Our life Zelda
by Sweswe
Summary: Knowing each other since childhood, time will change Link and Zelda as they grow older, learn about their parents and about Hyrule's history. ZeldaxLink.
1. Link and Zelda

**I do**** not own the Legend of Zelda, nor its wonderful characters.**

Thank you for giving this story a try (if now that is the reason you're here)

_**Our Life Zelda**_

**Chapter 1: Link and Zelda**

"Mum, what are they doing?" a little boy whispered as he pointed at a dancing couple whispering softly to one another.

"Oh, don't mind them dear" his mother answered and smiled down at him, affectionately giving his small hand a warm squeeze. "You'll understand that eventually".

Curious by nature as he was he let go of his mother's hand and carefully treaded a little closer to see what the couple was doing. Maybe they were telling secrets, and if so he would be very lucky.

"Darling, no one in Hyrule can be a happier woman than I am. From this day forward we'll be together always."

Her partner spun her around, making her dress spread out like a flower. "I can't wait till we're married honey", he in turn said and elegantly pulled her closer.

The boy took another small step closer, careful not to be noticed. Together always? Marry? He'd never heard of anything like this before. Then he noticed something else, their faces had a most curious expression he couldn't quite place, but it felt oddly familiar.

Gracefully the couple danced around the fountain in the middle of the crowded square and didn't seem to have eyes for anything else than each other. There was something with their eyes, so familiar the way they looked at each other, yet the boy could never have described it. He didn't know what it was. The man looked as if nothing could take his joyful smile away and the woman sighed contently.

Suddenly the two stopped and looked down. A small boy was standing almost between them, staring up at them with wide eyes full of excitement.

"Yes, little boy?" the woman asked and raised an eyebrow at the little figure at her feet. Her partner, who still had his arms gently resting around her waist, grunted irritably. None of them appreciated the interruption.

"What an annoying kid, don't you agree honey?" the man muttered. The boy, who had overheard, thought that wasn't a very polite thing to say.

"Oh, don't bother about this little grasshopper darling", the woman whispered back as she cast a glance at her annoyed partner and then bent down so that hers and the boy's eyes were at the same level. "Don't you have something better to do?" She asked nicely but with furrowed brow.

The boy hesitantly began to walk away, you shouldn't argue with a lady, but didn't go very far before he changed his mind. You see, it would be such a shame not to find out what he had been curious about from the beginning and his mother always said you shouldn't give up. The couple was already very busy discussing how wonderful the other would make as a parent when he returned.

"Why did you look so weird?"

The words slipped through the boy's mouth before he had time to stop himself. The woman gasped, obviously taking offence as he had feared, and the man looked like nothing would make him happier than to kick the interrupting little boy. Not that he would ever dream of doing such a thing… at least not in front of his fiancée.

"Don't you have a little friend to play with?" the woman asked with a peculiarly wide smile. Her voice was sweet as honey but the boy felt that he wasn't wanted here. Yes, he would gladly leave but not before he got an answer.

"There you are!" his mother, still carrying the bag full of groceries she had bought, called out as she hurried over to him.

"So this is _your_ son?" the man asked and crossed his arms while the boy's mother tried to catch her breath. Before he could say something really insulting his sweetheart bent down and pulled the boy into a tight hug. "He is such a dear, we are so glad you showed up! We thought he was lost."

The boy struggled to escape the woman's grasp while her partner was glaring at him behind the women's back.

"I hope he didn't trouble you", his mother politely said to the couple as she freed her son from the hug, dusted off his clothes and grabbed his small hand. "We should hurry home before you father begins to worry, say goodbye to these nice people".

The boy made a small clumsy bow to the man and turned to the woman. He struggled to remember a name. If he could do that his mother would be very pleased, and he shined up like a small sun once he remembered.

"Goodbye, Miss Honey." Then he quickly ran, pulling his mother along with him.

"You almost made me drop the groceries," his mother gasped and smiled. She took a better grip around the bag without letting go of her son's hand.

"Mum…" The boy said and his eyes darted to the ground. "What is ma-ry?" Their eyes met and for a brief moment he could see that very same look on her face, the one he couldn't quite place but which felt so strangely familiar. Had it always been there?

"My son… you will meet so many people in your life and some of them will disappear but…" She struggled for the right words. "Someday you'll meet a girl that you don't want to part from and when you marry you promise each other you'll stay together. Always."

"Always, Mum?"

"Always, my son."

"So she, that girl, won't disappear then?" He asked eagerly, convinced that some sort of magic must be involved, and his mother laughed.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

He stopped and let go of her hand. Quietly he watched his mother who kept walking. She had her long, normally messy, blonde hair in a pigtail that she had put up in a bun. Her dress, made of a light, green fabric, went past her knees and she had a darker vest with the symbol of the royal family, the royal bird, on it. She also wore a comfortable leather belt around her waist and a thin golden chain around her neck which she never took off.

He enjoyed looking at her because it made him feel happy. He loved listening to her voice because she always said such good things. When he didn't follow she turned around, to be sure she didn't lose him, and he could see what he liked best about his mother, her smile.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, Mother"

It was late afternoon and the training grounds for the soldiers of the kingdom of Hyrule, always faithful to the royal family, were empty with an exception of two small children, a boy, the one who recently returned from the market with his mother, and a girl.

They looked like they were about six years old, one year older or younger perhaps.

The girl was sitting on her knees and touched the dusty ground, frowning since there was no soft grass, while the boy with concentration stared at his own feet as he stepped around a scarecrow, trying to stab it with a short wooden sword that wouldn't make anyone much harm if it hit. He counted his steps carefully. He wasn't supposed to do it out loud but he didn't notice his own whispering.

"One, two, one, two…"

The girl giggled when the boy tripped over his own feet and missed the scarecrow by far.

"What's so funny?" he scowled at her. He could feel his cheeks flush.

"I'm glad you didn't hit him." She hugged her knees and her azure eyes, she often heard people whisper they were too big, met his darker blue ones. "I can see the training grounds from my window and this one always looks so sad. He's often forgotten out here and stays alone the whole night", she said and shifted her gaze, full of pity, to the scarecrow. "I call him Bonooru", she then happily stated and pushed away all unhappy thoughts the way only a child could do.

"How stupid", the boy responded and brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face just to have it all fall back. Annoyed he rose and dusted of his red tunic. He also wore a pair of brownish yellow trousers and was for the moment barefoot.

The boy's comment didn't change the girl's good mood in the least.

"Just so you know, he has a fantastic memory and can be a little picky so you better be nice to Bonooru!"

Her blonde hair fell all the way down to the ground when she sat down as she did now and she was wearing a short, white dress that reminded more of a nightgown, which it actually was but it wouldn't be very nice to expose the innocent girl's secret and what good would it do?

"Why give a scarecrow a name, it is stupid", and with that the boy started over his clumsy dance around the scarecrow.

The girl cocked her head to the side and watched him as he did everything over and over.

It didn't take long for him to get warm and take deeper breaths. Huffing, he took position to start everything over yet again.

"Why do you practice so much?" she asked. She already knew the answer. She had asked him many times before.

"Because, one day I'll be a great warrior or a general like my father and then I'll have to be the most skilled swordsman in all of Hyrule", he answered as she had know he would. "I'll gain honor and become famous, maybe a knight, and then…" He swallowed and looked at her beaming face. This time the story would be a bit different.

"And then…" She whispered, careful not to ruin the moment. He sat down and fixed her with his stare, she had never seen him this serious and she tried hard not to giggle. "And then you'll marry me!"

This time she couldn't help but to laugh. "What if I don't want to?"

To be honest she didn't quite know what marry was. He stared back at her in disbelief. Did she just say what he thought she did? He was about to argue when she put a finger over his lips "I said _what if_… What would you do to make me?" she asked teasingly.

"I'd…" He thought the hardest he could, something she liked, he could give her something…

"I'd…give you flowers", he suggested and looked at her hopefully. She leant back and crossed her arms, obviously not satisfied.

"I'd buy you a necklace", he tried again.

"Anyone could give me that", she said uninterestedly and looked in another direction.

"An expensive one", he added but regretted it immediately. The girl gave him a dark look and then looked away again. He fiddled with his fingers trying to think of something to make the girl happy again and to make her change her mind.

"I could write you a song…"

She seemed to consider this offer and the boy waited anxiously for her answer.

"Well… Okay, but you have to make sure that I can play along with my harp and I must like the song", she stated thoughtfully.

"Of course, I'll write you a great song, and then we'll marry" he beamed at her "and we'll be together always!"

Her small lips formed an adorable smile. He rose to continue his practice on the scarecrow but as he stood in front it he cast a glance at the girl and made a small gesture towards another scarecrow. "Does he also have a name?" he asked her and made sure not to get any contact with her eyes. "That's Pierre, he loves to dance and he is very strong so he's popular. He thinks it is fun when the guards come and he never feels lonely, he wants to be friends with Bonooru though."

He should have expected her to name every single scarecrow.

"Do you think I can practice on him?"

"He'd love if you would practice on him", she cried and clasped her hands together, getting to her feet and hurrying over to the other scarecrow.

"So…" he could feel his cheeks heat as he went over to her "if I write you a song…"

He looked shyly at the smiling girl.

"Will you marry me Zelda?"

"I will marry you Link!"

* * *

And so it begins. Will they marry? There's a far distance ahead, will they make it? Now I'll just wait and see if I can get a review or two, they seem like so much fun. 


	2. I want to play an instrument!

**Chapter 2: I want to play an instrument!**

"Get up Link."

His mother shook him gently for the tenth time. She sighed and shook her head, always the same thing. First she had to wake her husband, whom she as usual hadn't succeeded to wake this morning, then her son, who happened to be just as bad as his father. Instead she gave it another try to sort out her tangled hair. After a while she stopped and concentrated on nothing else than listening, her pointy ears twitched as she did so. She could hear her husband stir from his sleep.

His blond hair was shorter than that of his son's, scars were visible on his tanned skin and told of the many battles he had gone trough. He opened his grey eyes and sat up but soon closed them again, allowing himself to fall back to the warmth of the covers.

"You'll be late for your meeting with the king", his wife commented and then strode out of the room so that he wouldn't see her smirk, because she knew what was coming. Her husband leapt out of bed and ran through every room to find his finest armor, tunic, sword and all other necessaries you need when you were such a lucky man that you could meet the king. He wasn't a very orderly person and soon all drawers in the house were pulled out and their content all over the floor.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He grunted as he hurried past her.

"Do we have to go through this again?" she sighed but smiled playfully when he wasn't looking.

As usual she put her hair up in a bun to look presentable. Her husband tried a smile at his reflection and, satisfied, put on his cape.

"Now, where's my son?" he asked his wife.

"Mum?" A small voice was heard. The boy spoken of had just entered from his bedroom, still in his pyjamas. He was not fully awake yet but at least he could remember that he had forgotten to tell his mother something very important the day before. "I asked a girl to marry me."

His mother spun around and bewilderedly stared at him. "Link, d-did you… understand what I told you about marriage?"

"If you ask one to marry you they won't disappear!" he said drowsily and reached for his regular green tunic that hung over the back of a chair. Both his mother and father gaped at him but he was too tired to notice.

Finally his mother seemed to snap out of it, his father on the other hand still had his mouth open, and she pointed at his tunic. "We… are going to see the king."

"Oh…" he got the point and quickly reached for the red tunic he used the day before, but that was welcomed by a loud scream from his mother.

"What have you done? Look at it!" She quickly snatched the very dirty tunic from his hands, ran to the closet and began to look for another one that could possibly be accepted for such an important meeting as the one they were invited to.

After much, yelling, running, stressing and so on, not to mention the time it took to get the father to move again after the shocking news, the family was finally on their way to the throne room.

Link was more than raring to go. This meant one of the rare times he could see Zelda. He was often kept busy by his father, who seemed to believe that the best thing would be if Link gave up both food and sleep to improve his battle skills. As for Zelda, who as the princess, always was held busy by different teachers, that were to make sure she learnt all a princess could ever need to know, and was to be kept within eyesight she didn't have much time to see him either. Sadly it was almost impossible for the two friends to meet each other.

The huge double doors opened and the three family members entered the gigantic room where the king, and his daughter Princess Zelda, were waiting. Link followed his parents over to the throne and bowed.

"I am sure you are aware of the time this will take so I will make sure your son will be escorted elsewhere where he can amuse himself and be looked after." The pompous king said loudly, arisen from his throne. Link felt the urge to roll his eyes. He had only seen the king once or twice that he could remember but every time he actually was in the king's presence he realized how skilled Zelda's imitations of him were.

"I'll escort him father", Zelda spoke, her high voice followed by a faint echo throughout the room. She rose and walked gracefully, for a six-year-old girl, down to Link's side and silently gestured for him to follow.

None of them said a word till they reached the castle garden where Zelda began to giggle as if what had occurred had been awfully amusing.

"What?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you see the way I sat on the thrown?" She held her head a little higher and let her hands rest in the air as if she was sitting on the throne again. "…and how I walked", she repeated the floating way she had walked with small steps.

"Zelda…"

"Yes?" she stopped and stared intensely at him to make him continue, as usual understanding when it was time to be serious.

"Do you know what 'marry' actually means?" he asked and glanced shyly at her.

"I've heard that people who marry lives together so… I guess you'll be like my brother and we can play with each other every day from then on" she said, more to herself than to him.

"Oh, and you know what…" he said, believing every word, a lot more excited.

"No, what?" She sat down opposite of him.

"When you marry someone that person won't disappear."

She gasped and leant a little closer. "Is that true?"

He nodded. Her admiring eyes made him feel confident. He lay down and gazed lazily at the blue sky. She obediently stayed where she was but in the end she couldn't resist crawling over to him and look down on his face.

"When we live together", she said. "Will there be a garden?"

"Of course", he said with a somewhat important tone to his voice. "If you want a garden you shall have a garden."

She laughed and some of her long hair fell over her shoulder and tickled his nose. She stroked it back behind her ear and smiled apologetically.

"Can we have pets too?" she asked him. Link frowned since he didn't know how he should answer this question. Animals usually liked him and he in turn was very fond of animals but there was this horrible, fat lady that always had to talk to his mother whenever they ran into her, and she could talk for an eternity too. Her _second_ favorite subject seemed to be a certain Mr. Mutoh. You'd be amazed by how much there was to tell about Mr. Mutoh.

Now, you might wonder what this had to do with anything and we're about to get to that part. You see, her favorite topic was her dog Richie. If there always was something to tell about Mr. Mutoh there was always twice as much to tell about Richie. While Link's mother had to endure these astounding stories Link had to look after the dog. Oh, what a great task you might think and that's just what Link thought too. However, the dog always ran off somewhere.

The dog seemed friendly enough, but as soon as Madame Mamamu Yan was busy gossiping he set off and Link had to go find him. What's so bad about that then? Now it happened to be so that the dog had an amazing talent to find the dirtiest, worst, awful, hard-to-reach places there were. These were of course times when Link was grateful for Madame Mamamu Yan's gossiping because the dog had to be back, safe and spotless, at the second she was done talking. If Madame Mamamu Yan noticed a grain of sand or a corn of dust on her dog she'd scowl at poor Link and believe me when I say that there could be nothing worse than having Madame Mamamu Yan mad at you. You could be sure she would tell everyone lots of awful things about you and make sure you were kept outside of all conversations and not invited by anyone. She had a gift to turn people against you. While that didn't bother Link much it also meant that Madame Mamamu Yan would treat his mother the same way and it took a lot of bribes and flattery to make Madame Mamamu Yan happy again.

The mere thought of having a dog brought thoughts of Madame Mamamu Yan pinching his cheek, not to mention the bringers of nightmares, her kisses, and making him look after that dreadful dog. Link was sure Richie put him through all the trouble of following him on purpose too.

"As long as it's not a dog", he answered Zelda's question.

"Maybe a Keaton", she suggested hopefully.

"What?" Link asked, not being able to fully recall what a Keaton was.

"Doesn't your mother read you fairy tales?" she asked, and simply assuming it could be so almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Of course she does", Link snorted. "She reads plenty every night." He didn't want to look stupid in front of Zelda and the embarrassment made his cheeks redden. He also couldn't stand her crying.

"I've heard lots of fairy tales, probably more than anyone, and my mum tucks me in and kisses me goodnight", he added. Zelda's smile faltered. You wouldn't know and I don't think Link knew either but Zelda's mother died when she was very little and ever since her father hadn't been bothering much about her. Not that it was enough to bring her down. She was convinced her father loved her more than anything else in this world and she treasured her memories of her mother dearly. More importantly, she had Link. Link who had seen the world outside of the castle, who always explained things, told her stories and was the one she was going to marry one day, if he now did write her a song.

"Keatons are very clever and good at hiding, that's why some believe they don't exist", Zelda told Link. "But I'm sure they do and I'd like one to come and visit me at least. I could comb his golden fur and he'd caress me with his three tails and tell me such good things that I don't have to worry about anything. Then I'd hug him…"

"I tell you good things", Link said defensively. If that Keaton would get that much attention he would make sure they didn't get one.

"Oh, of course, you tell the best things", Zelda ensured him, feeling very guilty that she hadn't praised him and bent down to wrap her arms around him, snuggling against his neck. It tickled him and he chuckled.

When his parents were done with their business it was already late and Link held back a yawn. His mother was holding his hand but he was so tired she had to pull him along. Suddenly Link remembered something.

"Mum, I want to play an instrument." As soon as the words were spoken his father turned his head so quickly that Link was almost sure it could have fallen off.

"A… What!" His father roared.

"An instrument" Link repeated.

"Such a lovely idea my little Deku flower", his mother cooed with a smile and lifted him up to carry him, realizing it would be better than dragging him.

"Please, darling, stop referring to our son as a Deku flower! And put him down! He can walk by himself!" Link's father pleaded.

"Oh, but look at him, he's so tired and Deku flowers are adorable, just like him", she answered, knowing that her husband sooner or later always gave in to her. He fell silent for a second but decided it would be better to argue. His wife had way too much power over him and what would become of them if he let this continue?

"But how will he become a strong, rich, famous, handsome, unbeatable, respected warrior if you keep carrying him and calling him… You know…"

"I want to play an instrument! Mum, Dad!" Link yawned and tried to stay awake a little longer. Just so he could know for sure what the answer would be.

His father groaned. "But how are you supposed to become a strong, rich…"

"I'm sure he understands, dear", Link's mother cut off. "We'll make sure you get to play an instrument first thing in the morning."

To the sweet promising words of his mother, and to his father's endless complaining, Link fell asleep with a smile on his lips and with high hopes for tomorrow.

* * *

I'd be very happy if someone could take their time to give any suggestions for names, I really don't know what to call Link's parents! I could really use some help!

And I'm very sorry that I'm so slow when it comes to updates! I have plenty of time but I'm way too lazy!

Hmm… I don't recall ever hearing Mamamu Yan's name in OOT (or Mutoh's for the matter). I haven't played OOT as much as MM and it's also very sad that you can't hear people's lines over and over in OOT. Mutoh is as you probably know married in MM but perhaps Mamamu Yan fancies him anyway? I planned to have her worship 'the bearded man' (you know who I mean) but I don't think he has a name so he was replaced (sorry bearded man). And the dog's full name is of course Richard.


	3. The gift of music

**Chapter 3: The gift of music**

"So this is the young man who wishes to discover composition", a short man, about the same height as Link, said while inspecting him suspiciously. Link hesitantly took a step back to avoid accidentally being kissed by the one who obviously was to be his new teacher.

Link wasn't sure he liked him very much. He had mean eyes and looked tidy enough to beat Zelda's maid.

"Yes, but we aren't quite sure what instrument he should play", Link's mother spoke with her trademark warm smile. In the background Link could hear his father snort.

"Oh, no worry Ma'am, everyone has at least been granted by a small amount of musical talent, I'm sure your son soon will find his true call", the short man said and cast a greedy glance at Link who fought the urge to run out of the room. His father seemed to be thinking the same thing as he constantly shifted his place in the huge room to stand as far away from the instruments as possible, which was nearly unavoidable since it was filled with instruments from top to floor.

"Thank you so much, I hope there won't be any trouble", Link's mother said.

"No trouble at all, I am, after all, the most skilled musician in Hyrule and the best teacher. If your son has any musical talent I'm the right man to uncover it."

"I can't thank you enough, you offered to do this for such a low price", Link's mother said and clasped her hands together. The teacher bowed, his nose almost touching the floor as he did so.

"I could never turn such a charming lady down and besides…" He cast a glance at Link's father who for the moment was busy glaring at a trumpet which obviously posed a deadly threat toward him. "The general's son must have plenty of musical talent waiting to conquest the world."

"Well, then I guess we should go…" Link's mother began when suddenly, in a twinkling, her husband showed up beside her with a wide grin. He grabbed the teacher's hands with his own and shook them eagerly. "This has been a pleasure." He waved goodbye to Link, smile even wider. "Have fun son." Then he grabbed his wife's hand and left in a hurry. Link could hear his mother call out to him before she disappeared. "Have a good time now my little Deku flower!"

When his parents were gone the short man turned to him with an evil chuckle, his appearance strongly reminding Link of some sort of evil spirit.

"I am Sharp the Elder, your teacher. Now let's see what kind of gift you have", he presented himself as he approached Link, who gulped, with the eyes of a hungry beast.

Suddenly the door flung open and a man, also very short and actually reminding of Sharp if yet with a more disorganized look, rushed in. His eyes were set close together and he looked like a kind if yet clumsy person. Sharp appeared bothered and turned away from Link while shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Sha…"

The man rushing in didn't get further before he, while making wild gestures with his arms and swinging a baton, slipped. "WHAAAA!" He cried before colliding with a piano.

Sharp glared at him and grabbed a baton of his own from his pocket. He walked up to the other one and hit him on the head with it.

"Flat, you idiot!"

Link approached them curiously. The one now known as Flat jumped to his feet and eagerly shook hands with Link.

"Oh, you're here again, a pleasure, a pleasure!" he said, still shaking hands. Link stared with wide eyes at the smiling man.

"A-again?"

Sharp glared at Flat and if you would have happened to know them from before you would know that it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "You dumb overgrown… What do you take him for?" Sharp, purple in the face, roared. Flat took a closer look at Link.

"WHAAAAA!"

Link barely had time to flinch before he was forced to quickly dodge to the side to avoid getting an eye poked out by Flat's baton as the short man swung his arms about while screaming. The composer did this with such force and speed that it was enough to earn a medal from Link's father, and Link's father wasn't a person that would give anyone a medal, or praise for the matter, if he didn't have to.

"I'm so sorry boy! You are so alike the princess!" Flat laughed uneasily after he finally seemed to have calmed down.

Link's mouth fell open. If his father had heard that Flat would be a Poe by now. "Y-you think I l-look like…"

"Flat, you idiot!" Sharp hit him with the baton again. "This is our new student!"

"Oh", Flat uttered stupidly and looked from Sharp to Link and then back to Sharp. "It's not my fault brother!" he then said while dusting off his clothing. "It would be typical for the princess to pull a prank like this. It would be the third time she dresses up like a boy to fool me. She's so sweet isn't she? This castle would be nothing without the happy little princess." Flat's expression softened and he stared off into the distance with dreamy eyes. Link was eager to hear more about Zelda and patiently waited for him to continue.

Sharp raised an eyebrow and hit Flat with the baton yet another time. "The princess is nothing like that! She would never dress as a boy or do anything as childish as pranks! She is very mature for her age!"

"You're getting old Sharp! You've forgotten how to have fun like me and the princess has", Flat countered and stuck out his tongue.

"Immature baby!" Sharp muttered. "You can never take anything seriously! You don't have class like me and the princess."

Link was already bored stiff by their nagging, even though Zelda was part of the subject. He looked around on the different kinds of instruments instead, considering what would be the best choice for him.

"Don't touch that!" Sharp snarled as he jumped in the way and pointed at him with his baton as Link was about to touch one of the many drums in the room.

"Drums are great instruments, would you care to try?" Flat said as he showed up just as quickly as his older brother.

The night fell and there was nearly nothing left of Sharp's impressive blonde moustache with curled ends after he pulled it a few too many times in frustration over how useless Link had turned out to be, even worse than expected.

Flat however, was still beaming like a miniature sun, patiently showing Link one instrument after another, not that there were many left.

It was far past bedtime when Link finally was on his way home. After Sharp had become too angry to continue yelling at him and threaten him he had thrown a flute at Link while Flat happily waved goodbye with his baton as Link ran out the door.

He sighed and looked down at the flute in his hand that had been thrown after him. What if he wouldn't be able to write a song for Zelda? Would she be angry? Would she refuse to play with him? Maybe she would disappear…

You of course know that she can't simply disappear from his life because of the simple fact that she isn't married to him but he strongly believed so. That was the way he had understood his mother's words and she never told a lie.

That something would happen to Zelda was Link's greatest fear. Being a child, that fear was something he could never put into words, which really is a shame because it might have explained a part of their relationship which is hard to notice. If you only knew how dear Zelda was to Link. Oh, what if she disappeared? But perhaps you could imagine?

He had been sad and angry before, he had been disappointed but he could not describe the feeling he felt now. He felt heavy. Tired. Not like he needed any sleep. Different.

He stared at the ground and grabbed the door handle, home at last.

"Where have you been!"

His father grabbed him by the collar and shook him the second he entered. "You have missed several hours of training! Do you understand how this will affect your future? This day, those hours, can be the reason you lose a medal to the bragging guy next to you in the line which you know you could have beaten easily."

Link's mother came out from the kitchen with some very tasty looking cookies.

"Put him down dear, one day more or less…" she said airily and grabbed Link from his father with her free arm and held out the plate for him. "Have a cookie sweetie. You've been gone for long. I was getting a little worried."

Link's father glared at his wife and snatched the cookie from his son. "Don't give him sweets, he'll get fat! We can't waste hours of training to get rid of these calories!"

Suddenly the whole room seemed to darken and Link felt his mother's grip around him tighten. Link's father took a step back from his wife who was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Give… the… cookie… back… to… our son!" She huffed between breaths and cast a death glare at her husband who hesitantly returned the cookie and slowly backed away.

"Thanks Mum", Link said and took a bite, his failure during the music lesson long forgotten. He sat down at the table and watched this familiar scene unfold between his parents. He knew he would have to train twice as much the following week which would leave him with no free time at all. He took another bite to comfort himself.

When Link's father had gone to the bedroom and locked the door Link's mother sighed and began to garnish the cookies with chocolate and sweet berries. Link smiled, he knew that his father loved when she did that and that she as usual wasn't very angry. As Link was beginning to feel more at ease and his mother's good mood had returned, you could tell because she was humming a melody, the bedroom door flung open.

"Just so you know boy, every cookie means one more hour of practice!" Link's father bellowed. Then he glanced at his wife and noticed the cookies, now decorated with chocolate and sweet berries. "And… well, a cookie or two won't hurt… but not more… and… have fun at your music class tomorrow", he added with a scarlet face and quickly shut the door. Link sneaked over to the door and leant against it to hear what his father was up to. As expected he could hear his father open and climb out of the window. Link grinned at his mother, he knew she'd get a present and she grinned back, obviously knowing too.

"Oh, yes, sweetie", his mother said, recalling that she had forgotten to ask him something. "Did you have fun? Did you find any interesting instrument?"

He sank down and leant against the shut door. He didn't feel like going back. His mother noticed how troubled he was and sat down to embrace him.

"What's the matter? Now, tell me what's wrong", she said softly and gently stroked his hair.

"Mum, it was awful… no… I was awful!" He whimpered.

"It was your first day, don't give up", she said and hugged him. "Sometimes you're just like your father, taking things too seriously, can't take a failure. I know you my little boy. You always do your best and you try so hard" Link hugged his mother back as she kept on comforting him. "I see you always trying to do the right thing, listening to everything I tell you… You're so pure, I love you more every day that pass… my son."

"…Mum" He could feel tears burning and blinked them away.

"Link, it was a wonderful idea to play an instrument, I think you should keep on trying, I know you can succeed. You have a stronger determination than most others."

Suddenly they heard someone approaching outside, with great speed. Both jumped to their feet, Link made sure that no tears were visible and his mother ran to the bucket of water that stood forgotten on a chair. Seconds later Link's father stomped in through the main door.

"I smell tears", he said through pursed lips and looked suspiciously from his wife to his son. Link's mother wrapped her arms around herself, her body shaking. She turned around facing them with tears streaming down her face. Link of course knew that it was only water from the bucket and his mother's acting skills but his father looked really taken aback.

"Uhm… honey?"

"What?" she stroke away some of the fake tears and sniffled. "I try to be a good wife, I see how you treat our son and still does nothing, I try to show you how much I love you every day, I try to make up with you…" Her voice broke and she grabbed a cookie that she threw at her husband. "And you still…" He stood frozen and watched her, his eyes filled with guilt.

"I… you know, I…" he stammered but then swallowed and straightened up. "The day you accepted my ring I promised to make you happy, meeting you gave my life a different point of view. I know that I'm not good at showing you but please…" he trailed off as he struggled for the right words.

Link felt like he shouldn't be there. His mother often fooled her husband like this and he never learnt his lesson and it always ended with an embarrassing scene like the one taking place before Link's eyes now. It was their thing. He was strong, she was gentle and knowing. Link had never seen his father weak, but that was the only way to describe him now. He seemed afraid, worried. Through their gazes they seemed to understand each other even though things remained unsaid. Link's mind drifted to a flowing dress, moving along with its owner, swirling around. He remembered discovering an expression. Eyes lost in each other, not being able to let go.

"_I'm so happy darling, now we'll be together always." Her partner spun her around making her dress spread out like a flower. "I can't wait till we're married honey", he in turn said and elegantly pulled her closer._

His father looked like his legs wouldn't carry him and he looked away as he struggled for the right words. He took a step towards his wife, hesitated, then pulled her close and held her. Real tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace. He grabbed her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"I trust you…" he fell silent and seemed to try finding words again but she put a finger on his lips.

"I understand."

He removed her tears with gentle kisses and leant in towards her lips when…

"Oops, sorry", Link said and picked up the dropped spoon. His mother's face turned crimson and his father had a typical I-got-caught-look as he stepped away. Suddenly he seemed to remember something and opened his mouth, but then he suddenly seemed to remember Link… Then he lit up again.

"Hey, it was a long time ago we had a family evening, and when your mother made such wonderful cookies why not?"

Link perked up at this. Family evenings meant stories, books, memories, songs and eating his mother's wonderful cooking or baking in front of the fire or cuddled up in mum's and dad's big bed. Link's father turned to him.

"So boy, why don't you get some firewood and bring out the cookies."

Link went to the door slowly and as he walked out he got a glimpse of his father returning from the bedroom with flowers and something wrapped up in paper.

After a wonderful evening Link felt very content lying under the thick covers between his parents. It was a long time ago he had slept in their bed. He could hear his mother's soft breathing. He wondered if Zelda ever had family evenings. Now when he thought about it he had never heard her speak of her mother. Sometimes she mentioned her father but it wasn't often. Actually, she had never told him much about what she wanted to be when she grew up or about her family or interesting things that had happened to her at all. Maybe they weren't real friends. He thought back to the first time he had seen her.

His mother had carried him, they were in a big room, the adult ones were talking. He didn't understand them.

He saw a girl sitting on a big chair. He had waved to her and she had smiled and waved back. Then his mother had turned to leave and the girl came further and further away from him. He reached out, his eyes telling her he didn't want to leave and hers had answered that she would have liked him to stay too. It was a language they had learnt long before they learnt how to speak.

And then the doors had closed and he couldn't see her anymore. He hadn't known anything about her, not even her name. Now, when they had been friends for what felt like forever he still had the picture of her sitting on the throne in his mind. But he hadn't known it was a thrown, for princesses and royalties. He had seen a pretty girl in pretty dress, a friend and he had… felt something.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard his father mumble. "You do know that this was a one time happening, tomorrow you'll sleep outside and it's double practice."

* * *

I'm sorry for this chapter, sometimes I wonder what's going on in my head. Well anyway, I know that there hasn't been much love-love or much Zelda (which we have to do something about since she is my favorite character and I hate stories without romance). Link's parents were a little out of character too. In this story I wanted Link's father to be some kind of "unbeatable" man with strong feelings but with no way to express them. His only weak spot is his wife. I wanted Link's mother to be close to a saint but I can't really say I managed with that but anyway, what else to expect from me? I admit it was a really unnecessary chapter but I at least have a few things figured out for the future (I haven't really planned much). So what's coming? I can tell you this much: Link's birthday, sleepover, Link and Impa's first meeting, travel to the Lost Wood, the discovery, the tragedy! And of course it'll be love! Well, young love for now but they'll grow up soon, I won't keep them six years old for long...At least that's the plan.

I actually got quite many hits on this story (waves flag with text: overjoyed) and the reviewers have been most kind! Reviews really encourage me so it would be nice with more!


	4. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday**

A week of hell passed for Link. At least he was much faster now because of the long runs he was chased by his father every now and then. He also got use of his reflexes during his music classes, thanks to Flat who accidentally was near to poke his eye out with his baton at least one time each lesson and the same thing with Sharp, with the exception that Sharp tried on purpose.

As Link saw it, he seemed to have a good chance at becoming a warrior, but he made no progress in music.

In her chamber, Zelda had woken up early as usual and this day was Link's birthday so she was more than excited. The sunrays shone through the window and she felt it was a much too beautiful day to be still.

She opened her wardrobe and dug as far into it that she could get. Behind all the dresses and skirts, all clothes a princess could dream of, she had her own secret set of clothes. She carefully chose between two simpler dresses and decided for the blue one that went down to her knees. It had a small flower pattern following the collar which she always had found very cute.

When she managed to escape the closet without getting strangled by the dresses she fell out of it, her hair all tangled. She noticed a pair of feet she recognized and looked up at the person who had entered her room without an invitation.

"Hi Impa…" The young princess's greeted and her face lit up.

"Good morning princess…" Impa replied with a hint of a smile as she glanced down at the princess on the floor, half of her still inside the closet.

Impa cast one look at the dress in the princess's hand and there wasn't really any need to say anything.

Zelda shyly met her gaze. Impa was one of the few who wouldn't shy away when looking into Zelda's deep, blue eyes. Zelda couldn't understand why people evaded her gaze. She kept watching Impa, silently begging for her permission, but Impa stood as firm as before with her arms crossed.

Impa, Zelda's bodyguard and caretaker, was a middle-aged woman but she had a somewhat timeless appearance. Her hair was like the whiteness of the snow, or maybe that would be to lie. White as the cold snow or more silvery as the hard steel, it didn't matter. Most eye-catching were the red eyes. Steel and snow were good words to describe her personality too. No one could tell what she felt or thought, she was tall and muscular for a woman and she was steady, loyal and unbreakable like a mountain.

She was also a survivor of the Sheikah, a people of shadows with a dark past.

Hyrule had a peaceful history but there had been wars. The Sheikah were skilled warriors, trained in the traditional arts of their people since birth and faithful servants of the royal family of Hyrule. But through the years they had been used and destroyed, almost none remained and many thought them all to be dead, at least that what the rumors said. It was the easiest way to explain what had happened afterwards…

There had been a time when Hylians were mysteriously and brutally killed after the Sheikah's disappearance and many blamed the People of Shadows. But… Why would the most faithful people in Hyrule, those who were said to be unable to feel emotions, and thus could never have a reason, turn against their own masters? They were mysterious, yes, but they worked as tools and tools never disobeyed. But not many thought they were innocent. The murders had gradually stopped but the people who blamed the Sheikah strongly believed that they were still out there waiting to destroy the Hylians. The truth is that no one really knew much about the Sheikah and no one missed them. What really happened to them no one bothered to ponder about.

Zelda turned around and stepped behind a draper to change.

"I figured I could take this instead of one with three layers that I usually have to wear", she said as she made one arm visible to gesture towards several pieces of clothing, which obviously would be one dress when wearing it all together, lying neatly on a chair. "…As you know it is _his _birthday today, and I can't be running around in…that! Besides, if I wear this I can make a quick change later"

Impa kept a straight face, as usual. "Princess, I assume I can't question this being well planned…"

"Of course it's well planned, I got an excuse to be gone all day, I got a present for him and I got the prepared surprise." The princess bounced out from behind the draper with a smile on her small lips. She skipped over to the clothes on the chair and put them on, piece by piece, clothing by clothing, over her blue dress.

"Impa, why do you want me to put these on myself?" She questioned as she struggled with ribbons and buttons. "Everyone else says I shouldn't and they act as if I'm doing something bad… I don't want to be a bad girl." Zelda inspected her reflection in the mirror and went over to her bed.

"You care too much about what people consider _right_", Impa said and sat down behind her with a hairbrush.

"I don't like right and wrong Impa", Zelda replied and crossed her legs while Impa brushed her hair. She didn't get any answer. "…Impa?"

"You should leave for breakfast."

The little princess quickly fixed her hair so it wasn't loose and left for breakfast. As she went trough the dark and long corridors she thought through her plan once more. She would eat breakfast with her father as usual; she was in no hurry as Link always slept in late. She would excuse herself so that no one searched for her, this would be highly necessary and also require a good excuse since she had important classes as usual and as the princess should never be left alone.

She had convinced Impa not to follow her today. Impa was always around but usually kept herself hidden so there wouldn't be much difference on that point. She knew she could trust Impa who had never seen Link since Zelda requested to be alone with him. Impa respected her wish, but only because she judged the situation to be without danger, it was against her orders not to have the princess within eyesight.

This morning Link woke up and stretched his arms as he yawned, the sunlight shone through the window, promising a beautiful day. Summer was beginning to give in to autumn.

The warm sunrays made the bed feel particularly comfortable so Link stayed in bed for a while, he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't as usual. Then it hit him, his father hadn't been there chasing him out of bed at sunset. Both father and son were impossible to wake up and could sleep until lunch if they got the chance but when it was concerning Link's future as a warrior his father forced both himself and Link out of bed to make sure his son got the training he needed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and only a few seconds later his parents entered, his mother carrying a big cake and his father with a bunch of presents.

"Good morning sunshine", his mother said cheerfully and sat down on the edge of his bed. His father sat down next to her and handed Link one of the presents.

"That one is from me my cute fairy spirit", his mother chimed and watched her son eagerly rip off the paper to find a small book.

"What is this Mum?"

"I've written down how to play all my favorite songs in that book", she began but Link's father quickly put another gift in his hands to change the subject.

"Thanks Mum, I'll try to play them later", Link said and opened the other gift. It was a short knife.

"You're not old enough for a real sword yet but I think you have been fighting well enough lately so I give you this. It is very sharp", his father stated and took it from Link's hand. He used it to make a small cut in his own finger with the sharp tip, causing blood to drip from the small wound. "Just imagine what you can kill with this, let me show you something funny", he excitedly said, a shimmer visible in his eyes, and was about to rise from the bed when his wife with a swift move snatched the knife from him.

"A knife? He's only six years old!"

"Umm, I'm seven now Mum", Link commented.

It ended with that he was allowed to carry the knife, but he had to be very careful, and under no circumstances use it in combat.

Link had followed his father to the training grounds where the soldiers of the Hylian army were busy with their training. He wasn't old enough to practice with them yet but it was one of the few places where he could, if yet unintentionally, meet Zelda. He hoped that she would be there today. It would be great to spend time with her on his birthday.

"Ouch!" he yelped as something hit his head. He looked around and noticed a Deku nut on the ground. It didn't take long till he noticed the princess smirking at him from behind a few bushes nearby. Happily he ran over and hid too.

"Hi Zelda!"

She giggled at his beaming face and handed him a small gift.

"Open it", she whispered and he carefully opened it to find a book. "I figured you might want one since we both are being taught how to read. It's too bad we can't learn together, it would be a lot more fun."

"But my mum is finally letting me take a break from schoolwork now Zelda, I don't want to read!"

Oh, how he loathed having to sit on a chair for hours with his mother strictly keeping him there until he had tried to read what she felt was enough. He grimaced at the book.

The princess excitement changed to utter disappointment in a second. Link noticed her hurt look and quickly thought about something nice to say. However, his mind was blank so he followed the first thought that came to his mind and looked down on the cover of the book, hesitantly trying to read the title.

"Uhm… F-A-I-R-Y-T-…" he glanced up from the book and saw that he had caught her interest. "What is it for some kind of book Zelda?" He asked and she lit up before she quickly answered. "It's fairy tales! It's one of my favorite books! Impa always reads them for me when I'm about to go to sleep but I want you to have it."

"Oh, I like fairy tales", he said. "Impa?"

"Impa… She works in the castle" Zelda didn't really wish to linger on the subject so she continued. "Why do you like fairy tales?"

He grinned. "Because there are always a hero and a princess living happily ever after."

She couldn't help but to smile when she heard his reason. "Link, you always say such good things. That's what I like about you!" She suddenly remembered something. "Link, I'm free for the whole day, can't we go to Castle Town?"

"Sure, but how are we supposed to get you out? And who will come with us?"

She inched a little closer. "You can go anywhere you want, if I just sweep this around me", she whispered and held up a long piece of clothing matching her dress. "The guards won't look twice at me and we can walk out right below their noses."

"But Zelda, we can't go on ourselves… And what's so special about Castle Town?" He whispered and watched her uncertainly.

"Link, I've only been there once or twice. You can find your way there. It won't be dangerous. It'll be like a small adventure! You always say you want to go on an adventure… Did you lie to me?" Her gaze darted to the ground. "I thought it'd be a nice present to go to town together, but…"

"No, no Zelda, of course I want to go with you… And I'd never lie to you…" He grabbed her hand and waited for her answer. She laughed.

"Don't look like that! I'm doing this for you so don't come if you don't want to", she told him.

So both children walked hand in hand along the way to the gate and entered Hyrule Castle Town.

Zelda's eyes sparkled with delight. Everything she laid eyes upon was color and happiness. There was so much she wanted to do and see but she remembered that this was Link's day.

"What do you want to do Link?"

Link himself wasn't very interested, he had been shopping in town with his mother several times and Castle Town wasn't a big place so he'd practically seen everything.

"Don't know really", he said indifferently and lazily kicked a rock lying before his feet.

Zelda spotted a young girl wearing a pretty yellow dress and a white apron. She had brown hair with curled ends that reached down to her shoulders. A restless cucco was running around her legs.

"This will make you happy! Take a look at this!" The little girl shouted and held up something in her small hand. The cucco flapped its wings and jumped to reach the object while she tried to catch everyone's attention.

"Let's take a look at that Link", Zelda exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed his tunic and pulled him over to the little girl who ran around in circles to get the mask back from her cucco. But it wouldn't let itself be caught now when it finally had achieved to get a hold of the object.

The cucco would have run into Zelda if she hadn't simply picked it up when it came close enough. She took the object from the cucco and looked at it. Link also wanted to see and peered at it over her shoulder. Zelda found herself gazing down at a shimmering blue façade, empty lilac eyes gazing back. She felt hypnotized.

The little girl ran up to them.

"Puh, thank you! I never thought I'd catch him", she said and lifted the cucco from Zelda's arms and hugged it. "Oh, do you like that mask?"

Zelda met the girl's eyes. "…Mask?" She slowly handed the object over to the girl. "It's beautiful."

Link patted the impatient cucco on the head and it immediately relaxed in its owners grasp. The little girl looked surprised. "He has never been this calm before. You're good with animals!"

"Thanks, I like animals", Link answered and looked over at a bag leaning against the edge of the fountain in the middle of the market. "That's were you stood before, is it yours?"

The girl looked over his shoulder. "Hmm, oh, yes it is!" She answered and turned back to them. "You see, I'm a happy mask salesman! In that bag I have all the masks I'm going to sell!"

"May we see them?" Zelda asked and the girl giggled.

"You talk funny!" Then she blushed as she caught herself being rude and quickly added. "Of course I'll show you"

Link had taken the cucco from the girl's arms and swung it around in some sort of silly game.

"Come on Link! She'll show us the masks!" Zelda urged him on impatiently.

The girl opened the bag and picked up four masks which she lined up on the edge of the fountain. Both girls waited impatiently for Link to come over. When he finally did the little girl sighed and pointed at the mask in her hand. "This is the Zora Mask." Then she pointed at the first one of the lined up masks.

"This", she said. "Is the Bunny Hood, with swinging rabbit ears, ain't it cute?" She put it on top of her head to show it off. "I know it doesn't cover your face but…" She shook her head a little and the ears swung along.

"I've never seen a rabbit", Zelda said with a hint of sadness. The girl stared at her.

"Never? You're one weird girl"

"Hey!" Link glared at her but she simply ignored him and pointed to the next mask while she took off the Bunny Hood.

"This is the Skull Mask, check out the horns! And it really makes you feel like a monster when you wear it!" She had caught Link's interest with the plain skull mask. "And this…" She continued. "Is the Keaton Mask, you must have heard about the Keaton!" The girl pointed to the fourth mask which caught Zelda's interest immediately. "This is the Mask of Truth. It is a mysterious mask passed down by the Sheikah."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen", Link said and laughed.

"Oh, you should not judge it by its looks", said the girl and lowered her voice. "With this mask you can see into other people's minds." She changed her voice back to normal. "At least that's what the owner of the Happy Mask Shop says." She pointed to a small shop with a big sign.

"Check out people's minds? Cool!" Link said and let his thoughts wander.

"Yeah", the girl agreed. "Then it wouldn't be hard to find out people's secrets!"

"Or what people will give you when it's your birthday", Link said.

"What if you could speak to animals", the girl went on.

Zelda listened to them while she studied the Mask. It had a pale shimmering surface, its brilliance the one of the moon, and patterns, red as a blooming rose or spilt blood, swirled across it. In the middle was one big eye, also piercing red. Zelda leant down and stroke the surface with one finger. It sent chills down her spine and she quickly pulled away, the trance broken.

"_See into other people's minds_", she thought. How could Link and the little girl act so childishly? How could they see it as something good?

"It could be so useful!" The little girl squealed.

"I think it's scary!" Zelda spoke. Both Link and the girl fell silent and looked at her with puzzled expressions.

"Why is it scary?" Link asked but Zelda didn't answer.

"Hey, he asked you something", the girl said and crossed her arms. Zelda slowly rose and met the girl's irritated stare. The girl flinched as their eyes met. She found herself staring into the deepest blue she had ever seen. Zelda's gaze seemed to reach the deepest corner of her soul. She couldn't move. She felt scared, she felt petrified. Who was she? _What _was she?

Link stared at them in shock, Zelda simply stood there, watching, with a frown on her face and the girl looked petrified.

"Zelda!" he cried and grabbed her shoulders. She lifted her head and met his eyes. He froze. His heart raced and he felt like there was nothing he could keep secret from her.

"Zelda?"

Finally she snapped out of it and stared back at him, looking as if she had woken up from a dream.

"Link?"

Link turned to the girl who had sunk to the ground in her shocked state with her cucco cackling and running around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he helped her get to her feet. The girl smiled gratefully and then her gaze hardened as she walked over to Zelda.

"What's wrong with you!" she yelled. Zelda tried her best to think of an answer. People were beginning to stare. She had to make the girl calm down before people discovered that she was the princess.

"I would like to buy some masks", she said and picked up two red rupees from her pocket. The girl's eyes sparkled as she laid eyes on the glittering rupees in Zelda's hand.

"Of course, which one do you want?" She said and seemed to have already forgotten about the whole incident.

Zelda picked up the Bunny Hood. "This one", she picked up the Mask of Truth. "…And this one."

"Zelda, why would you want that one, wouldn't you be much cuter in the Zora Mask?" Link asked. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You did get the bunny ears so aren't you going to put them on?"

Zelda smirked at him. "This is for you!" She quickly put the hood on his head and he immediately tried to take it off.

"Link, don't you want my present?" she asked, doing her best to look sad and hurt.

"I loooooove them!" He quickly ensured her and smiled widely, a little too widely to be honest.

Time flied and the rest of the day passed in a hurry. It turned out that Zelda was very lucky when it came to games and Link was… unlucky. However he did manage to win a stuffed Deku at the shooting gallery.

They bought fried Deku nuts and had a really great time. At sunset they finally headed back to the castle.

"Why couldn't you give me the Skull Mask instead?" Link whined as he stared bitterly at the flapping bunny ears on top of his head.

"Aww, but you're so cute in that Bunny Hood!" she responded and poked one of the long ears with her finger, causing it to bounce from side to side.

He pouted but she merely smiled in return. Zelda's good spirit was the best thing he knew. He'd had a really great day thanks to her. He felt that it was harder to keep the sulky look on his face when she smiled.

"Umm, Zelda?" he mumbled as he shyly looked down at the stuffed Deku. "You can have this." He handed it over to her and she gasped.

"Really? But it's your birthday!"

"It's okay, Zelda, I wanted to thank you anyway."

"Thank you", she whispered and hugged it close. They walked silent side by side until Zelda stopped.

"Huh? Why did you stop Zelda?"

"This is where we part."

None spoke another word. The two children stood silently, not understanding, but definitely feeling the ache parting meant.

"Oh… well, bye then…"

"Bye…"

They turned separated ways and went home, Link in deep thoughts and Zelda with the Deku in her arms. Link didn't know why, but he wished to look into Zelda's eyes one more time. Just once more feel the connection, as if they were one instead of separate. He reached for the door handle.

"What's that on top of your head boy?" Link's father shouted and approached him with long strides as soon as he opened the door. Link felt on top of his head and noticed the Bunny Hood.

"Oh-uh!"

* * *

This really doesn't turn out the way I want it! I want more romance! Maybe I should change the genre, but I haven't decided what's going to happen yet so how will I know what to change it to? 

Well, maybe I don't think it's that bad but at least you'll know I'm sorry if you think you're wasting your time here. I'm still getting a few reviews for each chapter and it makes me so happy (happier than I thought actually). And about the girl, (you did notice it was the girl from the market in OOT, didn't you? please...) I know that she looks younger than Link and Zelda and now when they're so young the girl should be... younger... but anyway, it's my story and I wanted characters from the game to show up so she's just about as old as when she runs around the market in the game.


	5. It was just a dream

**Chapter 5: It was just a dream**

Zelda sat cross-legged on her bed and observed the Mask she had bought. The Mask of Truth. Outside her window darkness erased the vision of the familiar view, but the moonlight was illuminating enough for her room.

She frowned and held it up to get a better look of it when Impa walked out from a shadowed corner of her room. She walked over to Zelda, as if it was completely normal to walk out from a corner, and then sat down next to the princess on the bed.

"What do you know about this mask?" Impa asked, eyeing Zelda with her piercing red gaze.

"Only that it was passed down by your people, the Sheikah, and that it might have the power to see into people's mind", Zelda answered. "I guess you can tell me more about it, can't you?" She added and looked pleadingly at her nursemaid.

Impa seated herself more comfortably and lifted the little princess onto her lap. "Well, you have to listen to things I have told you before", she looked down at Zelda who stared back eagerly. "But I assume that won't bother you…

In our time the Sheikah are mere rumors and tales, but in the old times of Hyrule when all the races lived in harmony they were as big part of our world as the Hylians are now. The Sheikah admired the beauty of combat and formed their own kind of martial arts. They studied all kinds of weapons and ways of unarmed combat. They learnt everything to their limits.

However, not only did they have an unusual passion for ways to battle and kill. When people whispered about the Sheikah, which they often did, they described them as tools. They could do the impossible and many suspected they were using dark magic, as you know magic is quite unusual these days too, not to mention just as despised.

The rumors were true at some parts. It was in their nature to be naturally drawn to shadows and darkness. They rather avoided creations of Hyrulians and preferred nature in its purest shape. But the only _magic_ they actually possessed was rather ability than magic. Like Zoras swim the oceans and Gorons move mountains nothing can be kept secret from a Sheikah. Many didn't think it was pleasant to have them nearby because they could feel their gaze linger on them. It was uncomfortable to have the feeling of your soul being watched. This was a main cause for most of the many rumors.

How false they were, the rumors, because having a cold heart is not the same as being a servant of darkness. Like rain can hurt and fall upon you as if to force you to your knees it can also be soothing and good. No, the Sheikah did not wield magic, except for their gift, but they could use a couple of tricks which easily could be taken for magic by an untrained eye.

"…And the mask Impa?" Zelda interrupted.

"As with most other ancient forms of magic, the Sheikah sealed the magic they had into different objects. They succeeded to seal their instinctive gift to see what was not supposed to be seen."

"Oh, I understand Impa, so this mask is magical? But what use would they have of this when they already had the gift without it?"

Impa fell silent and turned to look out the window into the blackness of the night, without a word. Zelda knew it wouldn't be of any use to guess what she thought nor to ask, Impa never revealed anything. The princess sighed and decided to change the topic.

"Impa… Why did the Sheikah disappear? Why are you the only one left?" Impa shifted her gaze to her and opened her mouth to say something but caught herself and seemed to consider another answer.

"I'll tell you soon Zelda…"

"Impa…"

"Yes?" Impa turned to her with an amused smile, or as close to a smile Impa could come.

"You don't have to guard me in here tonight!"

"Oh, I don't you say? Sorry my dear but I got my orders."

"But, it's not the same as sleeping alone! You always say I should sleep without someone in the room!"

"And you have… For a few years now" Impa rose and walked over to sit down in her armchair, not showing any sign to leave.

"Yes, but it's not the same, even though I can't see nor hear you Impa I know that you are in here and I want to try to sleep alone", Zelda complained and did her best to look really sad.

"Fine, I will stand outside and keep guard, Zelda."

As soon as Impa had left the room Zelda made herself ready for bed and more importantly, her meeting with Link which it would be time for soon. She could easily sneak out of her room with a small lie about needing something to drink.

Link had hidden the Bunny Hood and sat by the table in his green pyjamas, patterned with Keatons. His mother had given him a glass of milk before he went to bed. Link's father was meanwhile busy lifting this and looking behind that when his wife wasn't looking to see if he 'accidentally' came across the Bunny Hood.

Link cast a very quick glance at the place he had hid it. Unfortunately, it didn't go his father by and both threw themselves towards the hiding place. Link, who won by a half second, quickly ran to his room and locked the door.

He took a breath of relief and decided to go to bed. All noise his father made wouldn't bother him. Just as his father Link was able to sleep during any circumstances, even though it took time for him to actually fall asleep.

He yawned and went over to his bed when he spotted the book he got from Zelda and next to it the flute Sharp had thrown at him.

At the sight of her present he let out a shocked cry. He had totally forgotten that he was going to meet Zelda. His scream was interrupted by a large bang. With wide eyes he looked turned to look at his door which now lay on the floor and then he looked up to see his father stand in the now doorless doorway.

"What's the matter son?"

Once Link's father noticed that his son wasn't screaming because of any grave danger his worry quickly changed back to anger.

Link swiftly grabbed the book and jumped out of the window. As fast as he could he made his way to the training grounds of the castle.

Zelda was already there waiting for him when he arrived. Bonooru the scarecrow stood alone as a dark silhouette behind her.

"So, what did you want Zelda?" He curiously asked her as soon as he came close enough.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday…"

"Yes?"

She began to fiddle with her fingers before she shyly answered. "A few days ago I heard some girls in the stable talk about _sleepover._"

"What's a sleepover Zelda?"

"Guess", she said and smiled at him.

"Sleep… over…maybe?" He hesitated and her smile widened. He answered her smile with a frown. He was usually the one explaining things to her and no matter how fun guessing games were he wouldn't be bested by her. "Go on", he said.

"Of what I heard from the girls it seemed like one of them would visit the other and spend the night there, and they would stay up and talk all night."

"Woah! That'll be like training to stay up all night", Link exclaimed.

"Do you never think about anything else? Anyway, what do you say?"

"Mum says I can't go to the castle if it's not with her or dad", Link answered doubtfully. He knew he shouldn't but it sounded like so much fun and he would finally get to see Zelda's room. "How will I get in?"

"Trust me on that one", she said and winked at him.

"But, I can't go without telling my parents…"

Zelda frowned. "I guess I could send someone with a letter…"

After agreeing, they sneaked as far into the castle as was possible without being discovered. Link was very impatient and when they reached a dead end he was just about to complain when Zelda put a hand over his mouth and whispered: "Any second now."

Right after she said it Flat came walking around the corner humming a joyful melody as he flung his baton from side to side. Link tried to back a little closer to the wall knowing what that baton could do in the hands of the careless Flat. It would be the ultimate weapon to take over the world.

"Right on time", Zelda whispered and tried to catch Flat's attention. Once he noticed the two children he eagerly hurried over to them. Link ducked to avoid Flat's baton when it accidentally flung his way in one of Flat's wide movements.

"Oh, if it isn't the lovely princess, are you playing one of your silly games again?"

The princess gave him one of her most charming smiles. "Yes, actually I am. You can help me, can't you?"

"Of course!" Flat replied merrily while Link avoided his baton once again.

"The point of this game Flat is that Link here mustn't be found by anyone in the castle. The goal is my room." Zelda explained.

"That sounds like fun", Flat said excitedly and enthusiastically clapped his hands while the two kids hushed at him to make him keep quiet.

Link eyed him. He didn't understand how the clumsy and loud Flat could help them reach Zelda's bedroom undiscovered.

Flat's clothing was, as anyone's with any authority in the castle, expensive. Along with his purple getup he wore a long robe covering most of it and a high hat.

"So, how can I help?" Flat whispered.

"You can let Link hide under your robe and we'll pretend you're escorting me to my room, when there you let Link out and go back."

Flat chuckled. "What a great idea princess." He lift his robe so Link could crawl in under it, however, Link didn't seem very keen on doing that. Zelda sighed as Flat chased Link around the small space where they wouldn't be revealed.

When they finally were on their way it wasn't a very pleasant walk for Link who had to crawl all the way up the stairs and follow Flat's weird walking pattern.

Zelda worriedly cast a glance at Flat who kept humming and walking from side to side in the corridor, combining his walk with small dancing steps and jumps every now and then.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the room. Zelda had a feeling this simple trick wouldn't fool Impa who lurked somewhere in the shadows but she guessed she probably wouldn't take much notice of it.

Once inside she fanned herself with her hand and Link shakily crawled out from his hideout, white as a ghost in the face.

"Can't we play this game again sometime?" Flat asked.

"Yeah, some other time, thank you for joining us", Zelda said and curtsied.

"Don't forget your homework Link, it'll be fun to hear what progress you've made", Flat said to Link and waved goodbye as he left.

"Oh, Link you haven't told me you are taking lessons from Sharp and Flat", Zelda cried and made small jumps on the spot.

The princess didn't get any answer, which could possibly have to do with that Link lay unconscious behind her after the refreshing walk.

She gently shook him until he finally stirred. "Are you okay?" she asked but he didn't answer. She leant closer and watched him carefully to see if it was more serious than she had first suspected.

At first Link lay completely still to hear if there was any sign of Flat nearby, when there wasn't he slowly opened his eyes, only to stare deep into the different shades of blue of Zelda's.

They sat silent for several minutes, hardly daring to breathe, taken aback by the moment.

"Are you okay, Link?" she dared to say softly. He rose and brushed off his tunic.

"I-I'm okay."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Link watched Zelda as she stubbornly looked down on at the floor. She knew she shouldn't have stared like that. Not only because it was rude but because of how it affected people. She shyly looked up to meet his eyes, ready to ask the terrible question if he hated her, and was surprised when he smiled a sunny smile at her.

"Hey, how do you do that Zelda?"

"What?"

"That funny thing with your eyes, is it some kind of trick?"

She giggled and jumped up on her bed and pointed at the other side that he should sit down there.

"I just remember a voice, I don't know from where, telling me that the eyes are the mirror of the soul."

"What's that got to do with it?" Link asked and scratched his head.

"Whenever I wonder what people want, what they mean, what they think I try to look as deep as I can into their eyes to see the truth there. I want to understand people so I try to look into that mirror."

"Does it work?" Link asked wide-eyed. She smiled.

"I don't know. I don't ask people if I'm right but it feels like…"

She was cut off by Link who stared as deep as he could into her eyes, so close their noses almost brushed against each other. He moved back.

"No, it doesn't work Zelda!" he stated and crossed his arms, that familiar knowing look on his face.

They stayed up for several hours. They had never had so much time to spend together and they had all time they could ever need to tell what they were up to when the other wasn't around.

The room was only lit up by a few candles and the moonlight when they realized how late it actually was. Zelda went behind her draper to change while Link moved some of the many pillows to the other side of the bed where he was to sleep. He already had his green pyjamas on since that are what he had been wearing when escaping his father's wrath.

The book he had brought lay on top of the covers.

Zelda walked out from behind the draper. Her nightgown, pearly white, was a little too long and it had small patterns of ancient Hylian which seemed to fade the higher they were located on the nightgown.

She lay down on her side. The bed was so big that their feet had no chance of making contact.

"Link, I'm glad you're here, it'll be a long time before we will be able to have a day like this again."

"Yeah, but you just wait till it's your birthday Zelda!"

They took the time to smile at each other before something came to Zelda's mind.

"Oh, I forgot to put out the lights", she said and jumped out of bed to walk over to the three small candles. Link watched her in silence. The nightgown flowed behind her as she walked and the candles spread their small amount of golden light over her. She blew them out and everything turned to shades of blue.

"Zelda… are you sure you're not magical?"

"You mean that I'm trying to see into people's mind?"

He evaded her gaze.

"Link?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean…"

Zelda always fell asleep quickly. Tonight she would rather have stayed up to talk to Link but sleep demanded its right. She managed to whisper a small goodnight before her eyes closed.

_It was __pitch-dark around her, an empty darkness. For how long had she been there? Far away in the distance a small light began to shine. What was it that had reached this soothing place? She didn't know if it was she who moved towards the light or the other way around, but it became bigger. She could see that it was moving. It spun slowly, like a wheel of fire. She almost felt hypnotized. It was so quiet around her. Only she and the flames, which slowly spun around in front of her. Suddenly everything exploded. An invisible wave rushed past her. Voices and screams pierced the darkness all at once and the wheel began to spin faster and faster. She tried to cover her ears and stumbled away in panic. _

"_Make it__ stop!" _

_She grabbed her head in agony and moaned. She forced herself to look up and saw the wheel high above her. The fire rushed down against her… almost as if…it fell…She gasped and…_

…Woke up.

Link sat up in bed, woken in an instant. He was only half asleep but hearing Zelda's scream he was quickly fully awake, threw the covers off and hurriedly crawled over to her. She had hidden her face in her hands and shook her head slowly from side to side. Her whole body was trembling.

"Zelda what's wrong, you're not crying are you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not crying, I just had a nightmare… don't worry."

Her voice was so faint. He sat silent beside her. He didn't know what to do. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her the way his mother used to when she comforted him. Her head was buried against his chest but he didn't feel any tears which made him relax.

"It's okay Zelda, it was just a dream", he mumbled soothingly and gently stroked her hair. "It was just a dream…" He let his head lean on her. It felt oddly comfortable.

Suddenly the door flung open, Link made a startled jump and quickly turned his head towards the doorway. He only caught a glimpse of something moving at an amazing speed towards them. It was more of a reflex rather than skill that made him pull out the knife he got for his birthday. Without any time to think he quickly swung his knife against the dark creature but only got through half the swing before he was thrown off of Zelda and could feel cold steel pressed against his throat.

Trembling out to the tips of his fingers he found that he did not dare to move. Was this what his father had trained him to be able to protect himself and others from? He had never experienced a fear like this in his entire life, never felt so powerless. Eyes red as glowing fire glared down at him. He didn't dare to look anymore and closed his eyes hard, he felt like crying. Everything had happened too quickly.

"S-stop it Impa!" Zelda ordered. The young princess sat with her hands locked as if in prayer and stared down, her hair falling in front of her face and hiding her expression. "He is the one I have told you about."

Link could feel the knife being removed from his throat. Whoever this was must really trust Zelda, he thought and let his hand touch where the blade of this Impa had been mere seconds ago.

Impa went over to Zelda without bothering about him in the least. She gently grabbed the small girl's shoulders and forced her to look up at her. Link wasn't sure if Impa was silent a little too long when she met Zelda's eyes. He had Zelda's back against him and couldn't see if anything was wrong, but Impa didn't show any shocked expression so he assumed it couldn't be that bad.

"Zelda, I want you to close your eyes, relax and count to ten", Impa said.

"You can count to ten Zelda? Wow!"

Impa snapped her head in Link's direction like a bloodthirsty beast and he quickly shut his mouth and backed away.

He examined Impa from what he considered a safe distance. In the darkness the only thing he could make out was a muscular built person with piercing red eyes. Impa was probably done with Zelda and turned towards him in the same shockingly fast manner she had proven herself capable of earlier. Impa was even faster than his father. He raised his hands in defence as the red eyes glowered at him. Link decided that this person was scary, probably a monster!

"Boy, what were you doing with the princess?"

The voice made him doubt this was a man but he still wasn't sure whether to judge Impa as a man or woman yet.

"M-me... I… I…" He didn't get further because Impa grabbed his throat and violently tried to strangle him. "In her room! Hugging her! A scandal! Unforgivable!"

"Impa!" Zelda cried and the terrifying monster oddly enough let go of him. Impa tapped the blade of her knife against her palm as she seemed to consider something, then she glared at Link again.

"What you have done is unforgivable…"

Link gulped. There was no doubt, this awful, awful Impa would kill him.

"You don't deserve a quick death for laying your dirty hands on the princess", Impa hissed. But that suits me fine, I prefer the hunting actually."

Even in the darkness he could make out the evil smirk. With a scream he threw himself down on the floor and ran as fast as he could. But just as he was about to reach the door he remembered Zelda. It didn't matter that she seemed to know this monster! He would never leave her in such danger.

As he whirled around, trying to look brave, he found himself staring into those horrifying red eyes, and before he knew it he was running around the room in panic with Impa one step behind.

"Zelda! Make it stop! Tell the freaky thing to stop!"

Impa pushed him up against a corner and smirked. "Nowhere to run now…" She pulled out three long needles and chuckled evilly. Link froze and tried to look at Zelda but his head was grabbed by Impa. "Trying to look at her in her nightgown you little…"

"But Zelda, aren't you going to help me?" Link asked, a little more than panicked now.

"Oh, don't worry Link, I think she likes you. If she didn't you would be dead by now", Zelda answered, without any visible worry at all.

Link swallowed and looked up at Impa who towered over him with crossed arms and, he could swear on it, glowing red eyes.

"…Hi, I'm Link" he said weakly and tried a smile. She bent down and pushed him harder against the wall.

"If you get closer to the princess than I consider appropriate I'll take care of you personally. I'm always watching you, I can hide in every shadow, remember that boy", Impa threatened and raised a hand. Link flinched, convinced she would hit him, but was blinded by a flash and when he opened his eyes Impa was nowhere to be seen.

"I think Impa is really fond of you Link, she warned you about herself always being around, I'm so glad you two met!" Zelda said and smiled warmly at Link's astonished face. "I'm so glad that you made a good impression, it means a lot to me that the two of you get along."

Link gulped, still unable to move. That must have been the most awful creature the goddesses have ever created! He would never be able to sleep now!

The rest of the night he made sure to have at least ten steps distance between himself and Zelda.

"What are you doing Link, you don't have to push yourself as far back in the bed as possible!" Zelda said slightly annoyed when they had decided to go back to sleep.

"I am? Oh, no, Zelda, you've got it all wrong! I- I'm just… exercising… yeah! You know, pushing your back against something really strengthens it!"

Link shuddered, that awful Impa could be anywhere, making sure he stayed away from Zelda. It took quite some time but not even the scary Impa-creature could stop Link from falling asleep.

Impa sat unnoticed in the armchair in the corner, her usual place, and watched the two sleeping children. That boy really amused her and for his age he had been able to fight well enough with his knife, for a Hylian of course. But it would probably still be good to keep an eye on him. However, right now she had other things to bother about. Since Zelda's birth she had noticed small signs but never had it confirmed. Now there was no doubt. She was sure. Even through the darkness there was no way she could have been mistaken that the little girl's frightened eyes had been piercing red when they met hers. That was the proof.

* * *

Puh! This really took quite some time. Has been a little more than usual to handle lately but I'm still having plenty of free time so I don't have any good excuse for you. This was supposed to be done in February actually! Well, I'm doing this for fun so I don't really regret the delay.

The worst thing about writing this is that I don't have any time for reading (I like reading much more than writing) so I should take my time to read some stories too!

I've been waiting to write this chapter, it was one of the few scenes I had in mind before I decided to write this. If I'm going to name Link's parents they'll probably be named something like Chiharu and Lumina (stolen names) but for now I'll keep them unnamed!


	6. The story of the royal family

**Chapter 6: The story of the royal family**

Something felt different today. Link mulishly kept his eyes closed even though he was already awake. His father's hands were strangling him as usual so at least in that case everything was normal… Wait, that wasn't his father's hands!

Link was about to scream when Impa put a hand over his mouth and dragged him out of bed.

"Okay, boy, you've had your fun!"

He could see through the window that it was early morning, very early morning. The sun hadn't even reached over the horizon. He tried to struggle free, which of course was pointless.

"If the princess wakes up I'll make sure you pay", Impa whispered, her voice fretfully low on the last words.

Her words, and even more so her tone, petrified him. Impa was without doubt the worst, scariest thing he had ever come across! His father would be comparable to a fairy next to Impa.

"Soon the servants will come to wake the princess. You have to leave now!" She removed her hand and Link was about to argue but before he had time to do so she threw him out of the castle window. He was so shocked he couldn't even scream. He prayed the goddess Farore to protect him as he fell. He closed his eyes and prepared for hitting the ground but never did. He opened his eyes and found himself in Impa's arms.

"H-how could you get here… I mean… you…." He stuttered and pointed at her with wide eyes.

"And here I assumed you could master fall technique!"

"Do you expect a seven year old boy to be able to land safely from that height?" Link shouted. By the look on Impa's face it was quite clear that it was exactly what she expected.

"I can't believe I let someone like you near the princess even for a second", Impa muttered loud enough for him to hear. Link glared at her and Impa glared back, her eyes just as scary in daylight as in the middle of the night.

"I don't like you!" They both said with one mouth, which caused them both to continue glaring for several more minutes.

"I better bring you home. You'll just get caught by the guards if you go by yourself."

Link wasn't too pleased that she though so low of him but he didn't have much choice than to accept.

Impa stopped behind a corner close to Links house. Link thought that the sight of his home never had been more joy bringing and began to run, completely forgetting that Impa was holding his wrist in a tight grip. He almost tripped when she pulled him backwards, but he remained in front of her with his back turned against her.

"I can't be seen here, if you're smart enough to understand that", Impa said and let go of his hand.

He growled and turned around to answer her but no one stood behind him. He looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. She was so creepy, he thought, and went inside.

Zelda woke up and was surprised that Link was gone. For as long as she had known him he had always been late to their meetings because he overslept. She herself woke up early.

She went out on the balcony and looked carefully on either side. Nobody seemed to be awake in any room that had a view of her balcony.

She jumped over the balcony-railing and carefully let the figurines decorating the castle walls serve as foothold. Right beneath her balcony a stone, with one lone eye carved into it, was located on a thin edge. It floated well into the design and was hard to notice. She carefully nudged at it with a finger and it told her the exact time of the day.

She had discovered it when she was practicing to play her harp on the balcony. Two fairy spirits had suddenly flown by as she was playing her lullaby. Now, you might wonder why that was so special.

Great Fairies could be met by anyone who could get to their fountain and fairies were told to exist in the Lost Wood. Fairy spirits, on the other hand, were very rare but could be called or found in most places of Hyrule, waiting for a moment to make a good deed so they could pass on to the Golden Land.

She had noticed that whenever she played her old lullaby fairy spirits would always show up and she tracked them to the stone. Her lullaby seemed to call them to fly freely over Hyrule. She soon noticed how useful the stone could be in other ways.

After checking what time it was she climbed back to her room to find Impa waiting for her there.

"I need to talk to you tonight Zelda so try to stay up", Impa said and left the room without giving further instructions.

Zelda sighed. She wished Link had said goodbye.

The day seemed to be longer than usual for Zelda. When she finally was back in her room it had started to darken. Exhausted she sank down in Impa's armchair. She almost fell asleep when she remembered that she was going to wait for Impa.

"Can't she just wake me up when she gets here?" Zelda mumbled as she changed to her nightgown.

Patiently she waited. She sat completely still in bed with her arms crossed. She frowned.

"Ready for bed?" Impa stepped into the room from the balcony. Zelda pouted at her.

"Can you never be more understandable Impa?"

"Then how will you, surrounded by the incompetent people in this castle, learn how to think by yourself?"

"It wouldn't hurt Impa if you were a little more exact at times!"

"I took it as my mission to make sure you got raised in a proper way. The people here think they know everything. I don't trust them enough to lay your life in their hands."

Zelda frowned at her.

"Well, Impa, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tonight I'll tell you of some of Hyrule's history and about your parents."

"…My…mother?" Zelda said softly and stared down at her hands.

The queen had died when Zelda was very young and it was an unwritten law not to speak about her. Zelda had given up on anyone telling her anything. She herself only had a few unclear memories of her mother.

Impa sat down and cleared her throat.

"The first war that occurred in Hyrule's history was between the Gerudos and the Hylians. It all started with the many complaints about the Gerudos' behaviour.

Gerudo women only gave birth to girls except once every hundred years when one boy was born to lead them. They could always be recognized on their flaming red hair and darker tone on their skin. Second only to the Sheikah they were the most hated in all of Hyrule. That's why strength became important to them. Power meant safety.

Fighting and killing was a duty that Gerudos faithfully followed but they would rather enjoy themselves. They lived as if every day was the last and secretly people envied their freedom. When it came to men these strong-willed women refused to acknowledge them as superiors and this refusal to men allowed hatred to grow in their hearts until they came to only used men for as long as they needed them.

Since the Gerudo tribe rather chose to improve their skills and look for ways to enjoy themselves over working for a living, it drove them into criminality. They robbed people and tore couples apart with their cold way of keeping the tribe alive. Any man who fell in love with a Gerudo was cursed to fall into misery it was said.

The king of Hyrule decided to banish them. The Gerudo tribe was infuriated and didn't waste any time on trying to debate it. They declared war upon Hyrule and its king.

The Gerudo trusted their own strength but the Hylians had an impressive army and the loyal Gorons also joined forces with them. The Sheikah were also forced to fight this battle because they had sworn to serve the king.

The Gerudo tribe was driven into the desert. They were humiliated at their loss but could do nothing than accept their fate. They settled down in the desert and let the hatred grow ever deeper in their hearts."

Impa interrupted herself and frowned at Zelda. "Gerudos can be very sly so you have to be careful with them", she told the young princess before she went on with the story.

"When your father was a young prince he was a full-fledged swordsman and a remarkable leader. He was adventurous and proud. Being raised to live up to peoples expectations he was always ready to fulfill his duties. Thoughts of a different life had never crossed his mind.

My people, the Sheikah were in the service of the royal family, but as long as we weren't called we kept ourselves hidden in Hyrule.

I myself had reached an age that allowed me to leave one of the hidden villages where the Sheikah trained each other and could avoid the hateful stares of the other races. That village was where I had been kept since birth.

You see, it's important to get plenty of training but it's just as important to know every straw of grass and every droplet of water in Hyrule for a Sheikah.

I travelled through Hyrule with a childhood friend of mine. We journeyed through the land to get to know it to its most hidden corners as all of the Sheikah had done before us. The Sheikah always made sure they knew what was going on in Hyrule and we were worried that the Gerudo tribe would try something for revenge. It was a time of fear. The calm before the storm.

One day when I travelled with my friend through the Lost Wood we came across a wounded man.

"We have sworn our lives to the royal family and by doing so to the Hylians", said my friend and kneeled beside the wounded man, who indeed was a Hylian.

I was worried. When travelling through the Lost Wood it was best to keep yourself moving, to avoid letting any of the creatures lurking there get an opportunity to gang up on you.

She insisted that we should take him with us while I thought his life was already lost and that it would be no meaning to take him."

Impa made a short pause as she noticed Zelda was holding her breath but then continued.

"We had a fight and parted.

Three months passed before I met her again. She looked as healthy as ever with glistening eyes and rosy cheeks. When we reunited it was as if the fight had never occurred.

Once again we travelled together.

Soon worrying news began to spread among the Sheikah. The future ruler of Hyrule, the prince, who usually was very responsible, was running off more and more often.

Many were worried about this, now when this tension between the Hylians and the Gerudos was in the air. As faithful servants we weren't allowed to dig in this matter but the eldest of the Sheikah still selected my friend as the one to find out what kept the prince busy."

"She must have been very good", Zelda said. "I mean… if she was selected."

Impa smiled briefly. "Yes, she was more of a Sheikah than any other before her." Impa cleared her throat.

"Every time she came back she reported the same thing. That the prince went to a secret place to train combat instead of studying politics.

Since we all had the gift to sense if one was speaking the truth, many began to suspect that my friend wasn't telling us what the true matter was. I myself could not deny, even though I knew how high she valued truth and loyalty that something was wrong

When she had been gone for several months without coming back to report to us the eldest sent away three Sheikahs to find out what she was doing.

It took several days, but then the first one returned and kneeled before the eldest.

"She has fulfilled half of what she promised. She is by the prince's side but hasn't returned."

This we all knew and the eldest was very disappointed, but the messenger wouldn't say another word. After him the second one arrived.

"She has bound herself to her half mission in front of the goddesses."

If she had bound herself to stay at the prince's side in front of the goddesses it could only mean that it was an unbreakable vow and that she wouldn't come back. The eldest frowned when this news reached them. Then the third arrived.

"She split her mission into half and now carries a half."

If the Sheikah had been like the other races chaos would have broken out at those words. Instead it became death silent. A half."

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"You must learn to stay quiet until the end Zelda, that's important", Impa said.

"The man my childhood friend had found in the forest was no other than the prince himself. They had felt drawn to each other as soon as their eyes met but she refused to stay with him because of their different lives. A Sheikah could never be with a Hylian. The prince thought she rejected him because he was a prince while she was considered less than a servant. He could not say farewell and kept swearing her his eternal love. His life in the castle was nothing in contrast to her.

In the end they couldn't resist and entered a secret relationship, forbidden by all sides. The prince did no longer care for his duties when it came to chose between them or her.

It was hard for the young couple to keep it secret and see each other. More than once one or the other of them had tried to end it but they never could. Their love grew stronger with every second that passed, whether it was with or without the other.

When the prince found out that the Sheikah could contact each other through mystical stones marked with their symbol, the All Seeing Eye, he begged of her to tell him how they could use it. She explained that only the Sheikah with their gift could use the stones. He begged of her to find a way he could use them but she refused, she had already betrayed her people enough. Instead the prince ordered the elder Sheikah to give him their magical gift. Many were against the order but they couldn't say anything against their master and so they granted his wish and created a magical mask. Anyone who wore it could see into people's minds, understand animals' thoughts and could here the whispers from the mystical gossip stones.

The Sheikah became more and more worried about the prince not taking care of his duties and his strange request. My friend became worried that they would be discovered and sneaked off to end the relationship once and for all. But when she met him she couldn't bring herself to speak a word. Instead, when her beloved prince was asleep she carved a single tear falling from the Sheikah symbol, the All Seeing Eye which adorned all gossip stones, into the stone he had in a box on his desk

The prince waited impatiently for his love to return but she never came. Soon he decided to contact her with the stone. As soon as he laid eyes upon it he understood her message. She was gone.

The prince's world turned into darkness. He locked himself up in his room and refused to do anything.

Far away his love suffered from the same heartbreak.

The Sheikah were still worried over the prince's opposition to take care of the country. That was when they chose my friend to find out the reason to the prince's irresponsibility. She thanked the goddesses for her luck and used the mission to reunite with her beloved and the prince welcomed her without any questions.

But still they had no idea how they could stay together. The prince was the only heir to the throne and still cared deeply for his people. She wasn't allowed to be in a relationship with him which would be taken as a betrayal to her people and she would probably be killed. And of course she loved Hyrule about as much as she loved him and, as said, he was the only heir to the throne. What right did she have to take him then?

Their love kept growing until they were so blinded by it that they thought they could marry and keep it secret until the day they died.

As usual she went on her mission to keep an eye on the prince but this time she didn't go back. In the dark night they ran to the Temple of Time where the light sage and priest Kaepora Gaebora agreed to marry them and to keep it secret from everyone.

When the Sheikah had sent their three spies and finally found out what had happened she was already married to the prince and was carrying his child. This was an awful betrayal. Through all the ages the Sheikah had only married each other. To not let the gift disappear and to keep their natural talents it was forbidden to be in a relationship with anyone that wasn't of the Sheikah. All Sheikahs should be completely pure.

This child that she now carried would be the first half Sheikah ever. It was a scandal that she had married the prince and done something like this. A half."

"A half Sheikah then", Zelda murmured quietly not to disturb Impa.

"I hurried to the castle to get an explanation before it was too late. I was supposed to be completely cold, a Sheikah's heart is frozen, but I could not keep the feelings inside me hidden. I needed to talk to her.

She told me about how she was powerless against their love and that she didn't regret anything. She would please the ruler of Hyrule and do her best to protect the Hyrulians, as the Sheikah had sworn the royal family so long ago.

After talking the whole night I found myself agreeing with her. But I knew that she, and the child she carried, had to die sooner or later for this.

It was only a matter of time before the Sheikah would come and claim her life. She also knew this and decided that her husband deserved to know. He was still in the dark of this matter.

In despair and in fear of losing her the prince decided to get rid of all the Sheikah. If he turned to someone else he would have to speak out loud, if it was merely a whisper there was still a risk that the Sheikah would find out. They were everywhere. He knew he had to do this alone.

There were no warriors that could defeat them in battle and they were trained to do the impossible. It would have to be a perfect plan.

Once again Hyrule's wellbeing was least important.

The people of the sea, the Zoras, who didn't have much contact with any other part of Hyrule outside their own domain, began to question the king. The Zoras traded wares and lived in peace with the Hylians, and the rest of the races, but they still had to correct themselves after what the king decided. Even though they lived isolated.

For the last years their business hadn't been taken well care of by the Hylians and the Zoras felt that they should have something to say in the matter. It didn't take long for them to agree that they should have their own monarchy and their own king who thought about their own welfare.

They tried to take care of this peacefully, but when they sent their demands they didn't get any answer. Neither a yes nor a no. Nothing.

Zoras are very friendly and noble but they are also very proud since they hold themselves in high esteem. If you insult them you better be on your guard.

For months the Zoras tried to get through to the king but were treated like air. They sent messengers to discuss the matter personally but they returned empty-handed.

A wise Zora saw how badly the Hylians treated his people. The Zoras were dependent on the Hylians and that was supposed to be their undoing? He gave all advice he could to the ones who had started a protest against the king.

The Zora knew that they had to break free from the king and still keep the Hylians as their allies. He himself wasn't fit to make a trip to visit the king and the king would never come to him.

If something wasn't done soon he didn't know what the future would bring his newborn daughter.

Meanwhile the king of Hyrule was too busy to find a way to protect his queen and unborn child to bother about the Zoras at all.

Finally he thought he had found a way and decided to visit the composers of the castle, Amy, Beth, Joelle and Meg.

He asked them for a really loud instrument and required a pair of Deku pipes. Now all he needed was a reason to give us, the Sheikahs, the order.

At midnight a letter arrived that informed him that the Zoras had declared war. He was shocked but not very worried. He trusted his men and knew he could count on the Gorons being on his side.

…And the Sheikah…

He ordered us that we should go to the Water Temple, which the Zoras guarded, to investigate. He himself accompanied us.

We looked around in the deepest corners and searched every path, every room. I myself stood at the lowest level in the main room.

The Water Temple is, as you know, built under water but there is usually no water inside of the temple. It has one big, main room, with a huge pillar in the middle, and several corridors and smaller rooms around that.

When I walked towards one of the four corridors at my level I heard tones echo throughout the temple.

Suddenly water began to fill up the entire temple at an incredible speed. It was the Zoras who had constructed the temple and since they only had contact with the royal family it was their passed down song they used to open the entrance to Zoras domain and to control the water level in their temple.

There were certain places in the temple you could activate to control the water level. However, they all affected the water level differently and the king would never have a chance to flee if he went to one of them.

Since the loud Deku pipes echoed throughout the whole temple, it activated all these places at the same time, causing the whole temple to be filled with water, and the king, who was playing the song, could stand near the exit and flee.

Outside he used a chain to hit the jewel that opened and closed the temple. Quickly he swam to the shore and took some time to catch his breath. If this didn't kill the Sheikah he, his wife and their child would be as good as dead.

Inside, we all took ourselves to the exit as fast as we could, only to find it blocked. Since we were Sheikahs we could hold our breath for a long time, but of course not forever. We did all we could to open the gate but it was futile, it could only be opened from outside.

Eventually it became hard to breathe and the most inexperienced of us began to panic. We weren't supposed to, it was against our ways to panic, but it was hard. My vision became blurry and my lungs felt as if they were about to explode. It hurt. I hit the gate with hands clenched into fists. The cold water was slowing down my useless punches. It wouldn't be long. I was about to scream and lose the small amount of air I had when I saw my comrades.

It was a sad sight. The woman next to me was grabbing her throat while she gasped for air which only filled her lungs with water. Some tried to concentrate more on holding their breath, their lips already bluish, while others focused on finding a way to get out, but most looked as if they would lose consciousness any second and several tried to dig through the cold stone or strike it down with their bare hands. I bit my tongue as I saw how their nails didn't leave a scratch on the cold stone.

I knew that several more probably were trapped or going through the same thing elsewhere in the temple. I think I cried but I don't know, everything was dizzy and my head began to ache too. The cold, the ache, the hopelessness forced me to wrap my arms around myself in a vain hope of comfort.

Some of us unbelievingly managed to get out, thanks to the most skilled ones and the eldest. We were few, we looked for others. We stayed in the temple for weeks and dove in and out to find all bodies. In the end, not even ten of us had made it.

We did our best to drag out all bodies from all places they had crawled into when they were still alive.

Soon enough Zoras arrived to the temple to pray to the goddesses for luck and to their own protector, the great Jabu-Jabu. When the found the temple flooded they played the song to reduce the water level to normal and then they entered.

As you might guess they found dead bodies spread out in the open in every room.

In shock and anger they left to tell the rest of the Zoras. The declaration of war was supposed to only help them dispute but now they would fight till the last one of them fell. Their pride would not allow anything else.

The ones of us that had survived suffered through great pain from the loss of our friends and the awful betrayal. We parted different ways but knew that we soon would have to meet and decide what to do."

"I don't want to hear anymore!"

Impa woke up from her faraway state and stared down at the little girl who looked up at her with eyes that would make your heart break.

"Please, my father wouldn't do that… he can't have…" Zelda stared pleadingly at Impa who only looked back plaintively.

"…And I don't think… I can… I don't…" Zelda's voice broke but she didn't cry, she wouldn't allow herself to.

Impa caressed the little girl and swayed slowly from side to side in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry Zelda", she grabbed the little girl's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Tonight I must ask you, I no longer doubt that the blood of the Sheikah runs in your veins. Do you want to follow in your mother's footsteps and become the last Sheikah?

"I do, Impa…"

* * *

Finally! I've been busy with some big project at school and now when I finally got some free time we had visitors and birthday parties etc. for several days in a row. Besides this was a boring chapter to write and it is most background history so it's not moving forwards either (I still wanted this chapter in the story).

Now when I'm done it feels short (but it's longer than the other chapters)… And just to warn you… Next chapter will probably be much the same but about the war with the Zoras and it'll be Link's mother telling the story.

Then I can go back to Link and Zelda!

I still hope this was readable (I know that I hate it when I have to read crap that doesn't even contain the main characters!)

I like Impa, she is such a cool character! And in my story, yeah, she really _is_ fond of Link. He is… hmm… the toy she never got as a child.

I had problem choosing who would be the old music composers (I didn't want to use young Flat and Sharp) and it was hard to come up with how the Sheikah would die too!

There, enough blabbering, see you next time.


	7. What hides in the Lost Wood

**Chapter 7: What hides in the Lost Wood**

The next day an exhausted Link dropped onto his bed. He still couldn't play a single tone no matter what instrument he chose to use and his father kept insisting on double practice.

It was dark outside, it rained heavily and thunder was in the air. Half asleep Link looked out the window and jolted out of bed. A dark figure was glaring at him through his window.

Impa easily opened the window she had been lurking outside of and climbed in. Link gulped, anything but Impa he silently prayed.

"What kind of horrible monster are you?" he blurted out as the Sheikah glided into his room and crouched down on the floor in a catlike manner and the red eyes gleamed dangerously, as always. Impa cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Such manners. You don't know what I am?"

Link sighed, now she didn't just think he was weak but stupid and rude as well.

"I guessed that you would like to see Zelda one of the three coming days."

"Of course I would, but none of us have time", Link explained impatiently.

"You get an invitation from the princess and turn it down because of your lack of imagination! Fine then, I'll take care of it… and you're supposed to be a man?" Impa said and crossed her arms while making sure he caught how unimpressed she was. "Can't do anything on your own."

"I'm still a _boy_!" he tried to defend himself and crossed his arms defensively. "…And I can!"

Impa turned to leave without giving an answer. Link was just about to relax, thankful that she wouldn't trouble him more than this, when suddenly Impa quickly turned around.

"Think fast!"

Link could feel something fly right past his right cheek and hit the wall. He slowly turned his head to see a dagger stuck next to his head.

"Are you crazy, you… you…" he stammered, not finding a word terrible enough to describe this bloodthirsty monster.

"You let your guard down… Never do that!" Then, instead of leaving through the window she threw something on the ground and a blinding flash forced Link to shield his eyes. When he dared to open them again Impa was mysteriously gone, only a small note lay on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

_You better cover the hole in the wall before your mother notices!_

Link stared at the note. He closed the window and pulled out the dagger from the wall. A black hole, if yet small, was gaping at him in its place. He dug threw one of the boxes in his room until he found some charcoal and paper.

He frowned. What should he draw?

He doodled down a knight fighting a dragon. It took a lot of effort to get it right considering that he wasn't an awfully skilled artist but eventually it was done. He proudly held it up to inspect his work. Not to shabby, he thought and looked it over again. Actually it was the best drawing he'd ever done.

He hesitated and then drew a princess next to the knight. She was most important in the picture and he wasted the same amount of time on her as he had done on both the knight and the dragon together. His expression softened as he tried to get her face just right.

Satisfied he put it up on the wall and let it cover the hole Impa had made with her dagger. Just as he had done so someone knocked on the door and his mother entered.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise, _my_ son drawing", she said and smiled at him. She went over and took a closer look at his picture. Link nervously watched her to see if she noticed the hole behind it.

"I love it Link", she said and smiled again. "Is that a dog?"

"Eh", he could feel a small sting in his heart. "It's a dragon!"

"Oh, of course it is! I can see that and that must be the dragon's baby. It has such a scary face!"

"That's me!"

"Oh, no doubt about that my dear, I was only kidding!" She quickly said. It didn't take a genius to notice how depressed her words made her son. She wouldn't have been surprised if dark clouds suddenly popped up inside the room. "…and is that a princess?"

Link met his mother's gaze.

"You can see that?" He beamed at her.

Link's mother looked at the picture again. Her son was a lousy artist, no doubt. She wished he would be more interested in playing instruments and drawing but she had to realize that it wasn't his thing. He was much too alike his father.

"A mother can see things made with a lot of love."

Link was about to ask what she meant when the door flung open. Both he and his mother rolled their eyes. They didn't even have to look, only one person entered like that when the word 'love' was mentioned.

"Hello dear, did you come to join when I read Link his bedtime story?" Link's mother asked her husband as she swirled around to face him with an innocent smile.

"Uhm, no… I… I just thought…" Link's father hesitantly mumbled, not knowing what to answer he carefully closed the door and left.

"Love", Link's mother said in a monotone voice and immediately Link's father came rushing in exactly in the same manner as before.

"Are you sure you don't want to read the story with us?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I guess it could be kind of fun", he responded and took place next to his wife on the edge of Link's bed.

Link suddenly remembered something he wanted to ask.

"Hey, do you know of any creepy people living in Hyrule?"

His mother giggled. "Depends on what you mean with creepy my sweet magic bean."

Link tried to recall Impa's appearance.

"Hmm… Maybe… Some tribe with grey… no white hair, red eyes… Oh, and an eye with a tear as some sort of symbol or something…"

His father's face suddenly lit up as if this was the best he'd heard come out of Link's mouth since he was born.

"You mean the Sheikah! No one speak of them in our days but already in my youth their name was on everybody's lips. They were feared in all of Hyrule and people couldn't wait for an opportunity to get rid of them. They are terrible and evil creatures that can't wait to slash your throat." His father fell silent and thought for a second. "But all of them don't have white hair of course!"

"Oh no" Link's mother sighed. "Here we go…"

"First you could only see their symbols, the lone eye, everywhere, but never them! In the war against the Zoras, mystical warriors appeared with the Sheikah symbol but it had one difference: One sorrowful tear. They showed up right in the heat of the battle, only one or two of them, slashed as many Hylians as they could and then disappeared without a trace when the battle was over."

"You don't have to tell all the details dear", Link's mother said stiffly but he ignored her.

"You know, son. They brutally killed every Hylian that came near them! Only Hylians! And there was always blood everywhere and…"

"Enough!" She put a hand over his mouth.

"Aww, but I want to hear", Link said pleadingly. His father removed Link's mother's hand and looked at her with the same expression.

"Yeah, it's a good story!" he tried to convince her.

"Well, I can tell a short story about the Sheikah. They did exist…" Link's mother said thoughtfully.

"Pah!"

"Don't interrupt dear!" She said and glared at her husband. "During the war you were only a couple of months old Link."

"I was born!" Link looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yes, and I worked for the queen which was pregnant. One day a Sheikah showed up with a message that Castle Town would be attacked and that we had to flee. I caught a glimpse of a stone, with the symbol of an eye with a tear, which the queen took from a box when I left the room.

After the battle in Castle Town the Sheikah, who usually never showed themselves, turned up every now and then with this new symbol with the tear I had seen on the queen's stone. However, now they seemed to have switched sides and were against all Hylians. You see, from the beginning the only lived to protect us."

Link's father tried to keep his mouth shut but it was hopeless.

"The Sheikah are nothing but dark magic that's called from people who deny the goddesses! They aren't real, that's why they can disappear like they do!" He blew out the candle next to Link's bed to give a better effect to his story.

"Light the candle!" Link's mother snapped at him.

"Yes, sugar…"

Link's mother cleared her throat as her husband lit the candle and went on with the story.

"There are so many things in our beautiful world that we tell as stories. Many of them are more real than we think."

Link woke up from his thoughts about what he had heard at the sound of his mother's voice.

"What happened to the queen?"

"Actually I think she stayed in Castle Town. She might have hid in the Temple of Time. Myself I brought you to my home village outside of the Lost Wood."

"But Mummy… There is no village near the Lost Wood."

"Yeah, there are… many places where there are no villages." She said and smiled but yet she seemed so sad. Link's father cast a worried glance at his wife and quickly turned to Link.

"Have I told you that it was in that war I made a name of myself and became the general I am today?"

"Yeah, a billion times!"

"It was because of me we succeeded to pull ourselves together and win many of the battles we fought even though we appeared to be cursed by the goddesses. I took initiative and became a spontaneous leader for the troops. After the war I was selected to become…"

"Mummy, what more peoples exist here that Hylians think are only myths?" Link interrupted and looked at his mother who already had put on a happy face.

"But what about _my_ story?" Link's father complained.

"We'll save that for a special occasion", Link and his mother said with one mouth.

"Like you have a better suggestion", Link's father muttered while his wife caught sight of the book Zelda had given Link for a birthday present. She picked it up and turned the pages slowly, taking her time to look at all the beautiful pictures. As she came across a picture that covered a whole page, one with shades of green and children dancing and playing games, surrounded by small lights, in a forest.

"This story contains both sad and happy memories", Link's mother softly began. "I think you should hear about the Kokiri…"

"Not the Kokiri", Link's father whined and Link's mother sighed as she closed the book and put it to the side.

"I'm sorry but I can't do as both kids say!"

Link's father was about to argue against her calling him a kid when Link spoke:

"What's kokoisiri?"

"Kokiri, my little gold scale, are…"

"…Bed stories for girls about kids who play with fairies and pick flowers all day!" Link's father cut in.

"…are hidden memories of a world of peace and the innocent mind of a child!" Link's mother continued and pretended that she hadn't heard her husband.

"Waddya mean Mummy?"

"In the Lost Wood…"

"Which is full of monsters and no one who enters ever returns and…"

"Can you please let me tell the story?" she asked her husband as she gave him a dark look. "I can see it was a mistake to invite you, darling!"

"What! I have to be here so you don't destroy our son's mind with butterflies and eternal love and…"

"Is there something wrong with eternal love? Since that is the way I see our marriage, maybe…"

"Oh, no, no, no! Nothing wrong with eternal love! I loooove eternal love, who doesn't? Everybody loves eternal love!"

"So, will you let me tell the story?"

"Sure, but can you mention something about the war?"

"Of course I will!"

"…and maybe something about my honorable achievements…"

"Don't push it!" And with that Link's mother began to tell about the Kokiri.

"Far into the Lost Wood there is a hidden village where the children of the forest, the Kokiri, live. The wisest being in all of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree, lived there and guarded them.

The Kokiri lived happily with the Great Deku Tree and had no need to explore anything outside of the forest.

Their guardian warned them about leaving their home. It was said that they would die if they did. Even though some of them were curious they were satisfied in their own little paradise. They lived in harmony with nature, ate what the earth offered them and dressed in the colors of the forest… Their houses was built in the trees, they could walk freely in the woods and guarded the Forest Temple."

"Are Kokiri just like us Hylians?" Link asked.

"Kokiri have the appearance of young children. The fairies are their guardians and each one of the Kokiri has his or hers own guardian fairy.

It was safe for Hylians to keep themselves in the borders of the Lost Woods but going further in meant no return.

All those who lost themselves, and unbelievingly did return, told stories about young children with a glowing light soaring in the air around them, guiding them back to safety. But they never saw them clearly and so the stories about the Kokiri came to be.

To us they were pure souls which guarded the forest and helped the good-hearted that lost their way in the darkness of the woods.

Only a few years ago there were several smaller or bigger villages all around Hyrule and one lay right outside of the border of the Lost Wood.

I lived and grew up there. One day, when I was a young girl, I got lost in the Lost Wood when I was looking for berries, even though I never walked further than I was allowed. I tried to find my way back but everything around me turned darker and darker until it was pitch black.

Suddenly I noticed red, glowing eyes glaring at me through the darkness. I ran, sunlight made it through the thick leaves and I could see again but I could only make out a black silhouette running toward me. It was enough to make me realize it was a wolfos. You should have heard of them. How sharp their claws are, how they run like the wind and how they rejoice whenever they get a chance to taste flesh from the outside of the forest. They are demons rather than living creatures that enjoy the hunt more than tearing their victim to shreds. The only reason that I wasn't already eaten already was that it was toying with me. I thought all hope was lost when a small light flew forward and shoot a small beam at the wolfos who retreated to its darkness.

I looked around but saw no one. I felt arms caressing me and a light voice, which sounded almost echoing, talking to me.

"_Are you lost?_"

It was as if the forest itself spoke to me. The small light flew above me and glitter rained down and made me feel as if I was half awake, half dreaming.

This someone grabbed my hand and walked with me through the forest. I hardly noticed. The only thing I was aware about was my hand in the other person's hand.

I was taken to a place I recognized and there I fell down in a deep sleep.

When I woke up I thought I had dreamt all of it. But the picture of a girl, a girl with green eyes and a friendly smile, refused to leave my mind. However, it only made me more convinced that I dreamt it since, in the dream, I hadn't seen the person. The only thing left to bother me was that my before empty basket was filled to the brink with sweet berries.

I could not forget the girl and then I began to believe that it had been a Kokiri.

When I grew older I went to Castle Town with hopes of getting a good job and a better life. I fell in love with a soldier in the royal army, your father, and later on we married and got you Link.

When we heard of the war your father went to fight and I stayed in the castle. Not long thereafter we got informed of a planned attack on Castle Town and I decided to take you with me to my small home village to keep both of us safe.

One month passed without me hearing anything from your father but I heard good news about the battles and believed he was safe. But it seemed as if something had angered the goddesses. Rain began to fall constantly, nature seemed to be against us and we were followed by a terrible misfortune.

According to the local gossip, something had happened to one of the holy temples and that's why the goddesses sided with the Zoras. You would naturally assume it was the Water Temple since it's the Zoras' temple to guard. Because they always took perfect care of it the culprit's people would probably be cursed in more than one way. Sadly it seemed to be the Hylians that had to suffer from this misfortune.

Everyone had thought the war would be over quickly. Hyrule had always been such a peaceful country. But soon we could do nothing but doubt as the rain kept falling and the battle did nothing but went on and on.

This was the opportunity the Gerudos had been waiting for. The Hylians had lost one of their many strong allies. That the Hylians also had to face one misfortune following the other was more than the Gerudos had ever hoped for. They entered the battle on the Zoras' side.

The warriors that people whispered were of the Sheikah also began to show up and disappear mysteriously during the battles and made it much harder for the Hylians.

The two sides fighting each other were equal.

I thought we would be safe in the village but soon enough the Zoras had reached that far into Hyrule. It seemed as if the Hylians had too much against them to be able to win. I fled into the forest as the village was completely destroyed and burnt down.

I was wounded and held you tight against my body as I ran. I don't now for how long or how far I ran but later on I collapsed.

When I opened my eyes I saw someone holding my baby. I tried to get up to protect my child and take him back at no costs. Then I heard that echoing voice I had heard when I got lost as a child. The one I never forgot.

"_He looks very much like you._"

I saw a girl, just like the one I remembered, who hadn't changed one day since the last time I saw her. She put my baby in my arms and helped me up. A fairy was circling around her and I felt healed in an odd kind of way.

It felt as if there was no need for words. I turned and was about to leave. I slowly peered over my shoulder to make sure she had been real. She was almost invisible since her colors blended in with the scenery. She herself seemed to be a part of the forest. I saw her small body fade away as I walked further away."

"Your village was destroyed Mummy?"

Startled by her son's voice she looked around as if she'd been awakened from a dream.

"Sorry, my dear, I got so into my story that I forgot I was going to leave out that part"

An unpleasant silent followed and none could think of anything to say, at least not till Link's father broke the silence.

"You hardly told anything about the war!"

* * *

So, finally this chapter is over with! Aren't the Kokiri adorable? I love the beginning of OOT!

And, nah, I didn't know it was forbidden to answer reviewers like that but you learn something new every day. Too bad though! I loved to answer them but maybe you feel more confident to review now when you don't have to bother about my constant thank you, thank you, thank you.

Hmm, I know my English isn't the best and I trust my computer to take care of most mistakes but some slips through. I can only say I'm sorry! There isn't much I can do about it that wouldn't include me blushing to death! I'm thankful for your help.

Anyway, if you're still reading this story all I can say is that I'm very impressed and that I admire you!

Since this became much longer than planned I have decided that I won't allow myself to make more than two more chapters about Link and Zelda at this age!

Now, before I go listening to _Enjoy the Silence _to get over my mistakes I would like to ask if these notes are forbidden too…


	8. Into the Lost Wood

**Chapter 8: Into the Lost Wood**

"I've made sure that you can spend the whole day with Link, Zelda."

The little princess looked up at Impa with wide eyes while balancing a book on top of her head. It almost fell off when she tilted her head upward to meet Impa's gaze.

"Why?"

"You said that you wanted to learn the ways of the Sheikah, didn't you?"

"Yes, Impa"

"You can't expect to learn everything since you are already very late with starting the training. Since you obviously have to attend lessons and learn how to be an appropriate ruler of Hyrule too, you won't be able to spend enough time with this!"

"I understand Impa, no high expectations and I have to take care of my regular lessons. But what about this with Link" The princess said and stood as still as she could to make sure the book didn't fall to the floor.

"It should not take long until you understand." Impa swept the book from on top of her head. "But this I tell you Zelda. This will be nothing like balancing books on top of you head!"

Link tried his best not to grimace as Sharp sank down in a black hole of depression, leaning on one of the giant drums in the room while he asked the goddesses why he had to try to teach Link anything.

Link had even gotten his own nickname, 'useless apprentice'.

"Let us hear you play your homework again Link", his other teacher Flat instructed cheerfully.

Link had a bad feeling about this but did has he was told. He hardly began before he was interrupted by Sharps loud "Noooooo!"

Link instinctually took a step back as the short Sharp came wandering against him with huge steps.

"You're doing it wrong again! Already on the third note! The third!" Sharp shouted and swung his baton in every possible direction.

Flat went over to the window and watched the view while his brother yelled in the background. It was magnificent, the sun shining over the hills and the people in the castle doing their regular work. Flat opened the window and breathed in the fresh air as he listened to the sounds of Link getting chased around the room by Sharp.

Suddenly a low noise, like someone clearing its throat, made everyone turn the direction of one of the corners in the room.

A lady stood leaning against the wall. Due to the clothing there was no doubt she was a worker in the castle. She had a scarf covering most of her face so only the lower part of it was visible.

"How did you get in here?" Sharp snapped and straightened up.

"I only came to deliver a message", the mysterious woman said coolly.

Sharp seemed be a lot more civilized with a grown person in the room. He accepted the note she handed him and read it silently to himself.

"Well, usel… useful apprentice, you can go!" he said without looking up from the paper. Link was about to ask why but was interrupted by Sharp continuing. "Besides, I could use some rest, this really takes on my health! It might be so bad that I have need for a blue potion!"

He made a bow to the woman and shoved Link over to her.

Link followed her through three long corridors without daring to say a word. If there hadn't been something repulsive about her icy manner he would have let her drown in a flood of expressed gratefulness for saving him from Sharp.

He had the courage to glance at her but at the moment he started to move his head, hers quickly snapped in his direction.

"Sorry, reflex", she said through pursed lips and looked forward again.

"Just, who are you?" Link demanded and tried to sound challenging. Grateful or not, there was something about this woman he didn't like. She stopped. She just stood there, still in the corridor as if she couldn't believe her ears.

She grabbed the end of the scarf and the neckline of the dress that reminded much of a cloak. In one move she pulled both off and relieved Impa standing before him.

Link screamed and tried to run away but she grabbed him.

"Couldn't you tell it was me? You're loud, you're stupid and you're a coward! How can Princess Zelda even bother to stand a minute with you?" She mumbled as her grip tightened roughly.

A small high-pitched sound was all that escaped Link's throat.

"But that's the way Zelda wants it", Impa sighed. "You're going to spend the day with Zelda! Understand?" It sounded more like she threatened him than explained something.

"A-actually sir…eh…I-I mean Ma'am, I am very busy…" He would love to see Zelda but it was true that he couldn't. They almost never had time.

"I've taken care of everything. It wasn't very hard. You should have tried to do something yourself!"

Link couldn't believe she had looked like a peaceful and friendly lady before, if yet a bit cold. And how was he supposed to know it was her? Impa in a dress was an impossible thought. She was evil! That was the only way to describe her, and it was hardly good enough! He was already sick of her treating him like this!

"What about Zelda, she could have done…"

Impa grabbed him by his throat, hard, before he could finish the sentence.

"You are blaming the princess?" she hissed and her red eyes glowed dangerously.

Somehow Link survived the little dispute and also managed to survive the whole walk through the castle out to the stables.

"Zelda will meet you here, and remember that I am always, always, watching you so you better not bring her into trouble!" Impa said.

What she said wasn't true. She was busy today and couldn't watch them but he would probably behave if she said so.

Link, in the mean time, was ready to believe all terrible his father had told him about the Sheikah. He sat down and waited for Zelda to show up.

Zelda herself was on her way. A beautiful day like this many were outside so she didn't have to sneak through all of the corridors and rooms to make sure she wasn't spotted.

She couldn't believe Impa had helped her with this. Deciding today when she had several lessons to attend and Link was also busy she guessed. More strange was that Impa let her sneak off with Link when she had matters of her own to take care of and couldn't keep an eye on the princess.

No one noticed if Impa left for a day or two since she usually kept herself unseen when she guarded Zelda.

Zelda hoped it meant that Impa trusted Link. She walked by the training grounds and saw that the soldiers had removed the scarecrows. No surprise, they only used them as targets to aim for and to help them imagine that they were fighting real opponents when they weren't fighting each other. Scarecrows had a good size and were easy to make but was only up when they were used or if someone forgot to put them away. They did take up place.

She sighed. She had wished to see Bonooru, only a glimpse would have made her feel better.

When she finally saw Link she hurried over to him.

"Link!" She called out and he looked up.

"Zelda!"

"I'm glad I could meet you today, so what should we do?"

"Uhm, yeah, how about we do something… safe… how about we sit on that bench over there… or maybe it's better if we're inside…" Link said and looked around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Impa.

Zelda giggled. "Can't we take the horses and go somewhere outside of Castle Town? I haven't seen anything else of Hyrule."

Link forgot about Impa in a second. That sounded like so much fun!

"Okay let's do it!" he grinned.

Zelda found two smaller horses and it didn't take long till they rode across the open Hyrule Field.

The winds, the speed, everything made her feel so alive. Zelda felt such a strong happiness grow inside of her. She wanted more. She wanted to go even faster. There was no end to this. She had to laugh out to the sky.

Suddenly a cold feeling washed over her. She looked to her left and saw old trees reaching toward the sky and a small passageway.

It was as if sorrow tried to escape out to her and it made her tremble for a second.

Link had also stopped. He hadn't seen much of Hyrule either but he had visited the field and this was without doubt the entrance to the Lost Wood.

He looked around. It should mean that this was the place his mother's village had been before it got destroyed. He didn't like how this place made him feel.

"Let's go, Zelda!"

But she didn't answer. He looked around and saw her disappear into the passage.

"Zelda!"

He quickly rode after her.

Zelda looked around. She was definitely in a forest. It was a bit chilly and murky in here but it all had a warm and charming mystique to it.

She slowed down and moved forward in a dreamlike state.

"Hyrule is beautiful" she whispered softly to no one.

She heard someone sob and was awakened from her dreaming.

"Oh, no I wasn't paying attention at all and now I'm lost… but I better check on that other person before I worry about that", she said to herself. She jumped of the horse and forced it in the direction of the sobs.

She saw a small person, it had to be a child, crying on the ground. It held something tight against its chest and bent over it so the face wasn't visible. Its clothes seemed to be made out of forest material such as leaves and it had a big hat that easily hid its face.

"Excuse me…" Zelda said hesitantly and the child stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Are you lost too?" She asked and sat down next to it. It hugged its own legs and hid its face against them but held out a small piece of wood and a sharp rock as it nodded. Zelda held it up in front of her. She brought it closer to her face and then it hit her.

"It's a mask, isn't it?"

The child nodded again and held back a sob. Zelda looked at the mask. It was probably only half done and poorly made. She took the rock and started to carve out holes to see through.

"I have never done something like this before", she said happily to try and cheer the other one up. "I bet this will turn out great!"

She sat next to the child and kept carving. When it was done it was far from perfect but definitely better.

"There you go", she handed it over to the child who quickly covered its face with it. It rose and grabbed her hand. Zelda let it lead her through a misty tunnel. Who was this?

She found them standing in the middle of a meadow.

"Why won't you let me see you?"

The child turned to face her and removed the mask. It had no face. It had small glowing eyes and something almost beaklike but other than that there were no lines or personal features. Zelda reached out and touched its cheek.

"You feel like… a leaf…"

She suddenly caught herself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

The child didn't say anything. It seemed that her touch had made it happy and it picked up a flute and started to play a wonderful tune. Zelda obediently fell silent and listened.

"ZELDA!"

Link didn't know how many times he had called her name. He had lost her and he had probably gotten lost too. Most of all he just wanted to sit down and cry. He would never be able to go home now and what if something awful had happened to Zelda? He would never let that happen! She wasn't going to disappear! They had said they would marry! Mummy never lied to him so why was Zelda gone? If you married the other wouldn't disappear.

He sobbed but kept on going.

"ZELDA!"

"Hey, can't you keep it down? It's stupid to yell in here you Deku Nut! What if a wolfos heard you?"

Link looked around for the owner to the high-pitched voice but no one was there.

"What are you blind too?"

He kept looking around.

"Hey, up here!"

But the only thing he saw was a small glowing light, probably an overgrown firefly. He heard a sigh and the light flew down and stayed hovering inches away from his face.

"Well, aren't you just cute? One of those stupid blonds! I know, but don't feel bad about it!"

Link gaped as the light kept blabbering. It was a fairy! He could see the small body and he couldn't believe he missed the wings which were so long they reached outside the glow which radiated from her.

"Woah!" He grabbed her to look closer.

"Hey, hey! Let go! Let go,_ now_!" She banged with her small fists on his hand that held her. "I like you but that can change you know! I got some nasty powers that can get you into real trouble!" She yelled and made some weird movements with her hands.

"Sorry!" Link apologized and quickly let go. "What's your name?"

"Did you listen to me? This is a dangerous place, I'm dangerous and… Oh, Farore lend me strength! You just don't get it, do you? This isn't the time for small talk!"

Link decided to leave. He had to find Zelda and the fairy's voice had started to hurt his ears.

"Hey, but listen! Stay here!" The fairy shouted and followed him. "And you're bringing a horse into a forest? Poor animal! Get off it, it needs rest! Get off, get off, get off!

After five minutes Link couldn't take anymore and got off the horse.

"Thank you", the fairy said sweetly. "So what's your name?"

Link made the conclusion that this fairy always had to make things her own way and at her own pace.

"I'm Link."

"I'm Navi the fairy."

She paused and licked her small lips.

"You know, I've never understood why the Deku Tree kept nagging about '_you have to protect the Kokiri_' all the time" she said while deepening her voice at the last words, obviously trying to imitate the Deku Tree. "I mean why should we have to hang around them all the time? But now…" she said as Link tripped and fell flat on the ground. "… I really start to get the picture."

Link quickly got to his feet.

"The Deku Tree?"

"Yeah, the boring guy who always speaks about _moral, taking care of each other, __honor_ and such… for hours! Who has time to listen or care?"

"So you guard a Kokiri?" Link asked excitedly.

"Nah, why should I? I don't want to!"

They kept talking for a while and even though the fairy was convinced that she always knew best no matter what they talked about, it was a pleasant and friendly talk.

"Hey, Link, I'm really beginning to like you. Do you… have a fairy? I mean you look more than old enough. How old are you? 270? 300?" She sounded really shy but Link was too surprised by her second question to notice the seriousness of her first one.

"What? I'm not even near that age stupid!"

The fairy was silent for the longest time she'd ever been since he met her. Then her soft glow turned into a furious red.

"S-stupid? Y-you, you!"

Link was ready for a real fight when a giggle interrupted them. He looked around and saw another fairy hovering above a branch.

"Another fairy!" Link's eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Hey, just so you know I'm mad at you and won't talk to you unless you beg on your hands and knees!" Navi shouted as Link ran up to the tree.

"I bet you're nicer than Navi!" Link said as he looked up.

"_Which one?_" A playful and almost echoing voice said. Link shook his head and looked up again to meet sparkling and cheery green eyes staring into his. A girl was sitting on the branch. She wore green clothes and green boots. She even had green hair with curled ends. She giggled again at his surprised face.

"_I guess you meant my fairy then._"

She looked a few years older than him but it couldn't be that much difference. She jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Oh, yeah, have fun over there and forget about me!" Navi huffed as she flew over to them. Having to stay silent had already bored her stiff.

The girl didn't seem to bother about Navi. She simply grabbed Link's hand and started to lead him deeper into the woods.

"Hey, wait up!" Navi shouted and flew after them.

"_We have to hurry_", the green clad girl said. Even though looking careless and happy this girl had something mature about her.

"W-why?"

"_Do you know about skullkids_?"

"I guess…"

"_The Kokiri doesn't wander through the forest too often. They can't save everyone. Many Hylians and other people lose their way in here. Children who get lost turn into skullkids. They live of what the forest gives them, like the Kokiri but they have it worse and don't have a fairy to protect them. They lose their identity and even the way they look. They have to leave their past lives behind. Most pitiful is how hated they are when it's such a sad situation. Skullkids often stick together but they are very lonely… None of them are a real person anymore. But that is the forest's cruel way of taking care of them. Awful things happen to those who aren't children._"

"I don't think I…" Link felt very empty inside.

"_The Kokiri help anyone to find their way out of the forest and aid its inhabitants while skullkids help children survive in the forest._"

"Very touchy! It is exactly such things the Deku Tree nags about, but for him it takes another five hours to tell the story!"

"_Navi, we all now how fond you are of the Deku Tree. Can't you at least try not to complain about everything_?" The forest girl said.

"What are you?" The words had jumped out of Link's mouth. The girl giggled again, she seemed to be an awfully joyful person.

"_Well, my name is Saria, how about we start with that?_"

"I'm Link."

"_You're looking for someone Link._"

She stopped walking.

Link gasped. In front of them, Zelda's horse was standing.

"_You two take care of this one too_", Saria said to the two fairies that already made sure Link's horse followed them.

"Sure, give more work to the fairies. We can do anything because we have magical powers! It doesn't matter if you give us one or two freaking horses to take care of!" Navi said with unmasked sarcasm.

Navi waited for Link to say something but he didn't. She looked at him and noticed that he had turned dreadfully pale.

"_Don't worry_", Saria said and grabbed his hand again and led him forward.

He could hear a happy tune being played. The walked through a tunnel and Saria stopped at the end.

He saw children, dressed in what looked to be clothes made out of leaves with big hats of the same material, dancing and jumping around in a meadow. Three of them played the happy tune he had heard. In the middle Zelda sat on the ground with flowers around her neck, like a necklace, and in her hair. It was a very innocent scene but Link felt uneasy. It gave him a tight feeling in his chest.

_Children who get lost turn into skullkids…_

_They lo__se their identity and even the way they look…_

"This is…" He swallowed. This was how it happened. The skullkids took care of the children who got lost and then…

"Zelda!" he shouted and ran straight into the meadow.

Saria stepped out peacefully. It became dead silent. Most skullkids backed away from Link except the one who stood closest to Zelda. It cocked its head to the side and looked at him. Then it held out one hand as if it wanted him to hold it.

"_I'll take care of these children_", Saria said behind Link and the skullkid backed away but still held eye contact with Link.

Every one of them disappeared. Saria turned and walked away with her fairy following but Navi had hid inside of Link's cap.

Zelda let her eyes linger on the place where the girl had stood seconds ago and then she looked at Link who stood with hands curled into fists.

"Y-you dummy! Zelda, you dummy! I won't play with you if you do things like that!"

She rose and looked closely at his face. It felt liked she was digging through his soul. He turned around so she had his back against her and grabbed her hand hard.

He walked with long strides toward where the fairies had left the horses and didn't say a word.

"Link… Link, do you know where we're going?"

"…"

"Link, are you angry?"

Zelda was sure that she had seen hatred in his eyes but she couldn't imagine Link hating anyone. Who did he hate? Her?

In his eyes she had been able to see so much she didn't understand. He had been afraid… of what? He had been angry… why? Plenty of things she couldn't answer or understand in that single, short glance.

"Link?"

Link didn't want to talk to her. This was all Zelda's fault. He listened to Navi whispering which way he should go and tried to ignore Zelda as best as he could. It was hard. He clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry Link. Really! You are my best friend! Don't be angry…" She carefully squeezed his hand.

He quickly turned around and grabbed her other hand.

"Let's marry! Now!"

"Eh?"

They stood completely still while he looked intensely into her eyes.

"How do you do when you marry someone then?" She asked.

Both stood there dumbfounded.

"I… don't know…"

"B-besides… I'm not sure I want to!"

"What?"

Link couldn't believe his ears! Why wouldn't she? Hadn't they decided they would? It was a good thing to marry! It prevented people from disappearing, right? "Stupid Zelda, I'll show you!" He mumbled to himself as he turned his back toward her.

"Oh, what is that?" Zelda suddenly asked and grabbed something from his belt. "A flute? Are you writing me a song?"

"What if I am?" He said and felt his sour look turn into a grin. She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I'm so glad that you are my friend Link!"

"Z-Zelda?"

She let go and grabbed a hold of his arm instead.

"You remembered…" She said softly.

"Zelda… We'll always remember, won't we?"

Inside of Link's cap Navi the fairy listened to the two Hylians. He wasn't a Kokiri and didn't need a fairy… he wasn't alone either… He had no need…

"Go left…" She silently whispered in Link's ear.

* * *

I can't believe so few words can make a person so happy (I'm talking about the reviews) which I must say was wonderful for the last chapter!

All people that show up in this story seem to be very violent and love to pester Link's life… Navi needs a personality! Hmm… Maybe something like that she's "big in words, small on earth". She likes to be in charge and is very impatient and loud but very sweet and caring deep inside… At least that's what I had in mind…

One more chapter then I'll let them grow a little. The only sad thing about that is that Impa and Link hasn't gotten that much time together and won't be able to see each other for a long time! 'sniffle'


	9. I must tell you

**Chapter 9: I must tell you**

Impa was feeling upset but no one would ever be able to tell that she was. She had entered the service of the royal family only because of the passed away queen. If it wasn't for that she, as a Sheikah, was loyal to her promises she would have killed the king a long time ago.

She couldn't stand him. She understood that he as a father didn't want her to take Zelda away. If she decided to do this, Zelda would hardly spend any time in the castle at all. No time near him.

What angered her the most was that she knew he didn't do this out of love. Ever since the queen died the king could almost not stand Zelda's presence. She was like a small copy of her mother, both in appearance and personality. He had isolated himself from everyone since his wife's death and lost his love for Hyrule.

Even though he still did take care of his land he had lost his ambition and understanding. To rule without a heart could only make a world grey.

When it came to Zelda the he only thing he wanted was control over her. Their relation was built more on respect than love.

He still cared about her deep down but did everything he could to ignore those feelings.

Zelda was like a daughter to Impa. She would not let that pathetic man come in her way. She walked straight into the princess's room, her earlier hesitation sickening her.

"Take what you need, we're leaving now!"

Zelda did as she was told and got ready really quickly. She didn't really have any belongings that meant something to her other than a few.

"Where are we going?"

"Kakariko"

Impa lifted Zelda up and held the princess close as she snuck out of the castle. Zelda stayed silent but wondered why they had to hide. She pressed her lips together to be sure that she wouldn't speak. She trusted Impa with all her heart and would never question her.

They passed the training grounds on the way to the stables and Zelda saw Link train with the other soldiers. A smile spread over her lips as she peered over Impa's arm at him.

Inside the stables Impa dressed them in cloaks and put Zelda in front of herself on a white horse.

Impa was a good rider and it didn't seem like much trouble for her to get them out of the castle unseen and out of Castle Town. Zelda noticed how many more guards there were than usual and how easy it was to get by them with a just small lie.

Kakariko wasn't that far away. It was a small village at the foot of Death Mountain.

Zelda looked around in awe as they entered the town. The market in Castle Town was always full of life and noise but this village was peaceful. She had only been her once or twice. Big and muscular workers were carrying material to an unfinished house. This town would probably grow a lot bigger in only a few years.

"I grew up here…"

"I thought you grew up in a Sheikah village, Impa!"

"Well…" Impa lowered her voice. "It's hidden here!"

It was actually Impa who was in charge of this town. Even though she served the king he was, although he'd never confirm it, afraid of her so she had managed to make him offer her the responsibility for this town. It was a satisfying deal. Impa got it the way she wanted it and the king would have her out of his way.

Zelda felt warm inside. She loved this town. Ahead was a big windmill and all around were happy people, all calm and friendly. She took in the mighty sight of the windmill when suddenly a cold feeling hit her and it sent chills down her spine. That rotating movement felt _awfully_ familiar.

Link was in a good mood. He had begun to play the violin this morning, flute wasn't his thing. After five minutes his father had come and dragged him to early practice with the soldiers. Link could swear that Sharp's objections had only been half-heartedly.

Link wasn't old or skilled enough to have real practice with the soldiers but he could do some of the things they did. If he was going to be honest he would rather try to write his song for Zelda but he was in such a good mood that he didn't feel like complaining.

However, after training a whole day his good mood was more than just blown away. At least his father seemed to be happy.

"You actually did kind of well today Link! You really are my son!" He stated proudly and grinned. "How about we celebrate with cookies?"

"You're an awful cook!" Link muttered and kicked a rock that had the bad luck to cross his road.

"Let's celebrate by telling your mother to give us cookies!" His father corrected himself cheerfully but suddenly stopped. He picked Link up, put him down, checked his son's pockets and looked him over carefully.

"Where's your knife?" He asked threateningly.

"I-I must h-have forgotten it…" Link smiled sheepishly.

"Then go get it!" his father roared and Link knew better than to stay a second.

When he got to the training grounds he saw a person sitting in the middle of it with its back turned against him. He approached the person and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Zelda!" He ran up to her. She kept staring in the other direction and neither turned nor answered. He touched her shoulder and she quickly turned around.

"Stay away from me!"

"W-what?" He backed away a few steps and stared at her.

"Y-you…liar…" Her voice broke.

"Zelda?" He tried to approach her again but she got to her feet and pushed him.

"Go away!"

He could feel anger bubbling up inside of him.

"What have I done?" He shouted at her.

"I never want to see you again Link! Leave me alone!"

"Fine then!" He pushed her and she fell on her back. He turned and ran as fast as he could away from her.

Zelda sat on the ground and felt tears stream down her face.

"You said it was just a dream… liar…"

How could everything go so wrong? The windmill in Kakariko earlier that day had gotten on fire. It had fallen down and set several houses on fire too. People had screamed and run in panic and the feeling when that big wheel of fire fell down… One little boy had been crushed and his body turned to ashes and she had witnessed it all without being able to do anything.

It had been just like in that nightmare she had! Where she walked lost in darkness and all she could see was that awful spinning wheel of fire, and as it fell, screams.

Impa had left Zelda by a tree while gone to check something but returned to the princess as soon as she saw the fire. She found Zelda on the ground stuttering and shaking her head in disbelief as people fled in panic. The princess had been in shock.

"This can't be happening…It was just a dream…He said that…", and so she kept on saying to herself. Impa tried to make her get to her senses without hitting her but it was hopeless.

"Zelda... Zelda!" She had said and made the girl look at her. Impa looked with disbelief into the eyes of the princess. It couldn't just be the light from the fire reflecting in the eyes of the young princess. Her eyes were shifting from aquatic blue to fiery red.

Impa picked her up.

"It was just a dream!" Zelda moaned.

"What do you mean Zelda?" Impa asked soothingly and easily managed to keep the worry out of her voice. Zelda just moaned again.

"Tell me!"

"I dreamt this… fire… falling… screams…"

An idea started to take form in Impa's head. If it was as she suspected, even though the chances at this point were pretty slim, she wouldn't have to kidnap the princess after all. She put Zelda on the horse and quickly headed back to Castle Town. She had to get to the Temple of Time.

She rushed into the Temple and ran all the way past the rows of benches. Her steps echoed as she made her way to an elderly and round man that prayed at the altar.

"Rauru", she said and he made a small jump at the sound of her voice.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"Does this child have any special powers, oh great sage? She had a prophetic dream!" Impa held her breath. It was a minimal chance and if it actually was this way Zelda would have even less time for training Sheikah technique with her, but sometimes you had to make sacrifices.

After an hour of questioning and different examinations Rauru finally spoke:

"This is amazing! I have never seen such power! She might even surpass Kaepora Gaebora!"

"Kaepora Gaebora? From the story?" Zelda asked and Rauru chuckled.

"He was… I mean _is_ very real! I have a lot to thank him for!"

"Why did you say was?"

"Well, my sweet, you see that there have always been seven sages with magical powers in Hyrule. Each one represents the different tribes that live in Hyrule, except the seventh one who always has been the leader. He or she can be anyone! One of the biggest troubles is that it's hard to find the sages…"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time a sage dies a new one is selected by the three holy goddesses. This person has to awaken… I mean, realize its power and since all of the sages don't die on the same day a new sage can be hard to find when you need one or a sage might show up at the most unexpected time…"

"Then why did you say that Kaepora Gaebora is alive?" Zelda asked and Rauru beamed at her, probably because he got a reason to talk for longer.

"He also stayed in this temple and served the goddesses. He was the greatest magician in Hyrulean history! Can you imagine such a person living for only a few years ago? Anyway, in the great war against the Zoras when Castle Town was attacked the Temple of Time of course got attacked as well. Kaepora Gaebora knew that it was too much of a risk to keep his powers when there was such a big chance that he might die. It would have meant trouble in that time if one sage, and thus that sage's power, was lost and they would have to wait for a new one to awaken. So Kaepora Gaebora used his powers to transfer his soul… and err… it's complicated… let's just say that he didn't really die but he left his Hylian life and was reborn as an owl. Since he didn't really die he left his powers and the position as the Light Sage to me, his friend and colleague." He fell silent and looked at Zelda hopeful to see if she was going to comment on his story or ask more but instead Impa was the one to speak.

"Kaepora Gaebora supported your parents Zelda and held their relationship secret. He has guarded you since you were born."

"Kaepora Gaebora", Zelda silently whispered. "You really mean I got magical powers, Sage of Light?" Zelda continued and curtsied, careful to keep her manners. Rauru held out his hand for her to shake.

"Please, your majesty, feel free to call me Rauru. It would be an honor if the princess herself spoke to me as if I was her close friend." He smiled widely and she returned it.

"Then we'll be friends Rauru! You can call me Zelda!"

"I better don't do that in public!" He chuckled.

"Why?" Zelda asked and he looked back at her surprised, then he turned to Impa.

"I hope and pray for that the reason you brought her to me is that the king wants her to be my apprentice and serve the goddesses in this temple!"

"Actually, I wanted _you_ to go and ask the king if Zelda can become an apprentice in the Temple of Time, fulltime…"

"But she is the princess! If she really go through all studies and becomes a holy keeper of the goddesses' ways she won't be able to marry anyone and what about her future then in the castle? No matter how much I wish I could I can't demand the king to do such a thing! I can't do this to Hyrule!"

"So proud, so truthful", Impa spoke. "Just see how much time you can get from the king. She will have other matters to attend to with me as well so you don't have worry about her throwing away her own and Hyrule's future inside of these walls."

"B-but then I'll have to lie! I can never do such a thing… and to lie for the king of all people! I can't ask to take his daughter away and then only keep her half of the time I asked for!"

"It might not even be half of the time! Probably less!" Impa commented while removing some dirt from under her nails.

"B-b-b-b-but I d-don't know i-if…"

"Do you wish for her to spend all her time here?" Impa asked.

"Yes."

"Then say so. You won't lie." At this Rauru's eyes narrowed.

"You Sheikah! Always twisting and turning the truth! You…" But he was interrupted by Impa before he could continue.

"The Sheikah _honor_ truth and loyalty but we realize that it's sometimes necessary for everyone's good to _twist_ the truth a little…" Her eyes narrowed. Rauru gulped.

In the meanwhile Zelda wondered why servants of the goddesses couldn't marry! Were they supposed to disappear and live alone their whole life? Such a sad way to live! She looked at Rauru and listened to what he and Impa were saying. She felt impressed by his strong-minded looks and the determination in his eyes as he spoke about truth. She could at least be honest and tell him.

"Rauru, I don't feel very magical. Nothing strange has happened except for that dream!"

"Oh, but I'm not mistaken Zelda! You got a very special and strong magical power. Now when you know about the power I'm sure you'll notice how it shows itself more and more. It's exactly like with the sages. You have to awaken." He looked at the little princess and his expression softened, then turned to Impa again.

"I'll do it! This is a gift from the goddesses that I should not let pass me by!" He thought for a moment and then added. "That sounded good! I think I'll use that as an explanation to how I found out about her powers! I assume I should not tell more than what's needed." Impa nodded at this.

"Come Zelda."

Zelda followed her guardian toward the exit of the Temple. Before they left Impa stopped.

"An accident occurred in Kakariko. I think they need you, server of the goddesses."

Rauru nodded where he stood over at the altar and Zelda felt a terrible pain in her chest. She brought her hand to the place were it hurt. She remembered those awful minutes, nay, that awful eternity she spent in that turmoil. Even worse was that she hadn't thought about it in the least inside this serene Temple. Everything had been all right and peaceful. She was ashamed for forgetting. She wrapped her arms around herself. How could thoughts hurt?

Impa noticed Zelda falling back into her shocked condition. She lifted the princess up and left without even trying to make her snap out of it.

"Cry Zelda… because you won't cry in a long time… Cry…" she whispered.

Once Zelda was safe in the castle Impa went to fetch Rauru. Something that meant she was anxious about this even though she didn't show anything that spoke of it being that way. She left Zelda in her room and wasn't too worried. The princess looked like a statue staring straight ahead into the distance. Zelda would have to deal with more feelings like this sooner or later if she was to become a true Sheikah.

Zelda sat on her bed and felt the pain sting her. Saw every image that showed up in her mind and then it all stopped. She sat there, feeling completely empty and with no tears to cry. Nothing.

She got up and climbed out the window. She climbed all the way down to the ground and then she ran. She ran as fast as she could until she could feel the taste of blood in her mouth and her strength giving up on her. She collapsed on the abandoned training grounds.

All awful feelings started over again as she sat there alone. Someone had been practicing on Bonooru and forgotten him again. He stood as a sad silhouette in contrast to the red sunset. Once he had been her only friend.

She had seen the windmill fall in her dream and she had woken up and nothing had happened in real life. She had woken up and Link had told her it was just a dream. She felt tears burning. She held them back to feel more pain that they caused.

"Link… you lied…" She formed her hand into a fist and hit the ground as hard as she could. Then she just sat there till the tears dried again. Then, when she felt so awfully empty Link had touched her shoulder and the emptiness had been filled with anger and hurt for his betrayal. His lies.

A boy shouldn't hit a girl. She sat on the ground and felt pathetic as he ran off. One part of her wanted to call out to him or go after him but she didn't. She didn't even understand how she could want two different things at the same time. She just felt angry. So angry! She didn't even know if it really was Link she was angry at. She could only feel the anger, this force, rush through her.

A black silhouette started moving toward her from behind. She didn't notice until someone touched her cheek. She looked up to see Bonooru the Scarecrow looking back at her.

"H-how?" was all she could utter. He wasn't alive. He had been on the other side of the courtyard. He couldn't just walk over to her.

"Don't cry partner. Let's dance till dawn when the sun comes to make you smile again!"

"I don't have an instrument…" She felt tired after crying so much and if she had been able to think clearer she would have thought it would be stupid to answer like that. She could just as well have not believed her eyes that Bonooru talked or told him that she'd never smile again. But those were the words that left her lips.

"Then use your voice! Do it for me… I feel so lonely and they hit me everyday! Everyday an arrow pierce my heart and I'm doomed to live it through till I fall apart and then no one will give me another thought. If I just once could hear some music I would be forever grateful!"

Zelda tried to find her voice. She had cried so much it was hard to even speak. She started to hum her old lullaby. Bonooru swayed to the rhythm. Zelda looked at him doing a pirouette and more difficult dance steps. It looked rather funny since he didn't have any legs.

"Do you think the soldiers appreciate these kinds of amusements? No, I tell ya' baby! They don't!"

Zelda felt more confident and sang as beautifully as she could just for him. She wanted him to like it. She wanted it to be magical. She closed her eyes to give all feeling she could to her lullaby as the song reached its highest notes.

The song seemed to fill out some of the emptiness inside of her and Bonooru too. She opened her eyes to see several scarecrows dancing in a circle around her. The one she had named Pierre seemed to dance most ambitiously of all.

Zelda sang and watched the scarecrows dance until she fell down into a deep sleep, right in the middle of the training grounds.

In the middle of the night Impa returned and found the little girl asleep in a circle of scarecrows lying on the ground. She lifted her up and held her tight against her chest. She looked down at the little girl in her arms.

"I'm so glad I could let you spend that day with Link, Zelda. You two won't see each other for a long time."

In her sleep Zelda whispered. "I must tell him I'm sorry…" But Impa didn't hear those words. From now on she would have all responsibility for Zelda. She would be like her parent and she promised herself that she would do anything to make Zelda see her as her family.

Link walked straight to his room as he got home and slammed the door. Navi the fairy who had settled down in his room flew up in surprise as he entered.

"There you are! Kids shouldn't be out this late! If you ever do something like that again I'll ground you!"

The little fairy scowled as she saw that Link didn't take any notice of her.

"Listen! It's obvious that you can't do anything right! I guess I have to stay around for a while then…" She flew up to his face. "Hey! Listen!" Link waved her away with his hand and went to his bed.

"You're nothing like you were in the forest! I thought that…" Navi said but fell silent as Link lay down and hugged his pillow.

"Hey…eh… I can't handle cry-babies… so you better stop…" The fairy thought hard for something nice to say. She flew down to Link and sat down on his back.

"I, eh… really feel connected to you Link… Can I stay? Will it make you feel better?"

"Do as you want", Link mumbled into the pillow. The fairy glowed a little more than usual as she flew around the room, seemingly, to find a special spot for herself, which she actually already had done while Link was out but she wouldn't tell him that. She made herself comfortable as she talked about nothing in particular. She had never wanted to leave the other fairies, the Deku Tree or the forest. She had never wanted to take care of a child, but everything had changed when she met this boy. She sighed happily as he sighed sadly.

"I got a present for you… I mean… Saria put it in your pocket but you haven't noticed." The fairy said half asleep.

Link didn't move but if he had looked inside the pocket of the green tunic he had worn that day he would have found an ocarina and a small note with only two words written on it:

_Good Luck

* * *

_

When I read what you wrote I became so overjoyed that I wrote this chapter as soon as I'd read them. I was amazed! Really! Unfortunately, I couldn't upload any documents yesterday so it had to wait till today. I can't believe this has come to mean this much to me!

I noticed an awful mistake I had done in this story! I wrote that the Temple of Time was located in Kakariko! _Kakariko!_ I can't believe it! Well, I had to change that! Later on (after I had changed it) I read one of the chapters and… Shock! Stab! Pain! I noticed so many mistakes! I don't even want to think about the ones I didn't notice! I can only beg of you to bear with me! I just want you to now that it makes me suffer too!

Link was supposed to get the Ocarina in the forest actually but I forgot about that… sorry…

And the title for this chapter is supposed to aim at what Zelda said in her sleep (I almost forgot to put those lines in the story too. She was supposed to be awake and taken from the castle when she said it).

I better start talking less…


	10. Something fishy

**Chapter 10: Something fishy **

A little more than three years had passed since the night Link and Zelda had their first argument and they hadn't seen each other since. The princess had been sent away for unknown reasons and wasn't seen in the castle anymore. Link had been feeling awful ever since he had heard that the princess had left. She had said that she never wanted to see him again and he had behaved terribly. His mother would be disappointed in him if she knew he had hit a girl. He still, after so long, felt a little bad deep inside and Zelda had disappeared too. He couldn't apologize because she wasn't here. What would his mother say? She always said that it was most important to apologize if you did something bad or wanted to make something right.

Worst was that Zelda's absence had left a gaping hole that nothing could fill.

Navi had stayed and as she and Link grew closer she seemed to believe it was her lawful right to hit him or zap him with some of her magic every now and then. She needed very much attention from him or she'd stay mad at him for hours. The best thing she knew seemed to be when he tried to make her happy again.

Link had become a very skilled warrior for his young age and now trained with the Hylian army, even though he should be three years older, thirteen, to be allowed to.

He had also learnt how to play the ocarina. It did pay off to have Sharp and Flat as teachers. They were the best in Hyrule after all, although he nearly died every lesson because of some of Flat's weird accidents or because of Sharp's temper.

It wasn't easy to write your own song. He could play the ocarina but to make a song and get it all to fit together seemed impossible. Every time he tried it just sounded like he played an original song in the wrong way. He hadn't told anyone, not even Navi, that he thought, and hoped, Zelda would come back if he could only write the song he had promised her.

His father had several times tried to steal the ocarina but Navi guarded it carefully and Link was skilled at finding places to hide it. There were only two problems he couldn't do much about: How good his father was at finding things and his stubbornness.

Link had gotten his own sword also. It was short and a bit too heavy but it was at least something.

No one had said where Zelda had disappeared to and if the song didn't bring her back he could go look for her if he became a knight. Because of that he never complained no matter how hard he was pushed and always tried his best no matter what. Just to see Zelda once more.

Every day he checked if she was hiding in the bushes at the training grounds. Every day he tried to write the song, every day he practiced to become a knight, every day he missed her and every night he always prayed that the goddesses would bring her back.

Zelda sighed in front of the great altar. Three years were a long time and still it felt like only one day had passed.

She now wore the traditional temple clothing, with some added jewellery since she was the princess. She had taken a great interest in reading as Rauru taught her about history and the ancient Hylian language.

Her faith in the goddesses had increased tenfold. She had seen with her own eyes how much the belief in the goddesses meant to the people. She admired those who had stayed in the temple to spend the rest of their life there to prove their faith. She had only been placed there.

Everything had worked out really well for her. Many of the things she had to learn in the temple were things she could have use of as a future queen or Sheikah. She had very much self-control now but was still cheery and eager to learn. She had gotten to know her own magic to some parts and could master a few tricks too.

Impa often came to bring her to training. She had noticed that all the games Impa had encouraged her to try in the castle when she was younger had actually helped her improve her balance, strength and to become awfully vigorous. Did it mean Impa had planned this for a long time?

Zelda was a daydreaming girl. That seemed to be her only fault. Even though she was only ten years old people always looked at her as if she was something above the ordinary and that although no one except Rauru in the temple knew she was the princess, although the jewellery revealed she was of higher status. She actually felt relieved every time Impa showed up so she could get away for a while.

Zelda didn't mind to put a lot of effort in what she had to do. Impa pushed her to her limits and her ways of making Zelda a Sheikah could only be described as cruel. Zelda, however, lived through it all in complete indifference.

… And Link?

Did he remember her? What would he say if they met again after that fight? Would he forgive her? She knew that he hadn't lied to her. How could he know that the nightmare he convinced her was only a dream had been a prophetic dream that came true?

But still she felt so hurt that he had pushed her! It was dishonor for a man to beat a girl! She had learnt what a marriage was too and her cheeks heated every time she thought about their promise.

She couldn't help but to wonder if he still would write the song. He'd said he would write it so that she could play along with her harp and she had tried so hard to be able to play it skilfully. Sharp and Flat travelled to the temple once every week to have lessons with her. The king would not allow her to have any other teachers than the best ones.

Zelda could play more instruments than just the harp but she didn't really care about the other ones except for when she actually had to play them.

When you created music with your own hands it didn't matter what instrument you played.

She hoped that Link wrote the song. It would be a connection that would keep them together. She wanted to be able to play along the day when they met again. If he kept on playing too maybe they could save their friendship.

"Please, Nayru!" She spoke out to the Goddess of Wisdom. "Please, make…" She was interrupted by Rauru entering.

"The king asks for your presence at the castle." He made a bow to her. "As I promised when I brought you here you shall go to the castle whenever you are needed there."

Zelda nodded thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"I was told that the king is about to have a meeting with the leaders of the tribes who don't have the Hylian royal family as their ruler. I think he wants you, the future ruler of Hyrule, to meet them."

Zelda nodded again and Rauru escorted her to a carriage waiting outside.

"I know it's not far at all Zelda but this is the king's orders."

Zelda stepped in. Yes, it was silly that she should have to go by carriage when it would hardly take any time at all to walk. Still she was grateful because no one would discover that she, the simple temple maiden, was the princess in the carriage.

She heard the gates to the castle creak when they opened. It was like entering a prison. She held her eyes opened for any sign of Link but no one, except the guards, was in sight.

To be back in her own room felt weird. She stepped out on the balcony to see if Link was at the training grounds but no one was there.

"Impa", she said quietly and her guardian stepped out from a shadowy corner.

"How may I be of service princess?"

"When will I see my father?"

"As soon as you've changed your clothes you can go to the throne room and the waiting guests can be let in."

"So I must hurry not to keep them waiting and I won't have any time to speak privately with my father?"

"Correct."

Zelda changed into one of her finer dresses and went down to the throne room. The room itself was huge. She could hear her steps echo as she made her way over to the man sitting on the throne that reached against the high ceiling and made you feel small and insignificant. She stopped in front of the throne, held her head down in respect and stared intensively at the floor.

"Sit down."

She could recognize her father's deep voice and stepped up to the smaller throne on his left side. She still didn't look at his face.

Soon enough the trumpets played a fanfare and six important looking Zoras entered with a small female Zora in the lead. She seemed to be the same age as Zelda.

One of the Zoras stepped forward and spoke: "Your Majesty, please, let me introduce the heir to the Zora's throne. She will not take part in our conversation but we still want our future rulers to meet."

The young Zora girl stepped forward as well and made a curtsy, her fins swaying beautifully. The king rose from his throne.

"I value this gesture. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Zelda stopped listening to her fathers praising. He didn't waste any kind words on her so why would he do it on strangers? This behavior was just an act because he couldn't care more about a person he just met than about her, could he? She decided to pay some attention again.

"…And my daughter will of course see it as her pleasure to spend time with the Zora princess and strengthen bounds that will keep our peace intact in the future." He made a small gesture and Zelda rose on command. Not a sound was made as she glided across the floor and the Zora princess followed her. As the double doors closed behind her, Zelda felt gloomy. She hadn't seen her father's face once.

Zelda entered the castle garden and decided to cheer up. This was a great opportunity. Her father had only sent her to take care of young visitors a few times before and except for the time he sent her away with Link she hadn't actually met anyone of the same age as her.

"What's your name?" She asked and made sure to sound friendly as she turned to the Zora princess.

"I presented myself inside before, don't you remember? Or did you not pay attention? I'm Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." The girl stated with a very arrogant attitude as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Zelda."

"Yes, your father said that."

Zelda felt her hopes falter but would not give up that easily.

"What would you like to do?"

"I would feel much better if you would let me entertain myself and leave me alone." Ruto said and turned her back on Zelda.

"S-sure you can do that, but… I would really like to get to know you better." Zelda said hesitantly and Ruto faced Zelda again.

"What do you know? You're just a soulless doll following orders! I don't need you for anything! I'll be queen and will lead my people while you will sit on that throne and let others do your dirty work! That's the difference between us and I can tell that already!"

Ruto glared while Zelda looked back in surprise. Then she furrowed her brow and looked into Ruto's glaring eyes, the mirror of the soul, to get herself a better view of this girl. Why would she act this way? She went through what they had said in their short conversation in her thoughts and looked as deep into Ruto's eyes as she could.

"Stop doing that!" Ruto cried and stepped back with widened eyes. Zelda's eyes sent chills down her spine.

Zelda made the conclusion that this girl was proud. That she wanted to be, and acted as, an independent person even though she actually was very dependent. That this girl cared much about others but couldn't see how others felt.

"I'm sorry Ruto." Zelda smiled. "I already think that you are a wonderful person that I would like as a friend!"

Ruto seemed really taken aback by this respond and after much stuttering she finally managed to say: "Why would I like to be your friend?"

The Zora princess turned around and ran away.

Ruto had always been in the centre of all attention, her entire life. She had plenty of self-confidence and a wonderful personality. She was used to hearing that she was the best thing that ever happened to Hyrule and then when everyone heard that she was going to the castle they could only talk about this princess Zelda. What was so special about Zelda? When she had entered the throne room and seen the person sitting next to the king she had been breathless. A small girl looking as if she was carved by the goddesses themselves sat there, how could such a person exist?

Ruto had felt a small twinge of jealousy as she had looked at the other princess and when Zelda had talked to her she had been awfully nice too. It had only made Ruto even angrier. It was easy to be angry and hate a bad person but it was harder to hate someone who was so good. Yes, she knew she had been rude to Zelda but she had right to it. She was also a princess and had right to speak her own opinion. Then Zelda had looked at her in such a strange way that she could almost feel her gaze and Zelda said something so right, as if she had been reading her mind. It gave Ruto shivers as she thought about it.

With a thump she ran into someone.

"Get out of my way servant!" She cried furiously and stuck her nose in the air as she pushed herself past the person without as much as a glance.

Link groaned and glared after the Zora.

"You're so clumsy!" Navi said from inside his cap.

"It was she who ran into me! Stupid fish!" He muttered as Ruto continued down the hallway. Then he noticed something on the ground. It was three sapphires forming an amazingly beautiful jewel.

"That looks valuable! I better bring it back!" He said to himself. "Even though it must belong to that mean Zora girl!"

He got up and ran after her.

"Wait up! Miss Zora!"

"You can't do anything right!" Navi commented as Link tried to get the girl's attention as she turned around the corner without any sign of having noticed him.

"This is how you'll do it…" Navi cleared her throat. "HEEEEEY!" She shouted with all her might. Link almost got paralyzed.

Ruto daydreamed as she walked. She was popular, wonderful and a true princess, no doubt. But she missed something in her life. She wished to fall in love with a handsome boy. She sighed. Why couldn't Zelda have been a prince?

Her father had given her the Zora Sapphire that she would give to her chosen one as a token that they one day would get married.

Ruto stopped as she heard someone call out to her. She walked back around the corner and saw a boy that was about the same age as her.

She saw something glimmering in his hand and gasped as she saw the sapphire. How could she have lost something so important?

"Miss…" The boy looked at her shyly and held out the sapphire. She approached him slowly.

They stood face to face and the sapphire reflected the sun's dazzling rays onto the walls. It twinkled around them. Ruto took another small step forward.

"MY SAPPHIRE! Give it back! You stupid servant! What a shock! Finding my sapphire in the hands of…" She looked him over and grimaced before she started yelling at him again. "Showing no respect at all! You should bow or lower your head for a princess!" She snatched the sapphire from his outstretched hand.

"I…was just trying to…help…" Link said a bit shocked.

"Why would I want your help? I can take care of myself!" Ruto sneered and Link glared at her but before he could say anything Ruto stepped hard on his foot.

"Glaring too? You're the worst man I've ever met! Nayru forbid I find my sapphire in your hands ever again!"

She left and Link gaped after her before he started trembling out of anger.

"What's so special about that sapphire anyway? Who does she think she is?" He spat and rushed after her.

"Leave me alone you crazy Hylian!" Ruto screamed as she noticed him following her.

"You're going to say you're sorry!"

"For what?" She said and narrowed her eyes before she sprinted off.

"She got away!" Link groaned and threw his cap on the ground.

"Hey! I had just managed to get it comfy in here!" Navi flew up to him. "Just wait till your father hears that you got outrun by a girl!"

"I… let her win!"

"Yeah…whatever… Let's go to the garden!"

Ruto held the sapphire tight against her chest as she made her way through the corridor when she heard two of the Zoras that had come here with her speaking to each other.

"We must find the princess soon! We have to get along with the king and if princess Ruto doesn't show up to dine with princess Zelda, what will he say?"

Ruto froze. Anything but dinner with Zelda! She could imagine that princess sitting at the other side of the table eating with unquestionable perfection and correcting her as she tried to enjoy the meal. She quickly turned into a side corridor and ran.

Soon she found herself in a beautiful garden, not having any idea of how she had wound up there.

"I bet miss perfect has arranged this garden", she said to herself bitterly. "But I bet that she can't climb trees! Not many Zoras can do that, but I can since I'm special. I'm born to be above! I'm sure that Hylian princess can't beat me!" She muttered as she climbed one of the trees.

She was sitting on a branch sulking when she noticed that rude, smelly, poor, awful servant boy walking through the garden beneath her tree.

She sat completely still to not be discovered.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Navi said to Link. She was back inside his cap.

"I have to feel sorry for myself because you won't!"

"There's nothing to feel sorry about!"

Link sat down and leant his back against a tree. Ruto glared down at him from above. She hated him more and more for each second! She bet he sat down by her tree on purpose! How was she going to get down now?

"Navi, do you feel like we're being watched?"

Ruto glared even more fiercely at him. Fantastic! He talked to himself too! She had to add crazy to his 'bad ability' list. Then she noticed something moving beside her. She looked to her left and got a complete shock. A huge owl, probably bigger than her, was sitting next to her and then it turned its head and looked back at her. With a shriek the zora princess tried to get away and fell off the branch.

Link looked up when he heard a scream and in the next second a Zora princess fell down on him.

Ruto slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at her hands. She was alive! Then she noticed that she was sitting on something. It seemed to be a strange green creature at first but then she recognized the boy.

Pink flower petals fell down from the nearby trees and the sun shined brightly. It was as though small pink hearts were raining down from above. Ruto looked down at the unconscious boy and then it hit her.

"He saved me!" She clasped her hands together. "He must have fallen head over heels for me! Even though we can't be together he came to my rescue, an impossible love between the princess and the… big nothing!"

She liked the sound of that. She fixed his grimacing face and took her first real good look of him.

"Handsome!" she sighed dreamily. How lucky she was.

Link awoke from his current state and found Ruto sitting on top of him.

"G-get…off!"

"Oh, the sound of my voice guided you back!"

Link had no idea what she was talking about and he had no thought of trying to find out either.

"Can't…breathe…"

Ruto's eyes sparkled as she looked down at his face which started to turn blue.

"You almost look like a Zora now! Oh, I get it! It's because you want to lessen our differences!"

With a cry Link managed to collect enough air and strength to force himself up and her off of him.

"You're…heavy!" He huffed as he pointed at her and Ruto's eyes narrowed dangerously.

She jumped up in the air, made a spin and hit him in the stomach with a well placed kick.

"You're calling me fat?"

A fiery aura surrounded her. Reminding Link of the demonic appearance of Impa he started to look for possible ways to escape as he slowly backed away from her. Then suddenly the aura disappeared and princess Ruto's eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together joyously.

"… But I forgive you! Here!" She held out the Zora Sapphire shyly and blushed.

"I want you to have this!"

Link hesitated. Earlier she had said that she'd never let him touch the jewel again. When she noticed that he hesitated she grabbed him by the collar.

"Accept it!"

"W-why?"

"Because it is a sign of our future together!" Her eyes started to glitter again.

"Uhm… What future?" Link asked.

"It's a sigh that we'll get married!"

Link froze. What had his mother said about marriage? No one had said anything about how many girls you could marry. But Zelda had said that married people lived together. He wasn't sure he wanted this girl to live with them in the future. Actually, he wouldn't mind if she disappeared but then again… His mother had told him that you never should wish for someone to disappear… And what about the fight with Zelda… Maybe she wouldn't marry him!

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ruto said and put the jewel in his hands. "We must part! We can't be seen together!"

Link stared at her dumbly but she interpreted it as him being at a loss for words.

"No, don't speak, love! It's breaking my heart too but we can't let our feelings lead us into the misery of being torn apart! I'd rather spend a few valuable seconds with you than risk it all for greediness." Ruto hid her face as if she was crying and ran away.

"Farewell! Think of me!" She shouted to him once he was almost out of earshot.

Navi flew out from Link's cap and her usually soft glow was now fiery crimson.

"Trust me Link! Stay away from that fish!"

"You don't have to say that twice!" Link said and put the sapphire in his pocket.

He went back into the castle when two Zoras ran past him.

"Oh, princess Ruto didn't eat dinner with princess Zelda! What will the king say?"

"Zelda?" Link said out loud. She was back! She wasn't gone. He had to cry out a shout of happiness. Now he could make everything all right! He just had to speak to her.

Navi flinched inside his cap. The princess was back!

Zelda put down her fork. She had hoped that Ruto would show up so that she could try to befriend her again.

A servant entered.

"My Lady, his Majesty wishes for you presence when the leader of the Gerudos are greeted."

"I'll be there."

Zelda rose. She had a bad feeling about this meeting and she had been very busy ever since she arrived to the castle. She wished to see Link. More than anything she wanted to see Link. She wanted things to be fine between them or she could never rest. Soon she would return to the temple and it would be too late.

* * *

The fight Link and Zelda had in the last chapter… Well, I wanted them to actually do something childish for once and I wanted to make the parting a bit special that's all. A child can say awful things too easily (grownups too but that's not the point) so Zelda didn't really mean that she didn't want to see him again. I hope you won't abandon me for such scenes! I think they'll fight again you see, but I am very set on making this story romantic and it wouldn't really work if they don't want to see each other…

And the lie… Zelda had a nightmare in one chapter (remember?) and that was actually about the windmill burning and falling. Link comforted her and said it was just a dream and then everything came true and she felt as if he had betrayed her. She was just a bit shaken by her nightmare coming true, that's all! Sorry for not explaining properly!

And Zelda became something similar to a nun in the last chapter but I didn't want to use that word (you have to respect religion) so I guess that part was hard to get... Sages can marry if they want to (if they're not feeling that it'll be in the way of their duties).

I've been trying to plan what's actually going to happen in this story (feels awful not to know!). I want to use Ruto again, she is a great character!

(And I was holding my thumbs for you Skullkid… uhm… Maybe that expression doesn't exist in English…)


	11. Nayru's Day

**Chapter 11: Nayru's Day**

"Good morning!"

Link stirred from his sleep to find princess Ruto sitting at the end of his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Link shouted at her, looking like madman with his messy hair and in this half awake state. His mother walked past the open door to Link's bedroom and peeked inside.

"You're finally awake? I let your friend in, she is such a dear. I can't believe you haven't invited her for us to meet, I didn't know you were friends with a Zora and such a pretty one too!"

"Mum! She is not a friend!"

"That's right!" Ruto cut in. "We're more than friends!"

"How sweet, is this the girl you asked to marry?" Link's mother asked with a smile.

"No!" Link exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ruto said at the same time.

"Children's games are so cute!" She giggled and continued to the kitchen. Link turned to Ruto.

"Why… are… you… here?"

"It's Nayru's Day! What have you gotten for me?"

She attacked him to see if he had something hidden in his pyjamas.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! What do you mean? Nayru's Day?"

Ruto gasped. "You… don't know? This mean you haven't gotten something for me? I thought you adored me!"

Link ignored her, grabbed his tunic and went to another room to change. Ruto followed him till he shut the door in her face.

After he changed he snuck out of the window and ran to the training grounds. He exhaled in relief, believing he had escaped his fiancée.

"I can't believe you treat me like this on our first Nayru's Day!"

Link flinched at the sound of Ruto's voice. How did she get here?

"Oh, I get it!" she said and looked very smug. "I thought you were running away when I saw you through the window but you were just going to get my surprise weren't you? I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin the surprise sweetie!"

"Look. I don't have a surprise for you!" Ruto gasped at this. "I don't even now what this Nayru's Day is!"

"Nayru's Day is the day for all people who love each other! It's a day when you can surprise your love with a special gift to show how much you care!" Ruto said as she leant on his shoulder and tried to link arms with him. Link took a step to the side.

"L-love?"

Aghast he stared at her.

"Yes, like a real couple!"

"C-couple?"

"Aha!" She nodded. "…And real couples marry and live happily ever after!"

Link stared at her. He wasn't following at all. He didn't get what in Farore's name she was talking about.

"W-what?"

"You do know what love and marry means, don't you?" Ruto asked. "But of course you do! I mean, you wouldn't have asked me to marry you if that wasn't the case!" Link smiled sheepishly at this.

"Sweetie?" Ruto said as she took a step forward. Then it finally hit her that he didn't know at all what she was talking about.

After a long and detailed explanation Link walked away, speechless and very pale. He felt sick! He almost threw up. Loving someone? Kissing and hugging? Suddenly it felt like girls and boys were very, very different. He couldn't believe he had asked Zelda to marry him. His face turned crimson, all the way out to the tips of his pointy ears.

Shakily he went home to the safety of his room.

"There you are! I surely hope you weren't thinking of eloping with that fish!" Navi said as he entered. "Leaving me behind too, I don't know if I _ever_ will be able to forgive you!"

"N-Navi, you know what love and marriage is, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Even though I have lived with the Kokiri I'm a knowing fairy and I can already say…"

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Eh?" The fairy blinked in surprise. "I… I haven't thought about that you didn't know…" The fairy felt her cheeks heat. Link was a child and here she had thought…

"Oh, then this means you weren't serious about marrying Zelda? I suspected she didn't mean that much to you when you got engaged to the fish too!" Navi laughed in relief.

Link sat down cross-legged on his bed, leaning his head in his palm. Zelda wasn't important? Yes, she was! Not serious about this? If he married Zelda would they be like his parents? What did he really think of Zelda?

"Link?"

She was cute. She was nice. There was a lot he liked about Zelda! Was there anything not to like?

No, a bit more detailed than that he had to be, despite his clumsiness with words. She was pure hearted, she had a way of appreciating the smallest things that made the world so much brighter, she always listened and she wasn't afraid to speak. When she smiled her whole face lit up in a way that was adorable, when she walked it was as though she was dancing and she had a way of understanding unlike anyone else.

"Link! Come on! Snap out of it! Today is a special day for us! I can see you in a new light. I no longer see you as a boy who constantly thinks about and miss someone he hardly sees!

"I do miss her!" Link yelled and an embarrassing silence ensued. "I mean… I actually do think of her…always… she is…" Link shook his head. He didn't know any words that fitted. "I like Zelda!" He exclaimed and fled the room. Navi's wings flapped slower and slower till she gradually sank down onto Link's bed. Her glow became faint as she looked at the closed door that had slammed shut behind him.

With a loud thump Link landed on the hard ground.

"Boy, that's the eleventh time we've thrown you out! Next time we catch you we have to report it!

Link glared at them.

The soldiers were guarding the forbidden parts of the castle. That included the garden below Zelda's window. If he could get in he could climb to her room and tell her that he liked her.

Link started to walk away but as soon as the guards went back into the garden Link came running back.

He tiptoed behind the high bushes. These guards were nearly blind! Link couldn't understand why he hadn't managed get past them yet.

"You there!" A guard had spotted him again. Link tried to run but was grabbed.

"I think I better bring you to the commander and he'll decide what we're going to do with you!"

The guard towed Link all the way to the training grounds where a lone person had just cut one of the scarecrows in two. He pushed Link forward towards the tall person and the young boy stared at the ground. This was so embarrassing!

"Sorry", he mumbled.

"Your mother will get angry if I don't raise you to be polite! What have we said about not apologizing properly?"

Link looked up to see his father's face.

"Don't look like a frightened girl!" His father stated and turned to the guard. "I'll handle this!"

As soon as the guard had left Link followed his father who was whistling a very delightful little tune as they left the training grounds.

"I thought you were practicing with the soldiers." Link said.

"Oh, I gave them a day off!" His father said cheerfully. Link stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh?"

He must have heard wrong. "B-but you never let anyone… Dad, you're not feeling sick, are you?"

"Nah, they could use some free time, besides I don't think they would be able to focus at all when it's such a special day like this… I also need this day to surprise your mother!"

His father all of a sudden looked very mischievous as he was unable to suppress a broad smile.

An idea popped up into Link's head.

"Dad, if you like a girl…" His father quickly glowered down at him.

"Not this again! If you come dragging home another fiancée I'm going to… Well, anyway, you should focus on your future and not girls! Think about it, wouldn't you rather become an honorable knight instead of putting all your energy into trying to get some girl's attention? To become a knight was my dream…" He smiled. "Then she came and ruined everything!" He clenched one of his hands into a fist. Link backed away a few steps. His father's sudden rage didn't seem to last long though.

"Well then, I must surprise my little sugar muffin!" Link's father chimed and skipped away as he kept humming his happy tune.

Link stood there shocked for a few seconds before he ran after his father.

"Dad, you must help me to surprise this girl!"

His father pouted.

"I don't want to! I must plan something really romantic for myself and your mother! It takes a lot more energy than you think"

"Please!" Link looked at his father with the puppy-dog-eyes he had inherited from his mother.

"Curse you! Did you have to get that cuteness from your mother! Curse cuteness and sweetness and love and…Okay then, you can stick to the regular stuff! Then you only have a few options. Flowers, chocolate, jewellery and poetry! And we can count out jewellery 'cause you ain't getting any! When you get older you should try to think up things of your own!"

"Thanks Dad!" Link hurried away. This was great! He had realized he liked Zelda on Nayru's Day, a perfect day to tell her. He was sure she would love a poem, his mother did.

"Hmm, let's see…" Link chewed his bottom lip as he thought about what to write. He had positioned himself by a tree when suddenly he was interrupted by a few voices nearby.

"OUT! You can't just walk in here!"

"But this is a revolutionary invention!"

Link saw an awfully old man getting dragged out by two soldiers. His face was comparable to a crushed skulltula. His expression was that of a crazy man and he had nasty, unnaturally long, yellow teeth. He also had long blue clothing and white hair.

"Go home to your old hut at Lake Hylia you crazy scientist!"

"But just think about what use you could have of my invention in this big castle! I'm doing this for the king and the princess!

"We'll get back to you!"

The old man broke free but one of the soldiers got a hold of his waste, but the old man then grabbed a tree and hugged it as if his life were hanging on a thread.

"I won't go until you let me meet the king!"

"We're not interested in any of your crazy inventions!"

"But it's such an easy design! A force being able to pull people up to an incredible height on a simple platform! I call it an elevator!" The old man said in a dramatic voice. "Just think about all the stairs your poor king has to walk. With my elevator he wouldn't have to…"

"Let go of the damn tree you old man!"

"But I've been studying it with inspiration from the Forest Temple! It's really safe!"

"The Forest Temple you say? It's forbidden to enter any of the holy temples in care of another race without permission and do you really mean to say you escaped the Lost Wood?"

Then they got interrupted by two other voices. Link looked away from the scene to see who were coming.

"Stop flinging that thing in every direction Flat!" A grumpy voice said.

"Sorry Sharp but it makes me feel the music when I sing!"

"No one wants to hear you sing!"

Sharp and Flat came within sight around a corner. Flat swung his baton as usual and Sharp looked annoyed as usual. They seemed to be taking a stroll in the garden.

The old man let go of the tree when he spotted them.

"Sharp, Flat! My old scientist colleagues! Help me telling these…"

"We're not scientists!" Sharp quickly snapped, grabbed Flat and ran away.

The soldiers grabbed the old man again.

"All right, gramps! You're coming with us!"

"No! Just think about your poor princess! Spare her from the stairs!" The old man said and fell to his knees, accidentally crushing an adorable, white flower with his weight. Suddenly everyone flinched as a dark aura surrounded the whole garden. Link recognized the dire feeling and quickly got to his feet!

"Run!" he cried.

"Get up!" A dark voice behind the old man spoke threateningly. The soldiers who faced the newly arrived person looked horror-struck.

"For the princess you say?" The person spoke.

The old man looked terrified too now, even though he still hadn't turned around.

"… Then why…" The dark person behind him pulled him up from the ground and lifted him high into the air by gripping the front of his collar. "…Did you crush the flower she planted with her very own hands?"

Link groaned at the sight of Impa holding up the poor man who struggled for all that he was worth.

"I won't allow you to do such things!" Impa snarled and sent the poor man flying over the wall surrounding the castle with a kick.

"What are you doing?" Link shouted as he walked over to them and pointed accusingly at Impa.

"He deserved it! Besides I kicked him so hard that he'll be flying for quite a while! A scientist like him should be able to figure out a way of a safe landing…"

Both the soldiers and Link gaped at her, all three feeling very uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?"

She gave the soldiers a dark stare and they quickly hurried away. Impa also seemed to be heading elsewhere as she slowly strolled in the other direction.

Link breathed out and sat down. He started over on his poem. It took time but after several tries and hard work he held it in his hand! It was done!

"Yes!" He triumphantly said.

"What's so special about that?"

Link looked up to see Impa sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"For how long have you been sitting there?"

"Since you started. What's that? A poem?"

"So what if it is?"

"You're not going near Zelda!" Impa said as her eyes narrowed, already guessing who the receiver was.

"You don't think I've already tried? I don't care what you think"

Impa picked up a knife and started playing with it, letting her fingers trace the sharp blade without cutting herself. Link gulped.

"It's settled then. I'll give it to her but you better stop this before it becomes too serious!"

Link stared at her.

"You're actually going to help me?"

"Yes", Impa said and smiled friendly. To Link it was nothing but spooky seeing her do that. It didn't suit her at all.

"O-okay", he handed her the poem.

Impa began to walk away and unfolded the poem to read it as she walked.

"Hey! Don't read that!" Link shouted.

Zelda sat silent on the throne next to her father's. She kept her eyes locked on the double doors at the other side of the room.

Slowly they opened and light poured into the gloomy room. In contrast to the light she could see a dark, impressive figure waiting to enter.

Slowly the man approached the monarchs on the thrones. Zelda gazed at his silhouette until she could make out his looks. It was a tall man with dark skin that had a certain soft glow to it. Red, neat hair went all the way down to his shoulders and thick eyebrows almost hid his amber eyes when he lowered his head. The princess almost stopped breathing. Gold seemed to glister in those eyes. This man could only make you think of treasure and jewellery. He wore garments with traditional Gerudo symbols and much jewellery, especially one big jewel adorning his forehead was notable.

He bowed before them and both Zelda and her father lowered their heads in respect.

"Ganondorf Dragmire" Zelda's father spoke.

Zelda watched Ganondorf carefully. This was the leader of the Gerudos, a man. He neither looked young nor old, she thought to herself.

The kings talked and greeted each other. Zelda kept trying to get a good impression of this man but it was just something she didn't like. A smirk was plastered onto his face and his eyes radiated danger and evilness. Besides from that he simply gave her bad feelings, he had a special air around him. His eyes locked with hers even though he still spoke to her father. At that moment Zelda decided that this man had no good intentions and that she had to be on her guard around him. No matter how beautiful he was it was nothing but the surface, and the ocean was dark and deep beneath.

Ganondorf Dragmire had never experienced the feeling of dying and now he was drowning, drowning in those deep, blue eyes of the small girl on the throne. He had come here to nestle his way in close to the king so he could succeed with his plan. He hated how she seemed to see right through him. To know.

Still, even though he found himself breathless, his only reaction was that his eyes became wider for a second. He had self-control. Zelda noticed this too. He had noticed her looking at him in that way that made others scream and she had trained to be more concealed. Still he had hardly reacted at all. Either he was a good liar or she was a better observer. She suspected the earlier.

Ganondorf sensed her presence through the whole meeting, he was painfully aware of the small figure at the brink of his vision. He was sure that the king was nothing but an insignificant pool of water compared to this eternal ocean.

After the meeting Zelda felt relieved to be out of that room. The air itself had felt heavy and dark around that man.

She went to her room and collapsed onto her bed. Impa stepped out from a corner.

"I have something for you."

Zelda looked up with half-closed eyes.

"What?"

"A letter from a dead man", Impa said in a dark voice. Zelda rose.

"Impa!"

"Well, after reading this I'm trying to find a suitable punishment for the boy", Impa said with a shrug.

"Link!" Zelda happily shouted and reached for the letter.

"I didn't say… Oh, well, it is from him! Just read it!" Impa handed her the letter. Zelda unfolded it and read it silently to herself.

_Dear Zel_

_I just wanted to tell_

_I really, really like you_

_So instead of saying boo_

_I'll give you a flower_

_And destroy your tower_

_Because I don't like stairs and you don't have an elevator_

_And your bodyguard is comparable to an alligator._

_Love Link_

"Impa, what's an elevator?"

* * *

First I want to give special thanks to sakura for saving me from deep despair and to Rynada who made me sit down and finally write this thing! Thank you so much! It really meant a lot!

Nobody who has anything to say? More seriousness? Any special character you want to see? Any suggestions? Anything? A small kind word to make me happy?

I decided to change this to humor after all. I don't seem to be able to stop with my lame jokes. I will of course try to be more serious and I'm still full of determination to make this story romantic!

If you don't find it funny you can always laugh at my grammar.


	12. You are revealed princess

**Chapter 12: You are revealed princess**

Zelda had returned to the temple without seeing Link once. At first she had been devastated but she had learnt to push such feelings aside, even though he was still consequently in her dreams and in her every thought.

Two months had passed since she had left, and since the meeting with Ganondorf Dragmire. Zelda had been having an extremely hard time concentrating ever since.

She was at the moment training at Death Mountain with Impa. They were climbing a really steep part of the mountain and Impa sighed as the princess fell for the tenth time. The Sheikah leaped from the cliff she was taking support from and ran down the vertical mountainside. Once she passed the falling princess she jumped upward to catch the her in her arms and then scowled at her.

"You are already far behind as it is with this training. You can't afford being this distracted."

"I'm sorry Impa but I just can't shrug off this feeling that I need to be in the castle right now."

"Nonsense! You have it much better here with me!" The air around Impa became a whole lot darker. "Don't you?"

"Y-yes, of course Impa! We're having so much fun!" The princess quickly ensured her. Even though being locked into a room with a whole bunch of skulltulas, swimming down the waterfalls outside the Gerudos domain, Impa fortunately hadn't seen her as ready to swim up the waterfalls, and being tossed down Death Mountain wasn't really her opinion of fun.

Zelda took a look at the view from where they were standing.

"It's just too much! I haven't seen Rauru now for over two months and that means I haven't been making any progress to understand this power I'm supposed to have. I can't become a Sheikah and I don't know how long it had been since I saw…" She fell silent. "I don't trust Ganondorf and I want to be by my father's side," she said instead of what she had almost let slip her lips.

"I guess all this extra time I took to train you isn't of any use as long as you can't focus. I think we should go to the castle but you have to train with me every single night. It will be good training for trying to manage without sleep and to keep hidden and unseen."

Zelda smiled and climbed with great determination during the rest of the mountaineering.

Ganondorf Dragmire smirked. His plan worked perfect. Only two months had passed since he arrived and the king was already listening to every word he said. He hadn't expected the king to be this weak-minded.

He walked through one of the corridors when he heard trumpets outside.

"What's with all the noise?" he muttered to himself. The Hylians were always celebrating and making such a big deal of things. He grimaced in disgust as he watched how all the Hylians ran outside to greet someone arriving in a carriage. He was about to walk away when he heard someone shouting over the rejoicing voices.

"The princess is back!"

Ganondorf flinched, for a moment he remembered her exposing gaze. How he hated it. He didn't want anyone to understand anything about him or have any power over him. Still that was how her eyes made him feel. As if she was superior and understood every single thought that went through his mind. The memory of her was still clear as the glass of the window he was staring through.

He shook his head. She was just a child. She would probably go to her room and get pampered by some servants like any other spoiled princess. He continued towards the throne room. A man had been arrested on his orders for refusing to offer his horses to the royal stables and Ganondorf had to make sure that this man got thrown into jail.

Zelda did her best to smile towards everyone who came to greet her. She wanted to get to her father as soon as possible and this seemed to take a great amount of time.

As soon as she got inside she started to run. She looked at her running feet when suddenly an odd, yet familiar, feeling hit her. She stopped and looked up.

Ganondorf Dragmire stared at the floor in thought as he slowly made his way to the throne room. He stopped as he sensed something strange about the silence. Hadn't he heard running steps? Before the entrance to the throne room he looked up from the floor and the amber eyes, shimmering as gold, of Ganondorf Dragmire met the blue ones, deep as an ocean, of the princess of Hyrule.

He almost flinched and he hated her for making him react that way. He almost stretched out to seize her throat but held his composure.

Zelda looked away. His eyes radiated such hatred that it felt uncomfortable looking into them. Shouldn't he try to hide it better, she thought.

She nodded as a greeting and walked past him into the throne room with great nonchalance. Ganondorf's hands turned to fists for a second before he found his regular calm and followed her.

Zelda was about to say something to her father when she noticed a kneeling figure in front of the throne. It looked like a farmer. She recognized him as the one who usually delivered milk to the castle. He had an extraordinarily large moustache and brown thin hair. She stopped behind him and waited for her father's instructions.

Her father made a motion with his hand. The farmer raised his gaze as Zelda walked around him so she was positioned in front of him instead. She smiled as friendly as she could towards him and he quickly bowed his head all the way to the floor. Zelda walked up to the throne next to her father's and sat down.

Ganondorf didn't wait for any signal from the king. He walked by the farmer without as much as a glance and stood next to the king on the other side. Since everyone were on their places the king continued the conversation between him and the farmer.

"Talon, I'm sure you understand how much work I have to do and that I don't have time for this."

"Please, your Majesty. I wouldn't want to take your time but none of the ministers wanted to listen. That's the only reason this has been going this far." Talon looked up from the floor.

"This has gotten this far because of his nagging, Highness. As the only one in Hyrule who breeds horses it's his guiltiness to grant you, Majesty, his best horses." Ganondorf whispered to the king. "It has long been decided. He can't simply break such an agreement."

"Talon, you have agreed to this yourself. It's not much you can say to your defense." The king stated and Zelda noticed Talon's cheeks turn red.

"Majesty, your men broke into my ranch even though no specific time was mentioned for me to deliver the horses. They did take as many horses as was ordered but couldn't take on my youngest horse that is not even near fully grown. That was my daughter's horse which I have given her and when your men couldn't control it they left and said I would be punished for breaking the agreement!"

"…And you have broken it" Ganondorf spoke. "A few days in jail will do you good. Or maybe we should let someone more reliable take care of your ranch? I, Majesty, can take care of that", he said and turned to the king.

"B-but, Majesty! You can't send me to jail. What about my daughter? I told her I would be back before the sun went down!"

"It's not our problem if your daughter worries." Ganondorf simply said and Talon oddly enough started to laugh. Everybody assumed he had gone mad.

"What's so funny?" Ganondorf roared as Talon rolled around on the floor laughing. Talon stroked away a tear as he tried to stop his own chuckling.

"Oh, she won't worry. I'm just afraid what will happen to the ranch when she gets angry because I'm not coming home… Then it wouldn't be any ranch for you to take over. More important is what will happen to me when Malon finally gets a hold of me." He started to laugh again. "Boy, that would be worse than any of your punishments!"

Ganondorf growled. "Well, we'll see about that!"

Zelda turned to her father.

"It seems as if this is our mistake. We didn't give Talon enough time and we don't have right to walk in and take which horses we like, whenever we like. He knows much better which horses are most fitting."

The king stroked his chin, obviously considering his daughter's words.

"Our mistake? You can't make mistakes, Majesty! If it is a crisis we have to get the horses. We need them when we need them not sooner nor later so why wouldn't we get them when we wish? Besides, why would we let a lowly peasant choose horses for us? We have right to whichever horse we desire. He shouldn't make such a big deal of it." Ganondorf said and held back a smirk as he noticed that he had convinced the king.

Zelda could feel her temper rising.

"He knows most about horses in all of Hyrule. We have to trust…"

"Silence!" The king exclaimed in a loud voice. Zelda clenched her teeth. She felt this discussion would end and it wouldn't be a just decision, she could sense that.

"Well, then father, I'm sure Talon realizes his mistake and since he has been such a reliable source to the castle I'm sure we can let him go with a warning and that he will deliver the horses to us as soon as you give your order", she said sweetly and focused on her folded hands while she tried to look as adorable as possible.

"Majesty!" Ganondorf said.

"Fine, we have to end this now! Talon I will send orders about the horses soon and that untamed horse…"

"But it's my daughter's…" Talon said desperately and began to rise from the floor but Ganondorf quickly yelled at him.

"Stay on the ground and show your loyalty peasant!"

Zelda felt an urge to glare at Ganondorf but held it back. The king spoke again.

"That horse should be in my stables. I have already heard about this horse. It seems to be very special."

"Father…" Zelda turned to the king.

"Silence, Zelda!" She bit her lip and the king continued. "That horse should stand in the royal stables."

Talon nodded slowly, his gaze empty.

"Go!" The king pointed at the door. Talon rose and walked with heavy steps towards it. Zelda thought of a way to save the situation. There wasn't much she could do now.

"Father, could I receive that horse?" She batted her eyelashes at him as he turned his head to look at her. "While I'm not at your side to support you and show my deepest love and loyalty I start to doubt your love for me. Can't I get this horse as a sign that you still love me?" She tried to look really doubting and hurt.

The king hesitated; this was not what he had expected. Ganondorf held his breath as he watched the two monarchs.

"Of course, my good daughter, you shall receive the horse as a sign of my feelings for you."

Ganondorf couldn't believe his ears. He had looked out that horse for himself. That's why he ordered them to take the horse already so it could grow in the castle. Besides he needed to get rid of this Talon. Ganondorf had a faithful spy which had turned to his side on the ranch. Zelda rose and made a small curtsy.

"Excuse me."

She walked slowly until she got out of the room. Her father was too easy sometimes. They didn't have a loving relationship. She was only an object to him but he did care and he wanted everyone else to see how much he _loved_ his daughter so if she asked for a gift he gave it to her. Then she quickly ran up to Talon who had hardly moved at all since he got out from the room. His head hung low as he made his way from the throne room.

"She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me!" He mumbled over and over as the guards gave him strange looks.

"Mister Talon!" She tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped high into the air. Zelda was surprised such a big man could jump that high.

"Puh! I thought it was my devili… eh… dear daughter who had come to… never mind…" Then he caught himself and made a deep bow. "Thank you, Highness, for defending me!"

"Please, I didn't succeed so I don't deserve your thanks. I have something to say. I hope it can at least make up for some of the harm we have caused you."

Talon nodded.

"Since the horse now is in my care it is I who decide who gets to visit it." Zelda picked up a note and scribbled down something on it. "If you show this to the guards they'll let you pass. This means that you daughter can come and visit it any time she likes and it will still be her horse even though it's now officially called mine."

"You are too kind princess! I will look forward to the day you'll be queen."

Zelda's cheeks turned a rosy color and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

She watched Talon walk away while the guards escorted him.

"Can I borrow your helmet, I need it for… uh… never mind!" Talon said to one of the guards who gave him a very aghast look. "She's going to kill me! I'm late!" Talon then mumbled to himself.

Zelda noticed something to her right and looked up. She held back a gasp as she met Ganondorf's eyes. He looked as if he wanted her to disappear and never return. She could feel his hatred even though she stood a great distance away from him.

Ganondorf's thoughts on how to get rid of the princess got interrupted by her gaze. He gulped and tried to keep his regular self-control. Since when did he let a small girl cause him to react like this?

Sixteen days passed and the princess always stayed close to the king and made sure he listened to her advice before he made a decision. Ganondorf seemed to lose more of his self-control for each day passing by. The king listened more to that little brat than to him, and the king had to listen to him for his plan! He hated how he had to flatter and bow and make such a fuss over that man who obviously couldn't make any decision on his own. What he hated even more was how the little girl seemed to understand what was going on. She seemed to be the true enemy, the one he needed to get rid of. She was the greatest threat towards him.

Killing children and women wasn't new to Ganondorf. He was after all the Gerudo king, Gerudos who saw all men as weaklings. He needed to be the strongest of all, prove his position. That nothing would stand in his way.

The problem was that he couldn't just kill the princess and he couldn't let his feelings make him do something rushed.

He headed to the royal library. They had books he wouldn't get a hand on anywhere else and these very books happened to have information that he needed.

During his stay in the castle he had spent hours in the libarary. He sat down in a comfortable armchair and read through a book with old Hylian legends.

…_and the Hylians were the holy people closest to the goddesses. They were granted with pointy ears to listen to the very words of the goddesses…_

Ganondorf wrinkled his nose. Hylians thought that they were so special! He skipped a few pages and came across the legend of the three goddesses, how they had created Hyrule and left some of their power hidden there. Each goddess let some of her power get sealed in a golden triangle and together these three triangles became the Triforce, an object powerful enough to grant any wish its master commanded.

This was what he was looking for, he was about to turn the page when a voice startled him.

"Sir Ganondorf, I believe you don't have permission to read these books. This library is private. What are you reading?" The princess leaned over his shoulder. "Oh, a very interesting book, it was a while ago I read it."

Ganondorf stiffened. How could she have sneaked up behind him? He would have noticed someone approaching him.

"I do have permission, _princess_", he said even though it was a lie. He felt the usual hatred bubbling up inside of him.

"My deepest apologies", she said. "Have you gotten to the chapter about how to receive the Triforce?" she asked innocently.

How? he thought and stiffened even more but calmed down quickly. Enough of her having the upper hand! She couldn't know what he was planning.

Zelda left the library. The royal family had care over all the old scripts about the Triforce and the goddesses. They knew more about the old legends of Hyrule than anyone. Of course everyone knew how Hyrule was created and about the Triforce but it was seen as an old story and nothing more. All deeper knowledge was in the castle. Zelda became more and more sure that Ganondorf was planning something evil and it had something to do with the Triforce. She could safely leave him with that book. The only books that revealed anything of importance was written in ancient Hylian and very few could read that. She had investigated and spied on Ganondorf enough to know that he couldn't read it.

Three more days went by. Ganondorf was at the moment pacing around in circles inside his room. He suspected that the princess was… no…it was impossible… but she…

He found more and more signs every day that it was the case with the princess but she didn't have the most obvious signs… She couldn't be… not without…

He scratched his head. He didn't get anywhere with this!

At the same time Zelda walked around in circles in her own room.

"Impa, I'm sure now! He's looking for the Triforce and he can't have any good intentions. It's dangerous to have him in the castle! He's damaging father mentally, I know it. All of this affects Hyrule too! Maybe I should say something that drags his attention to me?"

"You wouldn't be able to protect yourself against him, Zelda", Impa said as she leaned against the wall. "Sometimes you go into too deep water."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You take on more than you can handle."

"Who will do this if I don't? Father is not well! I can't lay this burden on someone else. Who is strong enough? Who knows enough about the Triforce? Who can stand a chance against Ganondorf Dragmire? I must trust myself!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was sent to tell you dinner is ready." Zelda flinched as she heard Ganondorf's voice. How much had he heard? She wondered as she looked at his face.

Ganondorf had a hard time keeping his expression calm as he saw Zelda's blue eyes flash red for a second at the sight of him. His suspicions could not be wrong. The way she could sneak up on him, see through him… She was a Sheikah, no doubt. The princess was a filthy little Sheikah, a people of assassins who hated the royal family and was bound to be their servants. He felt like laughing out loud but kept quiet. He could use this in the near future, but he didn't have any need now. You have to bide your time he reminded himself.

Impa and Zelda switched glances and Zelda understood what had happened and that Ganondorf knew.

She walked towards the door and stopped when she stood beside him. Without looking at his face she spoke.

"If you want the golden power of the goddesses you will need the Ocarina of Time and I will never let it fall into your hands." Then she walked past him out the door and Impa who Ganondorf hadn't noticed at all disappeared into the shadows.

Ganondorf stood there confused for a moment. She knew and what was it she had said? He had already read about the Ocarina of Time. It was true, it was a key to get to the Triforce and she had it? He clenched his teeth. She was in the way and she wouldn't move whatever he came up with! The only way to get past her would be to get rid of her! He was going to kill her! It wouldn't be a problem now when he knew her little secret. Of what he had heard, the king, for some reason, couldn't stand the Sheikah.

He smirked and headed towards the throne room. The king never ate dinner with the princess.

Zelda stared at the empty plate. She rose from her chair and the sound from the clacks of her shoes hitting the floor echoed throughout the big room. The guards on their posts along the wall looked like statues, it felt depressing.

Zelda went towards the throne room. She wanted to be near her father.

"Yes, Majesty, a Sheikah is hiding in the castle."

"I'm aware of this and no matter how much I want to, I can't get rid of her."

"You know?"

Zelda stayed outside as she recognized Ganondorf's voice.

"Yes, she is the princess's bodyguard."

"Ah, but I'm speaking of another Sheikah. Only a child but who knows what that child will become? You know how they are."

It was almost as if she could hear how he smirked.

"Another Sheikah?"

Her father sounded disgusted… disgusted by her, she thought and hid her face against the cold wall.

"I suggest that we sentence it to death immediately, I can take care of it. All you have to do is write the order."

It became dead silent.

"I will need some of my most trusting men to make sure it is a Sheikah."

Silence again.

"Highness, I can assure you. Am I not reliable enough?"

"I want this to be done correctly, that's all. The Sheikah could be… No innocent person should be judged!"

Zelda smiled softly. He was still a good man.

"Yes, milord", Ganondorf spoke. Zelda could hear he wasn't satisfied. He frightened her more now than ever. He wanted to kill her. Right after she had challenged him by telling him about the ocarina he had made the decision to kill her! She was sure that he would trick these _reliable_ men to sentence her to death if they found out she was a Sheikah.

Quickly she ran to her room.

"Impa! We have to get to the Temple of Time, now!"

She couldn't run away. She would be back in the morning but she had to see Rauru now! She couldn't die and leave Ganondorf to do as he wished. Never.

* * *

So, what was said in this chapter? Ganondorf is after the Triforce and wants to kill Zelda and he's going to use the fact that she's a Sheikah. How will she get away?

First I want to thank you for the (as always) wonderful reviews. Every review is like a spoon full of sunshine (thank you so much).

Oh, yes, it was that lake laboratory man in the last chapter and someone asked a few chapters ago if I would jump straight ahead to them being seventeen in this story but I was mean and forgot to answer (sorry)…

Anyway, this is how I've planned it: First I jumped from 6 years old to 10, then I'll jump to 13 (I will only have one or two more 10 years old chapters) then 15 and then I don't know if I'll skip 16 and go straight to 17 but something that way… I'll try to rush to seventeen but some things have to be added along the way! This story is about Link and Zelda going through things together and growing (even though they spend a lot of time apart if you ask me)! Yeah, and be ready for jealousy sometimes in the future because my greatest joy is a jealous Link.


	13. Sheik

**Chapter 13: Sheik**

"Rauru!" The princess rushed into the temple.

"What's with this hurry?" Rauru turned around to face them. He was used to Impa coming and going and wasn't much surprised by this sudden visit after so long, but he seemed happy to see Zelda again. She could tell by the way he looked at her.

Zelda explained the matter to him. If they didn't find a way to hide that she was a Sheikah she would get killed.

"Can't we just hide you here princess? I haven't seen you for a long time and…"

"She has to stay in the castle!" Impa interrupted knowing how long Rauru could talk about anything in general.

"Well, you can't just throw away signs you were born with. It's not that easy but…"

"Yes, Rauru, but is there no way to hide them?" Zelda interrupted to save herself and Impa from a long speculation.

"I was just getting to that!" Rauru said with a hurt tone! "I wish you could stop interrupting me!"

"Sorry." Impa and Zelda said with one mouth without meaning it.

Rauru cleared his throat and thought out loud the suggestions he considered could be good to use. Impa and Zelda both picked up a cup of tea. It was convenient to be able to carry so many things around as a Sheikah. Rauru didn't seem to notice that they weren't listening.

"…But I don't really think you should worry so much. I mean you don't have red eyes and then it doesn't matter how many signs they find. They won't believe you're a Sheikah." Rauru finished and caught their attention for a moment. Impa raised an eyebrow at him.

"As long as her eyes are blue?"

Quick as a lightning she grabbed Zelda's shoulder with one hand and pressed hard between her shoulder blades with two fingers of her other hand. Zelda's eyes widened from the shock and the pain and Rauru saw how her blue eyes immediately turned red.

"Oh", he simply said and went back to reading a huge book he had been studying. Zelda tried to reach the sore spot on her back to rub it and glared at Impa as her eyes returned back to their normal color.

"More tea?" Impa asked.

Zelda drank her tea in silence while peering over the edge of her cup with narrowed eyes.

"…Well, what do you say?"

Impa and Zelda looked up when they heard Rauru address them directly instead of speaking loud to himself.

"Oh, wonderful Rauru", Zelda said. "How about you tell me again so I can feel really sure that I have understood?"

"Take the short version", Impa added.

"There is a spell where you, according to this old text, split into two but share one body."

Zelda looked like a living question mark.

"With a spell you can change your looks and then shift from your regular look to this new one", Rauru said and made himself ready for a long explanation. "If I have understood this correctly…"

"Or else I'll kill you", Impa interrupted.

"If I have understood this correctly", Rauru said, obviously more annoyed by being interrupted than affected by Impa's threat. "Both bodies will grow and get food and all other necessaries together so you won't have to eat for two, that's good… or maybe not so good! How nice to be able to eat that dessert twice", he thought out loud and licked his lips.

Impa smacked her forehead. Rauru and food, she thought. Rauru continued: "Both bodies will have the same experiences but the appearance will only change only for the one who it happened to."

"I'm not sure I understand." Zelda said.

"Things like knowledge and memories will be shared, you are still one person, but things such as muscles and wounds will only affect the shape you use at the moment."

"But food affects the appearance! So why won't I have to…"

"Don't interrupt and no such stupid questions!" Rauru scowled at the princess.

"You don't know, do you?" Impa said matter-of-factly. Rauru ignored her and continued.

"The funny thing is that both shapes share the same experiences but despite that the visible changes will only show on the one you are in…"

"Yes, you said that before", Impa said with a bored tone.

"That means that if we take exercise as an example. If you only train with one shape that one will grow muscular while the other will look weak but you'll be just as strong in both shapes. The experience doesn't change."

"That's why I ask about the food…" Zelda tried again.

"No! Don't ask!" Rauru interrupted her.

"So?" Impa said. "What's the problem?"

"It's a difficult spell that need's a lot of magic. In the old times the Hylians that were gifted with magic had a never-ending supply of it but now…" He sighed. "Well, but the good news are that we can make it easier by creating an exact copy of you. It's harder to create a different looking shape."

Zelda fell in deep thought. She could seal everything that could cast suspicions of her being a Sheikah in one shape. That would already mean a small difference in looks. She had to think about the future too. She had a feeling she could use a different identity.

"Can't we make some small differences?" She asked. Rauru took a deep breath to come with a long explanation but Impa but a hand over his mouth and gave him a look that clearly said: I'll hurt you and I won't regret it!

"Eh… What do you have in mind princess?" He asked as soon as Impa removed her hand.

"Another skin color? Something like that… I could… change to a boy!"

She liked that thought. Then no one could recognize her as the princess. Besides, boys seemed to have it way more fun and be allowed to do more things than girls.

"We can't take such a risk that would mean…" Rauru began but stopped when he saw the look on Impa's face.

"Please, Rauru, don't explain", she sighed and picked up a few needles to play with.

"I guess we could try the skin color but we'll not change the gender." Rauru said and Zelda nodded. That would do just fine.

Zelda stood on top of the altar and tried not to fall asleep as Rauru instructed what to do. He walked around the altar and read a long spell in ancient Hylian. Zelda closed her eyes and whispered the spell too. She locked her hands in prayer and felt warm waves of magic rush through her.

Impa watched in awe. Rauru's deep voice was like a soothing humming in the background while small shining lights soared around the princess. A great amount of magic radiated from the princess and created a rising wind twisting around her, causing her long skirt to flap around her ankles.

Light engulfed the princess and Rauru put up his arm to shield his eyes. When the light settled down Impa and Rauru saw a person lying on the altar.

"Did she make it? Is she all right?" Impa asked and Rauru who had know her for long could catch the worry in her voice. She walked up to Rauru and seized the front of his robes. "Say she's all right!"

"Uh", the princess moaned and brought a hand to her forehead. Rauru and Impa ran up to the altar. The princess pushed her body up and raised her head to look at them. Rauru flinched and Impa looked serene once again, almost pleased. Zelda's skin was now a darker tone, like a pleasant tan, and her eyes were mysteriously red but her beautiful dress was gone and her petite body exposed to them. Impa quickly grabbed a piece of clothing lying on one of the benches and threw it over the princess. Zelda wrapped it around herself in a more comfortable way, enjoying its warmth.

"Do you think you can transform?" Rauru asked eagerly. Zelda didn't really know what she was supposed to do but it didn't take long until she could change to pale and blue-eyed to darker with red Sheikah eyes and back again.

"But Rauru…" Zelda frowned. "If the clothes changes with me, will everything I touch disappear to the other body in some way? I mean… the clothes disappear so why not everything else I'm in contact with? How will that end?"

"That's too complicated for you to understand and clothes and accessories are an exception", Rauru stated.

"You don't know, do you", Zelda said.

"Look at me Zelda, try to read my thoughts." Impa said and Zelda obeyed. It didn't feel like usual. She didn't fall down in the other's gaze like usual and she didn't feel the regular contact between their minds. She could of course guess by what she knew about Impa and take help from Impa's expression but the Sheikah didn't show anything of course. Zelda concentrated harder, staring more intensively, and the she heard a voice inside of her head.

_Tingle, Tinge! Kooloo-Limpah!_

Zelda stood there dumbfounded for a moment, staring straight ahead into nothingness.

"Tingle… Tingle… Kooloo-Limpah?" She uttered and left the words hanging in the air.

"How?" Impa asked no one in particular and then she frowned. "I thought your Sheikah abilities would be sealed in one shape… besides not even a Sheikah should be able to figure out what I thought!"

"No… That's understandable", Rauru said slowly. Then he shook his head and approached Zelda.

"I think you managed to read her mind with your magic. These things come and go. Don't expect yourself to be able to read everyone's thoughts as you wish." He said and Zelda nodded. Rauru scratched his head. It was hard to have an apprentice with a power greater than that of his own. Where were her limits?

Impa told Zelda to change to her other self and Zelda obeyed. As soon as the red-eyed little girl stood in front of them Impa's hand curled around Zelda's wrist and she smirked.

"Let's try this out", she said in a creepy voice that made both Rauru and Zelda gulp and picked up a knife. She cut a quick scratch and a small line of blood trickled down Zelda's index finger.

"Change", Impa ordered and Zelda did as she was told. On her now pale skin was no longer any wound in sight.

"We'll need something to call your alter ego", Impa said. Rauru jumped up and down clapping his hands.

"Oh, let me, let me! I can do it! I'll think up a great name!"

"No", Impa said as though she was scolding a child.

"Uhm…" Zelda said. "My alter ego is without doubt a Sheikah and maybe it should have a name that tells what it is. A name no one else has."

"Link", Impa said.

"That's not funny Impa!"

"But when he is out of the picture…" she interrupted herself to chuckle evilly. "…you will be the only one with that name. Who names their kid Link anyway?"

"How about Chu-Chu?" Rauru suggested. Zelda and Impa stared at him, Zelda confused and Impa furious. Chu-Chus? Evil, brainless, stupid-looking blobs of jelly that made their way forward by jumping.

"How dare you call the princess a Chu-Chu?" Impa hissed and slowly approached Rauru who backed away in fear.

Zelda ignored them. She could choose her own name and she wanted it to tell the world that she was a Sheikah, like her mother. On the other hand, she didn't want a name that told she was a girl. Many things were forbidden for girls and she wanted freedom.

The false note rang high and pierced Link's ears. He was once again trying to compose a song for Zelda. Full of determination he started over yet again after already having tried several times.

"Make it stop!" His father whined. Link's mother patted Link's father on the head.

"But isn't it wonderful that our son has such a determination? I love it when he plays his ocarina!"

Link's father stopped his whining and covered his ears instead. After a few very bad tries to shut out his son's awful noise his father went out to the training grounds, slamming the door behind him as he left.

As soon as Link's father was gone they could hear the door open and close again and then a screechy voice.

"Hooooney!" and in the second Link was almost strangled by one of Ruto's bone-crushing hugs.

"Hello Ruto", Link's mother said and didn't seem to notice her son's violent struggles to break free.

"Why are you playing that instrument?" Ruto asked and loosened her grip enough for him to breathe.

"None of your business", Link snorted.

"You're not very good at it, you should give it up", Ruto stated without noticing that Link looked as if he'd been stabbed by her comment.

"Mum!" He whimpered, looking for support.

"I think you should listen to Ruto", his mother answered, sounding friendly as always.

"Yeah, turn around the knife, lay salt in my wounds!" Link muttered.

Link left and Ruto followed.

"I thought you would only stay for a day or two", Link said and glared at her.

"Yes, but we have so much to discuss with the king and I became so fond of this place", Ruto responded and grabbed his arm. She had been visiting Hyrule Castle frequently since they had first met. Link tried to make her let go of his arm but she held on as if glued to it.

"I'm actually good at playing the ocarina!" He said, her comment still echoing inside his head.

"No", she simply answered.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not!"

They were interrupted by two gossiping ladies over at the stables.

"Have you heard? A Sheikah in the castle!"

"No way! Where did you hear this?"

No! Link thought. Another Sheikah? This could not be true! He could imagine being hunted by two Impa's making his life miserable. The two children snuck closer.

"They're going to kill it?"

"Yes, don't you think it's cruel? Just because it's a Sheikah."

"You know that the Sheikah are evil! I'm glad they're getting rid of it!"

Yeah, get rid of it, Link thought.

Zelda was getting ready to meet the men who were going to try and prove her as a Sheikah. She had arrived to the castle in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to get much rest. She felt very nervous as she ran her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror in her room.

Ganondorf knocked on her door. He hoped he could get the girl to come with him of her own free will. You never knew when it came to her.

The girl opened and looked up at him. Her eyes two blue pools deep enough to drown within.

"Princess, we have an important matter to take care of. It's something your father would like to know", he told her and hoped she would come along without questions.

"It sounds like it's important. I'll come right away", she answered abd ran back in to quickly put up her hair in a bun.

She followed closely behind him as he walked. When they finally arrived to one of the highest dorms he opened the door for her like a true gentleman and followed her inside.

Zelda saw four old men mumbling quietly to each other. They turned around in alarm when they heard the visitors enter.

"S-sir Ganondorf, you didn't say that…" One of the old men stammered horrified and stared at Zelda with wide eyes.

"Remember our agreement", Ganondorf mumbled back, his nostrils flaring.

Ganondorf doesn't seem to bother anymore about how he acts in front of me, Zelda thought and stared at the ceiling, not interested in the men's discussion.

"W-well then, princess", another elder man said and kneeled before her, then he anxiously glanced at Ganondorf. "This is probably just a mistake sir, look at her eyes."

Ganondorf glared at him and the old man quickly turned back to Zelda.

"We're just going to confirm a few thing, highness, nothing dangerous", he said and smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back.

"This is a fun game. You're going to guess what I'm thinking", he said and Zelda nodded with a childish smile. Anything to act innocent. She could play the part as a small, unknowing girl well.

"You look so happy sir", she said and clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling. "You must think about something you like such as flowers or butterflies or…" she pretended to fall deep in thought, biting her fingernail.

"Awww!" the old men said while looking at the little girl. One pinched her cheek.

"She is so cute!"

"That's not what you're supposed to do!" Ganondorf roared at them.

"Come and sit down with us", the kneeling old man said and rose. He went over to a table with the other three elders and then made a gesture for her to sit down with them.

She went over and did as she was told. A teapot and a few cups filled with tea were placed on the table. The patterns on them were painted by hand and they looked really valuable.

Impa had warned her that they would try to use something like this. She grabbed a cup and tried to focus so much on the tea in it that she shut everything else out. They would test her reflexes she was sure and with Impa's training she would react instinctually and really quickly without thinking. Thus it could be very revealing for her.

"Princess", one old man said and she looked up, still trying to erase everything in her surroundings from her vision.

His movement as he flung his arm to the right on purpose so it hit one of the cups and it started to fall seemed to pass slowly to her. Slow as the clouds circling Death Mountain. She saw it fly over the edge of the table and…

Crash! She saw it hit the floor and she hadn't moved. If she had dared she would have taken a breath of relief.

"Did you have to break _my _cup?" One of the old men yelled and tried to hit his partner with the cane he had been supporting his weight on.

"Stop it! I took the ugliest one! You know just as well as we do that you can neither draw nor paint!"

"I put a lot of work in that cup!"

Ganondorf shook his head. These men were supposed to be of the wisest in Hyrule? They were completely giving away that they broke the cup on purpose and they acted like babies.

"Are we done?" The princess asked and everyone shifted their attention to her.

"Yes, princess, thank you. You may leave."

She rose and headed for the door. Ganondorf clenched his teeth and his eyes narrowed. She was getting away.

"Not so fast", he hissed and grabbed her shoulder. "I'll prove it to you all then!" He yelled and turned her around so that she faced the old men again. His grip tightened as he dug his nails into both of her shoulders. It felt like he was trying to crush her.

"S-stop it!" She cried and started struggling. "Let go!" The pain was unbearable and the old men seemed too shocked to react. But no matter how stunned she was or how much it hurt, her eyes didn't change color.

"See now?" Ganondorf said and laughed triumphantly his grip loosening somewhat.

"N-no, see what?"

The elders seemed to get back to their senses again. Ganondorf roughly turned Zelda around and the frightened eyes that stared into his were deep blue. Not a streak of red.

"Sir Ganondorf!"

He saw the old men hold out their hands, their open palms against him, and one pointed at him with his cane. They were threatening him with magic.

"We will inform the king about this, be sure!"

He growled and his eyes darkened. His face looked twisted and frightening all of a sudden.

"Nothing happened", he said through clenched teeth. He was beaten again. Defeated. He hated it. These childish, ridiculous men had advantage over him.

He grabbed Zelda's hand and pulled her with him out of the room. He could hear the old fools gasp and their panicked voices as he pulled the princess along like a rag doll. Zelda felt an urge to show him her Sheikah side once they had left but held it back. He would probably have doubts about her being a Sheikah now and that would be good.

"I don't hate you…yet", she told him and gave him a cold stare. He squeezed her hand, not in a friendly way but hard and painfully.

"I hate you!"

Surprisingly enough he didn't take her hostage as she for a second had suspected he would. He brought her to her room, threw her inside and slammed the door. Once the sound of his long, furious strides had faded she transformed and placed herself in front of her mirror.

There wasn't enough difference between her two shapes. She opened a drawer and dug through it until she found a knife. She put herself in front of the mirror again and started to cut off her hair. She cut without any thought of what it would look like when she was done. She cut feverishly and the golden locks fell to the floor one after another. When she stopped and finally let the hand holding the knife fall to her side she hesitantly glanced at her reflection again.

Her hair was carelessly cut in several different lengths and looked awfully untidy after the greedy cutting that had left her cheeks red. It made her look dangerous, as though she'd stop at nothing. Some of the hair fell right past her left eye and ended about the same level as her mouth or chin. She spun around in front of the mirror and tried to decide if it was good enough. Her hair was still long, should she cut it shorter?

She tied it up in a ponytail and dug through her closet until she found a white tunic and a pair of simple white pants that was a little too short.

She got dressed and looked herself in the mirror once again. She could be mistaken for a boy. She had ignored using a belt and the tunic hung loosely over her body.

She knew it would be dangerous to walk around the castle as a Sheikah but she couldn't resist this feeling. The way Ganondorf made her blood pulse fast and furiously through her body. She climbed out the window and snuck past the guards in the garden.

She snapped up the sound of voices and immediately headed that direction. She hid behind a bush as she caught sight of Link pacing around in small circles with a very unhappy expression as princess Ruto clung to his arm.

Was this what he did when she was away? Her heart skipped a beat. Of course she knew that someone like Link would easily get a lot of friends but he and Ruto seemed a bit too close for her liking.

"When will we marry? When will we marry? When will we marry?" Ruto chimed over and over and over. Link was about to yell at her that it would happen when Death Mountain freezes over and Zora's Domain is engulfed in flames, but before he could do that they were interrupted by someone sniggering.

"Well, well, well…"

Link looked up to see a blond boy with his hair tied back in a ponytail and red, piercing eyes. He was sitting on a branch in a nearby tree with his legs crossed and an amused smile on his face. "Already plans on marriage?" The boy asked and smirked. Zelda resisted her will to jump down from the tree and hit him. He maybe didn't remember his promise to her. They had perhaps been too young. Of course he hadn't been serious about it and she hadn't been either. She forced herself to smile.

"Yes! We're about to decide a date for the wedding now!" Ruto said as if the day of their wedding wasn't very distant.

"Oh, this boy has made quite a catch", Zelda stated and smiled toward Ruto. Ruto felt her scales go from silvery blue to crimson and it was something familiar about that gaze.

"In what way is that a catch?" Link yelled and pointed at Ruto.

"Well, she is a fish", Zelda stated and stared at the sky in thought, not adding anything more.

"What?" Ruto shouted in anger! "You think he caught me with a fishing rod or what?"

Zelda amused herself with that thought for a moment and laughed.

"At least he got you on the hook", she said and grinned while Ruto's cheeks turned crimson.

"I already got someone else I like!" Link yelled to the boy and Ruto was so shocked that she let go of his arm. His words were making her world spin and then she fainted.

"Oh?" Zelda said and cocked an eyebrow before she jumped down. Another one? A third fiancée? That was it! Old friend or not, he was going down!

"Is she pretty?" She asked and leant forward so that their faces were really close. Link gulped and embarrassedly blushed before he took a step back.

"T-that's none of your business!"

He recognized this boy's dark aura from somewhere.

"You don't want to talk to me? Don't be such a bore", Zelda teased and shook her head, ready to punch him anytime.

Then it hit Link. He recognized the aura from Impa! It usually made her ten times scarier how impossible it actually seemed. Then he for the first time noticed that the boy's eyes were red.

"Y-you, y-y-yo-you're a-a sh-sh-shei-sh-sheik-sheik-sheik…" Link gulped and tried to get the words out.

"Yes", Zelda said listening to his stuttering. "I'm Sheik… Sheik of the Sheikah! Remember that and don't tell anyone." She smiled and in her thoughts thanked her friend for the name he had given her. She'd carry it with honor.

"Besides", she then said. "It's illegal to marry two girls and to me, it's just as bad as playing with girl's hearts."

She made a pause to crack her knuckles. "I usually punish such shameless men but calm down. I'll free you from your old promise to another girl… if you now remember it at all."

Link didn't wonder why this boy knew about the childish promise that he still held on to. All that mattered was that this boy didn't have any right or power to make it undone. The mere thought of that someone thought he could be separated from Zelda made him tremble out of anger.

"What gives you right to do that? You don't even know her!"

Sheik smirked. "As a Sheikah I'm a protector of the royal family", she paused to watch Link's reaction. "…and I'm bound to the princess so if we think about the same girl you can go back to being her good friend without having to bother about marriage." Sheik turned and started to run away. Better leave before she ended up doing something stupid.

"See ya' Link", she shouted to him.

"Hey!" Navi shouted as she flew out from Link's cap. "Come back here! Since when do you know his name? And what's with all these engagements?" Hey! Listen!"

Link started to run after Sheik. The Sheikah boy wouldn't get away that easily "Don't think you can come here and speak for her! Come back here Sheik! I challenge you!"

Zelda peered over her shoulder when she heard the word challenge so she could see Link chasing after her.

"Meh, come back when you can run faster, slowpoke!" she laughed and ran off.

Link slowed down and caught his breath. When he didn't find anything suitable to say he cried out his anger.

"Take it easy Link. You really need to find something to let you anger out on." Navi stated but regretted her words as Link turned to her with a more than mad look on his face.

"How about you?" He said with a very spooky voice.

"Chill", she said and zapped him with some magic. "He sad that he'll fix all this _marry Zelda_ stuff so don't be angry."

"But I will marry her! I'll show that Sheik! If he goes and tells Zelda something about me not liking her I'll, I'll…"

"You'll stand and scream at nothing while Sheik runs away because he is so much faster than you?"

"I'll show that Sheik! I'll practice twice as hard…"

"Oh, this ought to be fun", Navi said with a grin and thought about how hard Link's father already pushed him.

"I'll practice twice as hard, and then I'll write that song, beat up Sheik and marry Zelda!"

Navi flew back inside his cap, meanwhile Zelda was busy slapping herself.

"I'm so stupid!" She said to herself. How could I be so mean and so cocky and so…"

"I liked it. You could need some change of attitude and now maybe you agree to one of my plans?"

Zelda looked up to see Impa and for a moment she remembered all weird plans Impa had come up with to torture Link or to get rid of him. She shuddered and then turned to Impa again.

"So you were there?"

"Yes, so what do you say? How about we punish that two-timing jerk?" Impa said eagerly and then laughed manically.

"Uh, Impa, how about we get you something to drink instead?"

* * *

I'm so happy some of you are still hanging in there. This story didn't really give what it promised (I'm mostly talking of the romance which I'm never getting to).

Zelda became like a completely different person as Sheik, I'll work on that… at least I'll try. And I didn't really know how I would explain how this Sheik-thing works in this story but you're smart so I'll trust you to understand.

So, then I can move on to 'thirteen years old' and thank you everyone who reviewed (I'll hope you'll do it again or will if you haven't)! I intended to have Koume and Kotake sneak around the castle and reveal Zelda as a Sheikah but I forgot and the stupid Ganondorf actually managed to figure it out on his own. Well, I'll just include them in some future chapter…if I can remember…


	14. My first kiss

**Chapter 14: My first kiss**

"Come on Link! Show us you're not a weakling!" Link's father kept yelling even though Link made his exercises without complaining or slowing down.

"Yeah, come on Link!" Navi shouted. She was now like a member in the family and got awfully well along with Link's father. Right know she was contently hovering over his left shoulder.

Link had turned thirteen a couple of months ago and was now allowed to train with the royal army and under his father's command too. As expected he didn't get any special treatment at all. You could actually say he had it worse than any of the others.

He had never felt better than when he sat down to eat his mother's home cooked dinner later that evening.

"Link, what do we say when your mother has made you all this food?" His father scowled. Link looked up from the plate with his mouth full.

"ank ou oh-er" he said as he tried to chew the food down.

"You're so polite my sweet deku flower", his mother cooed. Navi and Link's father looked at each other with raised eyebrows. What was polite about talking with your mouth full?

"You're disgusting", Navi said to Link who swallowed.

"So are you!"

Navi zapped him and Link's father laughed as if seeing his son being abused by a three inches tall fairy was the funniest he had ever seen. After they had eaten, Link's father rose quickly, as if eager to get going.

"Well then, let's go to another healthy practice with the boys.

"No!" Link grabbed the chair he sat on. "Mum! Don't let him take me!"

"No!" Link screamed again as his father dragged him out the door. Navi flew up close to Link's face.

"I remember a certain someone saying he would train twice as hard, three years ago if I'm not mistaken."

Once outside she stopped and hovered for a while. "Oh, it looks like rain!" She quickly searched for shelter inside of Link's cap. He looked up at the sky to see the first raindrops fall.

Zelda put on the cloak Rauru offered her. The rain was pouring down and once she got outside she felt the raindrops hit her face like sharp needles. She entered the carriage. Once again she was on her way to the castle. She had kept herself informed but it wasn't the same as being there. She hoped they had been on their guard towards Ganondorf in the castle.

Once the carriage had passed the castle gates the wind brought the sound of voices to Zelda and she looked out to see the soldiers practice in the rain.

I thought only Impa would be cruel enough to let someone exercise in this weather, she thought. One man caught her eye for some reason. It was hard to see through the rain and he was facing the ground. She could make out the sight of how much effort he had to put in lifting his own weight up and down when doing push-ups in the mud.

Is Link in the army now, she thought. It had to be him, that blonde boy. She leant back and sighed. It had been so long.

This sort of rain was the worst, Link thought as he did his push-ups. It wasn't the gentle soothing rain that comforted. The speed of the raindrops made it hurt when they hit the skin and the mud was deep.

He had his eyes closed and felt the sweat and his own body heat. When he looked around he could make out Navi shining dimly through the rain and then he heard a carriage. He didn't notice that he stopped and lay down on the ground. He looked after the carriage disappearing into the distance.

Navi noticed that Link had stopped. It was hard to fly through these winds but she managed to make her way over to him to yell at him for his laziness but then she noticed what he was looking at.

It had become a habit for Link to stare, try to look into or follow all carriages that arrived to the castle, as if that wasn't enough he had been caught a million times by the guards that guarded the part of the garden that was below Zelda's room. All disturbed guests and irritated guards had meant many visits to the king for Link's parents.

"You're obsessed Link!" Navi yelled as loud as she could but despite that he barely heard her in this weather.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shouted back. Now when he wasn't moving he started shuddering from the cold.

"You're completely obsessed! Can't you think about anything else than that stupid princess?" Navi yelled.

"Stay out of this Navi!"

"Healthy people don't act like you do! For Din's sake! You're thirteen!"

The next day was sunny but the grass was still wet from yesterday. Link had noticed that when he accidentally slipped and was caught by the guards again.

"You'll never get to Zelda's window! Face it", Navi told him.

"Shut up Navi!"

He finally had a day off from the cruel practice and then he had to check if it had been Zelda who came back to the castle in that carriage yesterday.

About lunchtime the sun shined brightly and no one could tell it had been such a rainstorm yesterday. It was warm and pleasant now.

In the end forced to give up Link had leant his back against a tree and played his ocarina. He had come up with the beginning for Zelda's song now.

"You know what Link? I'm sick of that beginning! You always play it over and over and over and then when it's over you play something completely random that is as enjoyable as a Goron's singing!"

"Jeez, you're in a good mood Navi."

"I'm just trying to save you from your addiction. Don't you have any other goals that don't include Zelda?"

"I'm going to kick Sheik's ass!"

"Poetic as always, is that all you can come up with?"

"I'm going to become the best knight in Hyrule, you know that."

"…and save the princess", Navi mocked. "Are you going to run after her your whole life? You're more than old enough for your first kiss but do you take any interest in the girls around here? No!"

"K-k-kiss?"

"Yeah, well, that's something to remember. Either you can save the kiss and risk it going to some one-night-lasting relationship or you can kiss someone you trust and can remember with joy."

"Kiss a girl?"  
"What else? A Deku? Won't it be embarrassing when you grow older to never have kissed a girl?"

"Link?" Link looked in the direction of the voice and Navi quickly flied inside his cap.

"Z-Zelda?"

"H-hi…"

He got up from his place beneath the tree to greet her but strangely enough he could think of nothing to say after all this time. Both stared at the ground.

I didn't think it would get this awkward, Zelda thought. She hoped she didn't blush. No, she encouraged herself. This was Link! She had nothing to be shy about.

"I can't believe it was you who played that song. You're really good, mind if I sit down?" She asked and smiled, hoping it would look natural. Link immediately sat down again and Zelda sat down next to him by the tree.

"Uhm, Zelda, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time…" He mumbled while fidgeting and Zelda swallowed.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know anyone named Sheik?"

Zelda couldn't help that she fell flat to the ground. That wasn't what she had expected. She hadn't thought about that he didn't know she was Sheik. She didn't want to be dishonest. It could actually be fun if he knew.

"Sheik is… like a part of me…" She began as she searched for words.

"L-like a part of you?"

Link looked as if he had been struck by lightning. "Is he closer to you than me?" An anger he had never felt before bubbled up inside of him. Zelda didn't notice Link's grimacing. Not really thinking about what she was saying while she thought about how to explain this Sheik-thing she answered:

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" She was Sheik so Sheik was always closest, both physically and mentally.

Link didn't know why but he was so angry that he had to hold his breath not to yell. His face turned red because he wasn't breathing and his body trembled as he tried to hide how angry he was.

That cocky, mean Sheik was closer to Zelda than him?

"Oh, really? He's most important to you?" Link exhaled and crossed his arms.

"Most important?" Zelda woke up from her thoughts and stared at him. "No! You're a lot more important! Sheik is bound to me but Sheik is only… Sheik wants to be your friend!"

"I'll never be friends with that… that Sheikah!"

"Oh", was all Zelda could say. This was probably payback from the goddesses because she was so mean to her only friend when she met him as Sheik.

"So, I'm most important?" He grinned at her, his anger blown away.

"Stop it Link! You can't just decide which people who are most important! Everyone is worth just as much." She grinned back.

"But I'm most important?"

Zelda sighed. "Can't you play something for me?"

"The ocarina?" He picked it up. "S-sure." Again he could feel himself blush. How pathetic he was. If his father had seen him… but this was important. If he played her song and she didn't like it… What if Sheik had told her the promise was broken. What if she didn't remember?

"Z-Zelda, do you, I mean… me playing… you know… don't you?" He swallowed. Zelda didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"…No?"

Of course she didn't remember the promise, he thought. Maybe he could tell her when the song was done but it felt wrong to say it now. He began to play the beginning of her song.

Zelda occupied herself with staring dreamily off into the sky's vivid blue as he played. She herself had made sure that the stupid promise was broken so that it wouldn't ruin their friendship but did Link remember it at all? She was about to ask him but the words wouldn't come. Since when am I such a coward, she thought. It would be nice if this song was only for me. At that moment Link came to the part where he hadn't gotten any further. I can't stop now, he thought, Farore, save me from embarrassing myself. Give me her song! He inhaled and began to play.

Zelda fell to the ground again. That must have been the worst thing she'd ever heard. Link stopped playing and glared at the sky.

"T-that was… special… I loved the beginning", Zelda said as she leant against the tree again.

"I have written it myself but I haven't gotten further than the beginning", Link muttered in embarrassment.

"Are you writing it for someone special?" The words had slipped her mouth. Link stuttered something that Zelda couldn't make out for an answer.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just tell her that he was writing a song for her to make her marry him. He'd rather let the goddesses strike him down right then and there.

"Sorry, I was just teasing you, I shouldn't have asked", Zelda quickly added. He doesn't remember she told herself again.

She doesn't remember, Link thought. Then he felt something against his shoulder. Zelda was leaning against him with her eyes closed.

"A-are you sleeping Zelda?"

"…no…" She whispered.

Link closed his eyes too. The sun warmed his face and it was comfortable sitting there with Zelda like no time had passed at all since they last saw each other. He sighed happily. As if she had read his mind Zelda said: "I wish we could sit like this forever, it feels like we can do that right now…"

"Yeah, it's like time is standing still."

A leaf fell from the tree they were leaning against and landed on Link's nose. He picked it up. When he moved Zelda opened her eyes and pulled back.

"You caught a falling leaf", she said happily. "Make a wish!"

She was just the same, in high spirits and eager to believe. In that moment she was more adorable than she had ever been to him before.

"Zelda, close your eyes…"

She cocked her head to the side but did as he told her. She giggled.

"Why?" she said with her eyes closed.

He knew he was blushing again. He slowly started to lean forward. If there was anyone he wanted to share his first kiss with it was her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was sweating and trembling and cursing himself for being such a coward. Maybe he should have asked her first? How would she react? He shook his head and leant forward again. Their lips was about to contact when something pulled his hair really hard so he flew backwards.

"Ouch!" He yelled and Zelda opened her eyes to see Link lying on the ground with a small light hovering above his head.

"Did you have to pull my hair so hard Navi?"

"I wasn't pulling your hair… I just tripped and grabbed a hold…"

"Yeah, right!" He glared at her. "It was you who began with all of this so why did you interrupt?"

"I didn't mean her of course! I meant m-m-m… I meant… I didn't mean her you idiot!"

"What?" Zelda asked. "A fairy?" She beamed at them.

"Stay away!" Navi yelled.

"Navi you… you…" Link glared at Navi again. "Sorry Zelda, she is pretty mean and selfish and…"

"We get the picture", Navi said.

"She is adorable!" Zelda said, eager to get Link's fairy to like her.

"We should go and eat lunch Link", Navi said and flew closer to him, taking visible distance from Zelda.

Link grabbed the fairy and put her inside his cap.

"Don't listen to her Zelda", he smiled. "No one ever understands her! I never do!"

Zelda giggled but then her smile faltered. She knew Navi was right and that Link had to go now.

"Maybe I can see you later Link?"

"But I'm not going yet!" He quickly told her.

"You should go before your parents start to worry… I'll see you soon…"

"B-but wait Zelda!" but she had already started to run and soon she wasn't in sight anymore.

"Stupid Navi", Link muttered.

It was afternoon when Zelda finally could get away from her duties. She was on her way to the garden again to see if Link was there when she spotted him through a window. He was out in the yard and there were several others there too, some soldiers and workers in the castle.

She sat down by the window, hidden by a coffer standing in the corridor when two maidens came and dusted off the decorations.

"You don't remember? That's a lie! All girls remember!"

"No, I don't, I swear! I don't remember my first kiss!"

"Stop it! Of course you do. I'll tell you about mine. It was a boy in the stable and I was only ten years old", Zelda heard the woman giggle.

"Fine… I waited really long and then I kissed a guy I had a crush on and then it was over three weeks later…"

"No?"

"Yes!"

They dusted off the chest a bit hastily and continued down the hall without noticing Zelda. As soon as they were Zelda looked out the window again. Link was still there, she was content with that, but the yard was still filled with people too. As the princess she couldn't just walk out there. Then it hit her. She could change into Sheik!

Soon she was out and on her way over to Link looking like a Sheikah boy. "Be nice", she told herself.

"Hi Link!" She shouted. Link turned around and growled. Not Sheik!

"I'm so glad to see you!" Sheik exclaimed. Link grabbed the collar on Zelda's white tunic and pulled her closer the moment she had reached him.

"I've wanted to see you too! Now it's payback time!" He snarled and raised a fist. Zelda was shocked. Had she been so mean that he wanted to hit her?

"S-so impolite… I only want to be friends!"

Link let go of the collar and glared at her instead. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and he quickly pushed it back in place.

"Sorry about last time", Zelda, as Sheik, said and smiled sheepishly. "We don't have to talk about Zelda at all, okay?"

As soon as Zelda was mentioned Link flung forwards to push Sheik to the ground but she automatically took a step to the side so he fell to the ground alone.

"Oops, my bad!" She said. Link quickly got up.

"You're going to stay away from her!" Link shouted and aimed a fist at Sheik.

"Sorry, can't do that", Zelda said and dodged. But not to being able to get a hit in made Link even more frustrated.

"Come on Link! You are Zelda's best friend! I am not her friend, I am…" That was it for Link. If Sheik wasn't her friend it had to mean…

He punched so fast that Zelda didn't react. She thought he would cool down when she said that he was her best friend instead of her alter ego and wasn't ready for the hit. The fist hit her stomach hard. She gasped for air as she bent over in pain.

"Heh, can't take one hit. You're a sad excuse of a man", Link said with satisfaction as he brushed some sweat off his brow.

Hitting a girl? She glared at him. Link flinched. Sheik's eyes were like blazing fire.

She slapped him multiple times before she realized what she was doing. This wasn't right! She was going to become his friend, not beat him senseless!

"Sorry Linky…" She let go and smiled sheepishly. Link couldn't believe his ears. He got up with his swollen cheeks and glared at Sheik.

"ou figh ike a ihl", he said. His cheeks were so puffed-up that he couldn't speak properly but Sheik knew what he had intended to say: You fight like a girl.

How could she have this much trouble befriending someone like Link? Time to change method.

"Hey, Linky, if there's something you want to say to Zelda you can always tell me. I swear that your message will reach her through me."

She stood with legs astride and her back straight and then crossed her arms, trying to look boyish and reliable. Link seemed to relax a little but suspicion was still there.

"Hou a-eh ohny e-shing ee…"

"I'm not teasing you! I swore, didn't I? I'll even swear in the name of our holy goddess Nayru… Believing me now?"

Link got up from his fighting stance.

"What's with you anyway? I'm Zelda's key to freedom, that's all! Let's be friends", she held out a hand for him to shake. Link hesitated but he couldn't help but to like this boy. Link shook hands with him and Sheik smiled mischievously.

"What's with that smile?"

"I see this as a victory, friend", Sheik answered. "But what is my price?" She looked at his face and smiled wider. Link was her best friend and the most wonderful boy she knew. She wouldn't regret it if he was the one that she…

She smirked and Link raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're one weird guy you know!" he said.

Then Zelda pulled down the cloth that was resting on her shoulders and went up over her nose with her index finger and then caressed his face with her hands and kissed him. Link's eyes widened and then it ended, as quickly as it had begun. Link's face was scarlet and his eyes wide when Sheik pulled away. It had all happened in the blink of an eye.

"Y-y-y-y-you… you..." He pointed at her. "Gah! I got kissed by a guy! I just got kissed by a guy!" He started to run around in small circles as Zelda quickly pulled the cloth back up so that he wouldn't be able to recognize her. She still did have the same facial features as before after all.

I forgot! I'm not Zelda now, I'm Sheik! Zelda thought, I forgot that he thinks Sheik is a boy! She slapped her forehead.

"Sheeeeik!" Link clamped towards her with huge steps. He must have been inspired by Impa's way of expressing discontent.

"eh… See ya' Linky…" She said uneasily and then quickly ran to escape her friend's wrath. There's no way I'm staying here, she thought.

Sheik sprinted off and Link stood there in the middle of the yard while the other people there started whispering to each other and glancing at him.

"M-my first kiss!" he uttered, still blushing furiously. He had wanted Zelda to be the one he kissed first and now he had been kissed by Sheik! Who was a boy! "Next time I see him, he's dead!" Link's eyes narrowed. "Sheik has ruined my life!" He exclaimed as he shook one fist at the sky and received even weirder gazes than for the kiss.

Navi flew out from his cap.

"Oh, what a life!" She laughed. "You were kissed by a guy?" She laughed even harder. "Wait till your father hears about this! I think I'm starting to like Sheik!"

"Shut up Navi!"

"Calm down, if he touches you again, I'll punish that pretty boy!"

Link touched his lips, Sheik's had been so soft.

* * *

Ha, that went fast! If it annoys you that I complain about myself I can only ask of you to ignore it. It works to boost my self-confidence. I wouldn't have the guts to post this if I hadn't apologized for all that might bother you.

I have always taken hard on criticism (one of the reasons why I feel that I have to apologize to you all the time) and I'm so happy that there are still those of you who read this and that everyone has been so positive and supportive! It means a lot!

I can understand if you're getting impatient for romance (so am I)! But now when I changed this to drama I don't feel so pushed anymore. They're still young, they'll get older soon. But I want romance! So I'll get it if it's the last thing I do! (Please, don't let it be the last thing…)

I have never believed that Sheik and Zelda are two different persons but I don't know how all that change-stuff works so I just came up with something for my story. I'm pretty satisfied actually… It's my story so I don't have to bother about _the truth_.

I don't know why but no matter how hard I try I can only get Zelda to act superior, or something like that, as Sheik! I'll have to work on that.


	15. See the beauty beyond

**Chapter 15: ****See the beauty beyond**

For once it was Link who was angry and refused to forgive Navi. He had been so close to share his first kiss with Zelda and then Navi had interrupted it and then… then Sheik had kissed him!

Link stomped around inside his room that was far too small to have enough room for him to express his anger. He could image the ladies in the castle gossiping about him now. There had been plenty of people around when he had been kissed, by a boy to make matters worse. If Zelda found out he would gladly pay Impa a visit of his own free will.

"I'm going out!" He called out to his mother kitchen as he exited his bedroom. Navi was as usual close behind him. "…And you're staying here!" He yelled at the fairy as he slammed the front door in her face. Navi sank down onto the table and stared at him through the window.

"Don't mind him dear", Link's mother caressed the small fairy. "He's just as stubborn as his father and just as emotional. He'll forgive you, he can't stop caring." Navi let a happy sigh escape her lips. There hadn't been any mothers in the forest and this was the first time she actually felt sorry for the Kokiri.

Ruto refused to make eye contact with Zelda who sat at the other end of the table.

"I've heard that you have made friends here", Zelda said trying to start a conversation.

"Humph, of course, I'm not like you. I make friends easily."

Zelda smiled nervously. It felt like Ruto would never open up to her. Here she had gotten a chance to get a friend and she could feel it slip through her hands. She had enough trouble befriending Link as Sheik.

"Shall we go outside?" Zelda asked, thinking that they might meet up with Link.

"Talking about that garden again?" Ruto said. "You've mentioned it at least eleven times during the last fifteen minutes."

Zelda blinked. Had she really done that? Well, she was curious about Link's reaction to being kissed by Sheik and she could use some of Link's optimistic attitude to cheer her up. He was always taking care of her and she wanted someone to turn to now. She didn't feel too popular at the moment. Ruto tapped her fingers on the table while she waited for Zelda to say something, then she rose from her chair.

"A delicious dinner but I must leave", she said and left quickly. Zelda barely had time to rise from the chair before Ruto was gone so she sank down again slowly. She sighed. She was hopeless at making friends. No one liked her, her only friend was Link.

"Shall I assassinate her?" Impa asked as she showed up beside Zelda.

"Not funny Impa", Zelda mumbled. "How can you be so cold?"

"You'll realize that when we get to that part of the training. It's getting closer Zelda."

"I'm going to the garden", Zelda said and rose from her chair.

"Before you go I could use some of your advice."

"Really? Now what Impa?" Zelda asked with doubt in her eyes. "Is it important?"

"Very. You're the one who knows that rude boy the best. So tell me which of these punishments that will hurt him the most. A list of his crimes are also added if doubts arise whether he deserves a punishment or not."

Impa picked up a long list that went down to the floor. Zelda stared at it in disbelief. Impa on the other hand was looking at her, but since no protests came she started to read aloud. "…For insulting me in that poem, sleeping in your bed, being simply rude and for kissing you!" She counted up.

"P-please Impa, I know you're fond of Link but I don't think he appreciates your way of caring…"

"My first mission is to protect you so I'm just making sure this boy won't harm you."

"Thank you Impa. You mean a lot to me too", Zelda answered knowing that Impa would never say that she loved her.

Ruto stomped through the garden. Could that Zelda not even be a little mean and make it easier to hate her?

Then she spotted Link and happily ran over to him. Just what she needed at a time like this!

"Link, my fiancé!" She shouted and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you have to be here of all places!" He said as he tried to struggle out of her grasp.

"Well, you're usually here so I came here out of habit." She cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother? I'm in a bad mood!"

Ruto thought about Sheik for a second and quickly shook her head to remove that thought.

"You're not in a bad mood darling! You're just as unkind as usual", she said.

"That made me feel a lot better", he muttered with sarcasm his mother would catch on, but obviously Ruto didn't.

"I knew it would!" She squealed and tried to hug him again but he dodged.

"Go away! You shouldn't be here, especially not now!"

"Why?" She stopped trying to embrace him.

"B-because…"

Ruto was still and thought for a moment. Link always went to this part of the garden and Zelda had gone here yesterday, hadn't she? Ruto had seen her enter the garden. How could Link and Zelda know each other? It was impossible. Still she had this nagging feeling inside of her. She went really close and looked into his eyes.

"You're waiting for Zelda aren't you?"

"W-what?" He backed away, pulling Ruto along since she still had her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

"A woman's intuition", Ruto simply answered. "When were you going to tell me about you having an affair?" She gave him an icy stare.

"A fair? Link stared at her dumbly.

"So close to the wedding and everything!"

"Who is Link having an affair with?"

Both looked up to see princess Zelda. Ruto held back a growl. She took a few steps closer to Zelda and pointed at her.

"Eh?" Zelda met Ruto's blazing eyes with deep confusion.

"You are my rival!"

Both Link and Zelda stared at her, Zelda at a loss for words and Link in shock.

"W-wait!" Link tried to stop Ruto before she told Zelda something more embarrassing.

"Oh, you got it all wrong Ruto", Zelda smiled. "Link and I have been friends for a long time. It would feel quite odd if we were…"

Link felt his world crumble to pieces. Of course she wasn't interested.

Ruto obviously, in comparison to Link, doubted Zelda's words.

"I thought you were talking about Sheik. That the two of them were having an affair", Zelda added and laughed.

"Sheik?" Ruto asked.

"You know about the k-k…" Link cried but was unable to say kiss..

"Yeah, I know everything Sheik does", Zelda said. Link looked as if he'd been turned to stone and Ruto looked from Zelda to Link and back again, wondering what exactly was going on.

"What about… oh…" She stared at Link. "You have kissed a guy?"

It was like being stabbed. Link fell to the ground, wishing to sink through it.

"How do you know about that?" Zelda asked and turned to Ruto.

"A woman's intuition, but I suppose you don't possess anything like that." Ruto scoffed. "Besides, I want you to stay away from Link!"

"Now we'll all calm down children."

The girls and Link, who stepped up from the ground, looked up to see a huge owl sitting on a branch.

Ruto screamed, recognizing the owl that had scared her so she fell down from a tree the day she fell in love with Link. Such a terrifying and yet happy day she would never forget.

"The owl talked!" Link yelled and both he and Ruto started to run aroundfrantically, screaming like crazy.

"Kaepora Gaebora?" Zelda walked a little closer. She had seen the owl several times from a distance. It felt like he always was around her and she remembered the story Impa had told her about the old sage. How he had helped her parents and how he had given up his life to make sure his powers as a sage wouldn't be lost when Hyrule was in such need for them. He had been so powerful that he had succeeded to recreate himself as an owl and he had always looked after her from a distance. This was the first time she met him in person.

"Now Zora princess", Kaepora Gaebora spoke. "You'll take it a little easier with the young man and…"

"What's that supposed to mean? How dare you tell me what to do?" Ruto yelled at the owl. Her pride wouldn't let her be scared now.

"The owl talked!" Link yelled again.

"Thank you Kaepora Gaebora", Zelda lowered her head in respect. "I think we can handle this…"

"Oh, but we have so much to talk about." The owl seemed utterly disappointed.

"The owl talked!" Link yelled and waited for any kind of response from the others.

The owl spread his wings and flew off when he realized that the children weren't open for a discussion. He was a pretty impressive sight when flying.

Zelda walked up and laid a hand on Link's shoulder. Ruto gasped at this.

"Please, Link, I would be happy if you gave Sheik a chance. I don't think he knows how to act yet with his freedom." Zelda said and Link frowned.

"Zelda… Just don't think I liked that kiss!"

He had to make sure she didn't think he was into guys. The rest of the Hyrule could think whatever they wanted. She removed her hand.

"Oh, yeah, then I know…" She said softly.

"Just what kind of relationship do you two share?" Ruto asked them suspiciously. Then she seemed to think of something and gasped.

"You were kissed by Sheik?" She mumbled a little to herself before she spoke again. "T-then that means that he…" Her cheeks turned red.

"What?" Link asked.

"I'll see you later Link. You better think of some way to make everything right between us. The wedding is not off yet." She pointed at him and then walked off.

"So… You're engaged to Ruto and kissed Sheik?" Zelda counted on her fingers.

"N-no! It was all their fault! Ruto decided that engagement and Sh-Sheik…"

"Well… Link, There's a lot I want to talk to you about." She interrupted and smiled.

"I-I want to talk too Zelda, it has been so long since…"

They took a stroll through the part of the garden where nobody else was. Zelda felt her own smile broaden as she listened to Link telling and explaining with wide gestures and great eagerness about what had happened while she was gone.

"So what have you been up to?" He grinned at her.

"As you probably know from all the gossip I was sent to a temple to study history, inner peace, moral and other things like that."

She thought about how to tell him about her decision of following in her mother's footsteps and becoming a Sheikah. But that would mean that she had to tell him that she had given him that kiss which he obviously hadn't enjoyed much, of course. It had been so rushed.

She looked in through one of the great castle windows and saw a maid running past it in a hurry. She gulped as she recognized the maid. They were probably looking for her to come to one of her many lessons.

"I… have to go", she said with great disappointment.

Link felt a sudden urge to stop acting like such a coward and was about to wrap his arms around her to make her stay when he was startled by a loud voice.

"You there!" A guard ran up to them. "So it's you who has been delaying the princess for her lessons!"

Link held back a groan. It was one of the head-guards and the one who usually caught him when he tried to sneak through the garden to Zelda's window. According to Link this man was a real pain and pure evil.

Unexpectedly the guard grabbed his hair and threw him to the ground. Zelda clasped her hands over her mouth to quench a cry as Link hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry princess! We will of course inform the king about this. I understand that he held you here against your will," the guard said with a bow to Zelda.

"W-wait…" Zelda shook her head to get rid of her own confusion and looked the guard straight in the eye. "This is all a mistake! How can you assume…"

"No need to worry highness, we know this one and…" He kicked Link who had been about to get up from the ground. "You're supposed to bow before the princess!" He yelled at him. Zelda glanced down at Link and felt a small sting in her heart as she saw how ashamed he was. The guard didn't notice but Zelda was trained enough to see the small trembles and the way he refused to show his face.

"Bow to the princess you lowlife!" The guard yelled. Zelda stretched out an arm in front of him to make him silent when she spotted Ganondorf on the other side of the garden by an entrance to the castle. She remembered too well how much he wanted to see her dead, how he had poisoned her father's mind and his cruelty.

She hadn't been as much in the castle as a princess would but she had learnt how a ruler acted and what was expected from her. She was supposed to be someone the people could look up to, someone to always turn to. She was supposed to be someone the people could show their respect, that's why she couldn't reach out her hand and help Link up from the ground now. She also knew that if Ganondorf found out about their friendship both of them would get into serious trouble and Link shouldn't be drawn into this. She would have to humiliate him to keep him safe.

She met Ganondorf's gaze with a look full of growth and determination and then she turned to the guard.

"The delay was entirely my fault and I'm sure this man has learnt his lesson to be so disrespectful." She looked at Link again and noticed how his ears twitched at her words and how he flinched, how his body froze.

"Since you're showing me your loyalty and respect now I won't demand anything else of you. Rise!" She demanded. Link got up shakily and his empty gaze met her eyes. He turned and left without another word. Zelda didn't show at all how she really felt inside and started heading towards the castle. As she walked past Ganondorf she nodded her head in greeting but not more.

"Welcome back, princess", he let his eyes rest on her disappearing frame walking down the hallway.

Still just a child but such a gaze, he thought. She had definitely grown since last time. Ever since she got away when he tried to get her sentenced to death as a Sheikah the king had doubted all his decisions on how to deal with the country and everyone had been a lot colder towards him. If he had been to decide he would have acted quickly and overthrown the king before he got too much on his guard but he had to listen to those… He clenched his teeth. Now he had been bowing and kneeling for years in this castle without much progress.

He had his reason for wanting to conquer Hyrule and to get stronger. The Gerudos were strong but it wasn't sure they could take on the Hylians with all of their allies. He needed the Triforce so he could become ruler of the world and unbeatable.

The only things he had found out here was how strong the Hylians were, how weak the king was and that the princess was a big problem for his plans. About the Triforce there wasn't much more than that it was hidden in a sacred realm, a golden land, and that the Ocarina of Time was needed to enter that place. The Ocarina of Time which was an item the princess Zelda was in position of and it wouldn't be easy to get his hands on it.

The lesson was finally over and Zelda sighed loudly inside her room, knowing that it would be a signal for Impa to appear which she did as soon as she heard something was wrong.

"Impa, Link hates me…" Zelda sighed again.

"No, then I would have gotten rid of him a long time ago, since he is so fond of you I'm more forgiving towards him but if he gets too close…" Impa clenched a fist.

"I made him bow before me…"

"What's wrong about that? It represents a lot. It's his fault if he gets angry because of that. You are the future ruler of this land."

"That doesn't give me a reason to treat him like that…" Zelda said softly even though a small voice inside of her told her that she had been forced to do it and that it made it more excusable.

"There are many times that it's wrong to kneel before someone but for you, it's an honor."

Zelda looked at Impa and could almost make out a smile in her guardian's face, but just almost.

"I don't understand…"

"No, I'll explain soon, but there's a lot to discuss around that topic."

"I think I'm going for a walk."

"Link!" Navi shouted happily as he entered. Link sat down at the table with clenched teeth and staring at nothing in particular.

"L-Link?" Navi tried again but Link's mother shook her head and Navi didn't give it another try to talk with Link.

"Hi, my special little guy", Link's mother hugged him from behind. He tried to struggle free but she wouldn't let go. "Something is wrong, tell me." She leaned her cheek against his head.

"I… had to lie down in the dirt on the ground and bow before Z… the princess…"

Navi understood immediately but Link's mother didn't know anything about her son being friends with the princess of Hyrule. But she understood that this princess was a friend and she immediately thought of Ruto.

"I understand that it can feel that way to bow before a girl", she spoke softly. "But you know how it is with royalties."

"No, I don't!" Link sobbed.

"They take care of everyone and are there for us to turn to with our problems. They lead us and that's why they are so important. It is a hard work no matter what people think."

"I thought that… we were the same…"

"Equal?" Maybe this wasn't about the fact that her son didn't feel worthy of a princess, maybe it was his manly pride that had been hurt, Link's mother thought.

"Yeah…" Link muttered.

"A princess is like something holy that should be treated as if made by glass", Link's mother began. "Girls are all the same no matter who they are. All girls want someone who takes care of them and a strong shoulder to lean on. It's a great joy to give your love food that you have made yourself or standing behind him in all weathers to show your devotion. It's great to have someone that makes you feel safe. Even princesses will marry and with someone who can make them feel safe and take care of them…" Link turned around to be greeted by his mother's smile. He couldn't help but to smile back.

"A woman is to be by her husband's side and make sure he is well and the man shall protect his wife so both take care of each other in their own way."

"Thanks", Link said.

"Go and fetch your father for me my precious little rupee, I think he is at the training grounds", she said and Link jumped off the chair and went to the training grounds in a much lighter mood.

"Dad!" He called out when he spotted his father who was busy practicing his aiming with a bow at one of the scarecrows. He was not instructing a group of new recruits now. He was all alone.

"Hello there, son", he said and waved at Link. "Why don't we practice a little?" He glanced at the sword Link as usual carried in the sheet attached to his belt.

"Mum wanted us to come home…"

"She knows me, she can wait!" Link's father said with an unbothered shrug and laid the bow aside to pick up his own sword.

"I'm not really in the mood", Link said as he felt his good mood disappearing. His father patted his shoulder.

"Then practice a little at that scarecrow and tell me what's wrong. You'll feel better if you have something to blame", he pointed at the scarecrow. "…and someone who listens", he pointed at himself and sat down cross-legged on the ground.

Link nodded and repeated some steps he'd learnt recently in practice while he walked around the scarecrow and even tried a back flip but he ended up on the ground.

"So, now you're starting to get warm. Now tell me what's wrong, son", his father said.

"I had to bow before the princess!" Link frowned and swung the sword around lazily without doing the scarecrow any harm.

"Oh, not many have met the princess, that's an honor!" Link's father said and looked really proud.

"No!" Link quickly protested. "I had to crawl on the ground as if I meant nothing to her!" With a few swift motions he cut the scarecrow to pieces with great force behind every slash.

"Those are to practice on without a partner and for aiming at something with natural size. Don't cut them. Think about them as living beings."

Link only frowned.

"You're not unimportant to the princess", Link's father smiled at him. "You might feel like a droplet in the sea but the sea wouldn't be if there wasn't for all the droplets."

Link sat down facing his father who continued.

"I hope you someday will experience the joy of serving a great man. Then you'll understand the feeling it grants to kneel before your king. As a knight or just a regular soldier you will feel loyalty that pulls you together as a group and… What I'm trying to say is that it's a beautiful thing to bow before your leader. That is what you are trying to become, a loyal warrior who Hyrule and its king can rely on, someone who the king, the greatest of men, will praise and who will be admired by the people."

Both were silent for a while before Link's father added: "Of course it's different to bow for the princess but just play along. A princess is more like something holy, not something superior."

Link nodded. A man should protect women and be strong. A woman should make sure the men were healthy and give them love. Royalties were leaders that should be treated with respect whether you liked it or not. That was what he had learnt today.

Zelda leant against the castle-wall behind a corner. She couldn't see Link and his father and they couldn't see her but she had heard them. Now she felt as if she had understood what Impa meant a little better. She never ever again wanted someone to be ashamed of bowing to her. She didn't want anyone to ignore her and not let her talk like that guard had done. She would become a ruler that people could look up to and they would see the beauty in kneeling. That was what she wanted. She wanted people to discover the beauty in respect and have someone they could trust. She wanted to be trusted.

* * *

Now I've bought a T-shirt for the world championship (soccer)! Yeah! Yellow and Blue, go Sweden! (I'm actually totally uninterested in soccer but why not? It's fun to cheer).

I've visited a Swedish castle recently. The castle isn't what people come there for though, it's for the garden which was huge and amazingly beautiful. The artistic princess Margareta loved that place where the royal family used to spend their summers. The flowers were lovely and the pond clear as a mirror and… oh… it was wonderful!

I'm going to Italy tomorrow for ten days (finally I get to visit Venice! I hope it can get me in a romantic mood).

…And I have to add: Don't listen to Link's parents in this chapter! I just needed Link to get a certain opinion about what men do and what women do. Zelda is very set on not leaning on anyone or getting protected so we'll see what happens when their ways of seeing things collide. I hope they can work it out because I'm planning on making it really hard for them!

I'd be glad if I got some reviews to read when I get back… you don't have to make me happy but I would be glad for your words (the last ones were so kind, thank you!).


	16. Moving on

**Chapter 16: Moving on **

"This is all about hiding you aura Zelda! All people can sense others presence and warriors are really good at it and magically gifted persons can use their powers to sense others. A true Sheikah is always hidden and shouldn't be found by any of them so concentrate!" Impa scowled at Zelda who couldn't at all understand how she would make her own aura disappear. She was good at sensing others but some of these things she had to learn were a little too much. Was this how life was supposed to be when you were fifteen years old?

"You must also be able to have a cold mind. No feelings, they're in the way. You are a tool and you may never hesitate to do anything cruel", Impa continued the lesson.

"I bet you didn't have any problem with that", Zelda mumbled.

"There is actually only one way I think is good enough to be more open to being cruel later on, since it's hard to be it in the heat of the action the first few times, especially with your nature. So we are going to the Lost Wood today", Impa stated and ignored Zelda's comment.

"When you told me about the Sheikah dying you said that almost everyone panicked", Zelda said.

"True, in the end we are all the same. Vulnerable for betrayal and death but you still have to try and become a true Sheikah. Just because they failed it doesn't have to mean that you will. You must learn. You will have use of your calm and you'll get knowledge and understanding and deep sorrow."

"Why would I want deep sorrow?"

"Why are you arguing Zelda? You chose this yourself. If you want to understand your mother you will have to go through this. It's worth the sacrifices."

They rode to the forest and entered. It was sunset and Zelda noticed that it began to darken and that Impa brought her further and further into the forest, to the darkest parts.

"Impa, what exactly are we going we practice here?" Zelda asked. She guessed that it would have something to do with fighting without seeing. They had practiced that a few times before.

"Impa?" She asked again but she didn't get any answer. She stretched out her hand but she didn't feel her guardian. By now it was pitch dark around her. She calmed down and closed her eyes to sense Impa instead but she couldn't. Zelda was getting worried. Impa was probably hiding on purpose. She would never lose the princess in the forest.

Zelda resisted the urge to use her magic to find Impa or to give some light to the dark forest. It was comparable to cheating and she would combine her powers with her abilities first when she was skilled enough in battle. Besides she wasn't sure it would do any good in this cold mist she could feel wrapped around her.

She moved silently, not even the leaves on the ground rustled when she walked. She was at the moment in her form as Sheik and had wrapped her breasts to keep being able to appear as a man. She had had to wrap harder lately and it had been uncomfortable in the beginning but she was getting used to it. She had gotten a real Sheikah outfit that clung tight to her body but in return let her move freely.

She stopped when she sensed something in front of her. She stood still and waited for it to make the first move. It seemed to sense her too. She tried to hide her aura but it didn't seem to work since she still could feel the lust for blood from the other being and its presence waiting just like her.

She tried to see the other one but it was impossible in this darkness. Then suddenly two glowing gems seemed to appear in front of her. She became stiff but relaxed again as she kept her gaze locked onto the soaring, shining lights that didn't move. Then they disappeared for half a second and then she understood. That was someone who blinked. It was eyes and they were looking straight at her but whatever it was couldn't have noticed her. I couldn't see her, could it?

Both were waiting. She swallowed but it seemed like that small sound confirmed that she was there and the glowing eyes flung forward towards her. On instinct she pulled out a short knife and dodged. She held a deku nut in her hand and threw it to blind her opponent. In the light she could see that it was a wolfos. When it didn't see anymore it shook its head and started to cut everything near it with its terrifying, long claws. It ran around aimlessly and changed direction several times. Zelda regretted making it unable to see but it seemed as if it was beginning to recover. Zelda expanded the gap between her legs to get better balance and waited. She was in a corner and it was too late to run. The wolfos sensed her again and gritted its teeth as it flung at her again with amazing speed. She continued to try to dodge and get away but after only a short time she had some pretty serious wounds even though it had only been able to scratch her. She was trapped again and knew she was running out of energy. If she could dodge its next attack she could be able to run. It flung at her again. She dodged but it was too late and its paw hit her shoulder so hard that it brought her to the ground. She gritted her teeth in pain but kept focused on the situation. She used her hearing, feelings and instinct to predict the wolfos's moves and made a try to push it off its position on top off her. It was too heavy and howled as it made itself ready to slash her but it was hit by her knife and pulled back with a cry of pain, but it still didn't get off her. She wouldn't be able to make it if she didn't… Zelda gulped, she would never.

Tears burned behind her eyes when she barely dodged its claws aiming for her face. She held a couple of needles in her hand and made another try to get it off but it was no use.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and stuck the needles hard into its throat. Its claws dug deep into the ground and it howled. Then it gasped for air, a gurgling sound as its throat became filled with blood, and fell down lifeless on top of her. She had killed it. She couldn't bring herself to push it off of her or move. The tears fell freely down her face and she dug her hands into the thick fur. She had praised her own life higher than another being's. She knew that it would have been either it or her but now she was a killer and it was dead because of her. She didn't now for how long she lay here but then she felt a hand stroking away her tears.

"_It was soulless. It's happier now._"

Zelda's vision was still blurry from tears and she couldn't see the person when she looked up. The girl helped her out from her position under the dead monster and then caressed her.

"_It's so sad. You all do this so often. What's the meaning of it? There was a time when it wasn't necessary, I know this because here we don't do it and here time stands still._"

"W-what?" Zelda uttered dazedly.

"_Your hands are so beautiful, why do you use them for something like that?_"

"I… I didn't…" She couldn't get the words out.

"_I know, but I know that you'll do it again Sheikah._"

Zelda understood that the person must have noticed the Sheikah symbol on her clothing. The Sheikah were assassins and nothing more, worth as much as a simple tool. Something you could easily throw away. It was so much pain.

"I don't want to, not again…" She sniffled and acted like a child as she snuggled up to her savior, she knew it.

She lifted her tear streaked face to see this comforting person and met a pair of green sparkly eyes.

"Do…I…know you?" Her voice trembled because she had cried.

"_No, but I recognize your eyes… Do you have a blue-eyed sister?_"

Zelda looked at the girl. She could be anywhere between ten or thirteen years old and she spoke like she had a great understanding for life, greater than that of her own. She was sure she had seen her before.

"_I'll help you out of the forest._" The girl smiled warmly.

"No… please…"

"_Since you are not a child you'll get killed here…_"

"I am a child…"

The girl didn't answer. She lay Zelda down carefully on the ground and then she rose to walk away.

"Heal him…" She whispered to a fairy hovering near her.

Oh, that was right, she was Sheik now. The girl must have mistaken her for a man, which was good. Then Zelda remembered. Hadn't this girl been with Link when they visited the forest? The girl remembered her eyes but they had been blue. She shouldn't reveal her other self for anyone but she felt herself give in to her true self.

Saria, the forest girl, watched as small sparkles surrounded the young man on the ground and then a beautiful young woman suddenly lay in front of her. What was left of the sparkles rained down over the woman and made her look even more enchanting. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully.

The fairy flew over but couldn't see any of the wounds that had been visible on the young man.

Zelda opened her blue eyes.

"I'll be fine", she said softly. "If it's true as you say that time is standing still here I want it to see me now and remember me like I am now because I don't know what I will become."

The forest girl listened silently to her words than she turned around and walked away slowly.

"_The forest will surely remember and so will I…_"

Zelda waited for the girl to come back before she got up. Crying made you tired and she stretched her arms when she got to her feet.

She tried to call out to Impa but the older Sheikah didn't show up. In a sour mood the princess walked through the forest when her ears perked up the small sound of something flying towards her. She easily turned around and caught the small object in her hand. It was a deku nut.

She looked up to see a skullkid hide behind a stump. It quickly pulled back to hide better when it noticed her looking. She began to approach it but when it noticed it shoot a deku nut towards her with a small whistle-like object. She dodged instead of catching it since she didn't want to scare it.

She remembered when she had gotten lost and how the skullkids had made her feel better. How ironic that she would have turned into such a sad creature by accepting comfort. It was obvious what a child would do in such a situation.

Her eyes saddened. They had either been abandoned or gotten separated from the ones they loved. Small children.

She sat down and the skullkid didn't shoot any more nuts at her. She didn't look directly at it and could sense that it dared to take a look at her.

Skullkids took care of children that were of their own kind but they kept away and were frightened by everything else, especially grownups. Because of that Zelda was surprised when it stepped out from its hiding place and took a few careful steps towards her. She didn't want to scare it away so she didn't move. She hadn't understood what it was the last time she saw a skullkid but now she knew better.

It took some time but soon it stood right in front of her. She hesitated but then she smiled as friendly as she could. The skullkid stretched out its hand but it hesitated to touch her. Then it carefully let its hand touch her cheek and let it rest there against it.

Zelda hardly dared to breathe. She didn't know why she did it but this sad creature moved her in a way she didn't know was possible. It was as if someone else had taken control over her when she allowed herself to hug the skullkid and pull it close to her.

"Don't be afraid", she whispered without knowing why she said it.

"There you are!"

The skullkid struggled free in panic at the sound of Impa's voice and quickly ran away.

"Impa!" Zelda got up from the ground and glared at her.

"You shouldn't take too much notice in them… they're not important…"

"That's not why I'm angry!" Zelda exclaimed as she gave Impa an icy stare.

"Then what's the problem? You had to disappear and I've been looking all over for you!"

"Through the whole forest in such a short amount of time and you lost me?" Zelda said with doubt. Then she shook her head. "That doesn't change anything! All that happened is your fault!"

"What is my fault? And change back to Sheik!" Impa scowled and started to walk away. Zelda followed.

"It died Impa and I…"

"It was you who killed it. Then how can it be my fault?"

"You knew it was there, you left me to fight it on my own unprepared and…" Zelda felt that she had a hard time getting the words out.

"Yes, I knew it was there and that it would attack you but it's not my fault that it's dead. You didn't take any of the chances to run and you didn't fight well enough to get away without hurting it. This is all because of your own lack of skill!"

Zelda eyes darted to the ground. That was true.

"Besides you were supposed to kill it. If your hands haven't been colored by blood you will never be able to be cold, hurt someone or kill… A wolfos isn't much of a challenge or something to care about. You'll learn that…"

Zelda had her hands clenched into fists by now.

"How can you take it so lightly? I don't know if I ever will…" Again a knot appeared in her throat and she couldn't get the words out.

"Stop acting like a weakling and change into your alter ego!"

Zelda changed and all the wounds were still there. She felt how little energy she had and surely she had lost a lot of blood.

Impa looked her over silently.

"Sad…"

Zelda looked up at her.

"… Sad letting something as pathetic as a wolfos wound you this much." Impa continued.

Zelda was feeling nauseous and changed back before she collapsed.

"The princess can't walk around like this in Hyrule! We better take care of those wounds instead."

After much arguing, uncomfortable silences and nagging, they finally got back to the castle.

Zelda frowned as they walked past the training grounds.

"It was a long time ago since I last saw Bonooru… My best friend."

She smiled as she thought about the night when her magic had made him come to life.

"Second to Link of course, he is my only real friend…"

Impa stayed silent.

"Highness?" A guard walked up to them, yawning. "What are you doing outside at this late hour?" He bowed.

Zelda recognized this guard with his thick brown hair and fringe that was a little too long. She had talked to him several times through the years, about Bonooru too.

"I couldn't sleep and I noticed that Bonooru wasn't here so I came down to check if any of you guards could have the answer."

The guard laughed. "Princess, this much concern about a scarecrow? For the first time ever I'm jealous of those sticks dressed in rags."

He obviously wasn't bothered by speaking informally to the princess. He was a bit rough, she thought, but still charming.

"Well?" She asked.

"Bonooru, the one that always was forgotten outside and looked like it would fall apart at any second?"

Zelda nodded.

"He was cut to pieces for about two years ago. There's always some guard who's breaking them in one or another way, it happens…" He shrugged. "I remembered that you were fond of it when I cleaned up what was left of him."

Zelda didn't know what to say. It felt like someone had died. She could still see the lone scarecrow's silhouette against the red sunset. She had always felt less lonely when she saw him.

The guard scratched the back of his head, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable by her silence.

"W-well then highness…" He made a deep bow and left.

Zelda dragged her feet to her room. Her head hung low.

"Zelda?" Impa asked while the princess sank down onto the bed.

"It's nothing… It's easy to have an object as a friend. They can't tell your secrets or hurt you… It makes them easy to trust… I guess that's why I miss him so much!"

Impa watched her in silence with crossed arms.

Zelda looked at her hands. She had decided long ago that she wouldn't become a weak and crying princess. Still she felt like she didn't want anything else than cry now. She could feel the tears welling up.

"You have nothing to cry about", Impa said harshly. "You can't seek comfort in things… You have to learn how to stand on your own. Don't see it as a friend."

"I know", Zelda whispered. "I guess it was time to let go. I haven't even thought about him in such a long time… I guess that all I can do now is put all my trust on Link. I must learn to reach out to others. I'm not afraid to trust him because it's what I want to… I must put Bonooru behind me and open my eyes to how valuable Link is to me…"

Zelda felt Impa's hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda, cry all you want!"

Today's fact: Link forgot all about Bonooru and broke him.

* * *

That took quite some time. I was in a really bad mood a few days ago. Didn't feel like doing anything. I had a great trip and got to see a lot of both Venice and Rome.

Oh, and about Link being of noble blood. Well, I don't know anything about how it worked in those older times so this was to expect… I guess we can say that Link's father got a leading position in the army because of the role he played in the war. However, he has never been knighted and even though he is of great importance when it comes to anything involving battle he wouldn't be invited to the court. Besides the king haven't had any big parties or something like that for years because of his current state. Link should be known as his father's son by the guards that his father is in charge for (no other guards), and he doesn't get any special treatment (mostly because his father trains him, others in the army would probably have some respect for him if they knew whose son he is). People might know him by name but they don't know his face, and even if they did he isn't considered a noble. Since he also tries to sneak into forbidden parts of the castle he has probably got a rumor going that he's a thief or something too. Let's say it works different in Hyrule in my story… yes… now I got it! It's my story so everything can be wrong and weird! I like these kinds of attentive questions. It's fun to make up answers!

I feel so bad for England! I cheered for them second after Sweden in the World Cup.


	17. Before it begins

**Chapter 17: Before it begins**

Ganondorf paced around inside his room, round and round, over and over. A few candles gave a faint light to his room's gloomy darkness. Two witches sat on a sofa, both looking like they had lived unnaturally long. They had wrinkled skin and were both very short, like two ugly children. Their eyes were abnormally big. Actually, they were twins but since one's head seemed to be in flames and the other crowned by a large mountain of ice they were visibly different.

"Haven't I already waited long enough?" Ganondorf asked, his frustration clear in his voice.

"Haven't we proven how trustable our advice is? Who leads all of this?"

"…And they say I was born to be their king!" Ganondorf muttered.

"My boy, don't think we can't hear you", one of the witches stated as she waggled a bony finger at him.

"We have raised you as our own son and even taught you magic. Magic is rare nowadays!"

Ganondorf mumbled something they couldn't hear and that was probably for the best.

"As the one man, only born every hundred years in the Gerudo tribe, you are of course chosen for something grand", the witch continued.

"We have trained you and given you as much strength as we could master", the other sister spoke.

"Then why do I have to crawl on the ground and kiss another man's shoes? Someone this pathetic too!" He stopped his pacing and sat down in a chair instead.

"You know why we're doing this…"

"Of course I know!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "It's for revenge, because of what they did to us! It's for us, the Gerudos! And most of all… it's for me…"

"Yes", the witch smirked. "A Gerudo man shall be equal to the holy goddesses but does any outside our tribe even bother you a thought?"

"It's so much trouble being treated as a thief. To take Hyrule will mean lots and lots of planning and precision and still it's doubtful that we'll succeed… but with the Triforce…" The other witch chuckled evilly.

"They whole world will lie in my hand!"

"We're getting really close now…"

"Yes", Ganondorf leant back against the back of the chair. "We know where the Triforce is hidden. We have located two of the sacred stones that are necessary to open the gates that lock us out from its power. We only need the Song of Time and the third sacred stone."

"Yes", the witches agreed and nodded.

"SO WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME HERE?" Ganondorf roared.

"We can't get the Triforce without the Song of Time…" One of the witches said.

"…And it has to be played on the Ocarina of Time…" Her sister added.

"I know that!" Ganondorf snarled as he tapped his fingers on the table. "But I'm sick of this! I have been here for years now and still haven't won back the king's loyalty!"

"Why did you even try to get rid of the princess? Such a child is of no importance… This is one of the reasons this is taking such time."

"She's bothering me!"

"Stop your whining. She's the one who has the ocarina, yes?"

"She could easily be lying…"

"Why would she?" She smirked at him. A horrible grin that would have filled you with disgust if you were there to see it.

Ganondorf didn't believe Zelda was lying either. However, that princess had always been one step ahead of him and he hated it! He was used to being someone unreachable, someone no one could compete with and then a small girl came and completely outmatched him like this! He growled.

"She might know something about the song too", the other old woman said and woke Ganondorf from his thoughts.

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Ganondorf mumbled and went back to his hateful thoughts. The princess was still very young, still a child actually, but she had grown. She looked more and more like a woman and her mysterious and wise looks made her appear like anything else but a child. He didn't know if it was good or bad that she almost never showed up at the castle. At least she had stopped giving him piercing stares since he tried to get her killed as a Sheikah.

"Stop daydreaming!"

"Huh?" Ganondorf looked up.

"We can personally get you the Kokiri Emerald. There is no use sending Gerudos into the forest."

"Excellent Koume", the other sister, Kotake, answered. "We can send a small group to steal the Goron Ruby from the leader of the Gorons."

The two witches, Koume and Kotake, turned their gazes back to Ganondorf.

"…But what about the sapphire, the ocarina and the song?" They asked him.

"We know that the Zoras have the sapphire, so we will send spies to find out more and to find out if we can make the Zoras our allies. If we attack them they might warn the Hylians and fight on their side. I will personally deal with the princess. I have a few ideas on what to do next but we have to see how things turn out." Ganondorf answered.

Koume and Kotake walked over to the balcony.

"You are a good boy", Koume told Ganondorf with a dire grin spreading over her lips as Kotake handed her a broom. Both flew away into the night and was engulfed by the darkness.

"Bug-eyed witches…" Ganondorf muttered and closed the door to the balcony. He had already heard that the king had asked for Zelda's presence so she would surely arrive soon. He was going to keep an eye on her.

The next day was warm and the sun shined brightly.

"I don't want this!" Link threw the sapphire at Ruto.

"Yeah, he doesn't want it!" Navi agreed triumphantly.

"How childish you are! Don't start throwing the symbol of our engagement around just because you're shy!" Ruto said as she picked it up from the ground and put it back in his hands. Link tried to push it back into her hands but she pushed back.

"I'm not interested in having any relationship! I'm training in the army!"

"I know it's hard to keep it secret but we have to live through these hardships and then…"

"HE'S NOT INTERESTED", Navi yelled at the top of her lungs.

Zelda watched the whole scene from behind a bush. She had changed into Sheik but running around the castle in a Sheikah outfit was suicide so she had changed into regular clothes. As usual she had taken a piece of cloth to wrap around the lower part of her face to hide her neck and some of her features, or else someone might recognize her or not believe her to be male.

She had visited the castle a few times during the last years and the latest visits she hadn't had any time to see Link, not as herself anyway.

"I can't believe you keep showing up here! You spend more time here than Zelda does!" Link yelled at Ruto.

Ruto's eyes narrowed as she took a few steps towards him.

"Zelda again, huh? I won't forgive you if you're fooling around with someone else!"

Link's face reddened. "I wouldn't… I mean I haven't… Why would I care what you think?"

Zelda didn't like where this conversation was going and decided to show herself.

"Sheik!" Ruto squealed at the sight of Zelda and immediately ran over to her. "It was such a long time ago", Ruto said and giggled.

It was ironic how well she seemed to get along with Ruto in this shape when the Zora princess didn't seem able to stand her company in her other form.

"Sheik…" Link said sternly as he walked up to them.

"Hi, long time no see, Link", Zelda said. "I'm surprised that you're free from practice…"

"Yeah, maybe dad's getting old or something…"

"You haven't fought against me yet", Zelda said with a playful smile.

"I'm not that heartless Sheik! Look how skinny you are… and so short… do you get enough to eat?" Link compared their heights. Zelda pouted. She felt a little uncomfortable that he had become so much taller than her. It was hard to pretend you were a guy with a girl's height and not to mention that even though, as Sheik, she was quite muscular she still looked way too slender for a man.

"Aww, Link, it is okay…we're both unmanly…" She teased and wished she wasn't too obvious in that statement.

"Can you never be nice to me?"

"I don't know… I just say what comes to me. I don't really bother to think too much about what I say…"

"That's great Sheik!" Ruto said with a nod. "You should always speak your mind."

"You might end up without friends or getting into trouble", Link stated.

"…Since when are you so grownup?" Zelda asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sheik has a point", Navi said.

"What? Why is it always me who's wrong? I'm even saying something smart for once! Sheik looks like he'll be sent flying if someone pokes him with a fingernail and still he acts like he owns the place?"

"You do the same…" Navi responded.

"Sorry, Linky", Zelda patted his shoulder. "I have to speak whatever comes to my mind."

"Why?"

"It's for Zelda."

"How can the fact that you're being ill-mannered help Zelda?"

"The princess wishes for something she can only get if I learn to know myself. By being able to look myself in the mirror, by letting all words and thoughts inside of me out I can understand what kind of person I am. If I'm a bad person, then so be it. I have to dare to hear my own words... because the princess will never be able to… She won't dare to…"

"Well, she's a girl so it's natural that she won't dare things", Link said and shrugged.

"WHAT?" Ruto, Zelda and Navi shouted with one mouth.

"I meant in a certain way, a special kind of fear, for one specific thing!" Zelda quickly added.

"No one understands you when you start with all that weird talk anyway! Men are the ones who protect women, not the other way around. You said that she was a coward yourself and it's nothing wrong with a girl being scared."

"Why you…" Ruto began. Zelda heard a small sound and quickly looked around. The others didn't notice but they weren't trained to hear things a Sheikah could easily take notice of. She caught sight of Kaepora Gaebora, whom often followed her around and which she had gotten to know quite well during the last years. His appearance made her quickly understand that people whished for her presence.

"Seems like we have an interesting discussion to look forward to. Please excuse me but I must leave", she said with a bow.

"Already?" Ruto asked, looking disappointed.

Zelda nodded and started to run. Better take the fastest way, she thought as she quickly snuck past the guards to get to the part of the garden below her window. She easily climbed up to the balcony and entered.

"That owl is slow…"

Zelda saw Impa sitting in her red armchair, looking bored.

"Why are they calling me?" Zelda asked as she changed back from Sheik to the Princess of Hyrule.

"Haven't bothered to check, does it really matter?"

"With Ganondorf still in the castle, yes."

She exited her room without continuing the conversation, Impa didn't seem to mind though, and headed towards the throne room.

She swallowed before she entered.

"You wanted to see me?"

Her father stood by the throne speaking to two men she had never seen before.

"Yes, Zelda, we have two very important guests."

She walked up to them and curtsied.

"This is Adaruriku and his son Aeri." The visitors bowed to her and she smiled at them in return.

"I'm Princess Zelda", she said.

"Zelda, please spend some time with young Aeri until dinner", her father spoke. She couldn't do anything else but to accept and turned to the guest which, she was sure, could only be a few years older than her. And Link she added in her mind.

When they left the room and walked through the corridor she glanced at the guest and noted that he took a great interest in the decorations and design of the castle.

"The castle is magnificent", he said and broke the silence.

"Yes, I though we could take a stroll in the garden. The castle looks a lot more different from there than when you see it from the main entrance, or from town for the matter too", she answered and felt a smile on her lips. He looked a little nervous even though he was good at hiding it. He probably grew up with acting like this, she thought. At the sight of her smile he seemed to relax a little and smiled back, if yet a bit uneasily.

As they strolled through the garden she noticed that, as she had expected, he spent more time looking at the castle than anything else.

"What do you think of these roses?" she asked. He blinked and was silent for a second but other than that nothing told her that he hadn't been paying attention to her or the garden.

"Lovely…" he answered.

"What business do you and your father have here?" she asked innocently. He actually lost his good composure and seemed visibly bothered by the question. Not to mention how red his ears turned all of a sudden.

"S-since my father is one of the richest in Hyrule the king called us for a… certain business."

"How old are you?"

"18 years old… I guess that I shouldn't ask a lady about her age but yours is already spread over the whole kingdom", he said and added a laugh, more because it suited the comment than that he actually felt like laughing. Zelda joined in too, even though the joke strongly reminded her of the old, boring advisors.

"Princess, may I ask about your interests?"

"Me? I enjoy strolls in the garden, flower arrangements, beautiful clothing and jewellery", she said almost automatically. It seemed like the lessons about presentable behavior for a princess had paid off.

"Ah, you like jewellery? Of course I wouldn't expect anything else from our princess but…" His face lit up. "Do you have any favorite?"

"I think sapphires have something the others don't."

"Yes, their blue color", he said and laughed at his own joke. Zelda resisted the urge to groan.

"What about you?" She asked to change the topic. Sure, she enjoyed jewels, they were beautiful, but it wasn't anything interesting to discuss.

"I'm very interested in politics and business. Antiques and art also interest me a great deal."

Is he really eighteen? She thought.

"Yes, art is surely interesting", she said as she choose a topic she herself enjoyed.

"And as the future queen, politics must interest you greatly."

He had a very superior attitude, and even though she knew she was better than this, it already got on her nerves.

"No, actually it doesn't. Of course I'm interested in Hyrule's welfare and about all the people here, but politics? I think you got it a little _wrong_", she stated and smiled sweetly. He became a bit tense at the word wrong and she highly enjoyed his reaction to not being the all-knowing in the conversation anymore.

During the rest of the walk their conversation turned into a battle. He was clever and hated to look stupid so, even though he was quite friendly, he couldn't stop to try being the superior of the two. Unfortunately, for him, the princess always had a quick answer and dominated completely.

When they stopped his eyes shined with excitement, as if he'd been running a long distance. Or, Zelda thought, the way Link looked after mastering a move his father had taught him.

"I've had a great time. It's not often you meet such a smart woman. I've never experienced such a conversation in my entire life!" He grabbed her hands. "I hope you'll wish for me and my father to return. I'm sure your word will mean a lot to the king's decision."

Zelda doubted that. She freed her hands and smiled.

"Thank you. I had a great time too."

As they walked back to the throne room she had expected him to be quiet but suddenly he turned to her.

"I have always known what I wanted. I want to take over the family business and have a good life in the home I grew up in. No matter what astounding buildings I've visited or marvellous homes, I've never wanted to do anything else but to stay with my family and take care of them and make them proud. For the first time in my life I find myself more drawn to these finer things in life that I'm so interested in than to my family and it confuses me since they have always meant most to me… Maybe… this is supposed to become a big part of my life… these finer things", he said and looked straight at her.

Of course she already knew that this meeting was set up since he was a good candidate to become her husband, and king, but she had thought that he wouldn't bring it up.

"Opening up like this to me so soon… I feel honored", she answered and met his gaze with shy eyes, all an act of course. She no longer felt anything changing her mood or making her lose her calm. Being shy was not a part of her anymore.

He seemed to really have gotten fond of her and gave her his full attention during the whole dinner, eagerly passing her different dishes or trying to engage her into conversation. Then, after ages it seemed, it was time for him and his father to leave.

Zelda felt a bit tired when she closed the door to her room. Maybe she should be a little colder next time. She didn't want anyone to misunderstand her intentions.

"Impa, can you please go and find out if there's a meeting like this tomorrow and, if so, when?" Zelda spoke out to the room, knowing that Impa probably was there somewhere even though she wasn't visible.

It felt so good to lie down in her bed. With good hopes for the next day Zelda fell asleep.

Link looked up at the sky. Another beautiful day, he thought as he played a few notes on his ocarina. He had become really good and didn't have any trouble with playing it anymore.

Zelda sighed as she walked through the castle. Ganondorf followed every step she took. He was pretty good at spying but he wasn't good enough to remain unnoticed by her.

He had been following her the whole day and she was really getting tired of it. Impa had been keeping an eye on the Gerudo and had informed her about him sneaking around in the castle as if he was looking for something. She was sure it was the Ocarina of Time which she carried with her for the moment, something he was unaware of.

It didn't take long for her to make him lose her. She headed towards the training grounds the moment she knew he was gone.

Ganondorf started to run. Where had the princess gone? She couldn't just disappear. Frustrated he started to look for her.

Zelda noticed how the soldiers glanced at her and how their movements changed, either more eager or stiffer, as they saw her at the training grounds. She sat down on a bench and pretended to enjoy the beautiful weather.

She didn't see Link anywhere but she spotted his father yelling at two soldiers who practiced sword fighting against each other. Suddenly Link's father ran up to someone and Zelda saw that the arriving person was Link. His father didn't waste any time. He immediately yelled at Link and put him to work.

Zelda sat there watching him for an hour, not bored even for a second. She felt so awfully at ease when her eyes rested on her dear friend. She longed to hear him speak to her again, but for now this would do.

"Why can't I practice with the ones that are the same age as me?" Link complained as a much more experienced fighter brought him to the ground. Link brushed some sweat from his forehead as he rose and glared at his father.

"Because they're useless. I can't help that they aren't prepared enough for this. You won't get any better if you fight them." His father answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I'm that good?" Link smirked.

"No, he beat you didn't he?" Link's father said and pointed at his challenger. "That means you're still not good enough. Now fight some more!"

"But I'm exhausted!"

Link's father pointed at a soldier shooting with bow and arrow without answering and Link started to walk over to the soldier with his head hanging low.

Zelda recognized the nice guard which had told her about Bonooru's fate. He didn't look very tired. She hadn't seen him fight anyone else. He had just been shooting with bow and arrow at a scarecrow this whole time.

Link laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you, we're going to fight now."

The soldier shrugged and drew his sword. They had hardly put themselves in position before both lunged forwards. A tense battle began and both of them were equal in skill.

Zelda noticed that Link had been tired already from the start and that his opponent had better focus on the fight while Link only concentrated on his own moves. Soon enough, Link ended up on the ground.

"Don't worry", the soldier said and grinned. "When I become a knight I'll try to remember you old friend and perhaps lay a good word for you."

Link frowned and got to his feet again. "What are you so cocky about? I was tired!"

Zelda smiled at the scene, and the familiar look on Link's face, when someone touched her shoulder.

"Princess, a message which you would have received a long time ago, I'm sorry for the delay."

Zelda read the letter that was handed to her. Her father demanded that she got herself a bodyguard.

But I already got Impa, she thought. She guessed her father didn't trust a bodyguard that hardly showed itself.

"Do you know someone who can choose a bodyguard that may be suitable?" The person behind her asked.

"Yes, thank you…" She answered.

The person bowed and left. Zelda went back to trying to listen to Link's conversation. She sorted out all other voices and tried to concentrate on what she wanted to hear.

"Why do you want to become a knight?" Link, who had calmed down by now, asked the soldier.

"As a soldier you're stuck here training, even if you manage to get higher status you'll still just be someone sent out in battle and Hyrule has become so peaceful nowadays", he said and shrugged. "But as a knight you can go wherever you like whenever you like and people will see you as a hero. Not to mention how important you'll be and well paid. Only problem is that you have to do something above the ordinary to become a knight and as I said, Hyrule is so peaceful… But maybe that will make it all easier?"

"You act as if you just want to be all big and mighty! Doing nothing and still live a life in luxury!"

"Yep, we all want to succeed in life, what else are you going to do? I have my reasons for wanting to succeed. Everybody should have a reason."

"I'm sure it's a good reason."

Both men looked up when the melodious voice interrupted them to see princess Zelda standing in front of them.

"P-p-princess Zelda?" Link stuttered.

"Ah, princess!" The soldier grinned and bowed as Link clumsily did the same.

Zelda looked at the soldier curiously. She was sure this reason he was talking about was a woman. She could easily tell that this was a man in love. It was something about the twinkle in his eyes and the way he answered her smile, as if to confirm her thoughts.

"I'm sorry but I overheard you. You shouldn't be so rude", she remarked, facing the soldier.

"Of course not! Please, forgive me, I wasn't myself", he answered.

Link brushed some sweat from his brow again and hoped he didn't look too awful.

"I am at the moment in need of a bodyguard", Zelda spoke. "And you're one I've seen more of and know a little better. Not to mention your great skill. I think it would be more suitable with a real job, so…"

Link swallowed. This was a chance of them being together more. If he became her bodyguard… He felt his thoughts wander to a scene of himself protecting the fair maiden from…

"I'd be honored!"

Link was awakened from his thoughts by the soldier's voice. "W-what?" Link asked.

"I thought you'd accept", Zelda said and smiled. "Do you mind discussing some details now?"

"Just let me talk with the general."

Zelda and the soldier walked over to Link's father and then began to walk away. Link stared after them. How could she do this? Didn't she see the opportunity? She didn't need a bodyguard when she had that awful, awful Impa!

"Link, don't just stand there! Get over here and continue your practice!" His father yelled.

Zelda walked by the soldier's side away from the training grounds.

"Tell me why you want to become a knight."

"I thought you overheard us", he joked but then became serious. "Protecting Hyrule is admirable but I want something more. I want to be skilled and strong and this is the best way to achieve those goals but most of all I want to make my wife happy."

"I guessed a woman was involved." She said and he grinned.

"That easy to tell? I thought people would just think I'm a cheery person."

"No, the smile tells a little but it's your eyes that made me realize. How long have you been married?"

"Not long at all. Not even a year actually. We haven't gotten our own house yet but I plan to get a house in Kakariko where we both used to live. We were childhood friends you see."

"I guessed someone like you would have a good reason for such shallow wishes."

"Shallow? The soldiers don't do much use to Hyrule. They just practice and practice and practice but as a knight you can travel and take care of anything that threatens our beloved peace."

"Do you accept the offer to be my bodyguard?" She asked him.

"I would be honored."

Zelda decided to open up to this man. He had always had a good impression on her and she felt he could be trusted. She told him everything about her own childhood friend and asked him to go get him for her.

"He could use some time away from all that practice." She said.

"I totally agree! If you only knew what the general does to him!" The soldier laughed and turned to head back and fetch Link for her.

"Yo, green man!" He called out to Link.

"What is it?"

"Very important business!" He stated as he approached Link's father. "Very, very important business. I am sorry to say that I _leave_ this group to become an _honorable bodyguard_ that gets to _spend time_ with _the princess_ and have a lot more _fun_ than all of you and that means that I also can inform you that the higher people have called for your son." He said loudly enough for everybody to hear.

Link's father was used to this guy and didn't bother about all unnecessary things he threw into the actual message. He agreed to let Link skip the rest of the practice for the day. He swallowed as his son walked away. Link was an outstanding combatant, and he himself had done everything he could to make sure Link became a good man. Could they want him for something special? He was sure his son would make him proud. To be called by the _higher people, _so to say, already.

Link remained silent until the soldier left then he exploded. "What was that all about? You completely ignored me! Don't you think at all? Didn't you see what an opportunity this was? You're so stupid Zelda!"

She frowned at him. "You wouldn't have much to do as my bodyguard. You have goals to achieve. I helped him by giving him this job and he is reliable enough to help the two us contact each other."

Link fell silent, defeated by her reasoning.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked shyly. She nodded.

"I was a bit surprised since we haven't seen each other in such long time when you started our reunion with yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, but you ignored me too!"

"I had to take care of business first."

"Does business mean more to you? You really have gotten some things in the wrong order!" He snorted as he crossed his arms and she could tell that he was hurt, not angry.

It didn't take long till they were good friends again and involved in a deep conversation about the Hylian army. The sunset was near when they noticed that they were back at the training grounds that were left empty.

"I can't remember how long it was since we last spent this much time together." Zelda said.

"Yeah, do you remember that we used to go here when it was empty?" He said in turn and smiled at her.

"Yes, I used to watch you practice here."

Link grinned and went over to the bench where she had been sitting earlier that day. "I have my bow with me. I think I can practice a little on this tree, wanna look?"

Zelda sat down on the bench and made sure to show him that he had her full attention. He backed and aimed at an apple. He looked deeply concentrated and then he let go and the arrow swished by the apple.

"It was so close! I even think it brushed against it!" Zelda said excitedly. Bow and arrow had become her own weapon of choice and it was one of the things she was best at. She almost wanted to try herself when she saw him aim at the apple once again. She rose and picked a flower near the tree. She went over to the tree and fastened it with the help of some loose bark.

"Aim at this instead", she told him and he switched his aim to the flower.

"Why?"

"I just want you to", she simply said and he held back a laugh as he once again concentrated on hitting the flower.

The arrow bore its way into the trunk through one of the flower petals.

"I hit it!" Link shouted.

"That was great Link!" Zelda said enthusiastically. "So magnificent to see it fly with such speed and hit its goal", she added softly, almost with a sort of poetic love. Link glanced at her.

"Do you want to try? I can help you."

Zelda hesitated. She didn't want to look bad by missing on purpose but she couldn't just get a nice first shot right in front of him.

"Come on! Let's do something together for once!" He said and Zelda rose from the bench. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He gently took a hold of her shoulders and brought her closer to the tree. Zelda rolled her eyes. She was so close that it felt ridiculous trying to shoot now.

"Can't we stand a little further away?"

"Think about that you're only a beginner. You're going to notice that it's harder than it looks."

Zelda wasn't in the mood for his regular taking care of her so she began to step backwards forcing him to do the same.

"Fine, as you want", he said and began to instruct her how she should do. Zelda was patient and listened to everything he said even though she knew it just as well as he did. Then finally she stood ready for the shoot with Link's arms guiding her. She aimed at the flower and found the right place. She was about to let go when she felt him guiding her a little to the left. She began to draw back to the right but he refused to let her do it.

"Who's the archer here? You or me? Let me help you!" He said when he noticed her unwillingness to let him lead. Zelda broke free from his grasp and let the arrow go and watched as it hit the centre of the flower.

"Oops, it must have been a lucky shoot. I lost my aiming when you let go of me", she said innocently. Link looked doubtfully at her in silence. She hoped he didn't suspect anything.

"Can't we go for another walk?" she asked.

"Do we ever do anything else?"

This time no one said anything until Zelda finally spoke. "Do you remember Bonooru?"

"What?"

He looked at her with confusion.

"Bonooru, the scarecrow", she tried to remind him.

"I don't get what you're talking about. Zelda, are you feeling well?" He asked and brought his hand to her forehead.

"It's okay. I hadn't expected you to remember anyway", she said quietly.

Link began to worry. This was obviously something he was supposed to remember.

"Zelda, I'm sorry. Try to remind me. I'm sure it's important. I can feel it!"

She looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"You know that scarecrow that I used to have as a friend…" she began and memories were immediately brought to Link.

"Yeah, now I remember", he said and began to laugh. "You thought it was alive and you wouldn't let me practice on him. Oh, Farore, you were so stupid!"

"What! Just so you know he was alive!" She said even though she knew it was her own magic that had made him come to life for one night. He looked at her with pity.

"Zelda, at this age…"

"Why do you always treat me like I'm stupid? Am I just supposed to listen to your stories about yourself? Clap my hands whenever you do something and let you act like you can do everything better than me?"

"I… didn't mean to…" He stared at her. "What do you mean by the way? You shouldn't pretend as if you like it if you don't!"

"I do! But I don't like the way you seem to look down on me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me! I didn't mean to look down on the mighty highness!"

"…Are you still angry about that?"

"About what?" He glared at her?

"Forget it", she said and began to walk away from him in a quick pace.

"Wait!" He shouted and ran after her. "I won't let you go!" He grabbed her shoulder.

"You don't know how it was to be without friends!" she yelled at him.

"You have me… isn't that enough?" he asked as his eyes darted to the ground. Zelda felt a small sting of guilt in her heart. There was no use to fight, she knew him well enough to know it wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry Link, you are my best friend and one day I'll let all of Hyrule know it", she whispered as she leant against his chest and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly Zelda got an idea. No one knew of her friendship with Link and Ganondorf was following her everywhere. She could give the ocarina to Link. She knew he was responsible and Ganondorf would never bother to look there. She freed herself from her friend's embrace. Link felt cold when he no longer felt her warm body against him.

"I have something I want you to protect for me… can you do that?"

He nodded when he saw the serious look on her face. She held out a beautiful ocarina and laid it in his hands. The smooth, blue surface almost felt cold against his palm. He couldn't help but to try and play it.

"You've become better", Zelda said once he'd finished.

"Uhm, Zelda, do you have… any favorite kind of music?" he asked, thinking of their old promise.

"All kinds of music are beautiful but I guess I like a really good slow-paced song. But if it's a slow one it has to be something special, or else it drowns in all other songs."

She gently took the ocarina from him and began to play a mysterious tune. It felt different from other songs Link had ever heard before.

"Is that what you mean?"

"Yes, some songs are even so beautiful or so full of meaning that it becomes magical. The royal family has its own song that's magical."

"Was that the one?" he asked.

"No, it was another one. Guard the ocarina carefully." She said and gave it back to him.

"I will Zelda!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by voices. "Let's see what's happening", Zelda said and began to walk in the direction of the noise.

"But, please, I'm sure my invention will be of use for you."

Zelda saw an old man being dragged by two soldiers. She looked back and saw that Link was far behind her. She gestured for him to come quickly.

"Sorry, I dropped the stupid sapphire", he whispered and showed her the Zora's Sapphire.

He was about to put it and the ocarina in his pocket when he recognized the old man. He had been thrown out from the castle before when he tried to show an invention.

"For the millionth time! We're not interested in your inventions."

"But this one is different."

Zelda suddenly felt a dark presence lurking around and was sure that Ganondorf was nearby. Had he found her?

"Sharp, Flat! Say something! The old man pleaded and Zelda and Link saw the two musicians walk up to him. Sharp grabbed his collar and whispered something Zelda barely heard and she was sure not even the soldiers next to them heard a word. But then their voices grew louder.

"Don't pull us into this. Don't mention anything about us!" Sharp snapped.

"But don't you remember when we researched together? Don't you remember how I helped you when you begun with the project of studying magical music. How I supported you all I could in your search for notes that could control the sun and the moon?"

Sharp quickly covered the old man's mouth as Zelda and Link ran up to them. Zelda was worried. She knew Ganondorf was here and he was after the Song of Time. If he misunderstood this Sharp and Flat could be in great danger. Then she noticed that Link had followed her and that he held the sapphire and ocarina fully visible.

Ganondorf stood and watched them from an entrance to the castle which was nearby. He had come when he heard all the noise and now he found himself staring at the stone he had been searching, the ocarina he needed and now also knowing where he could get the song. He smirked. Now he could start to plan on how to take over and when to get the Triforce. But then the princess turned and looked straight at him. As soon as his eyes met hers he knew that she knew all his thoughts.

He quickly left. He didn't have any time. He would have to start this now, before she got in his way again.

Zelda felt worried. This was bad. She would have to make something about Ganondorf now, before he could hurt someone.

"I must go", she said and began to run. Link stared after her.

"Zelda", he whispered.

* * *

To be honest I avoided the word Mum for long. Mostly because I'm not sure about the spelling but we learnt to spell it 'Mum' when I first began to learn English (that feels so long ago) and I don't know if it's supposed to be capital letter too so that's the reason I didn't use it at first. And I'm Swedish (finally someone asked, even though I tend to write it here and there). I was so happy for the last reviews! My heart always starts to beat faster when I'm about to read them! And special thanks to duziekat for reviewing all chapters at once (if it was me I would have reviewed the last chapter only, yes, I should be ashamed of myself). I'm glad to see that some of you are still there that has been here for a really long time now.

So next chapter won't contain much stupid jokes I guess. But I won't be able to start writing since I'm going to visit my Grandma and Grandpa for a week. Finally I got the next chapter planned again! I feel bad when not knowing what is going to happen.

Will Link and Zelda ever have a romantic moment?


	18. Complications

**Chapter 18: Complications**

Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks as a thought came to his mind. Was he really sure that the ocarina that boy had held really was the Ocarina of Time? He didn't seem at all like he was anything special. Was he a worker in the castle and if not, how had he come inside? On the other hand that boy had the Zora's Sapphire, he didn't doubt that it was the real thing and he had seen him close to the princess. If the princess was around he had to assume the worst.

But what should he do now? He needed those bothering witches, Koume and Kotake, to get here before he could lay his hands on the other spiritual stones and, once he did that, at least the Gorons would contact the castle.

Those musicians, Sharp and Flat, was surely scientists undercover and of what he'd heard he could get the Song of Time from them. However, he couldn't exactly ask them for it and to use violence would only cast suspicions on him, especially from Zelda. If he let them live they would probably tell the king themselves.

Ganondorf's problem was that he was stuck and could do nothing while the princess probably already was acting.

He could try to find the boy. It would be easy to steal the ocarina and the stone and the boy would think he lost them himself. Still the best thing would probably be to wait until the boy showed up by himself. Until that happened Ganondorf was sure he could sneak into Flat's and Sharp's room and find the notes to the Song of Time.

He turned and started to walk back since the musicians' room was in the other part of the castle.

Zelda hurried to a deserted place. "Impa!" she called out and her guardian stepped out on command.

"What do you consider being the best option now?" Zelda asked.

"Take the ocarina from the dim-witted boy, oh, and take the sapphire while you're at it."

Zelda frowned. "I'm sure Ganondorf is too smart to simply think it's the Ocarina of Time in the hands of a simple boy."

"But remember Zelda that he held the sapphire and that you were present at that time."

"Yes, I thought about that too. That's why I need your advice on what to do", Zelda answered.

"I think you don't need to hear what I have to say. You're wasting time with this Zelda. You should have acted while you had all the involved persons right next to you."

Zelda nodded as she felt a bit disappointed in herself. "I want to talk to Sharp and Flat first and then I need to find Link. I'm a bit worried how he will react if I entrust him something important and then take it back immediately."

Impa shook her head. "You have good reasons to take it."

"I guess Sharp and Flat must have headed to their own place while I left, or rather, when the other scientist was brought away." Zelda continued. "I'll go there now."

"Not to spoil your plans but it's beginning to get late and your father has planned another meeting tomorrow so you need some sleep."

"Don't you think this is more important? Besides haven't you trained me to be fine without sleep?"

"Okay, but if you're going to sneak around at night change to you alter ego."

"I'll do that as soon as I've talked to Sharp and Flat. It isn't that late yet". Zelda said with a determined nod and turned to leave.

"Zelda, before you go. Will you go to Link or follow Ganondorf afterwards?"

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Impa, can you keep an eye on Ganondorf?"

Impa bowed and quickly leaved and Zelda started to run to reach Sharp and Flat as soon as possible.

Sharp glared at his younger brother. "Just do it Flat!"

"But why do we have to hide all our research all over again? I thought it _was_ hidden."

Sharp shook his head. "Only for those who's not looking for anything. There were too many present there that can gossip about what that old fool said."

"You shouldn't talk about our old friend like that", Flat said and accidentally dropped the papers he was holding. Sharp groaned as they spread over the floor and made a half-hearted try to break his baton into two pieces. It was much too valuable to him to actually do it.

"We don't have time for your stupidity! Don't you understand what might happen if our research get into the wrong hands? Will all our work be for nothing?"

"That would be really sad", Flat stated as he tried to pick up all the papers but it ended up with that he dropped them all again which caused Sharp to cast murderous glances at his brother.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Quickly!" Sharp hissed and pushed everything on the desk he stood by down into the open boxes they originally lay in and shut them quickly. Flat clumsily tried to pick up all the papers at once but dropped a few every time he picked some up.

Sharp felt how he began to sweat when the person outside knocked again. He picked up the papers and threw them down in a drawer and Flat did the same with the ones he carried.

Sharp went over to the door and opened.

"Princess", he said a bit shocked bit quickly got his regular grumpy look back. "You could have said something."

"I'm sorry", she said. "I hope you realise the seriousness in this matter though. I assume you know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, princess, since you are one of the few that know about what we actually work with we can turn to you with our worries now."

"I'm in a hurry Sharp, I just want to make sure that you know that Ganondorf may be after your results."

"So he does know already?" Sharp said and began to mumble to himself about evil gossiping.

"It's your decision if you should stay or leave. Just be careful, I'm very worried", the princess said, and indeed she sounded very worried.

"Don't be princess, Sharp can take care of anything", Flat said. Zelda smiled at the naïve composer. "I only came to warn you. He might show up anytime. I don't know how long he will wait but if I'm found here he might grow more suspicious."

Sharp and Flat bowed and Sharp closed the door behind her. She walked through the corridor and was about to turn around the corner when Ganondorf almost walked into her. He gave her a cold stare and continued. Zelda stopped and turned around.

"They don't have what you search, leave them alone Ganondorf."

He treated her like air and continued down the corridor. Zelda hadn't expected him to listen, but could she really walk away now? She ran up to Ganondorf who heard the sound of her steps. Zelda grabbed his arm.

"Ganondorf!"

"Yes, princess?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"They are in there, if you bother them I'll make sure you'll get thrown out!" she threatened. Her eyes had never been more beautiful.

He made her let go of his arm as they kept their eyes locked on one another. He waited a while before he answered.

"Please, I was only going to discuss a few things with them princess. You misunderstood. But it's nothing important, it can wait. Let me escort you back to your room while we're here."

"My apologies", she said and linked arms with him.

Outside of her room she was greeted by her recently hired bodyguard.

"Princess, such a delight to see you! I hope we can discuss some details concerning my new duties."

Zelda nodded and turned to Ganondorf.

"How very kind of you Dragmire to escort me, but I think I'll be fine from here."

Ganondorf nodded and bowed and turned to her bodyguard. "I assume you're the new bodyguard. Yes, I know since the king discussed the matter with me personally. Please, make sure not to keep her up late. We wouldn't want to rob our princess of her beauty sleep."

"Of course not sir!" He said with a grin and bowed before he opened the door for Zelda. "So…" he began after he had entered. "I've already talked to the king, but busy as he his we couldn't get into any details so I hoped I could turn to you."

"Yes, we must decide what your job includes. I myself have some thoughts about what may be needed and you may of course add your own opinion to this."

"Oh, princess, what's with that tone?" he grinned at her serious face. "We know each other better than this."

"Well, I guess we have a closer acquaintance than I have with the other guards but I can't say I know you. At least not on a personal level…" She said a bit hesitantly.

"But now that'll have to change." He grabbed her hand. "Let's make this our beginning, I'm…"

Zelda interrupted him with a giggle. "Oh, but Taime, we know each other better than this. You know I'm Zelda and I know that you're Taime."

He scratched his head making his brown and untidy hair even messier. "See, we do know each other. You're not making any sense!"

"I just commented that we knew each others' names! We don't need a _beginning!" _she answered.

"So when we got that sorted out I guess it's time to clear things out with the job", he said.

"What I had in mind, I'm sure father will let me take care of this on my own", Zelda said and immediately got the more serious tone to her voice back. "Is that you will come every morning in time to escort me to breakfast. You will then stay close…"

"No problem there", he said with a mischievous grin.

"I thought you were married", Zelda muttered and began once again. "You will then stay close if necessary. That means that you may still practice with the army but only when I don't have need for you. During the night I have other protection so there won't be any need for you to stay up all night."

"Yes, I will always be close if you need me, just ring the small bell and I'll come running", he said with a slightly mocking tone and pretended to ring an invisible bell.

"Maybe you're not interested in this job that gives you so much free time and payment and…"

"Sorry, I was just joking, you're not the humorous type, are you?" he asked.

"It's okay as long as you know what's okay to joke about", Zelda answered. "The time has not come yet when people can say whatever they want to whomever the want and in my company you will meet a lot of nobles."

"Don't worry princess", Taime smiled but sounded very severe. "You have my deepest loyalty and you've always had it. I won't let you down when you've given me this great opportunity."

He wished her a good night and left her room. As soon as he had left Zelda changed into Sheik.

"No", she heard Impa's voice say. Zelda crossed her arms and waited for Impa to show herself. "We decided that I would spy on Ganondorf. It's too late to talk to Link now and it's not much bother for me to steal the sapphire and ocarina", Impa continued.

"Fine… keep an eye on Ganondorf but don't take the ocarina or the sapphire from Link."

Zelda didn't need to look at Impa to know that she wanted an explanation. "I mean… It's not necessary yet", she added.

"Don't wait too long", was all Impa said, though it was clear she had more on her mind, and opened the door to the balcony. "I'll report tomorrow or immediately if something of importance happens. Zelda nodded and changed back to her old self after Impa left from the balcony.

Zelda sighed as she crawled down under the covers. "Sometimes you really just want the night to last until you're ready for tomorrow", she said softly to herself.

"Good morning! Time for breakfast!" Taime slammed the door open just when Zelda finished her hairdo.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Impa jumped up from her chair and picked out a knife which she brought to his throat.

"She's fast!" was Taime's only reaction as he pointed at Impa and then ducked to get past her arm.

Impa had told Zelda everything about what Ganondorf did last night while Zelda got dressed this morning and they were just finished when Taime had come in. Unfortunately Ganondorf hadn't done anything suspicious, it seemed like he waited for something which wasn't at all what Zelda had expected. It would have been a lot more like him to take this opportunity, because it was an opportunity for him, which made it all much harder for Zelda.

Zelda left her room for breakfast with Taime following a few steps behind.

"Ah, Zelda, in time as usual."

Zelda couldn't help the suspiciousness she felt when she heard her father speak to her with such warmth as she entered the dining room. She soon enough got the reason when she saw three men which had all risen from their chairs as she entered. She curtsied as they all made a small bow before they sat down again.

"This must be our guests, welcome", Zelda said even though she hadn't expected them at all. It wasn't hard to figure out the reason they were here though. A man with two sons that was about her age and they seemed wealthy enough. She tried to remember if she had been told about their arriving. She had heard something about their arriving, but this early?

She sat down at her usual place, which happened to be next to the youngest one. All three had flaming red hair. The eldest son had neat hair and was blushing furiously. She could tell he was fiddling with his fingers under the table. He could only be a few years older than her if not the same age. The younger one seemed to have tried to make his hair look in order but he had somewhat failed. He behaved well, as someone well raised should, but she could tell he was a bit restless.

"This is a very important man for Hyrule", her father said and brought her attention to the brother's father. "And these are his sons, Hideo, 18 years old and Lyell, 15 years old. Boys, may I introduce you to my daughter, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

The lowered their heads in respect and Hideo's face turned crimson as he noticed her looking at him.

After breakfast her father suggested that she showed Hideo the library while Lyell stayed because he could need the experience of the discussion the father's were to have. Zelda noticed how pained Lyell looked because of this before he quickly caught himself and brought back his serious face.

"This way", Zelda said to Hideo. She gave Taime, who stood by the wall, a look that said that he wasn't needed. Hideo walked quietly beside her and opened the door for her when she stopped in front of the door leading to the library. He swallowed and hesitated to speak.

"Do you enjoy reading?" He asked after he had closed the door behind them

"Yes, very much indeed."

He smiled timidly at this. Zelda went over to one of the bookcases and picked out a book.

"I've read this one several times. It is very interesting."

He walked over and took a look at it.

"Yes, this is a very good book." His face lit up before he began to talk about the book, which he obviously had read several times too. Zelda guessed that he had recovered from some of his shyness.

The library, except for all the bookcases, books and a few tables also had a fireplace, a sofa and a few comfortable chairs. Zelda sat down. She had to admit that the shy, yet enthusiastic, and polite Hideo had made a good first impression on her.

Soon enough a maid was sent to get Zelda and Hideo and this meant that Zelda now would spend time with the younger brother with the excuse that Lyell had learnt enough and that Hideo's judgement might be needed.

Zelda went to the garden with Lyell and both ended up on a bench. Lyell made sure there was some distance between them.

"So, do you like it?" Zelda began.

"You look lovely princess", Lyell said with no emotion to his words. Zelda was about to explain what she had really meant but he began to talk before her.

"Look… Hideo's the one that's fond of you, not me."

Zelda was about to answer but he obviously wasn't finished. "I know that you know why we're here and you really are wonderful but don't bother about me. Give Hideo a chance."

Zelda tried to say something yet again but Lyell continued.

"He isn't normally that speechless as he was at breakfast. Don't misunderstand. He sees you as the woman of his dreams and he is always trying to hear if someone has news about you, the mysterious princess."

Zelda was now speechless but Lyell didn't seem to notice. "I guess it's for the best if I just tell you. I mean, he won't. He has fallen deeply in love with you before you even met. He is always talking about you and blushing and being clumsy and distracted whenever it comes to you. So do you understand now?" He turned to her. "I know it hurts my brother that I'm getting all this attention and I know that he will make a great king and that he will make you very happy." Now he turned to look at the sky. "I think… he actually has convinced me that the two of you are meant to be… or maybe I just knew it when I saw you that it was the way it was meant."

Zelda felt a mix of speechlessness, gratefulness and also, to her dismay, irritation. What attention had she given him? Wasn't they ordered out here and hadn't they only been here a few minutes? She closed her eyes and concentrated on her own breathing before she spoke.

"I… feel honored that he thinks so highly of me… I must be truthful to you Lyell. I shall spend time like this with all suitors to get to know them. I'm sorry to say that it has nothing to do with me taking certain interest in anyone."

He seemed a bit surprised but nodded as a sign for her to go on. "I don't think you have to worry about Hideo either… But", she said as she noticed his smile. She could bet that Lyell always told his brother everything about everything. "Please, don't get his hopes up because I can't say that I answer his feelings and…" She cursed herself for acting like this. She had gotten used to always having an answer and she didn't enjoy how this issue made her search for words. Before she could continue Lyell rose from the bench and gave her a fierce look.

"How dare you!" he exclaimed furiously.

Zelda waited for him to continue. It was always better not to take any hasty decisions but she was a bit surprised over how quick his mood had changed.

"I just told you of his feelings about you and you take it this lightly? You didn't see him when we got the invitation to come here. You haven't seen him during the last years when his entire world came to circulate around _you_. You're just a spoiled child that knows nothing about others and their feelings."

Zelda rose and gave him such a cold stare that he gulped and took a step back.

"I'm trying to be humble, giving you a hint not to speak with your brother about this… Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you will tell him everything I've said. And I do not, in any way, take this lightly. And who are you to call me a spoiled child? You assume that I'm interested in you. You assume that you can tell me about your brother's feelings instead of letting him take his time. I've just met him. And you dare to treat me like this when I try to explain this matter to you. If anyone doesn't understand others it is you, not me", she said with such a cold and calm voice that she appeared as more frightening than if she would have yelled. Lyell was at a loss of words and could only stare at her in awe.

She kept her gaze fixed upon him and made sure not to be the one to look away first. Then he inhaled to speak.

"P-princess Zelda, you're eyes are so beautiful", were the words that left his mouth as he with wide eyes stared into hers. The he realised what he had just said and covered his mouth. Zelda in turn noticed how close they stood and quickly drew back. Then they were interrupted by a yell of surprise.

"What!"

Zelda flinched at the sound of the voice that she recognized and Lyell made a small jump out of surprise. Zelda didn't even have time to turn around before a fist hit Lyell's face.

"Link!" Zelda cried but her childhood friend didn't listen. Link attacked Lyell again and grabbed him by his collar.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Link", Zelda said once again. Lyell looked as if he was about to lose consciousness. "Let go of him now."

Link finally seemed to hear her and she noticed that some of his tension let go of him. He released Lyell who fell to the ground. Lyell grabbed his head and felt his face as he moaned in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zelda asked Link, her voice high, as she scowled at him.

Link didn't answer. His fury changed into a stern expression, almost statue like, and then he turned to Zelda.

"Who is he?" he asked.

Zelda hesitated to answer.

"Who is he?" Link said more slowly as his eyes narrowed.

"He is the son of a very important guest and I am to keep him company."

Link still looked very bitter with his arms crossed. "Well, what is he to you?"

"Why are you asking this? What does it matter to you?" Zelda asked and frantically tried not to get upset by his behavior. She cast a quick glance at Lyell to see if he was okay but it didn't go unnoticed by Link who kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Oh, don't bother telling me Zelda. I know. So why are you lying to me?"

She knew that Link could be short-tempered and by just listening to his voice she knew that one wrong word from her now could cause another flare-up.

"T-that you would take someone else he…" Link began but then stopped in the middle of the sentence. He stared at the ground with intense fury and his hands clenched into fists.

Zelda's eyes saddened. She hadn't thought about how important this place was. It was the part of the garden where they usually met. Was it really so important to him that she didn't bring anybody else here? Her expression softened and Link felt much of his anger simply melting away.

"Please, Link, understand."

His eyes widened. Had he really been acting this stupid? All he knew was that he had come there and seen her inches away from someone else, who with such a tender expression complimented her beautiful eyes. He had been furious. It had felt like fire flowed through his body instead of blood. Never before had he really wanted to hurt someone so badly. He only wanted to protect her but she obviously didn't want him to. Did she want that man to stand so close?

Link looked at the man on the ground that seemed to recover by now.

"Fine, Zelda, I understand", he mumbled and left.

Zelda felt her heart pounding inside her chest, torn over him leaving like this. As soon as Link had left she, despite her will to run after her friend, ran to Lyell's side.

I'll have to clear that up with Link later, she thought as she checked his wounds, having problems to concentrate on anything else but her childhood friend.

"Who… was… that?" Lyell asked dazedly.

"P-please", Zelda began.

"Oh, everything is spinning. I couldn't think clear just a moment ago…" Lyell said as he held his hand pressed against his head.

"So… you didn't hear?"

"Hear what? Who was he anyway?"

"He is a very loyal soldier, it was all a misunderstanding. Please, don't take this too seriously", Zelda pleaded.

"Don't worry. I don't really care if you got lousy servants. What bothers me is that he got a hit in. How could someone like him succeed with that? I'm better trained than this!"

"I'm sure you are. Don't think too hard on it. Our soldiers are also very well trained", Zelda explained in a try to cover for Link's incredible skill, as not to hurt her guest's pride. She helped him to stand. "I think we should let one of my bodyguards take a look at you."

Zelda was sure Impa would know what to do. Then no one would have to find out about this and Link wouldn't get into trouble. It pained her that things could go so wrong with Link who was so dear to her.

Link stomped past his mother and slammed the door to his room. Navi who sat comfortable on his pillow flew up when he entered.

"Where have you been? You always leave me behind! I can't believe you… Hey, are you listening?"

"Shut up!" Link yelled and grabbed her wings. His mother turned around from the stew she was stirring when she heard Link open the door, in time to see him throw Navi out with all his strength.

"Link!" She said a bit shocked but he slammed the door shut again. Navi's usual soft glow turned into a furious red.

"He's just getting worse and worse for every year."

"I wonder what is wrong", Link's mother uttered worriedly.

After three hours Link's mother knocked on his door, thinking he had received enough time to calm down. "Come out now, dear, we're going to Kakariko."

She didn't get a response. "Linky? You'll see that we'll have a great time. I really need your help…"

"It's no use!" Navi grumbled.

"My little deku flower. Come now. You are my world and I need your strong arms to help me with my shopping in Kakariko. It was such a long time since we were there. Come now…" Link's mother cooed in vain tried to make him come out again. "You won't feel any better locking yourself up like this honey."

"I don't feel like it…" was heard from behind the door.

"Hey, if you don't come out now I will…"

"Shut up Navi!"

Navi felt insulted by his outburst and flew over to the dining table.

"Now, what makes you behave like this?" Link's mother said with a more serious tone to her voice.

Yes, what made him behave like this? Link would like to know that as well. He just knew that no matter how much he tried he couldn't get the picture of Zelda and that guy, or that sad look on her face when she told him to understand, out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. All he knew was that he never wanted to leave his room again.

"There, there, my deku flower, he heard his mother's soft voice from the other side of the door. "You need to think about something else than what troubles you. Let's go to Kakariko together."

Link gave in and rose from his position of sitting cross-legged on his bed. He didn't feel at all like coming out or to cheer up but anything to get this off his mind.

* * *

I said that I would be more serious this time but then I figured that I hadn't had enough fun with the suitors so I had to delay Ganondorf a little (sorry Ganny). I also planned to make this chapter much longer but I think this will do for now. I've been studying English for almost 9 years now (so maybe I should be better but what to do about it?)

I got a wonderful suggestion for names to Link's parents too. I knew about the site that was mentioned and I read some of the stuff they got there but never the comic from where these names were taken. The thing is I will have to consider whether to use them or not because (I think I can reveal this much) since Ganondorf has put his plan at work the days in the castle will soon be over and it will be more travelling from then on. This means Link's parents won't make much of an appearance anymore.

And it's back to school for me now (a new school and new class, I'm so excited!) Thank you for your reviews (and kindness).


	19. Kakariko

**Chapter 19: Kakariko**

Link's mother glanced uncertainly at her son. He was dragging his feet and frowning at the ground three steps behind her.

"Kakariko is such a lovely town. We really should go here more often. They are building so many new shops and houses I can hardly recognize where I'm going anymore", she said to lighten up the mood. The basket she held was swinging back and forth with every light step she took. Link's answer was to kick a rock that happened to lie in his way.

"What do you think, should we buy vegetables first or have a look around?" his mother asked. Link grunted.

When a whole hour had passed Link was just as grumpy as when they had left home and his mother was running out of ideas to cheer him up.

"Here are some things I haven't bought yet, can you please take this list and buy them for me sweetie? It's just up those stairs, oh, and here's the rupees", she said and handed him the short list and some rupees. Link pocketed the list and rupees and headed for the stairs without a word.

"Navi, go with him", Link's mother added as she noticed that the small fairy had stayed behind.

"But he's always yelling at me when he's in such a bad mood!" Navi complained unwillingly and quickly followed Link. When the fairy caught up with him he glared and pouted but didn't say anything.

"Which one is the store?" Navi asked when they reached the top of the stairs. She looked at all the houses, some with colorful signs hanging outside.

Link stood dumbfounded next to her and looked from building to building. "I don't know!" he said with a slight of panic.

Navi gave him a small push. "Just knock on the one here then."

"I can't do that! It doesn't even look like a shop!"

"Do it!"

Link hesitated a few seconds but decided not to argue with the now crimson fairy. As soon as he had knocked on the wooden door they heard a voice from inside, as if the person answering had been sitting by the door.

"My boy is out playing, come back later."

"…but we…" Link began but felt someone tugging at his tunic. "Stop it, Navi", he frowned and tried to roughly brush her away but his hand hit something larger than a fairy.

"Ouch!" The old man exclaimed as he backed away covering his nose with his hands. He had long grey hair and a moustache, and he was dressed in some kind of blue robes with a hat to match.

"I'm so sorry sir!" Link apologized.

"Shood know beh-er 'an 'at!" The old man scowled at him.

"What?" Link asked.

"You should know better than that", Navi translated. "And you were going to hit me that hard?" she added in an accusing whisper to Link.

The old man removed his hands from his face and felt his nose for a minute before he decided that it wasn't that bad.

"No one knocks on that door anymore", the old man spoke. Both Link and Navi turned their attention back to him.

"It's such a sad story", the old man added and shook his head. He waited to make sure he had their full attention before he continued. "A few years ago a widow lived here with her young son, a healthy boy that was very helpful and spent a lot of time making good deeds. They even said he had a club (but that's only a rumor). Then one day, the day the windmill fell (you must have heard of it), the little boy died in the terrible accident and ever since, his mother has been staying inside her house, acting as if her boy was still alive. Some people still bring her food but otherwise she doesn't let anyone in and they also say she cooks for her boy, but of course he never shows up to eat. No one can cure her insanity… or insanity is what the other villages like to say, I however, call it the strength of love."

Link couldn't help but to glance sideways for his mother when the old man had finished and he could hear a small gulp from Navi.

"Sad, yes, very sad", the old man added with a smirk as if he thought their uneasiness was of great enjoyment.

"Yes, thanks for telling us, we're in a bit of a hurry", Navi said and began to flutter away from the man.

"Y-yes, we are in such a hurry!" Link agreed.

"I see", the old man said. "But don't hesitate to ask me questions about Kakariko, you sure you don't want to hear about the greedy people who once lived in what they now call _the House of Skulltula_? Or about the man who could _see the truth_?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, if I meet you again maybe", Link said and waved as he ran into the nearest store and quickly shut the door behind him, panting.

"Look Link! They sell just what we need here!" Navi said happily.

Link walked up to the counter where I read-headed male stood examining his own nails, looking utterly bored.

Link's eyes followed the things put up on the shelves before he spoke. "Uhm, excuse me I would like some Deku Nuts…"

"Yes, certainly, how many?" The man said in a voice sweet as honey as he turned to him with a wide smile.

Link took a look at his list. "About five will do…"

The man behind the counter took the glass jar with the nuts and handed Link five.

"…and two fishes…"

The man's smile broadened at this and hurried to take two fishes and wrap them in.

"That'll be 475 rupees."

"What? That's a fortune!"

"We might as well catch our own fish!" Navi huffed.

"But nowhere can you find anyone as fresh and tasty as mine. Believe me my pretty", he said and smiled charmingly at Navi.

"Well…"

Navi's glow turned slightly pink, but only for a second or two, before she quickly snapped at Link. "Hurry up and pay him! You're always embarrassing us!" She smacked him on the head with one of her wings. Link snorted at her and glared at the man behind the counter.

"Your fish ain't worth it", he stated.

"Pah, how much would you give then?" the man behind the counter asked, obviously offended.

"Not a damn rupee!" Link snapped before he turned towards the door and left the things at the counter. As his hand was about to touch the door handle the shopkeeper suddenly spoke again. "You have to pay. If you don't, I'll call the soldiers."

Link frowned. "I haven't done anything illegal. I just decided I don't want your junk."

The shopkeeper pointed at a paper stuck at the wall next to the door and Link leant to the side so that he could read it.

_Rules (which if not follow__ed will lead to calling of the Hylian soldiers, servers of justice)_

_- Stealing, shoplifting or any kind of thievery is strictly forbidden._

_- Do not change places of anything inside the store or cause any disorder._

_- Keep your voice down._

_- Do not take other customers' time by complaining about prices. It'll do no good._

_- Do not feed the fishes._

_- Do not mention the Gerudo__ inside this shop._

_- If you are a G__erudo you are not allowed to shop here._

_- Do not criticise the shopkeeper._

_- Do not insult the shopkeeper._

_The most forbidden crimes of all, which will be strictly punished:_

_DO NOT TAKE PRODUCTS TO THE COUNTER AND THEN REFUSE TO PAY!_

The shopkeeper smirked and held out his hand, waiting for the rupees.

"Thank you for coming and I can recommend the shop in the back alley too, it's just through that door, you'll find it easy. It's a witch who owns it and she has all kinds of marvellous things." He said as Link bitterly stomped back to the counter.

"I'm not going to visit the stupid shop and I'm not buying that trash!" Link stated.

The shopkeeper began to eye him from top to bottom.

"And what are you doing now?" Link asked, becoming more and more irritated for each passing second.

"Just making sure I can describe you for the soldiers…"

"Fine, I'll give you 200 rupees, happy?"

"That's about as much as one fish costs! I'm not selling for less than 450 rupees and that's already far too low", the shopkeeper made clear as he crossed his arms. Link couldn't help but to groan.

"Link, you know how bad you are at this stuff, let's just get it over with." Navi complained and immediately the charming smile was plastered onto the shopkeeper's face again. "Thank you my lovely, I must say that I don't approve of how he doesn't give you the best. I assume at least something of this is for you? It's such a shame that he won't even grant you fully paid food."

"Why you…" Link said through clenched teeth as his hands balled into fists, all while Navi's wings made an extra happy flutter. "Oh, it's not really for me, he could treat me better you know, but I'm sure I'll get to taste some", she said.

"I'll tell you what. I'll be nice and not raise the prize for you. You can get it for 475 rupees."

"Go on, Link!" Navi urged him.

Link kept muttering to himself as they exited the shop. He had ended up paying the full bill and he wasn't happy. The shopkeeper watched the door close behind them.

"Ladies", he said and shook his head as he held up a rupee to examine it. "Too easy."

"Wonderful, just wonderful", Link muttered and scowled at Navi.

"Now what?" the fairy asked and tried to fly down to sit on his shoulder but he brushed her away.

"This day is the worst day of my life!"

"Can't you try to be a little happier? You're always so moody."

"Can't you try to be more useful than a pet fly?" Link replied and glowered at her.

"There you are!" Link's mother called out as she spotted the arguing pair. She came running towards them, waving to catch their attention. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

"No", Link said and pouted.

"He's better, he just wants you to spoil him", Navi said.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, Mum", he handed her the things which she lay in her basket.

"Any money left?" She asked Link who handed her 25 rupees. She looked at them for a few seconds before she spoke. "This is all? We can't afford spending this much."

"I only bought what you told me to!"

"You can't accept his prices just like that, you have to…"

"It was Navi's fault!" Link interrupted and pointed at the fairy.

Meanwhile Zelda walked around Kakariko, as Sheik, dressed in a short cloak to hide her red eyes that revealed her to be a Sheikah.

Getting away from the two suitors in the castle was a relief. How could anyone expect her to willingly stay in the company with one man who couldn't stop goggling at her and one who tried his best to avoid her? Besides she had to concentrate on what Ganondorf was up to, without her training, both with Impa and Rauru, suffering too much because of it. She had decided that the best thing to do would actually be to find Link and take back the ocarina. She wanted to talk to him anyway.

She was glad that she had Impa and Taime. Impa could keep an eye on Ganondorf and Taime could cover up for her. He was also useful if she needed someone to spy on Link's father or someone else of the soldiers.

Zelda stopped as she heard a sneeze. By a low fence to her right a slim read-headed woman tried not to drop the struggling cucco she held in a tight grasp in her arms as she kept coughing uncontrollably.

The woman looked up as she felt someone gently removing the cucco from her arms. Her eyes glistened hopefully as she looked into the other person's face but then the shimmer faded. She saw an appealing, young man with his face hidden, with some streaks of blond hair visible. The cucco stopped struggling immediately in the man's arms and fell silent.

"Th-thank you… I'm allergic you see and all my Cuccos ran away", the woman explained with a nervous smile.

Zelda put the cucco down on the other side of the fence while she silently considered if she could waste some of her time helping this lady.

"You must think I'm silly having Cuccos as pets when I'm allergic", the woman said with a giggle and kept her gaze locked shyly onto her own hands which were fiddling with her green skirt.

"What people do is not for others to judge. Either you have a reason… And despite what reason anyone has it can't be considered as insufficient, because if it makes you do something it must matter to you… Or you don't have a certain reason, which means you listen to your feelings. Either one will do for me…"

Such a mysterious and gracious boy, the woman thought. "I… ah… uhm… you see…" She clasped her hands over her mouth and made a quick bow to apologise for her stuttering before she continued. "You see my brother disappeared some time ago and he had a pet cucco which he…" She cast a glance to see if he was bored before she made another bow, this time for falling silent in the middle of the story. "Th-that's not really the full reason though!" She waved her hands frantically as an anxious giggle escaped her. "You see, there's someone who I…" She fell silent again and seemed unable to get the words out. After a few minutes of what seemed like an inner battle her face turned scarlet, if it was because of what she was about to tell or if she was embarrassed for her behavior was hard to tell.

Suddenly a feeling of uneasiness washed over the woman. She looked at the young man again whose face was still hidden. Even though she couldn't see his face she could tell his penetrating eyes were fixed upon her. She couldn't help but to shudder, you couldn't feel gazes, could you? Not like this.

"I… uhm… she began…"

"Please, I'm sorry to say", Zelda began and made a quick, yet elegant, bow. "That I unfortunately have to leave but I assure you that the end of your story won't be able to keep itself hidden from me, not leave my thoughts."

"W-well… then… I…"

"I shall send a prayer to our goddess Nayru, begging that she will grant me the time to help you", Zelda said, now with her back against the woman as she kept walking towards the graveyard of Kakariko.

Link's mother stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Link asked.

"This is awful!"

"What?" Both Navi and Link asked.

"I forgot to buy some ingredients to the dessert", Link's mother said. "I can't leave without buying them, or else I can't surprise your father with his favorite pudding this evening."

"Don't worry, you can go and buy them and then we'll meet up later. The two of us can enjoy ourselves for some time", Navi replied.

"Huh? Why can't we just go with Mum?" Link asked Navi.

"S-silly, I j-just meant that we could… Oh, you won't get it Link, come on!" Navi flew away hurriedly, knowing that he would follow.

"Wait up, Navi!" Link cried and ran after her but she didn't wait for him. Link sped up and finally managed to catch her in his hand. "What was that all about?" He asked her while trying to catch his breath.

"Hah, as if you care!" She said and refused to meet his gaze. Suddenly Link felt the small fairy's body tense in his grasp. "Where are we Link?" she asked him.

Link looked around and noticed that they were standing in the middle of a graveyard. It was awfully quiet compared to the lively town.

"This is spooky, let's go back", Navi said. "It's late too, let's just go back and find your mother instead!"

"You're the one that wanted us to be alone! It's your fault that we're here!" Link stated and squeezed her in his hand as he glowered at her. The fairy zapped him with some of her magic and with an insulted "Humph!" she put some distance between them.

"Well, if that's how you're gonna be, I'm not wastin' my time here. I'm off!"

"Eh, w-wait Link! What if there are Poes here? Or if the scary grave keeper comes out? I've heard he comes out when it gets dark!"

Link laughed. "You're scared?"

"Idiot! You're so inconsiderate! Are you going to leave me here?"

Before the small fairy had time to react Link's hand caressed her gently and put her inside his hat. "You are the idiot, always making such a big fuss", he said caringly. Navi however, didn't catch his intention of being nice. "What do you mean with that?" she yelled at him. "I'm not making a big fuss! I'm sure I saw something too, ah, didn't you hear that just now?"

"I didn't see nor hear anything", Link told her with a smug smile. Navi was about to say something rude but a chilly wind drew by and made both of them shudder. The pleasant mood was blown away with the wind in an instant.

"I-it is really late, let's go Link", Navi said and crawled deeper into his hat which Link put back on his head.

"Y-you're imagining things Navi."

Both flinched when the sound of sobs was carried to them with another chilly wind. The tombstones looked threatening in the dark around them and nowhere could they see anyone which the voice could belong to.

Navi peaked out from Link's hat and lay comfortably on top of his head. "Let's go!" she said and banged her small fist on his head.

"But there are no such things as ghosts or Poes, maybe someone's in trouble? It sounds like a kid who's lost or something."

"Things are not always what they seem, Link! Come on!"

But Link began to walk slowly among the graves, searching for the person sobbing.

"What's that?" Navi asked and pointed at something pallid, contrasting strongly to the dark in the graveyard. It looked like a small person sitting on top of a tombstone. "I want to go home Link", she said weakly.

Link walked up to the grave and could now clearly see a small boy holding a Deku stick in one hand sobbing. He looked odd in his luminous whiteness, his skin so white it was almost translucent and he looked just as delicate as a snowflake. His tranquil sobs had a hint of echoing, but that surely must be because of the wind?

"Are you lost?" Link asked and bent down so they were at eyelevel. Navi was tugging hard at his hair but he ignored her.

"I'm waiting", the boy said and lifted his head. Link flinched when he saw the boy's eyes. They were unusually pale, as if the color had been slowly drained from them.

"What are you waiting for?" Link asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"I want my Mum to come and get me…" the boy said with his hollow, echoing voice. "She said that if I ever got lost we'd meet here… I can always find my way back here… because this is my favorite playground."

"So, your mother hasn't come yet?"

"No… how long have I been waiting? She hasn't forgotten about me has she? I promised her I wouldn't leave here if I got lost… Mum always said that if you lose something you'll go back to find it… but you won't find it… if it has moved, will you?"

The boy stared unblinkingly at Link.

"Uhm… no…"

"I promised her I'd stay here… I won't move…"

"Why did you go here in the first place?" Link couldn't help but to ask.

"I… remember… it was a wheel, a huge, burning wheel… and it came closer… it seemed to move so slowly but it must have been really fast… mustn't it? It was fire… everything was burning… There was a girl there… and everything became dark… I must have run here because here is where I woke up… or maybe Dampé brought me here…"

"Who's Dampé?"

"The grave keeper", Link heard a faint voice squeal from inside hat.

"He's nice… He's not bad… he talks to me…"

"I think you better go home, you do know where you live, right?" Link said.

"I won't move", the boy said in a harsh voice. "I'll wait for my mother…" The boy jumped down from the tombstone. He didn't even reach up to Link's waist. "I'll rest a little… and then I'll wait for my mother…"

Link's eyes widened as the small boy vanished into thin air right in front of his eyes.

"L-let's get out of here Navi…"

"So now you listen?" Navi said almost hysterically. Link began to run but tripped over his own feet as he almost ran into a cloaked person sitting on a large tombstone near the exit.

"S-sorry, excuse me", Link blurted out as he half walked, half crawled to get away as soon as possible.

"How rude not to even say hello", the person on the tombstone said.

"Sheik?" Link asked as he straightened up and brushed himself off. Sheik's face was hidden by the cloak but Link could for a second see a red gleam in his eyes as he jumped down from the tombstone.

"I'm here on a mission."

"That's nice but I'm in a hurry."

Sheik grabbed his shoulder so hard that he couldn't walk away. Link winced as the grip tightened even more.

"I want the ocarina Zelda gave you."

Link tensed and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Waddya' need that for?"

"You know what I am, a Sheikah, I have neither need nor desire for anything. I'm only here to ask of you to give me the ocarina."

"Forget it!" Link said as he took a defensive stance and twisted his shoulder away. "You're acting strange Sheik. Why aren't you making any stupid jokes or teasing me as usual? Showing up here of all places and acting strange."

"There are some things you can't go through without changing. I have simply begun to become a true Sheikah and that means I have to let go of some things, including the emotions Zelda wanted me to explore."

"All this mystery doesn't suit you Sheik!" Link said, but the truth was that it suited Sheik terrifyingly well. The darkness, the mystery, the unsaid. It was as if Sheik had found his true element and Link didn't like it. Perhaps because that amused gleam in his red eyes reminded him of a young, innocent Zelda?

"Changes are not always bad, or you must do what's best of it", Sheik responded with his hand outstretched to accept the ocarina.

"I'm not giving it to you! Zelda wanted me to…"

"You two had a fight."

"We didn't fight", Link said but he sounded hesitant. "I'll guard it for her anyway!" he then added stubbornly.

Sheik stood with his hand still outstretched in the darkness, then lowered it slowly.

"Maybe it's for the best. Zelda wishes to see you too."

Sheik reached for something inside his cloak but Link spoke before the item was revealed. "Sheik, does things like ghosts and Poes really exist?"

"Yes, didn't you just see one?"

"The boy?"

"Yes."

Link frowned. "But what's the difference? Isn't a Poe the same as ghost?"

The look in Sheik's eyes made Link believed that he was about to laugh. As if this childish question brought a warm feeling of happiness to the Sheikah.

"A Poe keeps lingering in our world because it feels that its task in life is undone, or it has a strong desire for revenge. Refusing death because there's something you must finish will give you the appearance of a Poe with a temporary body of darkness and glowing eyes. A Poe's appearance scares people and because of their vengeance they are often told about as evil. A ghost on the other hand, is someone who doesn't know that it's dead or refuses to accept death because of fear or similar reasons. A ghost does, as you know, look like when it was alive, only paler or sometimes transparent. They often lose their sense of time and sometimes don't even realize it if they do something only ghosts can do. A ghost is ready for death but refuses to accept it, while a Poe clings to life because it needs to finish something." Sheik made a pause. "But Poes are a kind of ghost, yes."

"Sh-Sheik?"

"_No_, I granted you the answer to your question, farewell for now", Sheik said and pulled something from his cloak and threw it at the ground. A blinding flash forced Link to cover his eyes and when he dared to open them again there was no longer any Sheik standing in front of him.

"Sheik was acting weird", Navi said as they walked away. "We better find your mother. I don't know for how long we stayed in that graveyard."

No matter how much Navi nagged on Link to run he walked slowly as he looked for his mother.

"You are as useless as ever Link! Couldn't you have decided a place where we could meet?"

"Did you hear Navi?"

"Huh?" Navi noticed that he seemed so far away he had probably not heard a word she had said.

"Zelda wishes to see me…"

"What's with that? You're just friends, right?" Navi snapped.

"Yeah, of course we're just friends, what else would we be!" Link snapped back.

"There's you're mother!" Navi said and pointed at Link's mother running towards them.

"Navi, Link!" She called out to them. "Don't you think it became dark awfully quickly? We must hurry home before your father gets too worried. You know how he gets."

Somewhere else in the small town of Kakariko someone knocked on a door.

"My boy is asleep! Come back tomorrow!" the woman lying on the floor by the door cried but the knocking continued. "My boy can't see anyone right now!"

Then she heard a soft voice through the door, was it a boy or a girl's? "I know he can't."

With trembling hands the elder woman, looking rather starved, her clothes in rags and her face dirty, opened the door to see a dark figure standing outside, a slender man by the looks of it.

"W-why are you here?"

"You haven't come to get your boy at the graveyard."

"M-my b-boy's not there, he's in his bed!" She said while her body twitched, barely noticeable but still doing so, and her eyes darted from side to side anxiously.

"Have you been to the graveyard?"

"No, I have no business there."

"Your son didn't eat any dinner today."

"How can you know?" the woman asked, suddenly sounding frightened and looking small, making the narrow opening of the door even narrower so that not even half of her body was shown. One of her eyes stared wildly through it at the young man, her gaze shifting.

"That is because he's lost and wants you to come to the graveyard. You both have something to tell each other."

"Is t-that why my boy hasn't been having his dinner today?"

The mysterious man, dressed in a short cloak, turned to leave without another word and left the woman standing in the doorway, now fully open.

In another house a woman with red, shiny hair that fell down to her shoulders, looked out her window.

While she looked at the moon she wondered if her love would come back soon. They might be as different as the sun and the moon but they completed each other. They had been friends for so long. How would she dare to ask him if he remembered that they would exchange masks, one of the sun and one of the moon, on the day they got married? Maybe he loved someone else? And here she was, getting herself several Cuccos as pets just because he mentioned that he liked them. She had hoped that he would come back more often now when she'd gotten herself so many Cuccos and then all of them, except one ran away."

She sighed and looked down towards the fence, expecting to see a lone Cucco there but to her great surprise all Cuccos that had escaped was back. She blinked in disbelief and then, smiling, looked back up at the sky. Didn't Nayru's blue star shine a little brighter this evening?

* * *

Took some time didn't it? This chapter didn't really bring the story forwards but it was some time ago I included any characters from OOT (Taime is actually a character from the game but maybe I have already said that?). And I couldn't resist adding some things about Anju and Kafei even though they are from Majora's Mask. I planned the scene with the boy from the graveyard already when I made the windmill fall in one of the earlier chapters (that feels so long ago).

It was some time since Link got to stand in the spotlight too, wasn't it? Well, Ganny, it's time for you to act, don't you think? Or we'll be stuck here forever.

I can't believe I was excited about school! I hate it! The Chemistry teacher is a living nightmare and I'm not having time with anything anymore! Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry I'm so slow. You are encouraging!


	20. Hyrule Castle attacked part 1

**Chapter 20: Hyrule Castle attacked**** (part 1)**

It was so hard to be patient when you had waited for so long. Ganondorf Dragmire couldn't help but to look out of the castle window every now and then for any sight of the old witches, even though he knew they wouldn't be as stupid as to show themselves. Even if they decided to fly out in the open it would be near to impossible to spot them in this darkness.

He went through their current planning in his mind yet again. He would send the witches for the two remaining spiritual stones. Hopefully the Zoras would join his side and he would be able to get the Triforce before the Gorons reported to the king that their stone was missing. He was sure there wouldn't come any call from the forest. Then he would use the Golden Power, nothing could stop him then, to take over Hyrule. It was a simple plan but everything had to go real quick.

Growling silently to himself he exited his room and went to find the princess. It would be more interesting than staying inside his room. This felt like a game, a very important game, and she was his opponent.

Zelda woke with a start. "Dad!" She held her hand outstretched in front of her as if to grab a hold of something, or someone.

"Why waste your precious dreams on him?" Impa asked from her chair.

Zelda didn't answer. It had been such an awful dream. She slid out of her bed and ran out the door without putting on anything over her nightgown or anything on her feet.

As if I'd let her go to _him_ all alone, Impa thought and rose from her chair to follow Zelda.

It was in the middle of the night but Zelda was sure that her father was still up working. Her long nightgown flapped around her legs. The cold floor made her feet turn numb as if she had been running through snow.

"Daddy!"

The door flung open and her father looked up in surprise. His astonishment was quickly replaced by annoyance at the sight of her and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by rushing in, in such a manner, at a time like this?"

He rose and walked over to her with long strides. The room was dreadfully dark, not in the same inviting darkness as the rest of the castle. How he had ever been able to work in this gloom was a mystery. Her father stood before her like a tall black shadow and she had never felt smaller or more insignificant.

"I had a nightmare."

She heard the weak words escape her mouth and still it felt like someone else had spoken them. She tried to make herself as small as possible. She didn't want to say anything against him. She didn't want to be only an annoyance to him.

"Did you really think you can bother me with such unimportant things as you wish? Haven't we raised you properly? Haven't I told you that you're not allowed to call me…"

"I… I'm sorry father, forgive me!" She pleaded, careful to use the word father instead of dad. "Please, father, forgive…"

A loud smack cut her off. For a moment everything seemed to turn white before her eyes, then black, and the sound of it kept echoing inside her head. He had slapped her! The person she loved most in this whole wide world had slapped her.

Her legs refused to bear her any longer and she sank down on the ground, grabbing a hold of his clothes.

"Father, I promise I'll be better, I'll be good, but please, listen to what I dreamt!"

He tried to make her let go but she clung to the fabric, refusing to let go of him.

"It was just a dream, get out of my sight!" He yelled and tried to get rid of her more aggressively but she held on. Zelda used him as support to pull herself to her feet and then threw her arms around him. "I love you! I love you! Don't say you don't want to look at me! I love you! Listen to me, please!"

With all his power he threw her off of him, but she automatically kept her balance. Staggering backwards she stared at her father who brought a hand to his chest as if he was in pain. "Don't you understand?" he said. "I can't stand looking at you because it tears me apart!" The last words were forced through clenched teeth. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm…" she quietly began and then shouted at him. "I'm _Zelda_… not my mother!"

She turned around and ran as fast as she could, exiting the room and kept running through the long hallway until someone grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop.

"Do you understand now why the Sheikah don't love? You have much to learn."

"Impa…"

Zelda slowly brought a hand to her own face and felt that even though her heart seemed to shatter to pieces inside of her, her cheeks were dry. She hadn't cried a single tear.

"I don't want to be like this Impa, I want to love…"

"You already love more than enough", Impa replied. "Tell me about that dream."

Zelda shook her head and refused to answer. Impa grabbed her shoulders and shook her but still the princess wouldn't talk.

"Zelda…" Impa began and searched her gaze.

"It was nothing. I put too much into it… I was frightened… It was just a dream"

"Snap out of it!" Impa told her and her grip around her shoulders tightened. "You must always assume the worst, never believe that it's all right, and have a dream that affect you like this ever been _just a dream_ before?"

Zelda seemed to take in her words.

"Do you see?"

Impa began to shake her again but this time more gently. "What if you choose to ignore this?"

"I'm sorry Impa… I'll try to be better…"

"You can't improve perfection", someone interrupted. Zelda and Impa quickly turned their heads in unison gaze upon Ganondorf. "My, such a tension", he went on. "What disturbed our princess and brought her out of bed at this hour?"

Zelda who had, at the sight of Ganondorf, put a plain look on her face changed it to a bit frightened and newly awake instead.

"I had a nightmare and was so confused that I ran out of my room."

She giggled as if she was embarrassed and brushed her hand against her cheek as if to check if tears were left.

"The future ruler of Hyrule scared by a mere nightmare?" Ganondorf raised his eyebrows at her. A scared Zelda was for some reason hard for him to imagine. "How very awful. Do you wish of me to accompany you back to your chamber?"

"It would make me feel much safer, thank you."

Ganondorf suddenly noticed that the bodyguard was gone. Hadn't she been here just a few seconds ago? But the long corridor lay empty on either side of them. Ignoring the feeling of uneasiness he offered Zelda his arm.

"Princess, since we're both so interested in Hyrule's legends. Aren't you curious to what may lie behind the door that opens with the help of the Ocarina of Time? Do you think it's as easy as to just walk inside?"

"I know what's inside."

"Really? Do you mind telling me? I'm so curious to how close my guesses are."

"It's something solid that belongs to one and can be used by few."

Ganondorf laughed. "You're just as fond of riddles as I am I see." Zelda remained silent. "But you're making it too easy for me. It won't take long before I figure out the answer."

"I know that you will or I wouldn't have said anything. I also know at which time you will have the answer."

Ganondorf watched her in deep thought before he noticed that they were standing in front of her door. "Ah, but we're already here! Then I bid you good night princess."

"May my wishes concerning you come true", she said, her paleness giving her an almost ghostly appearance.

"Uhm… thank you Princess…"

"It's your move", and with that she closed the door in his face. When she turned around expecting to see her familiar room she instead found herself staring into the face of a yellow animal with long ears with black tips and slim eyes.

"Keaton?" she uttered.

"Surprise!" Taime shouted and took off the yellow mask. "I couldn't resist paying you a visit. I wanted to show you my new mask but you really made me worry when you weren't here so I told myself, I told myself that if the princess isn't back within…"

"You sneaked into the princess's room in the middle of the night?" Impa interrupted, popping up from nowhere holding a knife against Taime's throat.

"Yeah, to show her my mask… Where was I? Oh, so I told myself that if the princess…"

"Thank you Taime. It's a lovely mask." Zelda said, a rush of tiredness suddenly hitting her.

"Yes, isn't it? And of course our smart princess recognized it to be a Keaton immediately!"

"Keatons are very interesting indeed but I thought masks and toys were popular last year… and for children…"

"Do you think Keatons are just something temporary that's popular for a week?" Taime asked as he put on the mask again and grabbed her hands.

"No, it's an interesting myth but…"

"I'll give this mask to my baby when I get one", Taime told her enthusiastically. "I can't believe kids don't want these things anymore! However, that means I got it cheap and that I didn't have to bargain with that scary mask salesman."

Zelda removed the mask from his face. "We have work to do."

"Work? Now?"

"There are a few people I must speak to first but I want you to tell the general to expect a visit from me."

"Now?"

"No, when he wakes up. I must ask you to exit my room so I can change now, this is certainly not a time to go back to sleep."

"Zelda, no need to be shy, I promise I won't look…"

"Out!" Impa said and kicked him out of the room. When she closed the door Zelda had miraculously changed during the few seconds it took to throw Taime out.

"Seems as if some of that training paid off", Impa said with a nod.

When Ganondorf had escorted Zelda he immediately set off towards Sharp and Flat's room. As he stood outside he leaned against the door to hear their voices inside. They were up this late?

"No, Flat, I don't want anything to do with them!"

"The princess is worried about us Sharp. Maybe it would be best to leave. We could move in with our friend at Lake Hylia. I'm sure he'll take us in."

"It'll look suspicious if we go there and we can't drag them into this."

"It feels so long ago the four of us worked together. Such a shame they didn't get married… I guess you don't want us to go to _her_ either?"

"No!" Sharp hissed.

"I'm worried about our old friends."

"How about you worry about us? We're the ones who have been continuing on researching magic songs. What if Dragmire..."

He didn't get further because at that moment Ganondorf opened the door.

"What if I what?"

"Assume things that aren't true", Sharp finished his sentence roughly and gave Ganondorf a dark stare.

"I'm not assuming anything, if you don't count that I assume I can count on you to help me with some questions I have concerning… music."

"It's late", Sharp stated and threw a glance at his younger brother.

"Yes, very late", Flat agreed.

"But you're up. I promise it won't take long, just a nice, short little discussion."

"Go ahead then", Sharp said while looking most resentful.

"Can you tell about the Song of Time? I've gotten the impression that it's a very special song."

Sharp snorted. "Can't help you. We don't know more than anyone else does."

"Is that so?"

Zelda hurried through the castle. First she needed to talk to Sharp and Flat and make sure that they were safe, then she would make another try to talk to her father. She would make sure the army was ready for battle and she would send Kaepora Gaebora to the Zoras and Taime to the Gorons.

When she reached the composer brothers' room she saw light from the thin line at the bottom of the door. They were up? She knocked but didn't wait for them to open. She felt too tense to do so. Something was wrong. Still she hesitated as her hand rested on the door handle.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary once she entered. She took a quick look around and then began too search more carefully. Papers with notes were lying on the desk but if you looked closely it wasn't just any ordinary mess. It was complete disorder and Sharp was always cleaning up any mess Flat caused. One of the drawers weren't completely closed either. Everywhere there were small signs that could just as well be normal as they could be telling something had happened here.

After double-checking she couldn't help but to feel her gaze drawn to the window. She had to take any possibility as a Sheikah. There was no way this murderer, because she assumed one had come here, was an amateur and an amateur wouldn't drag two bodies through a whole castle, no matter the hour. It was not very likely that the murderer would throw the bodies out of the window either since they would be found as soon as the sun rose.

If she had been doing this dreadful deed, assuming it had happened, what would she have done?

She climbed out of the window and onto the roof. The towers could work as shelter for many good hiding places and, as she had guessed as she snuck around in the darkness, she soon found the composer brothers' corpses.

Not wasting a second on grief or shock she began to bring their bodies back to their room. She felt cold as she did her job, ignoring the smell of blood and the dark liquid that stained her hands. She really felt like a tool, almost moving without thinking.

She lay them down on the floor so that they'd be spotted at the moment someone entered then sat down in front of their bodies and made a short prayer. She thought about some things Rauru had taught her about ceremonies.

Quietly she exited their room and closed the door. When she walked past a window she was surprised to see that the sky was brighter and that the sun soon would show itself over the line of mountains far away, past the fields.

She made a quick turn and headed outside instead of continuing to her room. When she reached the training grounds she wasn't surprised to see Link's father and a group of half-asleep soldiers lined up to begin their practice. She came just in time to see Link's foot getting squashed when his father purposely stepped on it.

"Does this look like a bed to you?" He yelled at his son, pointing at the dusty ground, while the other soldiers either tried to keep their eyes open or threw worried glances at their general.

"If it were a bed I'd lie down", Link said with a yawn only to seconds later have his father stepping onto his other foot.

"General, can I have a word with you?" Zelda interrupted.

Link, his father and all the soldiers bowed at the sight of her but she ignored them and waited for Link's father to answer. As he stood up straight again he said. "Of course." Then he turned to his men. "Get started, I don't want anyone slacking around here when I come back."

Link was trying to catch Zelda's gaze. She was glad that he probably wasn't angry anymore but she would have to talk to him later.

She walked away so no one, that wasn't supposed to, could hear what she had to say.

"I will need you to prepare the army. Make them ready and double the guard around the castle. Will you do this?"

He examined her in silence. She knew he wondered why she requested this, as the princess she wasn't much involved in ruling over Hyrule, at least not yet, and was certainly not much involved in what the army did, or so most people thought.

"Is it the Zoras?" he asked.

"Not necessarily, I just want you to be ready. It's not sure it'll be any battle but I want everyone to be ready."

He nodded in unspoken agreement. "I shall do as you wish", he said and made a brief bow. "May I return to my group now, princess?"

"Yes, you may." She watched him return to the soldiers which, at least most of them, had fallen asleep on the ground.

Link had told Zelda several amusing stories about his father and she had seen for herself how he could act, especially during a practice, but the only impression she got was that Link's father could be quite the gentleman if he wanted to.

When she was on her way inside she saw Ganondorf saddling his black horse and she was pretty sure that she knew where he was going. Zelda knew all about Sharp and Flat's research and that they had two old colleagues, one living in a hut by Lake Hylia and the other a witch, if you'd like to call her that, who now owned a store in Kakariko. Since Ganondorf was so convinced that these scientists would lead him to the Song of Time the two remaining were in great danger.

She was quite fed up with guessing the Gerudo's next moves, but seeing Ganondorf's large frame dash away on the huge dark stallion reminded her how important it was not to hesitate now.

"Kaepora Gaebora", she called out and soon she heard a hoot from a nearby tree.

"Go and warn the lake laboratory man that he's in danger but first you must find Taime and tell him to go to the witch in Kakariko and guard her with his life. If you consider them safe you may both return here afterwards, understand?"

"Yes, I quite clearly understand, know what you mean so to say. I realize what you want me to do. I am ready to do so. I'm aware of what you have asked of me. I identify the meaning of…" He stopped when he noticed her glare at him and flew off.

So, what would be the next step? Zelda thought. The scientists were now protected and the army was to be ready anytime. She would have to contact the Gorons because they had one of the spiritual stones, the Zoras because the Gerudos were bound to try and get them over to their side and she would have to decide whether the Ocarina and sapphire were safe in Link's hands or not.

Then I guess I should speak to my father, Zelda thought, dreading the meeting. When she reached his room a guard was standing outside, not that it was anything unusual about that.

"I'm very sorry my Princess but the king is very ill."

She should have expected him to be ill. He was always _ill_ after she had reminded him of his wife or if she had, in his opinion, misbehaved.

"I guess I'll come back later then", she said. Secretly she was glad for this excuse to put off the meeting with her father. As she rounded the corner Impa stood there waiting for her.

"You did the right decision. There's no use talking to him."

Zelda frowned but didn't answer this comment. "I'm going after Ganondorf", she said instead.

"You should have done that much earlier."

Sure Ganondorf were a couple of minutes ahead but if he was leaving Castle Town he would have to cross the open Hyrule Field so if she used a simple spell to teleport herself to the drawbridge that was the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town she should surely be able to spot him.

Zelda concentrated on the force within her and raised her arms above her head as a spiral of green light surrounded her and she vanished. She looked around to see if she had managed to arrive at the right place. She was up on the walls surrounding Castle Town but there was no sight of Ganondorf anywhere. Had he not left the town? Then her sensitive ears made a small twitch as the sound, if yet very faint, reached her. She looked over her right shoulder to see Ganondorf on his black stallion talking to a beautiful red-headed woman riding a chestnut. The Gerudo had her long hair in a ponytail except some that fell down on each side of her face. She wore red traditional Gerudo garments that were a bit fancier than what was common. They stood by a big lone rock and nearby grew three trees. It was a good place to have a private conversation since the place wasn't very notable. Carefully Zelda crawled along the wall and when she got closer she slowly slid down so she got into a hanging position with only her hands visible over the edge of the wall and from Ganondorf's angle probably impossible to notice. Behind her was an empty alley and if someone happened to head her way Zelda was on her guard and would surely notice.

"It's always so chilly here", the woman said as she tried to warm herself.

"Back to the point", Ganondorf, who didn't seem to care one bit that she was cold, snapped. "Besides the desert gets cold when the night draws near, I would have thought that you would be able to handle this better. Maybe I made a mistake choosing you to be in charge for the troops outside of Hyrule Castle Town."

She immediately stopped shuddering and hugging herself and gave Ganondorf a displeased look.

"Yes, my Lord."

"So, you just said that all goes well with the Zoras?"

"Yes, several undetected spies, and the negotiations with King Zora are going well too."

"Yes, you said that before", Ganondorf replied dryly, obviously waiting for her to move on to a more interesting topic.

"Our warriors are ready for battle and all are in positions around the castle and Castle Town."

"As they have been for a while now." Ganondorf commented with the same bored tone to his voice. "Actually I have a few small assignments for you."

The woman frowned. "I don't take small assignments! I thought I got the important job when you asked me to be in charge out here but I can see that Nabooru as usual got the biggest piece of the cake."

"It's not nice to speak about your _best friend_ like that", Ganondorf replied with a smirk. "She always makes you her second-in-command and, to be honest, I would have done the same decision myself."

"Second to Nabooru in other words", she answered bitterly. "She's a traitor and you know it!" She added, her voice an octave higher. "I told you that and you're still always choosing her!"

"I have my reasons", Ganondorf said while examining his nails. "And keep your voice down."

"I'll think I'll pass on these small assignments", she said with a jolt of her head that made her ponytail swing nonchalantly as she with ease jumped off her horse. Ganondorf got off his black stallion and blocked her way.

"Don't let your mood make you do anything reckless", he said.

"As long as you keep on letting Nabooru…" She began but was cut short when he gently tilted her chin upwards so that their eyes met.

"I'm planning to take care of Nabooru, since you are so close to her I'm actually quite a fool telling you this."

A blush spread over her tanned face as she kept watching him, speechless. Ganondorf was quick to take advantage of the situation. "You're not abandoning me, are you Aveil?" he asked with a voice soft as velvet. Zelda had never heard him speak in such a manner, not even when kissing up to her father. "Now when I'm taking such risks with you."

"O-of course not… how could I ever?" she answered and tried to keep her voice steady.

"I take it you won't warn the traitor Nabooru then?" Ganondorf said and removed his hand from under her chin.

"I'm on your side!" she ensured him fiercely.

"Good, I wouldn't have expected less from you. Now take a few with you to the hut at Lake Hylia and send a group to the witch in Kakariko. Understood? Come back before the sun sets and be sure to have some information about the Song of Time.

Zelda heard the sound of hooves clopping as Aveil set off towards her destination. Zelda winced as her arms were beginning to hurt after being strained for so long and carrying her weight, but she didn't plan on letting go yet.

Ganondorf was about to leave too when something in the sky caught his attention. He stayed where he was and soon enough the fire talented witch Koume flew down to hover on her broom beside him.

"What do you mean by flying around in broad daylight?" Ganondorf snarled.

"We know what's going on even if you choose not to inform us", she said and stuck her abnormally large nose in the air. "It felt like a good time to be present but the reasons I'm here is to tell you that I've stolen the ruby for you."

"What!" He reached out to grab her by the collar but she dodged him easily.

"Yes, I put a fake in its place of course, an easy task for a witch."

Ganondorf relaxed a little at this. It was important that they took the Hylians by surprise. He couldn't have the Gorons come and whine about their ruby at a time like this.

"Good", he said.

"I got the emerald too."

"What!" He reached out to try and grab her again but she flew out of reach and peered gleefully at him. Ganondorf mumbled a few curses to himself as he glared at his surrogate mother.

"Don't worry", she said. "The forest don't have any contact with the rest of Hyrule, it's a world of its own."

"Don't underestimate the Deku Tree, he always means trouble! I bet he's having fairies ruining things for us at this very moment!"

"Oh, the Deku tree is… _not available _for the moment", Koume said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"He's got a little problem with bugs to take care of first, but afterwards he can put his nose into our business… if he survives."

"Not very likely", Ganondorf stated.

At that moment his other surrogate mother Kotake showed up and as her sister she stopped and hovered close to Ganondorf.

"This is very important!" Kotake immediately reported. "Big problems with the Zoras!"

The other two silently waited for Kotake to continue. "Princess Ruto has convinced her father not to negotiate with us and several of our spies were detected."

"How did this affect the Zoras?" Ganondorf asked, his jaw tight as he anxiously awaited the answer.

"They are planning on contacting the King of Hyrule! As they feel about us now there's a risk they'll get involved in the coming war and on the Hylians' side! They might even make the Hylians prepare for war against us before we have time to do anything!""

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. Then Ganondorf spoke, his pupils turned to slits and his voice trembling with what might have been either anger or the hopelessness he felt. "Well, then… freeze them. Freeze all of Zora's Domain and make sure not a single Zora is left to fight!"

Kotake smirked and without further ado immediately turned and headed back towards Zora's Domain.

"I guess that little problem is sorted out then", Ganondorf said as he exhaled without the slightest hint of sympathies for the Zoras and the fate that awaited them.

Zelda let go of the wall and landed on her feet. The Deku Tree was fighting death in this very moment and the Zoras was probably in even bigger trouble. Knowing that Kotake was heading straight to Zora's Domain Zelda made her decision. Changing into her alter ego she sprinted off after the witch. She could teleport a short distance but there wouldn't be much use trying to teleport inside the Domain since it was protected by magic and the only way in for someone outside was to play the song of the Royal Family, a song Impa had played for Zelda as a lullaby when she was younger. Ganondorf must of course have found out about the song after sneaking around in the castle for so long. Eyes narrowed, she used all her strength to speed up. She had to reach the waterfall which was the entrance to Zora's Domain fast enough.

"YAH!" Link leaped at the scarecrow with his sword and cut it into two equal pieces.

"What's with this attitude? If you continue like this we won't have any scarecrows left. We use them to train tactic, not attack", Link's father said. He sat cross-legged on the ground examining his own sword.

"What's the big deal? It's easy to make several more!"

"Yes, _you_ can make them."

Link glared at his father. He was not in the mood for this extra practice. As usual his father let the others go and do what they want while he had to stay here and dance around a scarecrow, looking like a fool. "Why do I have to stay here?"

"Well, the army's schedule forces me to let them go but as your father I have the right to keep you here and gain some well-needed practice."

"I'm better than everyone else my age!" Link argued.

"You're not better than I was at your age… And you're not better than I am now."

"Oh, wanna fight?" Link said and immediately stepped into fighting position. Link's father looked up from the sword he held in his hand. "No."

"Waddya mean no!"

"After all these years of practice you can't even stand properly? I can't lower myself to that level just to fight you. You'll have to practice more."

Link threw his sword to the ground and stared at his father in disbelief. "What will I have to do to make you satisfied with me? I have never liked these practices but I still go! Why can't you give me some support? You always praise all the others!"

His father gave him a dark look. "Always? I only praise them when they do something that overcomes my expectations… and they never do… or if I see that their will falters. You may say that you hate these practices but it's clear that my blood runs through your veins. No matter if you are the only one that doesn't get praised, even though it gives you a hard time, even if it frustrates you to have to be the one to learn, the skill you receive is important to you. I have seen you grow Link and I have seen the focus fighting gives you, the joy when you master something new and how you can let your feelings out in one swing of your weapon."

Link sank to the ground. "It's not like you speaking of feelings", he mumbled.

"It's not like you speaking against your command", Link's father replied and began polishing his sword. Both remained silent for a few minutes until Link spoke.

"I've had some things on my mind lately… it's all right now but I'm feeling a bit restless today."

"Yes, I've been feeling like that too. We better be on our guard today."

"Hey, Dad, I've been wondering about something…" Link began. He wasn't done with his father yet.

"Yes, son?"

"Why didn't you get knighted? You're in charge for the army but you got as much status as any other soldier."

"I choose it to be that way."

"Why?"

"For you and your mother's sake."

Link clenched his teeth. "That's bullshit! The way we have it now… the way we've always lived… You're doing what you like best! Taking care of the army, being in charge while Mum is working hard everyday when she could have been pampered if you just had agreed to make a name of yourself, and me… I'm only interesting when I succeed to best all other soldiers. The army is your family, the strongest are the ones you really care about, ain't that the way it really is?" Before he could continue his father's fist hit him and he fell backwards from his sitting position to the ground. Dazed he touched his cheek where he had been hit.

"Get up boy and let me tell you something."

Link got up and glared at his father while considering if he should listen or hit him back.

"Don't look like that", his father said. "I only hit you so that you would calm down, you can take a hit. If I thought you had gone too far or wanted to punish you I would simply have slapped you."

Link still glared at him. Some of his hair fell in front of his eyes and he stubbornly tried to push it away but as usual it was to no avail.

"When the war was over I got a choice. Yes, the king wanted me to become a knight, a general, I was asked to become the second in command for the whole army, only second to the king. It would mean fame and honor, everything my father had taught me was important. He trained me about as hard as I trained you. The army was my life and my family but they can never take your place."

"That's what you say", Link said and refused to meet his father's gaze. "You always talk about me winning fame and glory but I could have had that already from the start and what about Mum?"

"It was because of her I said no. First I was really happy. The thought of being able to give your mother whatever she wished and having much more time with you, it was more than I ever dreamt of. But she… she has never been one to sit and do nothing. She told me that she loved it the way we already had it. I tried to convince her that we would have servants and no worries but she only said that she also in the future wanted to see my face light up when I ate her cooking. So I gave in and every day when I come home and see your mother, her cheeks rosy from working, and her smile when we sit down to have dinner together all three of us, I know I made the right decision."

"But… You always talk about honor and fighting and wars and now you're trying to tell me that all you ever speak about, you gave all of it up to eat Mum's cooking?"

"I think you missed the point."

"No! You said that you could have had more time with me if you had accepted and that we would be honored for your deeds in the war and respected but you still choose this!" Link rose from the ground and stared at his father in fury.

"Son, I may have lost some of the fame I could have gotten but let me tell you this… True honor is the one you deserve, not something you were born to. I could have let you grow up like a little prince and given you mother a new necklace each new day but before I made my decision your mother had made me realize that the title I would have received didn't have anything to do with the respect, fame and honor I had won. So I asked of the king not to choose me for such honorable positions. So he obeyed my request and I was still about as important as a regular soldier but the king put me in charge for training soldiers. I guess it was a sort of promotion." He laughed when he had finished.

"That still doesn't explain why you treat me like you do!" Link said. He wanted to kick or hit something, scream like a child but all he could do was clench his hands into fists and keep looking straight at his father.

"I never saw the point in training when I was young", his father began. "Now, I love it. It's a part of me I can't be without. You'll feel like a part of you is missing if you don't let all the skills you possess come to their right."

"I'm not you!"

"Believe me. You'll regret it if you take your talent for granted."

"Nothing you say makes any sense!" Link exclaimed as his father rose from the ground. "You talk about earning honor, deserving it and talk as if you know me when you've never cared about what I think before! How can you do one thing and say another?"

"Stop acting foolish, just think about what I said", his father said with a chuckle while dusting off his clothes.

"How can you say that you should deserve respect and not receive it through birth and still follow the king so loyally?"

"Link…" His father sighed. "The royal family was chosen by the goddesses… if the kings and queens in this family hadn't taken care of Hyrule I would never have followed them… someone must take the place on the throne. The king has changed but he has always taken care of Hyrule, I knew him quite well before… I'm sure his daughter will become a magnificent queen."

"Zelda…" Link uttered.

"_Princess_ Zelda, Link, yes but of course it's more interesting who the new king will be. There have been a lot of suitors here lately."

Link snorted at this. Link's father didn't seem to notice how displeased Link was at this change of subject and continued. "A queen doesn't do much but I'm sure she'll choose a great king, I even heard Adaruriku was here with his son Aeri." Link who was close to biting off his own tongue couldn't stay silent anymore and shouted. "See! If you just had accepted I could have…"

"What?"

Link thought about the words that had been close to leaving his mouth. There was no way he could say anything like that. That he could have been a worthy suitor. Sure, if his father had accepted he could have seen more of Zelda, but that was because they were friends. If she went and married was not something he cared about.

His father laughed and patted Link on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend one day. They are always so quick marrying off the royalties."

"That's not the point Dad!"

"A good woman doesn't care about money. Is that why you've been so grumpy? You're not out visiting the local pubs at night, are you?"

Link slapped his forehead. How could his father be so stupid?

"I guess we can stop practice now…"

Link looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm having a few things to take care of with the 'higher people' so to speak. You can go and have some fun."

"You sure?" Link asked. He wasn't convinced his father really had said that.

"Yes, and Link I really am proud of you."

Link didn't say anything. By now he seriously suspected that he had got something stuck in his ears.

"I only want you to be able to take care of yourself. Sorry if I'm a bit harsh at times. I guess I'm a bit selfish pushing you to your limits, but one of the best things I know is to show everyone what my son can do. I am proud of you. Very proud"

"…Really?"

"Well, I better go before I'm late and you better try to get out of bed a bit earlier tomorrow. You can't be late for practice!" And with a small wave his father left.

Link also left to look for his mother. As he guessed she was still working and it didn't take long to find her.

Ruto banged on the thick ice with her fists, emotions overwhelming as the Zora frozen in the ice below her stared up with empty eyes, his hand outstretched towards the solid and cold surface. Above Kotake flew in circles on her broom. "Stay there", she whispered as she collected her magic in the palm of her right hand, eyes locked on Ruto.

Ruto glared up at Kotake in fury and fast and graciously, like most Zoras moved (the king a great exception), she made a leap towards the caves above the now frozen pond and barely dodged the spell that froze the cave's wall next to her.

"You're the only one left."

The witch's cackle echoed throughout the cave. Ruto silently shook her head even if the witch wasn't there to see. Then she slowly and as silently as she could began to make her way towards the Zoras' storing. She took a few seconds to take deep breaths as she was inside and then grabbed a spear that was leaning against the wall along with several more.

"I'll show you", Ruto whispered as she stepped out and headed back to the pond. Having to watch the once crystal clear water where her people used to dive and swim now frozen with them caught in it made it feel like the ice before her spread inside her body to her heart to make it stop beating. The witch was probably flying around inside the caves looking for her. She was the only one left. That witch had frozen her father too. The smaller waterfall inside the domain, with its spring below her father's throne, was also frozen, a long pillar of ice and no longer flowing water. Her grip around the spear tightened and her body was tense as she waited for the witch to show herself.

"Come on you witch!" she yelled, her voice steady despite her trembling body.

Zelda, as Sheik, rushed in just in time to see Kotake throwing an orb of magic energy at Ruto who dodged it and threw her spear with impressive aim and force. Kotake pulled to the right but the spear brushed against her and she clenched her teeth in pain as it scratched her. "You little…" she hissed and flew down towards Ruto, ready to strike with a new ball of gathered magic.

"Ruto!" Zelda yelled and ran out on the ice.

"Come one!" Ruto yelled at Kotake with her hands clenched into fists, not running away.

"Ruto! Move!" Zelda yelled as Kotake fired her magic at Ruto who had made a leap towards the witch. Zelda had jumped at the same time as Ruto. Reaching the Zora princess, she wrapped her arms around her in midair and forced Ruto to be pushed the direction Zelda had jumped. When landing Zelda lift Ruto up in her arms and then immediately jumped again to dodge another of Kotake's magic attacks.

"Let go of me!" Ruto yelled. "I'll kill her!"

"Stop struggling", Zelda said, careful not to drop her act as Sheik. "What's important now is your safety."

Ruto surprisingly stopped struggling and leaned her head against Zelda's chest. Zelda headed for the exit and did her best to make Kotake lose sight of them. Luckily enough there were several good hiding places by the river outside of the domain and it seemed as if they finally had gotten rid of Kotake. Not able to take any more Ruto cuddled closer to Sheik and began to cry.

"Sheik", she sobbed.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't cry now. You always act so strong Ruto and now's your chance to prove it. We'll fix this, but right now you'll need to hide for that witch, understood?"

Ruto nodded. Zelda jumped down to a small circle of rocks. She put Ruto down and went to stand in the middle of the circle. Quickly she whispered a spell as she shaped her hands to different signs.

"Sheik", Ruto whispered from the ground where she sat on her knees. Then with a crack the ground opened below Zelda who jumped to the side and lifted Ruto up again. "You'll hide down there for now. You can leave when you know where to go or if you're in real danger. Kotake will probably be looking for you for a while. I can't take you with me now, she might see us."

"No!" Ruto wrapped her arms around Zelda. "I want to stay with you Sheik".

Without a word Zelda jumped down in the opened whole, still carrying Ruto who gasped as they fell down.

"Stay here", Zelda told her and jumped back up.

"B-but Sheik! Come back!" Ruto yelled at the light shining down from above. "Come back! I… I didn't get to thank you! You can hear me, right Sheik! You can't leave without letting me know you heard my thanks!" Ruto sank to her knees and stared up at the opening. She felt so silly screaming like that, making up bad excuses for Sheik to come back. "Well, Link will come and save me", she happily told herself.

* * *

First off, this story has passed 100 reviews! Wow, I can't believe it! I actually read through them all to celebrate and my cheeks were burning (with pride and happiness) afterwards. I would have had this done for you much earlier but when I actually had a break from school the computer crashed and we were afraid everything was gone but some computer geniuses fixed it. Unfortunately my break was over by then. Ironic, isn't it?

I bet you all can guess what's going to happen. I didn't bother to try and hide it. There are plenty of hints everywhere.


	21. Hyrule Castle attacked part 2

**A/N:** When I finally had written chapter 20 (finding it dreadfully uneventful and thus a bore to write) I was so proud of myself that I just posted the whole thing without considering how awfully long it was. That's why this isn't a brand new chapter (although ch. 22 is) and you might have read it before.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hyrule Castle attacked (part 2)**

Ganondorf waited patiently for reports on the Song of Time, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. With a loud 'poff'' Koume and Kotake teleported into his room and stared up at him with their huge eyes.

"Well?" Ganondorf asked.

"The laboratory man was dead when they got there but they still searched the whole hut and found nothing. He seems to have been studying other things than music and magic the last years."

"And the witch in Kakariko?" Ganondorf said while looking from one witch to the other.

"A young lad masked as a Keaton was there protecting her, they fled in a hurry."

"My faithful Gerudos beaten by one man?"

"The witch and the man fled, real quick too, once our group got advantage over them."

"Well? And the song?"

"They were sure those two didn't bring anything with them. They found some weird stuff at the witch's place but no Song of Time…"

Ganondorf didn't say anything and the witches glanced at each other. Then he picked up a vase standing on the table and threw it at the wall, making it shatter into several tiny pieces.

Ganondorf sank down in an armchair by the window, looking utterly defeated.

"Zelda surely knows, but it would be impossible to make her tell us anything about the ocarina or the song…"

The witches glanced at each other while Ganondorf kept thinking aloud. "There's no meaning trying with her…"

"Why does she know?" Koume asked. However she didn't sound very wondering but Ganondorf was too caught up in is own thoughts to notice.

"The royal family is the ones with most knowledge about the Triforce and the goddesses, the facts, what's true so to say…"

"Oh, the royal family", Kotake said with a meaningful tone.

"The royal family", Koume repeated and the witches glanced at each other again before they both turned their gazes to Ganondorf.

"The… royal family…" Ganondorf parroted and immediately got up from the chair. "Yes…"

Koume and Kotake gave each other a smirk as Ganondorf paced around the room, quickly making a few changes in his plan.

"The jewels", he spoke and the witches quickly hurried over to him, each with a jewel in their outstretched hand.

"Tell Aveil to make the troops start moving. We begin this war now… and tell Aveil to come and see me before they arrive."

The witches gave each other one last glance before they cackled evilly and disappeared.

"Dragmire!" A voice spoke as the witches disappeared. "Call them back _now_!"

Ganondorf turned around to see Impa stand in one of the corners of his room.

"For how long have you been standing there?" He snarled. Impa gave him a cold smile and unfolded her crossed arms.

"Send the troops back Dragmire… Princess Zelda has demanded me to tell you what is behind the Door of Time when the time is right and now it is. Or, rather, it was right… Call the witches back."

"No."

"It's the Master Sword Ganondorf, you do know the story I suppose?"

Ganondorf watched her distrustfully without answering. Memories of escorting Zelda back to her room last night came to his mind.

"It's the Evil's Bane", Impa went on. "You won't be able to touch it, nor do you possess power over anyone pure-hearted enough to wield it. Which means you won't get your hands on the Triforce."

Ganondorf stared at her in silent fury. He couldn't believe what he heard. Even if the Gerudos took the Hylians by surprise it was a big chance they would be defeated. His people were wandering to a slaughter and nothing else. There was no way he could call the witches back. Without knowing why he started to laugh. He wasn't able to stop it. He kept laughing hysterically while Impa stayed in her corner watching him.

"Call them back", she spoke. Ganondorf shook his head.

"We'll defeat you…" he stated with a wicked grin. Neither of them believed those words.

"Stop this before it's too late."

Ganondorf walked over to Impa and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'll think of something", he whispered.

"You're getting desperate!"

She stared into his eyes. You didn't have to be a Sheikah to see that this man was close to madness. His eyes wide and his mouth carved into a terrifying grin.

"It's over… before it has even begun…" She said. He only shook his head and then let go of her waist.

"Mum!" Link waved to his mother who was busy working.

"Link? Shouldn't you be practicing with your father?" she asked with a frown. "You shouldn't sneak off like that. Always doing your best and putting effort in what you do is some of the most important lessons you can learn. What's easy is not always what is best."

Link gave her a broad smile. "Dad let me skip practice." His mother examined his face carefully as if to judge if he was lying.

"That's not like him", she then said and went back to her work. The younger girls that were doing their duties nearby gave Link fascinated glances and whispered to each other.

"Yeah, he was acting kind of weird."

"You're acting weird coming to see me while I'm working when you finally get some time off", his mother smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. One of the girls whispered something to her friend next to her who went bright red and all of the girls began to giggle.

"I don't really know why I came", Link said. "I'm having this weird feeling and felt like seeing you. Dad said he had this bad feeling too."

His mother tensed and stopped with what she was doing immediately and turned to look at him with wide eyes. "He… had?"

"Yes, he was actually acting kind of serious, I don't think we ever had a talk like that", Link said. The look on his mother's face made him a bit worried.

"Wh-where is he?" She asked.

"He had some business with the king or advisors or something like that…" Link answered, now more worried than before, the distress in his mother's eyes were clear.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Wh-What? Mum?"

She buried her head against his shoulder and silently whispered. "I love you, I love you my little deku flower."

"Mum?"

Everyone else who was working nearby stared without any shyness at them hugging.

"I guess I'm treating you a little too much like a child, maybe you are too old for hugs", she whispered.

"No, that's not it!" Link said and hurried to hug her back. "But, why this all of a sudden?"

His mother hugged him a little tighter.

"Mum, you're choking me", Link laughed.

"I must go and see your father… I'm glad that you still are my little deku flower."

She turned before he could see her face and ran off as fast as she could.

"Mum!" Link shouted. "Won't you get in trouble for skipping work?"

He looked around and all other workers immediately went back to work, pretending they hadn't been staring.

Link felt anxious. Sure, his mother usually kissed and hugged him in public and said she loved him and called him cute nicknames. That wasn't what worried him. But she had seemed so worried. Maybe something was wrong with his father? He had been acting strange. Link walked away from the curious girls and their fellow workers.

"Navi", he said and took of his green hat.

"I'm trying to sleep!" He heard her squeaky voice from the bottom.

"Don't you think my parents are acting weird?"

"Nah…"

Link frowned. "Come up here! Don't sleep!"

Navi flew up and hovered in front of his face. "I'm also having this weird feeling actually. I'm worried… I'd like to see one of the Great Fairies or the Deku Tree. It's as if something is wrong."

"I think something is wrong with my dad…"

"That something is wrong with your father wouldn't affect a fairy! I want to go to a fountain or to the forest. Since I'm your fairy I need your permission."

"How can you act as if it's so urgent when you were asleep a minute ago?"

"I'm usually not very sleepy, that is weird too, I don't want any delays with this."

"I got another mission for you", Link said and lowered his voice. Navi raised an eyebrow at him. "I want you to find Zelda and keep an eye on her."

The light surrounding Navi turned crimson in a second. "No way!"

"Stop it", Link hissed and grabbed her wings.

"Listen, you can't force me! She might not even be in the castle!"

"Just check and if you find her keep an eye on her, okay?"

"No! I don't care about that stupid princess! What about what I want? There are things more important than checking that the princess is being spoiled as usual."

Link glared at her. "This is really important to me Navi!"

She looked at him, almost sadly, before she nodded.

"You'll do it?"

"Yeah…"

He let go of her wings and she flew down to stand in his open palm. She made a small jump and then flew off.

"Be careful Navi", he called out to the small light disappearing in the distance. "Or I'll be worried about you too." He waited till he couldn't see Navi anymore and then let out a sigh. "I really want to see Zelda."

"Your Majesty", Ganondorf said as he entered the king's room. "I have come with a request."

The room was, as always, dark and the king was sitting by his massive desk, shadows hiding most of his sharp features.

"What?" the king asked as he kept staring down at the documents in front of him.

"I need the Song of Time…" Ganondorf began but the king shook his head before he had time to finish.

"Only the royal family has right to know that song."

"Please, Majesty, I'm begging you", Ganondorf tried with his most convincing tone. "It's necessary that you let me know."

"Why?"

Ganondorf licked his lips. The king was about to dismiss him at any moment. He had to choose his words carefully already from the beginning. No need to walk around the subject.

"The entire Zora's Domain is frozen. We don't know at all what may have caused this but it is not natural, Your Majesty. We don't know where it'll strike next time, it might be here. To be able to protect ourselves from such power we'll need to open the Sacred Realm."

The king shook his head without even considering Ganondorf's words. "That can't be true, besides, why would I trust you with such an important mission if you really speak the truth?"

"Please…"

"Enough!" The king gestured for him to leave but Ganondorf didn't move.

"This can't wait! Tell me how to play the song!"

"Leave", the king said and for the first time during their conversation lifted his head to meet Ganondorf's gaze. "It's an order."

Ganondorf walked over to the desk with long strides and picked up something from his pocket. "Do you see what this is?" he asked as he let the object dangle in front of the king's bewildered face.

"My Zelda's earring", the king uttered softly. Ganondorf smirked. He had taken it from Zelda's bedchamber while making a quick visit there not very long ago. It was hard to believe that the princess had left her favorite earrings, which she always wore, lying on her desk.

"Why do you have that?" the king asked. His was face paler and contrasting much more to the darkness than before.

"Don't worry, she is safe for now but if I don't receive the notes to the Song of Time I'll kill her without blinking."

The king gave him a look full of fury, but it didn't conceal his fear. "She was right about you all along."

"Yes", Ganondorf said while smiling. "And you knew it too but were far too stubborn, too busy isolating yourself from her, to get rid of me. I was doing such a great job here in the castle too, wasn't I?"

The king kept watching him in silence. He still struggled to believe the conversation was real and Ganondorf enjoyed seeing the different expressions taking turns to play over the king's face, none erasing the terror etched in his gaze.

"Now, how about you get your sweet little princess back? It's the best choice you can make. Doesn't the thought of your daughter rushing into your arms, forgiving you for all the years you didn't spend with her, seem tempting?"

"Stay away from my daughter, Dragmire", the king demanded, his voice filled with such hatred that Ganondorf for a moment almost was taken aback. The king quickly got up from his chair and grabbed one of the two swords hanging on the wall behind him. Before Ganondorf had time to react he had a sword pointing at his throat.

"Well, you once were the most skilled swordsman in all of Hyrule, weren't you?" Ganondorf spoke with his eyes on the sword. "Too bad you've been spending the last years in that chair over there and not out practicing."

He drew his own sword hanging at the side of his waist. The king leaned over the desk to slash his neck but Ganondorf had managed to take him by surprise and blocked the sword with his own. "I'm still ready to hand over the princess in change for the Song of Time", Ganondorf said. The king used his free hand as support on the desk to successfully jump over it and then attacked Ganondorf again, pushing him backwards towards the door.

"I take that as a no", Ganondorf said scornfully.

"You are a liar Ganondorf Dragmire, I don't believe that you have Zelda!"

"Will you take the risk?" Ganondorf asked as he concentrated on the magical energy within and began to collect it in his left palm, hiding it behind his back for the unaware king he was fighting with his right hand.

"Now when the time has come to finally finish you off, my king, I really feel it has been worth the wait", Ganondorf said while swinging his sword and forced the king to take a better grip around his own with both hands.

"Tell me that you lied about Zelda!" The king yelled as he desperately tried to fend the sword out of Ganondorf's hand. The Gerudo's only answer to his question was a wide smirk.

Suddenly Ganondorf flung forwards and took a forceful grip with his left hand around the king's throat.

"Since you seem so eager to know about the princess's health, how about I demonstrate what will happen to her if you refuse." Ganondorf let the collected magic leave the hand that still held a tight grip around the king's throat and sent jolts of energy through the monarch, making him twist in pain. The king let go of the sword that fell to the floor. The echoing sound of it hitting the floor got drenched in the king's agonizing screams. As Ganondorf kept torturing the king, making him weaker and weaker, Ganondorf leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll kill her slow… and painfully…"

The king found enough strength to lift his hand and tried to strangle Ganondorf. Ganondorf was shocked by the king's power in a situation like this but since it wasn't enough to harm him at all he laughed at him. "Fool, you're in no position to defeat me. You never have been and never will either. Isn't it ironic? I'm the greatest man of the two of us but still it's you who rules Hyrule."

The king tried to respond but was unable to do so. Ganondorf was careful not to choke the king but still make it painful for him.

"I think it depends on the people you surround yourself with. A lone man can't, a people on the rim of death, can't overthrow a king and his impressing, huge army, can they? And a king with such a bright daughter too…"

The king's eyes narrowed as Ganondorf brought the subject back to Zelda.

"Don't say that Hyrule really matters most to you", Ganondorf continued. "I don't know how much your wife meant to y…"

The king leaped forwards with a yell and his hands outstretched to strangle Ganondorf but before he could reach the Gerudo his legs gave in and he fell to the floor.

"Too weak", Ganondorf said as he began to walk in circles around the king. "Pathetic!"

The king tried to get up but failed as Ganondorf went on speaking. "Zelda is all that is left now, isn't that so? Now, tell me and I will let you live and will give your daughter back to you."

The king took a few deep breaths and then tried to speak. Gasping he tried to get the words out. He had never felt as frightened and weak as he did now.

"I can't hear you", Ganondorf told him mockingly.

"P-pen…" the king accomplished to utter from his position on the floor.

"Ah, yes, you'll need a pen of course", Ganondorf spoke as if they were having a completely normal conversation over a cup of tea. "But I think I'll remember, just go ahead and tell me the notes."

"A… D… F… A…D, F, A, high C, B, G, F, G, A, D, C, E, D…"

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you, King of Hyrule."

The king had crawled nearer the desk and used it to get to his feet. He held onto it with great effort, his face pale, and his legs slightly shaky.

"Z-Zelda…" the king uttered.

"Yes, Zelda…" Ganondorf repeated thoughtfully and then, with one fast swing of his sword, cut the king's head off. "I haven't really decided about her yet", he finished as the king's headless body fell to the floor and the head landed on top of the desk. It balanced on the edge of it before it slowly rolled off to fall out of view, only the sound of it hitting the floor confirming that it was still there.

Ganondorf was about to leave when his eyes fell on the papers on the king's desk, stained with a few droplets of splattered blood. "What exactly is he working with that takes such time?" he asked himself as he walked around the desk, avoiding stepping on the dead body on the floor. He grunted irritably as his boot nudged the head and gave it a kick before he sat down in the king's chair.

As he laid eyes upon what lay on the desk he raised his eyebrows. It was a charcoal drawing. It had its flaws but was quite well drawn. Ganondorf was pretty sure a very young princess Zelda had drawn this, mostly because it looked like a young person had drawn it and still it was so skillfully drawn that you might doubt a child had made it. It was a picture of a man that must be the king of Hyrule and next to him stood a small girl holding his hand.

"I had forgotten what a beautiful child she was", Ganondorf whispered as he looked down upon the princess's drawn version of herself. The peculiarly big eyes staring out of the picture until the day time would make the material it was drawn upon crumple and vanish.

"How very interesting", Ganondorf thought aloud and lay down the drawing back on the desk. Then he began walking around the room, examining all its contents. He stopped before a heavy curtain hanging on the wall to the left of the desk.

"What do we have here?" Ganondorf said and took a peek behind. It was a huge painting. The faint light in the room had its source on the desk and he could only make out what looked like the end of a dress. A string was hanging on each side of the draper and Ganondorf wasn't late to pull the one on his right and the curtain immediately moved to the side revealing an impressively large portrait.

"How sweet", Ganondorf said and turned to the king's dead body. "Her mother must have been a real beauty." It was indeed a portrait of a young princess Zelda, maybe about 8-10 years old.

"Maybe I should keep this room as it is when I take over…" Ganondorf went on speaking to the corpse on the floor. "But you will have to go", he added and wrinkled his nose at the stench of blood.

As he exited the room a boy garbed in green came running through the hall but stopped at the sight of Ganondorf.

"Sir Dragmire", he uttered, more to himself than as a greeting.

"This must be my lucky day", Ganondorf said, rather to himself, as he began to walk towards Link. This was definitely that boy with the sapphire and the ocarina. Now he wouldn't have to go look for him. He just hoped the boy was foolish enough to carry them with him.

"You're not allowed to be here boy, and you haven't bowed."

Link frowned and quickly made a bow which more resembled a deep nod. He tried his best to ignore the loud thumping of his own blood pulsing through his body. He couldn't push the whispers that had spread among the workers in the castle in less than a few hours out of his mind. That they were preparing for war and that, possibly, this man was the one responsible. This man was a traitor. If he could just hold his act and make Ganondorf come close he could attack him. His father always said he should trust his instincts.

Ganondorf approached him slowly, as if Link was an animal that might search for an escape at the second the sound of a broken twig was heard. "You better leave boy."

He started to gather magic in his palm behind his back as he walked closer to Link. "Or maybe the princess has asked for your presence?"

Link tensed at this, as his mind went blank he blurted out the first answer that came to his mind. "No, I'm a simple soldier, why would she ask for my presence?"

"Oh, I just thought I recognized you from somewhere…"

_Now_, Link thought and leaped forwards but Ganondorf had at the same moment shot his amount of magic energy at him. Link automatically brought up his sword to block it but it was no use. It hit him and for a moment light surrounded him, burning him as if it was fire. He was thrown backwards and landed on the cold floor. With a moan he tried to move but couldn't. It felt like he had been fighting an army. He had never met anyone who could use magic and now he was ready to agree with his father that it was an unfair way to fight. With great determination he tried to force his body to move and told himself that this wasn't enough to knock him out. Then he felt Ganondorf foot on his chest.

"I'm just going to search your pockets boy. I'm not having time to kill you right now. If I run into you again I'll do it but not now."

Ganondorf didn't hide his joy when the ocarina and sapphire finally glimmered in his hand. Link tried to make his arm reach out for his sword but since Ganondorf had found what he was after he kicked Link in the head, making him fall unconscious, and then left while his laugh bounced on the walls and echoed loud. It was time to meet Aveil.

He picked up the ocarina he had placed in his pocket and let his finger glide over the blue surface. But what was he supposed to do now? The Gerudos was on their way and the key to their victory, the Triforce was out of reach, because of only the Master Sword.

Thoughts and memories rushed through Ganondorf's mind. After so many years in the castle, there had to be something he could do… He knew how to open the Door of Time and he could do it. All he needed was to make it past this last difficulty blocking his way, the Master Sword. All careful planning could not be for naught. He thought it through again. The memory of the boy standing next to Zelda kept showing up in his mind. Ganondorf Dragmire, on the edge of his sanity decided to take the biggest risk of his life, and the lives of his tribe.

Link moaned. He had a thumping headache and several bruises. Faint noises could be heard and a strange scent, as if something burnt, was lingering in the air. Slowly he opened his eyes.  
"Zelda", he said in disbelief as her face became visible to him. Zelda was leaning over him with a hand gently resting on his shoulder and with a relieved smile.  
"I-I was so worried about you", he heard himself utter, his voice hoarse, and stretched out a hand to touch her cheek, but as he did so he felt that he didn't have enough strength. Disappointed he closed his eyes and let his hand fall.

"You've been worried?" Zelda asked and Link opened his eyes again to look at her. "I found you lying here in the corridor. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up", she said softly. If he could he would have embraced her, but disappointed he realized that he would have to give up that thought.

"The Gerudos have attacked and the battle is still being fought. Was it they who hurt you?"

Link nodded, unable to give any more accurate explanation.

"Can you stand?" She asked and he shook his head for answer. Zelda had a small pouch attached to her belt and picked up a small bottle from it. Inside a clear light with thin, fluttering wings hovered. Zelda unplugged the bottle and the little fairy spirit inside flew out and hovered in front of her face. Zelda shook her head and brought the fairy spirit's attention to Link. The little spirit flew closer to Link and suddenly he felt warmth spread through him. The spirit's light grew fainter until the spirit vanished and Link felt that all his wounds were healed and that he could move without problem again. He immediately got to his feet and Zelda rose beside him.

"Zelda", he said and turned to her but was cut short when Zelda, with tears in her eyes, threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad I found you and that you're all right", she sobbed into his tunic.

"Y-you are?" he said dumbly at this unsuspected turn of event.

"I'm so scared of what may happen if we don't defeat the Gerudos but I think we have a chance. You must listen to me", Zelda said and brushed away her tears with one arm before she looked deep into his eyes, fixing him with her gaze, still hugging him. Link could only nod, still blown away by her embrace.

"I have a plan but you must offer me your help. Please, I _need_ you", she said and Link nodded again, his throat too dry for him to answer. "It's too much of a risk that Ganondorf will get his hands on the Triforce, Link, you do know about the Triforce, don't you?"

She waited until he nodded again before she continued. "Ganondorf will always have a chance to get it if we keep trying to hide these items. He'll track them down sooner or later. This game will go on until someone receives the Triforce. What we must do is to take it before him. Will you do that for me?"

"What items...W-why me?"

"If someone with a pure heart touches the Triforce, it will lead Hyrule to a Golden Age. I know that you are the right one to do it." She said, still looking deep into his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Link asked and finally seemed to snap out of his dazed state. He gently draped his arms around her waist and met her gaze.

"You have the Ocarina of Time and the Zora's Sapphire, Link. If you go to the Temple of Time with the three spiritual stones and play the Song of Time, the way to the Triforce will open."

Link's eyes widened as her words made him recall what had happened earlier. "Zelda! I got attacked and the ocarina and sapphire was stolen!"

Zelda looked surprised. "What are you talking about? They are right there in your pocket." Link looked down to see a glimpse of the sapphire, indeed in its regular place in his pocket along with the ocarina.

"How?" He asked confusedly. Did he dream everything before?

Zelda picked up two stones from her small pouch, a ruby and an emerald. "You got the other two items", she said. "You must do this."

"But the song?"

"I'll teach you the song", Zelda said and Link handed her the ocarina as she handed the stones over to him. He missed the warmth of her body and almost reached out to pull her close again but felt that it would be too awkward. To pull a friend closer at a time like this was simply out of question, especially in such a manner as he imagined.

"Now listen carefully", Zelda told him and brought the ocarina to her lips. She played a slow tune and for a moment time no longer existed for Link as he stood there alone with Zelda in the long hall. It washed away all troubles, duties and desires. Right now he didn't need anything more in this world than standing here with Zelda. The princess stopped playing but the feeling and magic kept lingering.

"I'll definitely remember Zelda", he murmured. "But do you really think I can… I mean, you don't think you're making a mistake sending me?"

She smiled softly and let the ocarina slip back into his pocket as she took a step closer and then wrapped her arms around him again. Link gulped. "Zelda… "

She took another, minimal, step closer but it was enough to make the fact of how close they were standing more notable.

"_May the way of the hero lead to the Triforce_, and you are my hero", she whispered and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened for a second before he, lost in a storm of feelings, kissed her back.

"I trust you", she whispered as their lips parted and before anything else was said she turned around to leave him. "I must flee from the castle but I'll find you Link! Let us not say farewell."

Then she was gone.

For a minute or two it felt like he'd never be able to move again. He would be happy to stand in the corridor for all eternity staring after her. He felt oddly unbalanced and tried his best not to sway from side to side where he stood. But as he brought his hand to his lips, another memory couldn't help but to intrude, no matter how much he hated it. Hadn't Sheik's kiss been more pleasant? Hadn't Sheik's lips been softer?

Then something else hit him. Where had Navi been? Didn't he ask her to guard Zelda? He knew Navi didn't like the princess but to run off like this when he asked for such an important favor?

He grunted as he headed towards the stables. When he reached the bottom floor he heard swords clash against each other and the burnt fragrance became stronger. When he reached the castle yard he also reached the centre of the turmoil. Parts of the castle were on fire and a fierce battle was being fought between Gerudos and Hylians. He thought he caught a glimpse of a few soldiers he knew but it was too much disorder to take any real notice of anything.

He tightened his jaw as he pushed the thought of aiding his comrades away. He had a mission to stop this war in a different way than offering his sword.

Someone had put the stables on fire not all too long ago and blocked the doors Link noted as he reached them. He pushed all his weight against the doors but they wouldn't budge. He backed off before he tried again with more force and, realizing that he didn't have much time, when the doors didn't open this time either he drew his sword and tried to cut it open.

After abusing the doors for a while they flung open, much because of the panicked horses which had broken free and ran out in fright as fast as they could when they finally had a way out.

One of the doors had hit Link and thrown him to the ground. Dizzy he got up to see if there was any horse left.

One, a red-brown mare, already saddled, was stuck and tried with wild movements to get out of its position. It jerked its head forcefully from side to side as it tried to twist away from the fire. Link approached her but the horse gave him a wild stare and became even more restless.

"Come on, I need your help", Link murmured as calmly as he could master with the stables burning and falling to pieces around him.

He didn't know if he tried for a few seconds or for an eternity to calm down the horse but he made no progress at all. It wasn't hard to figure out that the horse would die if it stayed here any longer so without much effort Link managed to jump on and take place in the saddle. The horse tried to throw him off but Link was a skilled rider and stayed where he was. The horse, half because of its wild tries to get Link off, half because Link forced it to move the way he wished made the horse free and she set off at a dangerous speed. Link tried his best to steer her but it was near to impossible. She ran in mixed rage and fright as fast as she could with Link hanging on for dear life.

None of the fighting ones took much notice of the horse and its rider and even if they did it would have been almost impossible to touch any of them. Link was sure it was a miracle that he had survived all the way to the castle gates when they came in sight but they were closed and locked and the horse wouldn't slow down.

"Stop! You crazy horse!" He yelled in panic as the iron bars came closer for each second. The horse stopped just in time but got up on its back legs and Link was thrown off.

"Bad horsie", he scolded the mare angrily as he got up and then went inside the small tower next to the gates. Being locked in was much better than being locked out in this case, since there was an easy way out even if the gates were closed. Link climbed the ladder and ended up over the gates.

"This will hurt just a little", Link told himself as he jumped down. A slight pain spread from his feet to the rest of his body as they hit the ground hard but it hadn't been high enough to cause any real damage. From the other side the horse glared at him. At least that's what it felt like when he met its gaze.

"Don't look like that! I'd bring you if you could… even if you're stubborn and completely crazy."

Link ran all the way down to Castle Town and turned to the left to get to the Temple of Time, like he had done a hundred times before, but never with a goal like this.

* * *

If you read my note in the beginning you are aware of that this isn't a new chapter. 

Almost a year has passed since this story was updated and I wonder if anyone remembers anything that has happened at all (I surely don't). I have finally come around to write the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it as you now (I hope) move on to read and find out if the Hylians or the Gerudos prevail in the battle of Hyrule Castle.


	22. More than meets the eye

**Chapter 22:**** More than meets the eye**

A blonde woman slowly strode across one of the mighty halls of Hyrule Castle. It was so awfully quiet around her and no one would ever have guessed a fierce battle was being fought in that very moment.

Heavy, scarlet curtains hung on either side of the large windows and she lazily rested against the cold glass, gazing down at the castle grounds below. The stables were burning and it seemed as though the Hylians were managing to press the Gerudos back. She felt like a god, or rather a goddess, watching them from above, wondering if they, like her, could see who were having the upper hand in this pandemonium.

Well, things could change easily. It was only a matter of time before the Gerudos would conquer this castle. Any tries from the Hylians, or any other race, would be futile since Ganondorf Dragmire was the leader of these ferocious warrior women. She sighed and whispered his name.

It was so very quiet up here.

Hands sliding over her slim, pale shoulders startled her and with a jolt she turned around, hand aiming for about where the throat of a full-grown man should be, but her hand was stopped by another grabbing her wrist.

"I told you to come to me immediately", Ganondorf hissed close to her face. Princess Zelda's lips curved into a smile that looked unsuited for her pretty face.

"Oh, the boy left barely a minute ago", she replied and kissed his cheek lightly. "You have plenty of time."

With a snap of his fingers a wave of light erupted from the floor and swept over the princess. In the princess's place, dressed in the princess's gown, now stood Aveil.

"Changing appearance is advanced magic and very draining. You think I have time to waste it on you?" he snarled irritably.

"Strange how you became so very intimate when I looked like our lovely princess", Aveil snapped back at him, not in the mood for another scolding. "You never rest your hands on my shoulders or…" she leant closer. "…speak close to my face. Thinking of replacing Nabooru with her?"

Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dear Farore, why did you create jealous women?" he mumbled. Aveil crossed her arms.

"Oh, what did you do with the earrings, by the way? They would have looked gorgeous along with this dress, or perhaps you wanted a memento from her room while we were there?"

"I just wanted to show them to somebody", Ganondorf explained tiredly, but the thought of one of the earrings they were speaking of dangling before the king's face moments before his death, made him smile wickedly. Aveil, raised an eyebrow at him, imagining him thinking of the princess.

"The boy was a rather good kisser, you know", she said. "He was so cute the way he stiffened before he kissed me back."

"And you gave him all the Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time and the notes for the Song of Time? Including those I stole?"

"Why, certainly and he didn't suspect a thing. You'd think he'd trust his own memory of the ocarina being stolen a bit better."

"Let's hope he's the right one, if not, we're as good as dead", Ganondorf mumbled and he sounded aged as his shoulders sagged.

"It doesn't matter if he is the right one or not", Aveil ensured him. "They can't possibly defeat us!"

This woman was so very naïve. Her faith in the Gerudos, and him, were admirable but she could never seem to see things from a different perspective and that was the reason he didn't find her as much company, even less as a partner.

At least she was of good use as she blindly listened to his every word, not that any other Gerudo, with the exception of Nabooru, was any different. Aveil had successfully posed off as Princess Zelda and managed to fool that green clad boy to go and open the Door of Time. Still Ganondorf couldn't allow himself to breath easy just yet. Zelda was still out there somewhere, and the boy, what if he wasn't right? What if… No, Zelda wouldn't let him near her if he wasn't _right_.

"I better leave so I don't miss the show", he said and adjusted his short cape. "I won't be long."

"I think I can manage it here", Aveil replied and tilted her head to the side. "May Din protect you, My Lord."

Zelda nearly collided with the charcoal black bars at the gate to the castle. Of course they were closed. Her one visible, red eye peered upwards before she bent her knees deep and then she jumped. For a second she was weightless before she plumbed down on the other side of the gate, landing safely and silently as a cat.

The smoke rising from the castle had forced her not to slow down despite the long way she had run and she didn't waste another moment now either.

Ruto was safe, the Zoras were lost, the Deku Tree was as good as dead and her home, no, Hyrule's heart was under attack. She could feel a lump form in her throat but swallowed it and looked straight ahead instead of staring down at the depressing sight of her own two feet not running fast enough.

As she ran across the empty marketplace she thought she caught sight of something green disappearing into the alley leading to the Temple of Time, but surely that was only imagination? At least it was one thing green would make her think of, even before the holy goddess and granter of life Farore, it was Link. Peace filled her mind as she knew what he would have said if they were still young and together.

"You're being stupid Zelda!"

He would just have waited for an opportunity to explain something to her, show her the correct way of things, and she knew he would have done the same thing now. He wouldn't have been faint of heart, never.

"I won't fail you Link!" she whispered as the first pairs engaged in battle crossed the brink of her vision.

The Gerudos were inside the castle! The woman known as a general's wife and the mother of Link rushed through one of the long corridors. She was deep inside the castle and there were no windows here. The frightening feeling of claustrophobia gripped her as she ran along the narrow path. Her honey blonde hair had escaped its braid and flapped around her neck, slapping her shoulders.

She ran past a crushed porcelain vase on the floor, broken almost beyond recognition. The Gerudos had been here, they could be around the next corner. She felt tears well up and sobbed, but she kept on running. She should have searched for shelter like the other women, but Link had told her about her husband's bad feeling and she had stupidly rushed away to be at his side. She had to be the most incompetent woman there was. Just because she knew her husband's intuition about danger. Just because she had been worried. Just because she hadn't realized how close the threat was. But what reason did she have to worry? Surely she wouldn't run into a Gerudo here. All she would do was finding her husband and then she would hide and be safe for his sake.

Her sobs were quenched as she skidded to a halt and saw a Gerudo standing over a dead man's body as she rounded a corner.

"D-Dear?" she stammered, barely louder than a whisper and staggered, suddenly feeling nauseous. The Gerudo snapped her head in her direction, the long, fiery red ponytail swiping along in a wide circle. The Gerudo approached her slowly, gaze shifting from her to the dead man, but as Link's mother tried to escape in panic she collided with the wall. The world was spinning too fast for her to get away from this bloodthirsty murderer.

The Gerudo watched her doubtfully as if to decide what to do about her as the woman staggered towards her, which was much the same as walking towards your own death. Link's mother could simply not see any meaning in heading the other way, the result would be the same. The Gerudo's grip around her two swords, one in each hand, tightened as the woman, taking support from the wall, stumbled past so close they nearly brushed against each other, but she didn't attack. She made a half-hearted swing to scare her and the woman fell down sobbing on top of the man.

"What are you doing?" a voice interrupted and the Gerudo swirled around in the direction of the voice. Three of her companions were standing in the hall crossing the one she was standing in.

"She's a woman", the one who had spoken exclaimed.

"I haven't touched her", the Gerudo answered indignantly.

Link's mother tried to silent her own sobs as she clutched the dead man's clothes, burying her head against him. She had already confirmed that it wasn't her husband and, even though it made her ashamed, she was crying tears of relief that fell onto the dead man chest. She wasn't dead yet and a tiny light of hope was lit inside of her. If she just could hold still perhaps they wouldn't take notice of her. Not care. Spare her.

"Out of my way!" A much deeper voice spat and Link's mother peered up, careful not to draw any attention to herself.

"What are you all doing here?" the man asked and you could tell he expected a good explanation as he wasn't in a very good mood. Link's mother recognized him, the king's advisor, Ganondorf Dragmire.

"We…"

"Never mind, just get back to work", he growled and stormed past them, knocking aside one of them that stood in his way. Link's mother held her breath as he passed and her body froze, she didn't dare to move a muscle. There was something very strange about all of this. Why would the Gerudos attack? And why did their leader, the king's faithful counsellor, still speak to them as if he was in command?

She had heard the whispers, the worried friends' words as they stopped her in her tracks as she searched for her beloved, she had heard the screams. Was it true then? That Ganondorf Dragmire who had served Hyrule since years back, would have betrayed them? She would rather rip her heart out than see Hyrule thrown into another civil war.

Ganondorf stopped and turned his head slowly in her direction. She could hear him stop and his eyes burn on her back. She stiffened.

Ganondorf's eyes darkened. That woman was just a little too quiet, a little too stiff, her position odd and the lack of blood worrisome. Annoyed over all despicable Hylians he growled and stabbed his sword forcefully through her back. He barely had time to listen to her surprised and agonized gasp, her last stroke of breath he assumed, before he coldheartedly pulled the sword out and walked away, the blood dripping from the tip of his sword leaving a dotted trail on the floor.

The four Gerudos stared after him, their eyes wide and frightened. Then they all, the one who had cut down the man did it with a shudder, turned to look at the woman. The blood was spreading in the shape of a fuzzy flower on the back of her torn dress. Her head lay tilted so that they unavoidably could see her soulless eyes and her rosy lips that were slightly parted.

The one who had been leading two of her sisters tried to act unaffected and shrugged, but as she spoke her voice wouldn't carry.

"L-let's go."

Perhaps it should be brought to you attention that about when this incident was taking place Link's father was at the same time trying his hardest to make the Gerudos that had slipped inside the castle retreat. However, most soldiers were holding the castle grounds and weren't even aware of this sly trick from the Gerudos side. Link's father furrowed his brow as he tried to fend off a Gerudo woman without having to cut her down. Although he considered her lower than dirt he had a hard time overcoming the part of him that insisted on the impropriety of attacking women. What also annoyed him was the lack of assistance. Wasn't anybody thinking that they had to protect the heart? What of the king?

You could compare it to a game of chess, it wouldn't do to attack eagerly and assume that the victory would be yours, because a cleverer opponent could easily turn the wind around for his or her own benefit. You would fight till the end, content that it would be worth the losses to then find that you had been a mere puppet in someone else's game. Also, you had to think of your more valuable pieces and to always protect the king.

"They just can't think outside of the box", he muttered and had to aim a slash at a Gerudo that wouldn't stop her ferocious attacks. It helped him overcome his weaker spots that they were such excellent fighters. Often he didn't have a choice but to cut them down.

"What are you dressed in!" A Gerudo guarding the exit exclaimed as one of her sisters arrived. Link's father clamped his teeth as he caught a glance of the new appearance. Then he was forced to throw himself to the floor to avoid being cut in two pieces, but it was still enough. The Gerudo had been wearing Hylian garments, fine enough for a noble, and this enraged him.

"You dishonorable thieves", he yelled and stabbed the one nearest him as he jumped to his feet. "Vile, man-eating raiders!"

"My, such language", the one who had just arrived said mockingly.

"Don't Aveil", another warned, facing her. "He's good… for a Hylian _man_."

"Step back girls."

To Link's father's great astonishment they all stepped away from him and he got some time to try and catch his breath, take in his surroundings and see how many of his opponents were left.

"So you can match us", Aveil said, the irony clear, as she approached him. He couldn't help but to think of a snake wriggling against the mouse it was about to eat. She laughed and the others uneasily joined in. Despite the slight hesitation of her comrades it had a good effect.

"I want to fight you", she said with a wry smile and he nodded, steadying himself. Who was he to turn down a request from a lady?

She quickly lashed out at him but he could manage to block such a straightforward attack easily.

"Why so smug?" she asked, obviously dissatisfied.

She was awfully skilled, easily frustrated and relying on her own strength that could match that of any man. Still he could fight her evenly. The other Gerudos had formed a circle around him and he knew that there was no escape. What if he won this battle? What would they do to him?

"You look distressed", Aveil commented.

"Don't talk during a fight", he stated disapprovingly, just as if he was scolding one of his many worthless apprentices.

"You're really good", Aveil complimented with a pleased nod and tossed her sword aside and jumped at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him just below his ear. This was most unexpected, even for this man who kept himself in a rather high esteem, and he felt how his throat became dry. Oddly enough he wasn't thinking of how she could have snuck past his guard unarmed, all that went through his mind was what his wife would say if she found out about this. He heard the clattering sound of his sword hitting the ground and Aveil felt him shudder. She was unaware of how the loss of his weapon cruelly illustrated his shattered heart if his beloved were to leave him because he had been unable to fend off this snake. Aveil thought it was lust and decided to torture him further.

"I love that demanding tone", she mumbled keenly. He froze in her grasp, just like that boy had done. She loved having that effect on men.

Link's father searched frantically for a way out of this dreadful trap, the color rose high from his neck to the tips of his pointed ears, but none of the Gerudos encircling them seemed the least uncomfortable, if anything they looked annoyed.

"Aveil", one grunted.

"What?" Aveil snapped, and looked up. "We can spare him if he agrees to make a little, generous donation."

"You'll have to share", one with a soprano voice said, an octave too high.

"Why should I?" Aveil replied with her crooked grin.

Link's father found the whole situation awfully ridiculous. Never would he agree to have his life spared in return for, well, he knew what they were after. But for Gerudos to turn into bees gone mad by one flower's scent just because of a little strength was most troubling. He was starting to see why men who had, in his opinion shamefully, betrayed their women for a Gerudo often excused themselves with that they had no choice.

"Do you usually blackmail men?" he asked, not being one to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Blackmail?" Aveil said and laughed amusedly, the others joined in. "Why would we ever have to do that?" she added and looked around at her sisters that smiled back as if they were sharing a joke.

"He surely isn't one to flatter", one said and sounded strangely attracted by this.

"Even the most stubborn succumb to us. We can choose as we like and we only choose the best. We are like wolves. Outcasts, hunted, despised and we know how to develop perfection. We only choose mates with the most appealing talents."

"A lovely simile, you forgot to mention that you murder and are uncivilized criminals."

"Survival of the fittest", Aveil responded with a giggle as she turned back to him, it sounded horrible coming from her mouth, and he cringed anxiously. "I wouldn't mind my child to bear half your genes."

"Aveil", several growled. She groaned and gritted her teeth as she stared back at them, having to take her gaze off her prey.

"I am going to share, but I'm first!"

"Then you are the first to duel me, because I will never agree to listen to any of your demands."

Perhaps he had gone too far? Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared at him in rage.

He had turned down quite a few women in his life and he couldn't recall ever screwing it up this badly, although it had been close a few times. But surely Gerudos were used to being rejected? Hylians were more honorable than to willingly be seduced.

"Fine!" she yelled and pushed him away.

"Sword!" she shouted and held out her hand. The Gerudos shared anxious glances among themselves.

"Let's give him another chance Aveil. He is so very cute and that stubbornness…" the one with the soprano voice sighed.

"Sword", Aveil ordered and her eyes blazed like fire. She looked as though she would rip anyone that dared to disobey her to pieces.

Being rejected by her one love, the unreachable Ganondorf Dragmire, was one thing but to no longer have weak, pathetic, Hylian men at her feet made her fly into a rage. No, she wasn't in any good mood at all and she definitely didn't have the patience for this.

Link's father had taken this opportunity to pick up his sword from the ground. Someone gave in and tossed Aveil a sword. She twisted it in her hand and then pointed it at him.

"I'll give you _one _chance…"

"No", he stated firmly and she flung at him with a furious cry. Gerudos were better trained than to let their feelings intervene with the way they fought and his hopes that she would drop her guard were crushed. The others cheered, obviously forgetting all about their little deal to let him free, not that he minded.

The swords clashed against each other and they were locked in position, both pushing with all their might. The strongest would definitely get the upper hand when they disengaged. He was the one to force her back but as he leapt forwards she also took a step against him and he ended up going too far. She was past his weapon and pressed her lips to his cheek. With a loud clank his sword once again fell to the floor. He swore loudly and could see them smirk at him.

"Don't be stubborn", Aveil teased, in a better mood because she had managed to so skillfully disarm him. She pressed her body against his, knowing he wouldn't budge. He could see it in her eyes, how she took advantage of knowing what was going to happen, so very typical of Gerudos. And then it hit him. She gasped as he stopped resisting and the both fell to the floor, she on top. He groaned a little as the fall hurt his back more than he had predicted.

A murmur of surprise went through the room and Aveil smirked down on him.

"And you thought we needed to blackmail people."

That's when he gripped the sword lying next to him and stabbed her. She had tried to dodge but it had been impossible. She sagged, her eyes wide, and he forcefully pushed her off him, and off the sword that were now colored red.

"Aveil!" One cried and rushed to her side. Everyone else that had been watching in silence, their cheering since long faded away, went to attack. All of them furiously ran at him with deafening battle cries.

He was nothing but a mouse in a snake pit.

This was not how he had intended to die and he tried to fight his way towards the door but he had already been cut three times and he clenched his teeth to try and shut out the pain. His vision was becoming blurry and he gripped his shoulder that pulsed with ache.

A knife was dug through his hand into his shoulder. He had to cry out and their loud chanting became even more enthusiastic. The one who kept twisting her knife deeper into his shoulder wrapped her arm tightly around his neck. As if he didn't have trouble breathing already. He was hardly aware of the abuse that wouldn't end. They kept kicking and beating and he was somewhere between consciousness and nothingness.

"See where your arrogance brought you? But that is so typical of you Hylians!" the one behind him hissed in his right ear. He froze. It was Aveil. Blood from her own wound covered her hand like a new coat of paint after she had pressed it over her torn skin to stop the blood from flowing. She was panting in his hear and leaning heavily against him. She was badly injured, he could tell.

He knew that her hand was covered in blood because it smeared over his own pierced hand that had gone from burning with pain to numb. His fingers were like tweaks, taut and still, that could be broken with a snap. With fury Aveil dug the knife even deeper and growled, her eyes bulging, when it wouldn't go deeper and she started twisting it like mad so that he was sure he would die any moment. The pain was unbearable.

The she finally pulled it out and a shudder of pain went through him. He couldn't bring himself to move his hand away from his shoulder. He didn't have much time to think before Aveil started stabbing him from behind. She did it over and over. He hardly had time to gasp before he felt it dig through his skin again. Countless of times the steel sliced him open before the light faded from his eyes and he fell to his knees. Aveil didn't even seem to notice, not even when he lay on the floor she stopped. His cape was dotted with big, ruby spots and Aveil finally seemed to notice them, and the meaning of them. She remained on top of his back gasping for breath as she realized she had been murdering him a bit too eagerly for her own good health. Her sisters were immediately at her side, giving her support and mumbling comforting words in her ear.

Princess Zelda would have cried in fury, broken into tears, curse the goddesses for this inexcusable battle. But as it was now she stuck three needles, carefully pinched between the gaps of her fingers, into a Gerudo's neck, and before even pulling them out chose another target.

"Sheik! Sheeeik", a high-pitched voice cried and she spotted a small light flying in her direction.

"Navi?"

"Sheik, what are you doing here?" Navi asked as Zelda dodged the sword of a Hylian soldier. It had it downsides to fight in a Sheikah's garments. It was as though everybody was out to kill you.

"I'm doing my duty and protecting the royal family", she answered.

"I need your help", Navi told her and gasped as Zelda gripped the wrist of a Gerudo that had tried to cut her down and dug her needles into her throat. Navi shuddered as the body became stiff and fell to the ground.

"My help?" Zelda asked as she turned to Navi again, seemingly unmoved by the murder.

"Do you know where Zelda is?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"It is something I have promised not to share and I wouldn't dream of disobeying my orders."

"I must know Sheik! I promised Link that I would make sure she was safe."

"Link?"

Navi watched Sheik that seemed to consider this. She could tell by the veil that fell over his eyes, at least the one she could see.

"She is safe so do not worry. I will make sure she is safe for as long as the goddesses let me wander this earth they created."

"I _promised_ Link. He will be awfully angry if I don't find her!"

"Then come with me, because Zelda is hidden."

"Well, if she is hidden already she must be safe as you said and there can't be much I can do", Navi reasoned and seemed very pleased with this turn of event. "Okay, I'll go with you Sheik. Between you and me, I would choose your company over hers any day."

* * *

Can you believe a whole year has passed? A year!

I can't believe I've had this chapter in my head for so long! I knew exactly what was going to happen as I finished chapter 20-21 (and finally I have it over with!).

Shall we summarize? So Aveil, disguised as Zelda, was the one kissing Link, Link's parents were both killed and Navi has joined forced with Sheik. That's about it.

Hmm… I think I was being rather obvious about that Link's parents were going to die (they had those really touchy goodbye scenes). But at least I tried to arrange the chapter so that it would seem like a possibility that it really was Zelda kissing Link (although I didn't try to conceal that the whole thing was a bit… wrong). Too bad Zelda was out skipping around Hyrule Field as Link was making out with a Gerudo.

And also (most important of all) thank you so, so, so, so, so, so MUCH for all the splendorously splendiful reviews!!!! You are so totally the best and I have been waiting for so long to tell you that! So, you aren't disappointed now that it wasn't a real zelink moment? Dang, it wasn't true romance! I fail even when I write romantic scenes! (To tell the truth, I plan another kissing scene in the near future).

Hopefully it won't take another year for me to get another chapter up.


End file.
